


Unthinkable

by Valkirsif



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Friendship, Love, NSFW, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2019-10-07 09:21:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 33
Words: 108,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17363336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valkirsif/pseuds/Valkirsif
Summary: Imagine normal lady know Tom Hiddleston





	1. Chapter 1

Y/N turned in bed hoping to have dreamed the insistent trill of the phone, pulled up and looked at the time before finding out who had to kill, the alarm clock marked the 3am, took the phone in hand and checked the missed calls, 4 calls in the last 10 minutes, there was only one person who could look for her at that absurd hour, clicked on calls and waits,  
"Please tell me you're hurt or dying or in jail," she said as soon heard the voice from the other end of the phone,  
"Wonderful how are you?" the voice of Rice, her best friend, was happy and it irritated her even more,  
"Are you serious? It's 3am here !! " she snorted," Do not you ever look at the time before blowing people out of bed? " said, "Anyway I'm fine little monster you're not anything else " she continued laughing, could not be angry with him for more than 5 minutes,  
"Sorry sorry sorry, here are 5pm I did not really think of the time zone!" the friend justified, "I will make myself promise," replied,  
"It will cost you a dinner as soon as we see you," Y/N said as went to the kitchen to make a coffee, knew it would be a long talk and now she was waking up,  
"If you tell me YES you'll have everything you want, I'll be your slave swear" Rice began,  
"I will not get any more information until say YES true?" she retorted, it was their favorite game, getting into trouble together had always been good,  
"Know the rules .." he laughing ".. and do not make it long and tell me YES .. I do not ask much"  
"I hate you to know .. but ok YES" Y/N gave up and waited for another folly,  
"Yay !!" he shouted victoriously, "Throw a pair of pajamas and stuff for a couple of weeks into the backpack, the car will pick you up at 7"  
"As an excuse?" the woman was amazed, "You know i have work, can not go away 2 weeks so" while trying to unscrew the PC turned on and sent an email to her colleagues to warn that took a couple of weeks off ,  
"Yes yes yes the usual excuse" he said bored, "You are sending an email to warn confess"  
"Shit you know me too well, now that you have my attention i can know the details?" she put the earphones to get their hands free and began to pull out old backpack,  
"Finally I have 2 weeks of vacation and i want to spend with you at my house, i promise you all the junk food and the B-movies you can digest, bring the costume the workers have just finished the indoor pool!" Rice was excited as a child at B-Day, "Now i run out of the job, see you tomorrow night, kiss kiss"  
Y/N did not have time to say goodbye that the call was over, threw herself into the shower and finished preparing the pack, she and Rice had not seen each other for months and missed so much was happy to go to him even if the trip would not be it was nice, she hated flying and would have avoided it, but by now it was done, as always he had organized everything and moving otherwise was impossible, threw down a couple of pills for anxiety and waited for the car.  
At 7 o'clock heard the bell ring and went to open, a driver in uniform gave her good morning and took the backpack, Y/N closed the house and followed him, Rice had done the big things the woman was in front of a pink limousine switched on that made her laugh heartily, the driver opened the door and left, the glass that separated the driver's side from the back opened  
"Excuse me, Mister Rice has left this envelope, must open it before leaving the airport," he said passing a large envelope, Y/N thank you, was curious to see the content but waited as Rice wanted, after an hour arrived at the as expected all the people turned to the arrival of the car to see who was the departing VIP, when she came down saw questioning faces, obviously she was not anyone but smiled and followed the hostess who was waiting for her,  
"On this side Miss follow me the helicopter is almost ready to leave" the hostess made her way to the private helipad, could not believe even the helicopter was pink, the go unnoticed was not for Rice, the pilot showed up and helped her tighten the belt and put on the bonnet, it was the first time had flown in a helicopter and was scared to death,  
"We are ready to leave Miss, will feel some vibrations but everything is normal" the voice in the headphones was loud and clear "To talk to me must press the button on the side", Y/N touched the headphones and found the button,  
"Thanks .." she could not say anything else, the stomach had closed and felt the panic rise despite the tablets, decided to distract by opening the envelope, inside there was a ticket and a magnetic key  
"My love the door code is 260575, just put the key and enter, to turn off the alarm instead 081180, enjoy the house until my arrival, miss you, R.", put the key in the bag and tried to enjoy the rest of the trip,  
"On our right you can admire the Mont Blanc" the pilot warned "If you want we can to see it better "  
" It is not necessary thank you I see it so well "Y/N looked out and lost in the wonder of the sun on Mont Blanc, had never seen it so close and was fascinated, had to admit to herself that liked the helicopter, she was nauseous and was anchored with nails in the seat but she liked it more than the plane,  
"We'll arrive at the Charles de Gaulle in 10 minutes" the pilot said to her,te odious part of the trip was almost over.  
New driver was waiting for her at the heliport, Y/N thanked the pilot and followed the driver to the garage, luckily this time the car was not pink, went up and set off Paris, remembered when Rice called her excited for the purchase of his first house and now would have seen her too, they knew each other since they were boys, almost 15 years and imagined the kind of house that would be found in front of him, the first thing she saw on the way was the high wall of fence and dense trees, when stopped at the gate the driver rang and showed the card to the camera, Y/N was not used to all that security, when she and Rice had met was just a handsome boy who lived with his parents, they spent their days in playing with the pc or watching movies, they were in the garden playing with the water pipe with the excuse of washing the car or helping Rice's mother picking vegetables, neither of them thought that things would change so radically, a in the nightclub a fashion agent had noticed Rice and had left his business card, at the moment the two had laughed thinking of a joke or way to attack the button instead had turned out true, Rice had left to do the model and within 1 year had become famous, all the designers wanted it, the photographers if they were fighting and everything had changed, now he always had a pair of bodyguards behind him and was always around the world, the rar and times they had seen each other had the minutes counted but now they would be together for 2 weeks without anyone bothering them, Y/N was lost in thought and did not immediately realize that the car had stopped, the driver opened the door and the woman found herself in front of what Rice called home, she was amazed, the "house" was a white stone mansion with a garden whose end was not seen, the grass perfectly cut and the flowerbeds of roses all the same, she felt like Alice in the Queen's of Hearts garden, climbed the stairs, broke the alarm and went into the house.  
The interior was modern, the entrance opened onto a huge, white living room, the rug and the couches were bright red at the end of the hall the wall had been removed to make room for a window facing the back of the park, where a sunken swimming pool with a slide made a good pose, Y/N laughed is exactly as had imagined it, sides of the living room a double staircase in white marble port upstairs, went up hoping to find the rooms, was greeted by a wide corridor with room to the right and left, she ventured into the first and found the gym, opened and closed the doors, was in front of a room for clothes and shoes, the next one looked like a playroom full of board games and finished with a climbing wall that made her laugh a lot, finally found the bedroom of Rice, threw her backpack on the armchair and threw herself on the bed exhausted for the trip, taken the cell phone from the bag and called the friend to warn him of arrival,  
"Hello, are you talking?" asked the unknown voice,  
"Um, i guess i'm wrong number, i'm sorry," Y/N said, was about to attack when the voice spoke of new,  
"Wait Y/N i'm Rice's agent, he can not talk, at the moment he's on the set can say to me",  
"Oh ok, can you let him know that i arrived safe?" she said  
"Sure, i'll call him back as soon as finishes" the call ended, Y/N changed dress, took her frayed Henry V and explored the house, followed the corridor to another window, once open found herself in the most beautiful greenhouse had ever seen, orchids and iris were beautiful shows in the vases, armchairs were scattered throughout the greenhouse, she stopped when saw the sunflowers, was sure they were for her, Rice found them vulgar and not very elegant but she had always loved them, took a seat on the hammock and read, shortly after the phone rang,  
"Poppy i'm sorry i got stuck for a job, how was the trip?" he asked in a hurry,  
"All right, i still hate flying but i have to admit that the helicopter liked me, the house is wonderful, i found the greenhouse .. "she replied,  
" Very well, you hear long arrival i'm sorry Gucci called me this morning and i can not refuse, i fly tomorrow morning .. um today is Monday .. arrival Wednesday in the day i'm so sorry "  
" My love, breathe and do what you need, i'm not running here i'll enjoy the house and the big screen while wait for you "said Y/N laughing "A Wednesday little monster"  
"A Wednesday beauty" greeted and returned to read enjoying the flowers and thinking about what to prepare for the return of Rice.  
Obviously did not close almost eye, was not used to all that space and you have noises of the house, got up at dawn and wandered around the house and saw the stairs she had not noticed the day before in the living room, took them and found herself in the covered swimming pool that Rice had announced, white marble and blue tiles everywhere, almost like a Turkish bath with carpets and warm lights in the corners, undressed and bathed naked, the house was deserted, the friend had given the servants the holiday, the only person in the property beyond her was the driver, she found the towels near the lay down, put on one and went to look for the kitchen, the day before was too excited and tired to eat but now her stomach claimed coffee and food with a loud voice, starting from the living room finally found the kitchen, was amazed that it was definitely the kitchen of her dreams, marble and steel everywhere, the induction hob had 10 fires for all uses, the oven could contain a whole pork and even steamed, Y/N would live in that kitchen forever, opened the fridge and found only healthy food, vegetables of all kinds, egg white, chicken breast, all food for models understood that the kitchen was just for beauty or so, prepared a tasteless omelette and a carrot and ginger smoothie fortunately the coffee machine was not lacking, was about to start eating when the phone rang, put the speakerphone and sat down at the dining table,  
"Good morning beauty" Rice's voice resounded in the room, "Sleep well?"  
"So , you know i struggle in new places and you have decided to live in the middle of nowhere! "  
" Ahahah i'm sorry, with the security system that i did install can not pass anything i thought you would sleep, " replied the man," I wanted warn you that s we're going to leave, we'll arrive tomorrow .. "  
" We are going to leave? WE ARE .. you and who? " Y/N asked as threw down breakfast,  
" Oops, i just thought about calling you tonight? Argh ehm in my mind i called you to warn you that i'm coming with a friend ... " Rice said confused, Y/N heard another voice in the background talking to him, a really sexy voice,  
" But we should not be just us 2? Who is this friend? " she was irritated, hated these type of surprises,  
" Erm is a friend, he's having a bad time, to make it short he's put as i was after Jeanpierre just to make you understand " Rice said," He needs a safe place away from everyone to relax and let the storm pass "  
" Shit if it's so bad i can not object, at this point just tell me what you want me to do " Y/N remembered all too well the last time Rice had ripped the heart to clean the floor and did not wish it to anyone, he fell in love with a bastard who just wanted to have fun and when it ended badly it took her to collect the pieces of the friend, it took months for the friend to smile again and again today sometimes the wounds were bleeding,  
"I knew i could count on you, just need you to be the cuddly and tender girl who collected the pieces with me, you should have an easy life my friend likes cuddles and hugs" Rice seemed relieved confirm to the stranger that it was all right,  
"Listen but your friend has a name or call him sexy voice?" Y/N said  
"Sorry, what an idiot, it's called .. er .. William, your English com 'is it beauty?' he replied,  
"Bad question, you know that my English is horrendous, but i can try and then you will be the one to translate in case" the anxiety began to grow," Rather the only thing that interests me know is if he eats like you or feeds like normal people"  
Rice burst out laughing "AHAHAHAH you make me die with beaten bars, however quiet eats like everyone and loves Italian cuisine, even has its own recipe for Bolognese ragù !! " said, laughing more,  
" If i'm sure an Englishman who cooks Italian, i'm already scared, i'll have to give him lessons," she answered," Do you feel like you're used to shopping? The fridge is the most total desolation, i can not eat this stuff for 2 weeks is too healthy for my fees and if we have a guest serves real food "  
" I usually send someone to stock and get the bill once a month, in drawer under the coffee machine there is the list of shops, go there, do what you need and you're good, now i go have just called our flight "greeted her.  
Y/N took the list of shops and with the intercom called the driver, "Good morning excuse the trouble but i should go to get supplies," said,  
"No problem Miss, the appearance in the driveway" luckily had brought jeans and t-shirt over the pajamas, got dressed put the list in the bag and went out, the shops were just outside Paris, took everything need for the Bolognese,  
"I'll give it to him the Bolognese, who knows what they put in England" thought to herself while the butcher prepared order stupitor the amount of meat and vegetables she was buying,  
"Excuse me where do i find pasta and flour?" she asked, her English was bad but French was still perfect,  
"This way Miss," the cashier replied,  
"Thanks , then i take 2 kg of flour, 3 .. no 4 packs of spaghetti and 4 packs of macaroni " Y/N sticking out of the list as made purchases," I also need 70% dark chocolate, butter, cream, a dozen of eggs and milk .. ah and sugar ",  
" Do i bring the supplies home or have the car? "asked the cashier,  
" I have the car out here thank you so much "greeted and left for home where, once settled the food, went to work, the sauce needed at least 5/6 hours of cooking, did not intend to disfigure with the food of her house, prepared the dough for lasagna and put in the oven the favorite cake of Rice, nothing brings you at home like a well-made tenerina*, she knew that her friend would not resist, she cleaned up the kitchen and put her clothes on the couch while the food was cooking, she looked in the movies and chose Mamma mia, one of favorite movies she and Rice knew the jokes and the songs by heart, they always looked at it with the rest of the group, it was a sort of tradition, sometimes checked in the kitchen that nothing burned, a delicious smell of Italy scattered around the house, the cake was ready and perfectly cooked and a few hours later even the meat sauce was made, pulled the dough and prepared the lasagna, the next day would have been better and just to bake, dined with a pizza and fell asleep on the couch in the middle of a B-movie with robot sharks and giant polyps.  
Y/N woke up at 10am full of energy and happy, had found a message from Rice, they were in London to change William's baggage and they would arrive in the evening, made breakfast and decided to fix her hair, had neglected to tell his friend that she had cut and dyed purple hair, surely he would have been surprised ..and horrified, laughed to herself as prepared the color, put the protective cream around the face and started pouring her hair over, she loved that brand the color was bright and left a scent of blueberry for weeks, made two rounds of cellophane around the head and went into the kitchen to bake the lasagna, would be ready for the arrival of Rice, turned on the TV on a music channel and returned to the kitchen to check dinner, while preparing a coffee heard the voice of Rice in the room,  
" Poppy, POPPY where are you? " was calling her with that stupid nickname, Y/N ran out of the kitchen and literally threw herself into the arms of Rice holding on like a koala and kissing him, she was a step away from tears,  
"Lucifer are you in advance!” shouted as looked at him and stroked his face, "God i missed this ugly face!" she said laughing,  
"Best return home ever!" he replied kissing back "Even miss your ugly face too Poppy! "reply the fixed ," What is this blueberry smell? What cellophane is what you have in mind? OMG WHAT YOU HAVE DONE TO HAIR !!! " as Y/N foresaw the friend horrified when he saw the color and smiled as if to apologize, "I missed these your follies, you're beautiful" continued to talk and kiss for 5 minutes completely estranged from the rest of the world when someone cleared his throat.


	2. Chapter 2

Y/N and Rice returned to earth, they had completely forgotten about the guest who was staring at them with an embarrassed smile by the door,

"Omg sorry for the show, we had not seen each other for months, we got carried away," said Rice, letting her get off hips and taking her hand,

"No problem," said the host, "If you did not see my best friend for 6 months i would react the same way" he moved to Y/N to introduce himself, "Tom, it's a real pleasure to meet you"

Y/N turned to shake his hand, "Y/N my pleasure", looked at the stranger for a moment and in his mind began to scream "OMG LOKI OMG LOKI OMG .." turned to the friend who was smiling and glared at him, 

"Well come, please," she said, making her way, "Have you had a good trip?"

"We danced a bit 'before London but it was a quiet flight," Tom said putting his bags near the door and following the two friends,

"I'll show you the room and I'll show you around the house when you get settled," Rice suggested, "Poppy which room did you prepare?"

"Ehm in that maze that you call upstairs .. in the room in front of ours, i thought the view on the greenhouse was the most beautiful and relaxing" answered Y/N, "I prepare coffee in the meantime" and ran to the kitchen where Rice reached after a couple of minutes,

"There's a delicious smell in the house" he said pretending nothing, "Omg lasagne for dinner !! I'll have to get under the gym if you start to spoil me like that "

"Rice, please tell me i did not show up at Tom Hiddleston with cellophane on my head and pants with penguins .. please tell me it did not happen ... I can not have known Thomas William Hiddleston with the hair color and war shirt .. " she asked, leaning against the table, heart beating fast, shaking her head  
,  
"Breathe, it's all right, nothing happened," he told, rubbing her back, "I did not want to be anxious you should thank me …"

"Shit Rice, are you serious? You present with .. with .. well with my favorite Shakespearean actor without notifying me?" Y/N was not yet ready to let go,

"If I had told you right away you would have prepared with great pomp presenting yourself as the one you are not," he replied

"I .. I ... shit i hate you, no really hate the fact that you know me so well" she said sighing, "It's just that maybe i would have presented dressed and combed not in these conditions, however it's all your fault, you're arrived hours in advance and i expected your usual delay " she finished punching him on the shoulder,

"Forgive me?" he glared at her, "Come on think of the luck you have, you'll spend the next 2 weeks with Loki"

"Ok ok i forgive you little monster" smiled in turn, "Now take the tray for coffee while i try to take on a human appearance" and left the kitchen.  
She climbed into the room and locked in the bathroom with heart still beating and looked in the mirror, the color had changed color and was ready to be washed, removed the cellophane and put head under the cold water and washed her hair, put a towel on her head, went into the room and took the backpack to change, she had only brought comfortable clothes to stay on the sofa had not foreseen the unexpected "guest", put on a pair of jeans and favorite t-shirt took off the towel returned to the bathroom to settle down,

"Well now take a deep breath, Rice has arrived only with a friend, now you comb and go and down there will be only your best friend and Tom, if you keep a gesture and calm will be all right" said to herself looking in the mirror, she took a breath and started downstairs.. banging against Tom who was coming out of his room,

"Oops sorry darling you ok?" he asked holding Y/N in his arms for a moment,  
"Sorry and yes im ok" the woman answered with a smile,  
"I beg pardon what the correct pronunciation of your beautiful name?"  
"Call me Poppy .. or darling if you prefer" Y/N answered with the butterflies on head as they went down the stairs together, "And you prefer Tom or Thomas?"

"It's same for me, usually people call me Tom", they arrived in the room while Rice put the coffee tray on the table, Tom put it like a real gentleman and they sat down,

"Poppy that color is beautiful, without the plastic in the head is much better" the friend said moving her a rebel lock from the eyes, "You know i hate hair so short, confess you did just to spite me!"

"Of course i did not know what to do and i thought to irritate you," she laughed as sat in his womb, 

"How much i missed the comfort of your legs my love" said comfortable, her head resting on Rice's neck in peace and happy,

Tom followed the exchange of jokes of the two laughing in turn, "You are really very close both of you," he said, placing the empty cup on the tray,

"We've known each other since ... 15 years?" he answered looking at Y/N who nodded, "Probably by now we would be married and if we do not like the same type of man .. "

".. and if you do not consider the hell that is living with you .. Mister Perfect .. or with me Miss Chaotic " Y/N ended the sentence laughing,

" Can i ask how you met? " Tomi asked, two looked at each other,

"Tell me, my English is too slow for a long conversation "said Y/N

"Well, to tell the truth we met in the least safe way in the world. Chatting, " Rice began,"It was MIRC and early chat times, it was absurd, we were both in the same chat group, we were there in the evening to chat and complain, it was so liberating to talk about your problems with strangers, if i think about it now we were unconscious to say who we were and where we lived .." while Rice was talking, the woman got up to get a drink, came back after a couple of minutes and got comfortable again, "One evening this woman proposes to make a chat dinner to meet everyone, were months that we spoke and was most curious to give a face to the nickname ..",

he stopped to pour a drink and Y/N continued,"It 's true that my idea was one of dinner, i booked in a pizzeria in the center convenient for almost everyone, omg i was so excited to know everyone.." the mind returned to that first evening, "..I arrived almost an hour early in my beautiful new dress..”

" Dress, you call that dress, you were almost naked!!" Rice interjected

"Hey i was beautiful "she replied

"Nobody says the opposite, but microskirts and corset i would not call dress "

"I had to go to the Rocky Horror after, i had no time to change!"

Tom laughed," You like theater?" asked

"Absolutely yes, i love classic musical, and opera, and ballet!!"Y/N answered,

"However little by little they all arrived, obviously his majesty arrived 20 minutes late" she said raising eyes to the sky , 

"Hey hey i was working and i had to make myself presentable" Rice tickled her 

"In the evening was beautiful, it was nice to know each other live, for me it was love at first sight for this little monster" she concluded kissing him,

"It took me more time to make me happy instead, i am reserved and i do not really love physical contact, exactly the opposite of you, true miss we are hugging tight?"

" I confirm, i really committed myself to accept me by Rice, but in the end he gave up.." the two stared lost in memories

"..and we became inseparable " he finished, 

"That was the first of a long series of dinners, we were meeting once a month, that's how our little group was born, our family, in time some went away, others remained, but Poppy is always been by my side, even when i did not want her," he smiled lovingly,

"We started seeing each other every week to go dancing and holiday together and it got serious, then i started this job almost for fun, party but nothing have not changed anything, and now we can finally be together in peace,"Rice concluded.

"Wow, with everything they say about virtual relationships, it's nice to hear stories like yours," Tom said," the fact that you did not leave. after your departure is admirable, it is difficult to keep old friendships when you make a nominee life like ours" thoughtful,

" Well it was not easy i have to admit it, not seeing each other for months is heavy, feeling it is even more seen that Rice is always around the world, "admitted Y/N,

"To love someone always requires commitment, that you love a friend or a friend there is no difference, the relationships must be treated otherwise they dissolve into nothingness and our family is one of the most important things for me, for us..." she lowered eyes to mask a tear, 

"Enough heaviness for today," Rice laughed, ruffling her hair, "I have a surprise for you, Tom i hope you like the B-movies " he said getting up, took a box and put the contents in the DVD player before turning on the TV and get comfortable, the video left and Y/N jumped for joy on the couch, "Omg Rice do not believe .. the series of sharknado .. all movies, i take junk food and there are!!!" the woman ran into the kitchen to fill up with popcorn and lollipop,

"I do not think i've ever loved you as a little monster now " said hugging his friend,

"I knew you would have appreciated, you're the only person i know who has such a passion for bad movies," the friend replied, holding her close to him. 

They spent the afternoon and a good part of the evening on the sofa, from time to time Y/N glanced at Tom, she still did not believe was in the same room with him and could talk to him quietly, 5 horrendous movies after Rice looked at the time, 

"It would not be time to take a break and eat those delicious lasagna, it's almost 10pm," he asked. 

"Oops, the time has passed, sorry, these films are so exciting that me" Y/N replied smiling "Rice you set while i do the dishes"

Tom reached her in the kitchen while pulling out the still warm lasagna,

"Need help darling?" he asked, taking the plates from the cupboard, the pan was missing when she heard his voice behind her,

"Thanks you can support them i'll take care of it, if you do not mind bringing the cake to the dining room? " while she was doing the dishes, 

"At your service madame" he bowed down and took the cake and disappeared into the room, Y/N laughed to herself, "How could it be EXACTLY as i imagined it" she thought as followed the man with the dinner, they sat down at the big table of the room and dined chatting 

".. really are the best lasagna you've ever done ..." Rice was saying to the second portion, 

"Leave space for dessert, i made the tenerina" Y/N said

"They are really delicious, i've eaten a lot around, even in Italy, but these are special, you'll give me the recipe .." Tom was also on the second course, 

the woman was happy that they appreciated, "In Italy they do good almost everywhere, but only a real Bolognese knows how to make lasagna " Y/N answered,

" The secret of lasagna is not the recipe .. it's the sauce " she continued "If you want i can give you cooking lessons "smiled at Tom,

"I can only accept, i make a discreet ragù will not be so difficult to assemble everything" was done under Tom, the woman tried to keep from bursting out laughing but it was so difficult

"Sorry i know it's polite to laugh in the face of people "Y/N excused after recovering "I think read your Bolognese sauce recipe and i swear i was about to cry, backon and mushrooms? I swear i appreciate you very much as a good person and but certain things can not be read much less," she continued, halfway between serious and laughing, while brought the dishes to the kitchen, as much as she loved Tom could not shut up, in other cases would have bitten the tongue but some errors were correct, returned to the dining room with dessert and ice cream and served the cake, 

"I change my mind, i need this recipe, omg is delicius" Tom seemed not to have noticed the semi-accusatory tone of her, 

"I can not do anything but give you reason my friend" Rice answered with his mouth full , 

"You will not find it in any restaurant is a typical recipe of our areas is only at home and not even very often is a condensation of chocolate and butter"

"I could eat it every day is great, sorry but i think i'll take it again" Tom using a second slice, 

"Glad you enjoyed guys," Y/N was really happy that the cake was good, "Thomas if you think you eat it often you have to increase the km of travel you do every day" said using turn, remained at the table talking, Tom asked questions about questions, intrigued by Italian recipes, and answered questions about the English and Scottish cuisine that Y/N did, Rice got up and made coffee for everyone, 

"You guys drink more coffè" Tom noticed extending its milk, "I will not sleep for the next two days Italian coffee is really strong" 

"It's a matter of habit, for me coffee is sacred, without even managing to open my eyes in the morning" said Y/N , "If you want i can make you a tea, but at your own risk we drink only in the summer with ice inside or if you're sick .." 

"Ok, you teach me to make meat sauce and i'll teach you to make a perfect English tea" Tom stretched his hand to sugarlo the pact, Y/N squeezed and burst out laughing.

They were now 4am when they said goodnight, "Exciting day true Poppy?" said Rice as prepared for the night, 

"Damn," Y/N answered from the bathroom, " Thomas live is even better than in pictures, god how sexy i had a hard not to jump on him like crazy fangirl, " she said slipping into bed next to his friend,

" I still apologize for not warning you, you were an angel today and dinner was delicious, your kitchen is one of the things that i missed most ever " said hugging her, "I'm really happy that you are here Poppy " 

"I'm really happy even a little monster, to be here with you and to be able to admire Thomas for the next weeks" she said, laughing before falling asleep.

She woke up still embraced to Rice, or rather with his friend's arm stuck between her shoulder blades, he loved to get stuck like that, slipped out of his arms and got up, wanted to prepare breakfast, she put an over-sized t-shirt and the mp3 player and went down, with the play list of awakening in the ears did not notice Tom reading on the couch, he looked at her intrigued and moved to observe it while cooking, Y/N hopped for the kitchen keeping pace while humming unaware that the guest had got up from the sofa to follow her, the woman felt a foreign hand on hips and turned abruptly remaining surprised to find herself in the arms of Tom who smiled, 

"Morning darling" the man said as he twirled her, 

"Morning too Thomas," Y/N said, laughing, passing him one of the earphones, he gave her a half-turn and held her a second in the arms before leaving her, the two they burst out laughing and Tom sat down at the kitchen table, continuing to observe her, 

"I did not realize i was already standing, sorry for the show," Y/N said as passed him coffee and took the toast out of the oven, 

"I'm reviewing a script and i enjoyed the show, thanks for the morning dance darling" Tom replied as took the eggs, Y/N joined him at the table and had breakfast talking and laughing like old friends, "It's really like i imagined " the woman think while Tom was describing her as held a sword, Rice joined them shortly after woken by the laughter of the two, 

"Day" said sleepy, "How happy we are this morning" kissed Y/N and sat down to have breakfast, 

"Sorry for the hustle and bustle, we did not want to wake you up from the dance and the laughter," replied the woman kissing back,"Coffee and cake?" asked.

"Thanks Poppy, i slept like a child luckily you made noise otherwise i would have continued to sleep ". 

They spent the day in the indoor pool chatting and eating, Rice told her about the latest shows he had attended, the woman told him about the group's latest news, Tom was spending too much time on the phone and Y/N decided he was the time to relax, she took the phone and turned it off and jumped into the pool splashing, 

"Oh oh you in trouble darling" he plunged behind her laughing, "Bad girl need to be punish" took her by the hips and made the tickle, 

"Please, sorry, I'm a good girl i promise” trying to get rid of the man,"Rice a little help please!!" she shouted, laughing at his friend, Rice dived to "save" the girl in danger and the trio ended up splashing water and getting tickled for the rest of the afternoon.


	3. Chapter 3

The first days of vacation passed between laughter, film, great food and relaxation, Rice and Y/N had found the usual harmony and did not need to talk too much to understand each other on the fly,  
"Rice did you see my Henry?" the woman asked as lifted the sofa cushions to check underneath,  
"I'm sorry Poppy i do not know where it is, i did not take it for sure you know it's not reading for me," Rice said from the kitchen,  
Y/N was looking in the hall when Tom entered the garden with her book in hands,  
"Here's where it was!" the woman said relieved going to meet the man and taking the book from his hands, "For a second i was afraid of losing it," she said tightening at chest,  
"Is that yours?" Tom asked, smiling as usual, "I thought it was from Rice and i got it without asking" he apologized,  
"It's all right, it's one of my favorite books, my grandfather gave it to me when i turned 10," she said, smiling,  
"Do you like Shakespear?" Tom seemed interested,  
"It was my first love, along with Oscar Wilde, it seems to be made on purpose you are here and randomly i read Shakespear" Y/N said, she felt like a student in front of the professor was too strange,  
"A lot of fans started to love him after they started following me, it's not that strange," Tom continued. "To see how worn and dated your copy is, i have no doubt that you've loved it for years",  
"Actually it's thanks to Shakespear if i started following you," she said, almost in a whisper  
"Really?" Tom was amazed, "Now i'm curious, tell me all darling," he said, making her way to the greenhouse,  
"Well i have to thank a friend who lives in London for having "discovered", knowing my love for the theater was able to get the Othello shot and sent it to me," Y/N started to tell, "Beautiful show but i have to admit that when you appeared on stage i am stuck, the last i had seen was Branagh and this fluffy blonde hair child was far from my idea of Cassius.." she said lowering eyes almost to apologize,"..but, since it was a school show, i continued to follow it then the magic, you opened your mouth, declaimed the first bar and i took my breath away, pure poetry in sounds, i fell in love with your voice at the moment.." smiled blushing "..from that moment i started to wait for a movie or TV show with you, my friend sent me your other shows.." she paused to drink,"..finally with the release of Thor they started to come out in Italy too "things" with you, then i discovered amazon and it was the end, i bought all the DVDs i found and i started learning English, nothing to say about Italian dubbers but knowing your voice i just could not listen to the translated films" ended,  
Tom had listened in silence moved and stroked her face, "Thanks darling" he said looking at her, Y/N was lost between the eyes and his smile would have liked to kiss him but just hugged him, he squeezed her,  
"Would you like it if i read you Henry V?" He whispered in her ear,  
"Do you really mean?" She answered euphorically, "Of course i would like it, a dream come true",  
"Very well .." Tom went into the house, took the book and went back to sit down, "..I only have two requests before starting",  
"Anything you need" the woman siad without thinking,  
"The first is crouch with me, and last i need know your favorite part" he said naturally, Y/N stood still for a moment, it did not seem true that he had asked to curl up, moved towards him and got comfortable, she leaned head against his chest and hugged him,  
"I love everything about Henry V, you tell him," she replied, her heart blushing with a thousand of joy  
Tom began to read stroking her back with free hand, the woman moved her lips at every joke, knew the book by heart but hear it in perfect English and with the voice of Tom was her personal paradise, she was enjoying every second,  
Rice's voice reached them, "Here you were over, do not you see for hours" seeing the two embraced was about to retrace his steps, Tom stopped reading while Y/N turned to her friend  
"Hey little monster", she greeted him, "come, there's room too" moved slightly to free a corner of the sofa,  
"What are you doing?" he asked, sitting down,  
"Thomas is reading Henry V, i do not need to tell you how i feel" her face lit with happiness  
"There's no need for words," he winked at her, "do you mind if i stay and listen too?"  
"Absolutely not," Tom replied, moving to make him comfortable, "Darling come closer so there's room for him," he said as approached her more than before,  
"Help, too..too close..i miss the air," Y/N thought trying to stay calm, the familiarity with which he held her tightly confused and agitated but was again comfortable to listen to him.  
As Y/N expected Rice collapse after 20 minutes, he always had the boring ruined literature the only thing had liked was a Midsummer Night's Dream and even then had a hard time staying awake, but she did not worry was still hugging Tom who read and did not need anything else for to be at peace, the woman's heart began to beat faster when came to one of her favorite paragraphs..the battle of Agincourt, Henry's monologue before the battle, the emotion always resented in Branagh's mind while was declaiming and now the deep voice of Tom gave her one of the most beautiful theater pieces she'd ever heard, was short of breath,   
"Just please, Thomas, i need a break," Y/N said, moving slightly, Tom had just finished reading 'last paragraph,  
"Something does not go darling?" the man asked continuing to caress her back,   
"No, no, it's okay i just need to take a break," the woman replied, "It's hours read bring you something to drink” and stood up, careful not to wake Rice and went into the kitchen,   
"Breathe breathe, breathe" kept repeating while preparing the tray with some cold tea and cake, she was not sure could hold back once got to her second favorite part, Henry meets and courts Catherine, did not want to be a molester and risk ruining a nice afternoon just to get a kiss from Tom, not to mention that the obvious refusal of him would make her feel stupid and would ruin the holidays everyone had to recover the self control before tackling that part.   
He went back to the greenhouse where Rice had awakened, put the tray on the table and made a snack,   
"Take me out of curiosity" Tom asked, "But you sleep or go to cook?This cake is fabulous" Y/N laughed,  
"It's an old recipe, it's ready in a short time, you're greedy you two could not leave without cake"  
she said sitting next to Rice, the friend put arm on shoulders and she took a comfortable grate that he understood the situation without needing to explain anything,   
"Ready to move on?" Tom asked placing his glass,   
"If you're not tired of reading i'm ready to listen to you again" /N said the legs on the sofa to be more comfortable, Tom picked up the book and went on, the woman noticed something that touched her ankle and saw the hand of the man who caressed as when they were hugging, "He just like the contact physique" Y/N thought before closing eyes to let hermself be lulled by his voice, she almost did not realize that had started saying Caterina's jokes when Tom began to recite the lines of the nurse, the two continued the call and reply, the woman opened eyes and looked at Rice, who was laughing to himself and realized that she was talking aloud, wanted to bury herself for shame, her face burning,   
"Do not stop please" Tom looked at her smiling and the thing waved more,   
"Sorry i did not want to interrupt you" was justified Y/N,   
"Please continue, it's nice to read for someone who knows the jokes, this is one of my favorite points" he looked at her with those intense eyes and the woman could not help nodding, Tom went on giving her the joke and she, like Catherine, responded in her broken English continuing to hold her eyes despite the embarrassment, Rice had resumed giggling distracting and she nudged him, Tom finished reading and put down the book before getting up and stretching,   
"Thank you so much Thomas, it was ... well it was beautiful" Y/N getting up with Rice,   
"It was a real pleasure darling now i would like my compensation" he answered bypassing thetable, "Your fee?" asked woman with suspicion, "We had not talked about any compensation my lord" "Mmm you're right but the minstrels always expect something in return" declaimed with a bow, Y/N laughed, "And grace what ask how to compensate? "giving herself a tone as grand dame   
Tom approached "From you damsel asks only a hug," he said spreading arms, the woman smiled and hugged him with a little 'too much transport but the man did not disappear, rather he squeezed more   
"Thanks for this beautiful afternoon i really liked" he whispered before melting the embrace and enter the house, Y/N remained in place still speechless, still with the desire to kiss him,   
Rice brought her back to reality by making tickling, "I confess that although it is not my kind of reading to listen to Tom was really nice"  
"Yeah .." was the only thing that the woman was able to say,   
"Come on sleeping beauty fall back, i help you with dinner" scoffed, Y/N burst out laughing and ran after him.  
The woman opened the fridge "Mmm what do you want to eat Rice?" pulled out the vegetables and prawns,   
"You decide Poppy" he answered as took out the cutting board and the pans, "Vegetables and ginger prawns? " she proposed,  
"I love you do you know it?" Rice came up and hugged her from behind, “Interesting afternoon, how are you?" whispered to the woman,  
"Good question, i can not complain was one of the most beautiful afternoons of my life, but hell i wanted to jump on him and kiss at the end, i'm really an idiot.." she replied,  
"Nha you're not an idiot, if my idol hugs me and read for me all afternoon i would be in your same condition " Rice said consoling,  
"..is not because i'm a fan, now i've passed the stunning at first sight, is that attracts me to go crazy, when he looks at me or smiles i would just throw myself into his arms " Y/N sighed leaning on her friend,  
"Ahahahah well it does not do that effect only to you, quiet with time passes" laughing Rice,  
"Need a hand for dinner?" Tom's voice surprised them, luckily they were talking in Italian among them, they looked at accomplices,  
"I can not even ask you to help me with dinner, i've used enough for today, get comfortable i'll take care of it" the woman answered putting on apron, "Rice, you'll have to set the table?",   
"I'll go right away" kissed her and went into the room,   
"Do you mind if i stay to watch you cook?" Tom asked sitting at the kitchen table, " It was one of my favorite things when i was little, watching my mother cooking ",  
"Of course if you like, usually Rice watching and tasting everything " she smiled putting to work, lit the stove and began to cut the vegetables into cubes dividing them by type, cleaned the prawns and put them to marinate with lime and ginger,   
"Rice how do you turn the mp3 player in the kitchen? You know that i like listening to music while i cook" shouted to her friend while broke eggs,   
"There is the start button from the refrigerator" he answered taking the dishes,  
"How from the fridge?!" she retorted intrigued,  
"Technological kitchen, the refrigerator is combined with the phone and the PC" showed her how to use the front panel, "Here Poppy..let's see a little..mmm..this!!" he said victorious after shaking the playlists, the music left after a few seconds,   
"Omg Rice you still have our playlist??" giggled with him and started humming while his friend drew her to dance, the ABBAs had always been their favorites had danced their songs to the nausea of the sea , he made a pirouette and disappeared in the room to lay down while Y/N returned hopping in the stove continuing to sing as if were alone, lit the oven and put in a double chocolate brownies, continued adding the vegetables to the pan as they cooked, she looked for the grill to make bruschette and found it in the tallest cabinet,   
"Damn i was born short," said to herself, stretching to take it,   
"Wait for me i'll take it darling" Tom got up to help her, Y/N moved to let him pass,   
"Thank you hate things so high up i feel dwarf",   
"Here," said passing the grill, "And the tiny things is so cute" smiled, the woman returned the smile, was flirting now she was sure it could not be just her imagination, he had flirted with her all day, put the grill on the fire, took the brownies out of the oven spreading all over the house scent of chocolate and raspberries and turned off the cooked vegetables, removed the prawns from the marinade and throw them on the grill with the ginger and the grated lime peel,   
"5 minutes and dinner is ready" said taking off apron and bringing the cake to the room,   
Rice looked at her, "Are you okay?" asked, taking the cake from her hands,   
"Yes..uh..i think Thomas is flirting with me, please make sure i would not be my impression," she answered,   
returning to the kitchen, prepared the dishes and the trio sat down to dine, they talked about cinema and of their favorite movies, the fangirl inside Y/N came out, it was very curious to know how everything worked on the set, how it was working with Sir Branagh and the other actors, if he felt in awe by being close to Sir Hopkins , had millions of questions, Tom answered all the questions of the woman without taking his eyes off her, made some imitation that made them laugh a lot and told of the anecdotes that no one knew making her the happiest fan in the world, with naturalness he stretched towards to take away a trace of ice-cream from her lips, as always they took her breath, finished dinner and Y/N followed Rice in the kitchen to wash the dishes,   
"Damn i go apnea every time he touches" took a deep breath while pas she sat the dishes at Rice, "It makes me lose my lucidity.."   
"I understand you, as i know it was a very normal evening, i'm glad him so relaxed with you" the man replied,   
"You say it was all in my head, he is so "sociable" with everyone?" she asked almost disappointed  
"I think your fangirl side wants to see something even if you are quiet" Rice replied thoughtfully  
"Uff thank heaven it is you who forgive things in the right perspective" the woman smiled,   
"I prepare coffee while you organize the evening film", she turned on the coffee machine.  
"What are we looking at tonight? " Rice asked with the DVD holder in his hand, "Romantic, comedy, fantasy.."  
"I am for the romantic" Y/N replied,  
"Ok, let's see a little” turned the pages full of DVDs looking for the right movie,  
"Can i make a request? "Y/N asked placing the tray with the coffee on the table.   
"Has not the movie Poppy still tired you? Now you know it by heart!"Rise looked at her,  
"It's my favorite love movie pleaseeeeee!!" she looked at him with puppy eyes he could not resist, Tom followed the exchange of intrigued jokes,  
"And Dracula both " sighed resigned friend, "Tom is fine for you? ",  
"Of course, i'm curious to know where the romantic side is" replied the man, Y/N nestled with Rice with a huge bowl of popcorn and handkerchiefs, Tom turned off the light and sat next to them, starting to caress her ankles, the woman had trouble concentrating on the film but the feeling was pleasant, she cried as usual when the princess launched herself into the river and thrilled when the Count disowned the church and damned his soul for her sake, she still did not understand how people did not see romance in that gesture, she loved Dracula, she was very far from the classic love movie, Rice got up to get a drink,   
"I pause waiting" Y/N said, stretching out to take the remote control,   
"It does not matter Poppy, we've seen it so often that i know the jokes too now" he said laughing while going to the kitchen, "Do you want something to drink?",   
"All right for me is enough that it is sweet" the woman getting up, "I take this opportunity to take a cigarette break",   
"I take what the lady ordered" Tom answered following her on the terrace, "I never thought of Dracula as a love movie, i'm re-evaluating it",   
"When i saw it the first time i was expecting the classic vampire film but it excited me for its romance " Y/N said,"Maybe he's right Rice i'm the one with a strange sense of the romantic" she laughed, shrugging her shoulderst was a pleasant fresh air on the terrace,   
"Looking at it from your point of view i understand why you see romanticism, i think people do not see it because it is distracted by impales and rivers of blood" Tom laughed leaning on the wall, given the naturalness with which Y/N treated her head rested on his shoulder, a gust of wind made her tremble,   
"You're shaking maybe we should come back," Tom said putting an arm around her,   
"One second is so good" the woman answered to eyes closed, went back on the couch, Rice joined them with what looked like a carafe of margarita and 3 glasses sugary, "I hope you like, it's a bit 'i do not prepare," he said pouring the margarita and passing the glasses and toasting, Rice and Y/N leaned their glasses and turned them before drinking,   
"Is it an Italian toast?" Tom asked, the two burst out laughing,   
"Let's say yes," Rice replied, "More than Italian is a type of toast of our family" and did not add anything else, they ended up drinking and started to watch the film again, Tom took Y/N by the hips and put it close, Rice took the opportunity to put head on her knees, now immobilized the woman got comfortable resting on Tom's chest he put an arm around her shoulders,   
"Are you comfortable?" he asked, Y/N smile and nodded focused on the film again.


	4. Chapter 4

They finished watching the film one more leaning on the other, Y/N had spent the rest of the evening stroking Rice's hair to keep hands busy, Tom had fallen asleep and when the woman tried to move, he squeezed into sleep,  
"Rice, Rice.." Y/N whispered, "..how do we go to bed, it's blocked me",  
"Well we should sleep like that if you do not want to wake him up" the friend answered in a whisper,  
"He sleeps so well i'm sorry to wake him up, it will be very hard but let's try, get to the blanket?" the woman nodded toward the pile of blankets on the armchair next to them, Rice reached out, took a pair and passed one to Y/N that if you put it on also covering Tom who moved just enough to leave space, Rice got stuck with her friend, they had slept more uncomfortable than they were used to being piled up, the woman leaned against Tom's chest and fell asleep cradled from the calm beat of his heart.  
Rice was the first to wake up and stood up trying not to wake Tom, he was not worried about Y/N, when she slept did not feel anything, put the blanket on her friend and went to the kitchen, needed a massage after the uncomfortable night but first prepared the coffee, the noise of the machine and the scent that spread around the house woke up Tom, moved to move Y/N who reacted by still squeezing him asleep,  
"Morning darling" Tom held her in turn,  
"M..orn..ing" the woman answered yawning, "You sleep good my lord?",  
the man kissed her head, "Yes my lady, you could wake me up last night"  
"I know you sleep like a child i prefer cover you and i like cuddle night," she said as her brain registered that the kiss had not dreamed of it, pulled away from the man and stretched, Rice appeared with coffee   
"Morning guys " said placing the tray on the table, Y/N came up and rubbed nose on his neck, he replied scratching her back, it was their morning ritual,  
"Did you sleep well, dear?" asked at the woman,  
"Very well," she replied, enjoying the cuddles, "And the awakening was even better" smiled kissing his neck,  
"Mmm is just coffee .." Rice laughed in turn,  
"Not just for coffee .. I had a good morning kiss …" whispered to his friend who looked at her curiously,  
"Thomas gave me a kiss in the forehead, i thank the slow awakening otherwise i would have jumped on him" concluded Y/N laughing, "Omg i look like a sheaf of hay," said touching her hair, "I take a shower and prepare breakfast" started toward the stairs,  
"Do not finish all the hot water Queen of the dragons!" Rice screamed as stood up to follow her, 20 minutes after fresh showering, and Y/N went to the kitchen to prepare breakfast for everyone but found her kingdom invaded by Tom who without saying a word put a cup of cereal in her hand and motioned for her to sit down,  
"If you allow me this morning i'll take care of the breakfast darling"said smiling, Y/N was speechless and just nodded as she watched him move safely through the stove,   
"Good girl" replied by messing her hair still wet, Rice joined them with the mail,  
"Hey Tom your office sent this for you," he said, passing the man an envelope,  
"Thank you, i hope it will not be a problem if i send urgent mail here" he replied resting it on the table and pouring the eggs in the dishes, added sausages and toast, "A perfect English breakfast" said passing the dishes and getting comfortable,  
"Looks gorgeous" Rice sank fork into the eggs, "Even the taste is great, you get along well you have stoves i can barely cook an egg," said with his mouth full,  
"I like cooking when i can," Tom replied, pouring his juice, "Is that your taste darling?",  
"I agree with Rice is very good but you should not be bother" Y/N smiled at him,  
"No trouble, it seemed the best way to repay the night, i had not slept so well for weeks" replied the man, Rice and her friend looked at each other risking to choke with eggs,  
"Do not mind Tom, old memories of the sea coming back to the surface" Rice justified, Y/N burst out laughing, nudging his friend,  
"You're intriguing me though, tell me...",  
"Sorry, but where we go to the sea is a bit like Las Vegas..what happens there is still there" Y/N answered mysterious,  
"We could make a tear Poppy, i do not think Tom will go around Italy to talk about these things" Rice mediated, the woman stared at him and waved,   
"One of the last nights at sea we were pretty "happy" let's say.." began to tell Rice, "..one of the guys of the disco staff had the idea to look for volunteers to do bodyshot for charity, Poppy raised hand almost immediately followed by a couple of other friends of ours, within 5 minutes was in a bikini lying on the bar counter, no need to tell you how it was reduced at the end of the evening, when we returned to the house we collapsed on the other on the sofa, we woke up in the same conditions this morning only with the post hangover, "he concluded,  
Y/N was blushed up to the top of hair, "With so many stories that you had to tell?" she complained   
"You were beautiful on the counter, covered with tequila" hug Rice,   
"I saw him do at a party as a boy but i was too shy to make me ahead, it seemed funny.." Tom said intrigued staring at the woman, "I would like to try "smiled without taking eyes from her,   
Y/N was flaring," Maybe tonight, it seems to me early for tequila..and i do not think there is at home.."  
" I can always take care of everything, i miss the crazy evenings!" the friend replied ignoring the signs of Y/N, still with the face on fire and washed the dishes, meanwhile, Rice ordered the necessary to the evening before sitting down and opening the mail, Tom went out to do the usual 9 km run,   
"Could not shut up? I already have the hot flashes when he approaches me..the bodyshot will kill me " said accusingly to his friend,  
" It seemed like a good excuse to kiss him without risking a refusal "Rice answered nonchalantly, Y/N broke, she had not thought about it but it was true he would have gotten what he wanted without risk, smiled among herself.  
The woman put marinated meat and vegetables for lunch, it was a beautiful day and they decided to have a BBQ, left Rice busy on the phone, put on the bikini and went out in the garden to enjoy the pool put the towel on the bed and dived, the water was freezing, she swam up to the waterfall closed eyes and got comfortable behind the jet,   
"A moment of relaxation in solitude" thought happy, was the first once in 10 days she remained alone, had to admit to herself that needed constant contact with Tom made her happy but she was always excited he was a fantastic man and she liked the familiarity with which he approached her, not to mention the immense joyto be with Rice and go back to being two kids at least for a few days, the sound of the waterfall covered any sound was like being on the moon Y/N did not hear Tom dive and did not see the shadow behind the waterfall, when the man appeared she sat up and shouted,   
"Sorry darling i did not want to scare you" the surprised tone, "I thought i was alone, it's a great place to isolate yourself" approached smiling,   
"It's my favorite place in the garden, sometimes i need to hide a little, " Y/N smiled back,  
"Do you want to be alone?" Tom said turning to go back to the pool,  
"No no have more space, we can hide together," replied moving to make room for the man, the niche behind the waterfall was big enough for two people, Tom leaned against her,   
"Are you comfortable darling? Do you want me to move? " asked touching her face, Y/N took a moment to answer lost in the blue of those eyes,  
".. I'm very comfortable.." replied, "I'm too comfortable, please stop looking at me so" she thought, they stood in silence like old friends who do not need to fill the voids talking, Tom played with her fingers, from time to time moved her rebellious tuft, in peace with the world the woman continued to stroke his hair.  
Y/N heard Rice calling and in spite of herself came out of the waterfall followed by Tom,   
"I interrupted something?" asked his friend with a little smile,   
"Nope little sassy boy" replied, "What's the matter with you?"   
"Nothing happens. what about going to a masquerade party tomorrow? " said holding a letter in his hand,  
"It would be great .. if i had a dress .. it was not planned to leave home i did not bring anything for the evening "Y/N answered disappointed,   
"The invitation has arrived ..." Tom entered, "There we will have fun is one of my favorite charity evenings, great food, great wine and great music! "was enthusiastic,  
"You're right, i attended last year and it was an amazing evening" Rice was just as happy, "Poppy did not worry about the dress i've already solved, you'll be the most beautiful hummingbird ever seen, you do not even need the wig with those hair" laughed diving into the pool,  
"Great, when was the last party in the mask we were? 3 years ago?!" Y/N was happy, they had always loved that kind of party, the mask made her sassy they would have fun madly, "Speaking of other..it is not time to turn on the BBQ i begin to get hungry" coming out of the water,   
"I'll say yes, Tom help me?" Rice followed her to the sunbeds, Tom nodded and went to work with coal.  
Y/N returned to the garden with the lunch to cook and followed the smell of charcoal up at the corner where Rice had the BBQ,   
"You think about cooking in the meantime i'm going to take to set," said resting on the table filled with food,   
"Leave it there still takes 10/15 minutes to be hot enough, dishes and glasses are in the next furniture Poppy" Rice waved to a piece of furniture,  
"You're full of surprises, but i had no doubts" the woman laughed, setting the table outside and sat chatting with the men cooking, got up when she heard the bell ring, was the shop's messenger with the tequila, she had forgotten about the request to Tom and blaze again, compose herself, went back to the table and refrigerated the precious delivery smiling at Rice, lunch was ready, sat down and ate talking about the party of the evening after, Y/N had never been to that kind of event, was used to the classic fancy dress and that seemed very serious, raise funds was hard work even if you're famous, she decided not to think too much would go to an event foreclosed to normal people with his best friend and was already happy.  
The day was bright and sunny, they lay down by the pool to sunbathe and relax,   
"Poppy is all a pain you would give me a break, i no longer have the age to sleep on the sofas" Rice was the scene and she knew it well but she stood up smiling at him,   
"Get down old man i'll take care of you," she replied, taking the sunblock, "Who's the spoiled kid here" whispered to his friend pouring the cream on his back and starting to massage him, "Me me me" Rice giggle like a sassy child enjoying the treatment, "Even this i missed a lot, professionals do wonders after a day of work but your hands do not beat anyone", Y/N smiled even she had missed those moments of pampering ,   
"Rice I think I'll take your friend away when i get back to work" Tom joined them out of the pool, "Divinely cook and after a day on set i'd like to have a private masseuse," he winked,   
"If you promise to treat her well and arrange an appointment with Evans's brother is all yours" laughed Rice,  
"Hey i have no say? Would you swap me so easily? "Y/N spanked his friend doing the fake offense,  
"You did not see Scott," he sighed, "I could rent you, do you like it better?", the woman jumped on him in a moment making the tickle,   
"Little monster that you are not anything else" giggled, the man put her on his shoulder and threw it into the pool bursting into laughter, the battle was long and wet and ended with exhausted friends lying on the grass. Rice got up to get a drink, "I found this in the fridge.." he said returning with the tequila in one hand, salt and lime in the other and a smile on his face, Y/N responded to his friend's smile and took comfortable,   
"It's time to drink and this is the best way to drink tequila .." he answered by putting a trail of salt on girlfriend's belly, "..the lime goes here and the tequila here..ops sorry Poppy is cold" he put the glass on her navel while Y/N put a slice of lime in her mouth, although the tequila was frozen the woman was hot the idea of Tom that licked the salt from her body excited but tried to stay calm for not overturn the glass,   
"Mr. Hiddleston his drink," Rice said with a bow, Y/N was about to burst out laughing but held back, "I do not think you need instructions" smiled at the man,   
"At my age i should know how to drink a tequila" he laughed as approached, "Darling you're the most beautiful glass i've ever seen" knees he drank the tequila on her and stared at licked up to her breasts and gently took the lime from her lips, brushing them, it was not a kiss but Y/N was on fire, heart was coming out of her chest, the two looked at each other a moment before Tom moved, "Definitely the best way to drink tequila," he said, giving Rice a five,   
"Poppy do you want it too?" he asked, holding out glass,   
"Please," she answered, holding out her hand, lime passed in salt, never as in that moment she needed to drink, spent the rest of the afternoon joking and finishing the bottle, fell asleep in the garden waking up that it was now night,   
"I propose a toast and sleep, tomorrow will be a long day", Rice said trying to get up,   
"Great idea Rice, i can not help preparing dinner," Y/N reached out to get help getting up,   
"I'll help you darling" Tom took her and set it up, "Thanks for the drink," he said, kissing her hand , Y/N just smiled was not lucid enough to compose a sentence, they went back into the house and ate before dragging themselves upstairs and taking a shower,   
"I need a freezing shower after today..." the woman disappeared into the bathroom,   
"Do you want some privately Poppy?" Rice asked,   
"you're a fool, no, no shower enough, i hope to find someone tomorrow at the party..or do not these things happen during the events?"  
Rice to get washed her back, she had chlorine grass and tequila everywhere,   
"Quiet like all the other parties, the fact that it's a charity event does not mean people do not belong," replied, putting the shampoo on her hair,   
"Thanks to the sky, i go into focus and between the relaxation behind the waterfall and the tequila i have to find a distraction before attacking it" she concluded rinsing and coming out of the shower, fell asleep in a flash.  
The day began with the bell that rang at dawn, Rice went to open leaving Y/N deeply asleep, "Rice still in pajamas? It's already 2pm i thought to find you at least awake" the voice of his agent followed by the entourage drilled his head,  
"Day Charles..wait how are the 2pm?" replied by passing stylists, hairdressers and all the staff,  
"I confirm are the 2pm we have only 6 hours to make you presentable and prepare your friend for the evening, the car will arrive at 8.30pm" the man looked at the clock nervous, "We begin to prepare everything strength, meanwhile wake your friend" Charles shouted orders to staff took possession of the room bringing in clothes, accessories and everything you need, Rice went up to the room and woke up Y/N, the two went down to the room the woman just wanted her coffee was not ready for all the noise just wake up,   
"Breathe Poppy, just breathe and smile, everything will be fine" Rice tried to make her courage. Y/N looked at him badly, too many people and too much noise, someone put a cup of coffee in his hand, "Th..ank" she murmured turning to his savior,   
Tom gave her one of his smiles "Morning darling" said cheerfully kissing her, the kiss of the good morning had become a habit but she could not enjoy it found herself surrounded by faces and hands and people talking,   
"Y/N finally i have the pleasure to meet you, Charles" the man shook her hand, "Rice told me that for you is the first event, this is your staff will think of all of them" the group showed up and made her stand up to see her better, she found herself without pajamas wearing a dressing gown and a swarm of makeup artists smoothed the skin with a golden cream, made her try fake flowery eyelashes and decided what to do to her hair, Y/N saw only strangers around and took panic, jumped up looking Rice was too much for her, she found the friend sitting while his staff tortured him, he seemed so calm, the woman sat on his lap,   
"Sorry, let's take a break please" said looking panicked in the eyes of her friend, "Are you okay?" "No i'm not all this is madness Rice, how do you do it? To bear it" agitated tried to calm down,  
"For me this is normal i'm so used to that i do not even notice" he took her face in hands, "Try to breathe and do not panic, you'll be beautiful tonight you just have to endure a few hours and everything will be all right" smiled giving her a kiss, the woman stared at him panicky pass waited a couple more minutes and returned to his chair ready to be tortured,  
"All right Miss Y/N? " asked the hairdresser,   
"Now yes, sorry but it's a novelty for me all this chaos for a party" tried to smile, after all they were doing their job took a deep breath and let them work.  
Hours after finally it was time to get dressed , her skin shine with gold and pink she looked like porcelain, they had opted for false eyelashes with feathers that made her eyes stand out and lips of a deep red with golden reflections, before making her rise to dress put a golden mask in the shape of a beak that it went up to the head incorporating the hair like a crest, the stylist and his staff took the place of make-up artists, took off his dressing gown and squeezed into a corset,   
"Sorry but not breath" complained Y/N, "I would be able to dance, drink and breathe if possible" the designer waved and the corset was loosened  
"Thanks so it's better" said smiling, wanted to enjoy the evening and be beautiful but without giving up a minimum of comfort, finally brought the dress, was struck by feathers and shiny fabric, the dress was perfect by excluding the shoes heel 12 that were slipping in the feet, checked that everything was fine and let it look in the mirror, for a time did not recognize the reflection, the woman in the mirror was a beautiful bird, the corset covered with purple and green feathers marked her waist and framed her breasts, branches of golden leaves rose on her shoulders and neck, giving her a royal look, the skirt seemed a cloud composed of layers of feathers, golden branches and shiny fabric reached her to the feet, she had never seen such a beautiful woman, "Omg" could not say anything else, took a half-turn to look at the back of the dress and risked falling off her heels, luckily the dress was wide no one would have noticed her walk, thanked the staff, took the purse and went in search of Rice and Tom, were in the kitchen making coffee,   
"Rice please coffee, is it was a hellish day i need it," she began, the two men turned away and were speechless,  
"Poppy..take your breath away..you're..you're beautiful" Rice hugged making her turn to see better,  
"Rice is right you're an appearance darling" Tom kissed her hand,  
"You two take your breath, you are so beautiful guys tonight" was missing the air, Charles appeared behind them,  
"The car is here we have to go," said hurriedly to the group, they went up into cars and left for the party.


	5. Chapter 5

The atmosphere in the car was cheerful, Y/N felt happy sitting between Rice and Tom and could not wait to arrive, Rice uncorked the champagne and toasted,  
"I'm so happy to spend this evening with you" kissed, passing her glass,  
"Me too, it's nice to see what your world is like and be part of it for one night", the woman smiled at friend, raising her glass and getting comfortable resting on Tom, who put an arm around her waist,  
"Explain how these events work, we come and ..." Y/N asked pouring more champagne, they opened the second bottle and felt the euphoria rise but did not know whether for the alcohol or the situation,  
"Then we arrive, Tom and i go down and give you the arm to get out of the car, we do not want to slide, i recommend head up and smile there will be photographers and fans do not panic, we will probably stop for photos and similar and we will enter, if you catch the anxiety attached to Charles, it's a charity event and we're here to have fun but it's also work and as long as we do not enter, i have to be professional. "  
"Ok, in case we lose sight i have phone with me," the woman answered quietly, the car slowed down and queued behind the other guests of the evening, Charles checked that Rice was okay, Tom was smiling more than usually, he liked the contact with the fans during the events, Y/N took a deep breath and tried to remember how to walk.  
The car stopped, Y/N heard the screams of the fans and the reflection of the flashes while Rice and Tom went down, Charles gave hand to help her get off without incident, checked not to close the tail of the dress in the door and clung to the Rice's agent not to fall, the man escorted her to one side and went next to the friend who was making big smiles and greetings to the audience, with the corner of the eye saw Luke, the omnipresent pr of Tom during the events, ran away a laugh when he saw the effort made in trying to get Tom away from the fans, not knowing where to go the woman waited for Rice to retrieve her to get in, she heard another car arrive and tried to move and risk tripping over the hurdles, felt uncomfortable as never surrounded by photographers and strangers who moved knowing exactly where to go, looked where Rice was just before and did not see him not his agent and took the panic was to follow the crowd when heard i a familiar touch on the hips,  
"Chin up and smile darling, do not panic, smile as if you had made a funny joke" Tom had found her, gave her his arm and they started towards the entrance,  
"Thank you, Thomas," said, relieved, grasping the man's hand gratefully.  
"Tom this way" Luke was waiting for them to take them inside, he looked at the woman anchored to Tom but did not ask questions,  
"Rice was dragged in by his agent while was looking for you," Tom whispered, "He waits for us at the table," Y/N nodded trying to ignore the flashes while leaning on his knight, climbed the stairs and entered the party hall.  
Y/N was speechless the salon was lit by large chandeliers with candle-shaped light bulbs, the decorations were in a shiny fabric that looked like liquid giving the impression of waterfalls on the walls, tables and chairs were covered in the same fabric surmounted by colored flowers and chandeliers, the carpets in various shades of blue and green refinished the setting, seemed to enter an enchanted cave, masked waiters turned to the tables bringing champagne and water, flower-shaped couches were arranged around the salon and on the colored glass dance floor, the lights of the city came from the large terrace decorated for the occasion with sofas and tables and lights that seemed to float in the air, everywhere masked people talking and having fun, Y/N felt out of place surrounded by skinny models and beautiful women, she saw someone staring at her as if wondering who was the stranger to Tom's arm, for him the man was at ease and if he dragged her back while greeting colleagues and friends, now that she noticed he had not left her hand since they had entered and was introducing her to everyone, the woman was smiling polite, she would never remember the names and the faces but she was taken by the general joy very soon,  
"Here you are!" Rice was waving from their table and going to meet him, "Sorry Poppy i was dragged luckily you did not lose" took her hand and accompanied to the table, "Thank you for escorting Tom" said handing his friend a glass,  
"It was a pleasure" he answered, taking the glass and sitting next to the woman,  
"Luckily there was him, i turned a second and you were gone i did not know what to do, i feel like a fish out of water among all these people" Y/N said looking around, shortly after some colleagues of Rice they joined their table and introduced themselves, the most beautiful woman she had never seen looked at her from head to toe and sat next to Rice ignoring her, Y/N's first instinct was to get up and pour the champagne on her but restrained herself,   
"Rice let's have a dance before dinner?"   
"Certainly it's a lot that we do not dance" answered the friend following her on the track, the music was great and the two friends went wild as if they were alone,   
"Thank you for not attacking Poppy" he whispered making her turn, “She has had a crush on me for centuries but he does not seem to understand that i do not care ",   
"I went very close i confess" Y/N laughed hugging him, "I had guessed something from how she ignored me and how fixes you, maybe if he sees you flirt with someone she understands that he has to give up ",  
"I tried but think that i do it on purpose and seeing that we work together often i do not give it rope and i pretend nothing" said making them do the casque, they remained on the dance floor for a good half 'now as long as Rice colleague joined them to warn them that dinner was served, they returned to the table chatting and began to eat.  
The food was delicious, more than a dinner was a kind of buffet at the table with many tastings, the fish was served first Y/N fell in love with the salmon, it was so fresh that it was probably swimming free in the fjords in Norway until a few hours before, the meat was not far behind, the cherry pigeon was divine, the table was happy and the evening flowed quiet, arrived a dessert a colleague of Rice changed place to be closer,   
"Can i?" asked the man "Enjoy Andrea" said holding out his hand,   
"Pleasure my, Y/N, take a seat" smiled Y/N while reading the map of the desserts, "What do you recommend?" approached the man,   
"Mmm seems all delicious if i ate the dessert i would take the Catalan cream with raspberries" he replied pointing at the dessert, Y/N noted that Rice's colleagues had all snubbed the dessert but she did not notice, she did not was a model and would not give up, she turned to Tom,   
"What do you take?" asked curiously,   
"I'm undecided between black forest and lemon meringue, you chose?" he replied,   
"Damn i had not seen those..i wanted the Catalan but now i'm not sure..",  
" If we were greedy and we would share 3 would be so serious ?!" Tom urged,  
"You know i'll go to share them!" Y/N smiled, Tom called the waiter and ordered the desserts with 2 tablespoons, "If you can also have an Italian coffee for the lady later", the waiter nodded and disappeared, reappeared shortly after with the desserts, as the rest of the dishes looked gorgeous Y/N approached Tom to share those delights, Rice came up as they quarreled the last teak of black forest, Y/N stood up to accommodate him and put on his legs,   
"Enjoyed the evening up now?" asked the friend cleaning a whiskey whipped cream,   
"It's all perfect Rice and these desserts are the end of world, pity that you have given up tasting them, i would do another round "confessed not at all guilty,  
"I hope so, you snubbed Andrea for dessert," whispered to her friend,  
"Who? You have presented me so many people who are confused" said falling from the clouds,   
"Andrea, my colleague" pointed to the man,"I thought you would have liked entertainment but you're incredibly distracted when you're close to Tom" luckily she had a mask on her face, everyone would see that she blushed, the waiter came back with coffee for Y/N, she did not order it and the waiter waved to Tom,   
"Thank you Thomas you're my savior...for the second time in one evening, i needed it" she turned to hug him, risking slipping out of chair, thankfully Rice held her back, "Now it's all perfect!", the table was cleared Luke came up to talk to Tom who stood up for follow him,   
"Sorry duty calls" he took his leave, the lights in the hall were lowered Y/N recomposed, sat next to Rice and focused on what was happening on the stage, the organizer of the evening took the floor to thank all the participants and gave a short speech before giving the floor to the various ambassadors, photo and video stories flowed in turn telling their experiences on the field, what they had seen and experienced, Tom made a passionate speech about the situation in Sudan, about the children and how much there was to do in the world, all the donations were important and they could change things, one hour after the evening it came back to be a masked party, the music started again, the guests moved towards the track and the terrace and everyone relaxed.  
Rice followed his colleagues on the track bringing with him Y/N, intercepted a waiter and had drinks brought to the sofa area,   
"Poppy your favorite" said passing the glass the two looked at each other and drank in one the shot of sambuca and peach,   
"It took little monster" laughed the woman putting a slice of peach in her mouth and passing it to her friend, "Another shot and back to dance!!" she said crossing glass with his friend,  
"I'm all your beauty" Rice drank, took Y/N and returned to the track followed by the others, Andrea approached the woman again taking her by the hips making them almost lose the 'balance,   
"Ops sorry, all right?" he asked,   
"It's all very well, i'm just not used to heels" leaned on the man laughing and continuing to dance, she liked the feeling of Andrea's hands on the hips, the two danced and they chatted until Rice took it aside,   
"Does it bother you if i go for a ride?" asked her friend, waving to a stranger who was waiting for him, Y/N followed his friend's gaze,   
"Mmm sexy, your companion" whispered "Go and have fun i'll see you later little monster" she patted his ass and returned to the track by his knight,   
"Are you already going?" the man asked, the woman shook her head and the two of them started dancing again, the music slowed down Andrea took her in his arms for dance a slow, Y/N let herself be carried, felt very well and his rider was not bad, felt the hand of the man sliding on her ass and looked at him laughing,   
"Hands above the belt," said stepping back,   
"My room is right in this hotel, we could go up," the man whispered embracing her,  
"I do not think, at least until Rice comes back i do not want him to be worried" answered pulling away from him,  
"You could send him a message " trying to kiss her, the woman wriggling with smiling,   
"Hey as you run, the party has just begun there is no hurry..", known hands embraced her from behind, support Tom as if it were the most natural thing in the world,   
"Here you are darling, i've been looking for you for a while, i bother?" asked looking at Andrea and kissing her on the head, "Where is Rice?" looked around,  
"You never bother Thomas," she replied, crossing her fingers to his,"Rice is busy somewhere at the moment" smiled badly aunt, again she forgot about her knight who was staring at them,   
"I'm going to get a drink, do you want anything?" Andrea asked,   
"I'm fine thanks, i'm going to get some air is very hot here" she said, "See you later", the man nodded and walked to the bar,   
"I'll take you if you do not mind" without waiting for the answer Tom took her by the hand and walked to the terrace, "Magnificent evening not found",   
"Yes, the view of the city from here breath away" Y/N answered leaning on the balustrade and getting lost in the lights, Tom led her to a free couch, stopped a waiter and ordered a drink for both,  
"I know that you should not do but i can not feel my feet anymore" complained Y/N taking off his shoes and stretching her fingers, heel 12 was very sexy but after hours of dancing was destroyed,   
Tom laughed,"Can I?" take her feet on his knees and starting to massage them,   
"I owe you a lot of favors tonight, you have me escorted, you've brought me coffee and now this, how can i ever repay?" the woman answered, completely relaxing,  
"For starters you could pass me a glass," said, Y/N leaned over to the table and handed a glass to the man , they stood talking as if they were at home listening to the music coming from the inside, Y/N felt her side vibrate, opened her purse and checked cell phone,   
"Rice asks where we are, i'm not sure i want to let you know .." look atTom,   
"Mmm i agree with you but it is not very nice to ignore do not you think darling?" answered putting the glass on the table, with a sigh Y/N sent a message to the friend -*Left corner of the terrace .. do with VERY calm*- hoped who understood the underlying, put the phone back in the bag and imagined to get up and put in Tom's arms, it was immediately hot "Do not make these thoughts is not the case" she think,   
"I would have a curiosity darling" Tom asked looking at her, Y/N sat up and looked back curiously,  
"If someone, knowing the ascendancy that has on you, asked you to follow him would you?", the woman thought for a moment ,   
"Mmm if i was 15 years old i would answer yes, but since i'm not 15 years old i do not know, depends on who asks" she replied,   
"So if I asked you to go away from here with me you would say no?" he asked lying down and resting his head on her legs,  
"Omg is asking me really?!"thought Y/N, chaotic thoughts," If you promise i can do without shoes i will follow you wherever you want Thomas " laughing, trying to mask the anxiety, Tom looked at her for a second and stood up,   
"Wait for me here i'll be right back" disappeared in the crowd, waiting for his return Y/N tried to regain control, the evening was taking a turn unexpected and nervous, she put on shoes and sent a message to Rice, who reached her fast,   
"How come alone? Tom and Andrea have left you? " asked sitting down,  
"Um your colleague tried to kiss me and i gave spades i hope understood that i do not care..for what concerns Thomas asked me to go away with him..." the woman replied,  
"Wait...did Tom propose to leave? And where? What did you say?" Rice interrupted her,   
"I told him yes obviously, i'm halfway between the nervous and the excited" she smiled restlessly,  
"So i'll leave you, i do not want to be uncomfortable on his return, see you at home later," Rice winked and retraced his steps. Y/N stood alone for ten minutes before Tom returned, gave her one of his killer smiles, and helped her get up,  
"Ready to go? The car is waiting for us in the garage i would avoid the paparazzi if it is not a problem for you" asked taking her by the hand,  
"It's fine, i'm full of flash for one night" smiled following the man, the evening was at its peak on stage the jugglers were entertaining the guests, Luke was waiting for them by a side door and escorted them to the elevator to the garage where a dark-glazed car was waiting. Tom helped Y/N up and greeted his pr before climbed in turn, gave directions to the driver and put his arm around the woman's shoulders,   
"May i ask where we are going?" she asked curiously placing herself next to the man,   
"It's a surprise," answered vaguely, ten minutes later they stopped next to a park, the driver opened the door, was about to get off when Tom held her,  
"As you asked no need shoes here" smiled off her heels, "Wait, i'll take you," said walking around the car and taking her in his arms, a few steps and Y/N found herself on the lawn, after the torture of the heels the fresh and soft grass was a paradise, Tom took off his shoes and motioned to the woman to reach him, walked down a corridor of pink wisteria and came out into a terrace, Y/N was breathless the city opened beneath them silent and bright,   
"This is my favorite place in all of Paris" he said helping her to sit on the wall,   
"Oh Thomas is the most beautiful thing i've ever seen" the woman was excited, "I bet you bring us.." she could not finish the sentence, Tom took her face in his hands and kissed.


	6. Chapter 6

Y/N stopped breathing, the heart beating madly in the chest the brain was too stunned to convert the thoughts into words, simply remained motionless lost in the moment, it was definitely a dream had fallen asleep in the car and was making the best dream of her life, the same as almost all the fans, dim lights a beautiful romantic scenery and an evening dress and Tom kissing you, but that was not a dream, it was happening really felt the hands of the man who held her, his lips soft on her, instinctively raised hand and dug fingers into his hair, crossed legs on his hips to bring him closer, a low laugh came out of Tom's mouth,  
"It's from the afternoon of tequila that i wanted to kiss you, but i did not want to take advantage of my ascendancy on you," he whispered in Y/N's ear as stroked her back, "Are you okay?"  
"Perfectly well," she answered, breathing back, "I'm from Henry's reading that i want to kiss you," she laughed, leaning on Tom,  
"May i ask why you did not do it?" looked at her, laughing in turn,  
"I did not want to ruin your holiday with crazy fan maneuvers" the woman confessed, Tom touched her face and kissed again, neither moved with the city as a backdrop for a time that seemed to Y/N Infinity,  
"Ready to go?" the man asked pulling away from her,  
"Ready to follow you Thomas," she answered, taking his hand, they returned to the car and Tom gave the driver new instructions, took a scenic drive by the Senna, passed in front of the Louvre and entered the Hilton garage,  
"Do not we go back home?!" the woman asked as got out of the car, Tom smiled and took her hand to the elevator, the concierge welcomed them to the man with the room key and took them to the suite, Y/N was excited by idea of spending the night with Tom, if wanted to sleep with her, could do it from Rice without problems, no one in his right mind would book a suite at the Hilton to sleep, she smiled to herself anxious to be alone with him.  
When we got to the room the concierge opened the door and led the way by turning on the lights, Y/N did not believe in the magnificence of the suite, a large Louisian style reception room welcomed them, the sofa and the armchairs were a beautiful blue and gold brocade, even it was blue, it seemed soft and invited to be barefoot, the woman went around the room to the terrace where showed off a whirlpool tub, wanted to dive with all the clothes on her but restrained herself,  
"Mister Hiddleston like something from the room service?" the concierge asked before going out,  
"Yes, thank you, can you bring a bottle of champagne and chocolate covered strawberries please?" Tom answered, taking off his jacket, the concierge nodded and left, reached Y/N on the terrace, took off her shoes and mask and put feet in the water, he ran a hand between her shoulder blades and sat down beside, the woman smiled at him leaning on his chest,  
"Help me take off dress? I'd like to take a bath," she began,  
"As my lady commands," the man smiled, "Let's wait for the champagne to arrive though, i do not want them to disturb us" the deeper voice than usual, Y/N nodded in anticipation of Tom's hands pulling off the cloud of feathers, 20 minutes later the two knocked on the door and the man led the way to the waiter who put the tray on the table and went out, Tom closed the door and sat on the couch, opened the bottle and passed a glass to Y/N that took the strawberries and sat on his lap,  
"They are delicious you should taste them" the woman provoked him finishing the glass and handing a strawberry from her lips, Tom leaned towards her and with a kiss took half of the fruit, his hands slipped on the backs of Y/N starting to loose the dressed, the stiff golden neck fell to the ground the man held her to himself and kissed her neck biting earlobe,  
"Darling look at me," he said, moving a strand of hair from her face, Y/N stared at him, she was on fire, just wanted help her dress off, she did not ask much,  
"Before you get up and take off your dress i want to make sure you feel comfortable, i do not want you to do anything you do not want, this night must be nice for both" was very serious, the woman understood where wanted to go, he thought back to the question at the party, it was true he had a great influence on her,  
"Thomas William Hiddleston are here because i want it, i am a woman not a naive girl, we are both consenting adults and they are perfectly at ease, otherwise i will warn you" Y/N was very serious too,  
"Then get up and let me help you with that" smiled taking the plate from her, the woman stood up, Tom hugged her from behind, kissing her neck as she untied dress, which she slipped off leaving her in corset and culottes , not at all embarrassed, the woman turn and started to unbutton his shirt, the hands of the man touched her hips playing with the elastic of the panties, finally free from the shirt Y/N could admire the perfection of his body,   
"You have the most beautiful body i've ever seen Thomas" she had already seen him in costume but now the situation was different bit her lip and pushed him on the couch, Tom sat down laughing, the block as she was about to sit on him,  
"How much impetus darling, let yourself be admired" the woman stopped eyes fixed on those of Tom,   
"You should have come to the party dressed like that, the Victorian style suits you," said as his hands went down on the ass of making her moan, attracted her and slowly, with what Y/N looked like a torture, took off her culottes, the woman did not move, she sensed that undressing was part of the fun for Tom and let he look at her as looked at something precious, with a smile she knelt in front of him and took off the rest of the clothes, she was not the only one to be excited, licked her lips and looked at him as if asking permission, Tom nodded smiling at the woman climbed up to his cock and keeping eye contact imprisoned between her lips a inch time, moved her tongue slowly up and down following the breath of the man, began to suck moving her head back and forth put a hand at the base of the cock and squeezed gently, heard the man moan as took her head in hands, taken the control of his movements, she felt the excitement of him grow up and gagging her while pushing his cock deep in her throat, Y/N was excited she liked to be dominated in that way, followed the movements of Tom licking and sucking without ever detaching eyes from his, "Oh darling, the sight of my cock in your mouth is a vision of paradise" the voice broken by pleasure, the woman wanted to continue but Tom interrupted her,   
"I would say to move the party into a more comfortable, there is a beautiful four-poster bed beyond" helped her to get back on her feet, took the strawberries and champagne and made her way to the bedroom, as the rest of the suite exuded luxury, the four-poster bed covered with brocade reminded her of the worst possible intentions, Tom put the plate on the bedside table and filled the glasses by passing one to Y/N that had leaned on one of the supports of the bed trying to be sexy, stretched to take the glass and risked falling, they both laughed,   
"Doing the sexy does not suit me," said blushing, she felt so stupid,   
"You're perfect as you are darling, you do not need to play femme fatale" Tom said putting a strawberry in her mouth and putting hands on ass near her, the woman put her arms around his neck and kissed him, nothing tender or romantic just lips and tongue, the man pushed her against the support fiddling with the corset,   
"Turned is now to loosen these laces", the woman obeyed turning and leaning on the support so as not to lose her balance again, felt the hands of the man caressing her through the thin fabric, he began to kiss her neck while the hands descended on her body, slowly with a hand began to loosen the laces while the other was coming down from her stomach up to pussy, the breath of Y/N accelerated, felt the cock press on her ass and fingers make their way up to clit, opened her legs and the man smiled on her skin, Tom stroked the marks left by the slats going up to her breasts took a nipple between his fingers and squeezed making it arch and moan,   
"Thomas please .." mewed clinging to the support, was tarnished by lust and excited ,   
"My kitty cat purrs," said, biting her nape, a long cry came out of the woman's mouth,   
"Do you like kitty?" asked, making small circles on her clit, "Did you lose your tongue?" ordering it again and tightening the nipple with more force,   
"Omg..Thomas .." Y/N could not compose a sentence just wanted him to fuck her,   
"I'm waiting for answer kitty" the cock that was pressing on her pussy,   
"..YES.." the woman whispered, ".. Fuck me..please.." mewed turning her head just to look at it, put his hands on her hips making bow more and entered in her with a single long stroke, Y/N planted her nails in the support felt his cock make his way, Tom's fingernails on her hips the body pressed against her, the breath accelerated while the man found the rhythm suitable for both, "You're so hot.." moaned at the her shoulders, ".. so soft and tight..", a hand made his way back to clit, with deliberately slow movements pressed his fingers into small circles making her scream with pleasure did not hold back,   
"Thomas..bite me..march me.." moaned slave of pleasure,  
"Lustful kitty" whispered in her ears, pushing the cock more firmly in her, "Ask him with education pet", Y/N felt his cock throbbing in and out of her violently,   
"Please..mark me..like the cat in heat.." prayed, they were one step from orgasm, she felt Tom's teeth on the neck bite and kiss, she was shaken by tremors, with a groan came, the man increased the rhythm and tightened by the echo of her orgasm was planting nails on her hips and came, the two collapsed on the bed gasping.  
When Y/N woke up thought had dreamed everything, opened her eyes and recognized the brocade of the bed tried to move but was tight in the arms of Tom, had no idea how long it had passed was still dark, she moved slowly to free herself and not wake the man had a terrible thirst, needed water but first tried the bathroom, felt the skin pull was still wearing makeup, looked in the mirror and gently took off her false eyelashes and wiped off, smiled seeing the sign on the neck, walked around the room and found the minibar under the TV, took a pair of water bottles think to send a message to Rice to warn him that they would be late but had no idea where her purse was, clothes were scattered around the room, went out to see if the bag was on the terrace, the warm air of the night stroked her naked body, the soft light of the whirlpool attracted her, lit the bubbles and got comfortable letting herself cradle, finished the first bottle in a sip, was dehydrated but did not understand the reason, she had drunk but not so much,   
"I thought i had escaped in the night "Tom's voice came from the open window as he approached, naked in the reflection of the whirlpool was beautiful, Y/N smiled making space,  
"Why should i run away from all this" replied by passing him the water, "I have all that that i need, water..bubbles..and you" turned to kiss him, the man took her face in his hands,  
"Are you okay?" asked touching the sign on her neck,"I guess i exaggerated" laughed kissing her,  
"Difficult to get better than this" answered looking at him, "And you have absolutely no exaggeration, it was for me you should have bitten more deeply, it was extremely exciting," she lay down ready to resume from where they had left shortly before,  
"Someone wants to play"sat down with Y/N in his lap,"My kitty cat is not tired?" pinching her, the woman smiled and mewed licking his neck, nailed her on the back making it arch, began kissing her down on the collarbone licking wound up to the breast, took the nipples between his teeth clenching making her moan, the woman felt the excitement of the man took the cock with one hand moving slowly,   
"I am in your power darling, abusing me as you please," he moaned, Y/N moved to get in line and got out enjoying the feeling of the dick that penetrated her little by little, put her hands on Tom's knees to be more comfortable and began to move, felt the nails of the man scratched the delicate skin of her ass, the mouth that licked and tightened her breasts, let the man take control,   
"Eyes in my kitty, i want to look at you while i ride," he whispered, the woman kissed him passionately before staring at his eyes, even more magnetic and blue with the lights of the tub, rubbing the clit on the lower abdomen of him was a magnificent feeling with the bubbles of the whirlpool that caressed them, feel Tom's fingers creep into his ass, a long shale her back, she clung to him, every fiber of her body was screaming lust, felt the man everywhere in her, they kissed moaning,   
"Do not stop please," the woman mewed, the man squeezed her, increasing the contact with the body of her, with a dash took her in his arms and turned, clasped her hands over head and penetrated her with force, deeper and deeper, the woman clasped her legs to his hips arching and moaning with each stroke, kissed her doing pressure with is body on the clit, the woman came screaming his name, sank back into her faster and faster, he gasped and collapsed on her breasts, "You're a great rider darling," he said, laughing, intertwined bodies,   
"To tame a stallion like you it takes skill" she laughed in turn turning to kiss him, if had only one desire to express it would be that .. kissing Thomas for the rest of her life,  
"I do not know you but i'm hungry, we order something?", now that she also thought Y/N was hungry,   
"At this time? You say the restaurant is still open?" woman replied, pulling herself up,   
Tom laughed,"Darling the room service is active H24" touched her side,  
"Ohh great, order you for me, ride puts appetite" laughed out from the tub and passing a towel to the man.  
The waiter ranged 30 minutes later, Y/N went to open with still on the towel, made to accommodate the man who placed the order on the table and went out smiling, the woman looked at around it, there were feathers and clothes scattered throughout the room, blushing sensing the thoughts of the waiter,   
"Something is wrong?" Tom asked coming back from the shower, "They made the order wrong?" checked the cloche and it was all right,  
"It's all right, i just figured out what the waiter thought..seeing this," she turned to indicate the chaos from sex, the man laughed   
"Any recrimination?" asked pouring the juice,   
"Absolutely not," she said looking at the dishes, "Salty pancakes?" asked tasting,   
"Yes, they are my favorites, i love the contrast between the sweet syrup and the salty pancakes" took the dishes and sat down on the sofa inviting Y/N by his side, she was right they were very good, finished the dishes in a flash going to the next course,  
"Another thing i love..fry fish," Tom said, put one's at women mouth,  
"Delicious, i'm hungry" stretching on the legs of the man to get the shrimp,  
"Hey hey this is nice and good provocation kitty," he said, lifted the towel and the spank, the woman let slip a meow,   
"THIS is provocation Thomas" answered arching and laughing, returned to her place very slowly, hoped to be spanked again even if she had to admit to being too tired for the third round, now that the hunger had passed he was beginning to sleep,  
"I propose a couple of hours of sleep before returning," Tom said reading them in thought,  
"I fully approve," collapsed in bed, Y/N had completely forgotten to warn Rice of late and did not hear the phone vibrate somewhere in the room.  
They woke up again embraced with the sun shining from the window of the terrace, Tom was stroking her back, smiled on his chest and tightened more, were in perfect peace for a few minutes, "Morning darling" said kissing her head, "Breakfast?"   
"Morning Thomas" moved to kiss him,"YEEE COFFEE!!!" chirped, "I'll go in the shower while you're ordering", needed a shower after the party and the night, she was enjoying the waterfall when heard Tom open the door,   
"Breakfast will come in 20 minutes," said kissing her neck,   
"Interesting," the woman replied, turning, "Would you wash my back?" passed the sponge to him,  
"Actually i had another idea” put the woman's legs around his waist and leaned her against the wall kissing with passion, penetrated her, taking breath away,  
"Oh Thomas" she mewled clinging to his neck, hot sex best awakening of all time thought Y/N while the man slammed against the wall sinking into her at every stroke, she felt the muscles of the man stretched, there were no words was pure sex, moans and lust, orgasm rose in a moment Y/N was still excited by the previous night and extremely sensitive, shouted his name resting on his neck, Tom moaned and came while was kissing her, they were intertwined before finishing the shower, the waiter knocked Y/N put a towel on her and made him enter,   
"You can take breakfast on the terrace, please?"  
"Certainly Madame" the man nodded, and went out, the woman opened the cloche, egg banedict and toast, poured coffee and looked for the phone while waiting for Tom, the bag was over a vase picked up the phone found 10 missed calls and worried, recalled Rice,   
"Where the hell are you?" the voice of the friend in panic, "Do you realize what you made me go?"  
"Hey good morning little monster" Y/N answered, "Sorry you're right, i should have warned you of the delay, but things got out of hand" laughed, she was not used to hearing him so agitated, she was usually the apprehensive,   
"Sorry...SORRY?! You've disappeared for two days without saying anything, for what i knew you could have been in a ditch!" he shouted out of his mind,  
"How sorry? I'm with Thomas and we're fine..no wait...how are you two days gone???" was startled, looked at the date twice before connecting the neuron and reckoning, "O DAMN" shouted,  
"Yeah, i tried to ask Luke too but he did not know where you were, can i know where you are?" Rice asked, relieved to find her,  
"We're at the Hilton we were going to have breakfast and go home," the woman answered, Tom was following the exchange between the two looking worried, Y/N waved him to look at the phone,   
"Ok see you later then, do not ever do something like that Poppy" attacked, the two looked in disbelief.


	7. Chapter 7

They had breakfast in silence, Y/N still did not believe that they had been there for two days, two days spent having sex and sleeping, did not know how things would turn out once they got back to Rice's house but did not want to think about it, at the time she enjoyed the company of Tom, who looked at her smiling,  
"You're thoughtful this morning darling," said, pouring more coffee,  
"I was wondering how it is possible that two days have passed .." she answered thoughtfully, ".. it seems like a few hours",  
"Even one night seems to me, if you give me two really nice days" he stroked her face, Y/N smiled, they had been two days calm, hope was that it did not end all once out of the suite, they ended up to eat and get dressed, leaving the Hilton still with the dress of the party was very strange, as the car waiting for them in the garage, they left for home, the woman leaned on Tom during the trip thinking about how to tell Rice what it happened, they came to the friend who was waiting for them,  
"I take a shower and i put something more comfortable" said the woman disappearing upstairs followed by Rice,  
"Go tells little lustful" was curious to know that it had happened,  
Y/N laughed looking at him, "Help me with the dress in the meantime, i'm still trying to figure out how we missed two days", Rice fumbled with the dress and stopped looking at the friend's back,  
"What the hell did he do you?" stroked her fingernails, he was furious,  
"In what sense Rice?" the woman asked, surprised, "He did not do anything i did not want and if you mean the bite on my neck i asked him," she said quietly, finishing undressing,  
"I'm saying your back is covered with scratches, but i'm sorry you did not notice?" He did not know whether to laugh or get more angry, Y/N went to the mirror to look at her back, had nail marks on hips and on ass , thin lines crossed her shoulder blades,  
"Ehm..." she explained to him what had happened in the water and in the shower, Rice knew her well enough to know that everything Tom had done had pleased her, he reassured and laughing followed her in the shower,  
"You're amazing Poppy, it seems you've made the fight with Freddie and you're happy too" teased her by washing hair,  
"I do not tell you the ideas that came to me when i saw the four-poster bed ... how much i wanted to tie me to the supports" she said coming out of the shower and throwing herself a towel and taking from the drawer boxer comfortable and a t-shirt, wiped the hair, got dressed and went down, even Tom had freshened up and put on comfortable clothes,  
"As beautiful as ever" smiled, taking her in his arms, "Even if i preferred you last night," whispered kissing her, Y/N squeezed him, putting his hands on his ass,  
"Idem..would it be so unseemly if we went to sleep a little?" winked, Tom laughed, ruffling her hair,  
"I have to review the script, even if i'm on holiday i can not ignore the job" replied, the woman was disappointed but imagined it would happen,  
"In that case i'm going to organize lunch" untied his embrace and went to the kitchen, she wanted to try the pancakes the night before but had no idea of the ingredients and opted for something light, looked in the freezer and pulled out the shrimp, perfect shrimp and zucchini one of Rice's favorite dishes, ideal to be forgiven fright, put a little 'music and devoted herself to lunch, cooking had always relaxed and keep the head busy with the recipes avoided thinking of the hands of Tom who held her, the friend joined,  
"Can i do anything Poppy?" asked, picking up the music and engaging her in a makeshift tango, going to crash into the fridge laughing,  
"Oh Rice you're all crazy" she rubbed her elbow, "You could clean the prawns as i go ahead with the zucchini",  
"I thought you would be locked in your room for the next few days," he said carelessly, putting the clean shrimps on a plate,  
"Ahahahah we had wild sex in the last 48 hours, i do not say i'm saturated but if for a day we do not belong, i will not die" she laughed, lighting the stove, "Do we still have chocolate? I wanted to make the cake" looked in the various shelves taking the necessary, she wanted to sweet, Rice took out the planetary and the pan and passed to her friend, the sauce boiled slowly and the cake was in the oven the two friends got comfortable on the couch starting a movie, Tom was in the garden reading the script Y/N was tempted to join him but did not want to bother, they chatted about the party laughing,  
"Ehm..did Andrea tell you anything after i left?" asked curiously, even if she did not care, did not even say hello before going out with Tom,  
"We crossed each other while looking for you, i lied shamelessly saying you were back home because you did not feel well, your honor is safe" he laughed,  
"Thanks, if Thomas had not been there, i would probably have followed him to his room, it was nothing but i appreciate the choice you made in presenting it to me," she replied,"But you with the sexy guy?",  
"We went up to him and away, the best blowjob of my life" he sighed, "I was hoping to do more but collapsed to bed, the resistant men no longer existed it was almost dawn so i came back home i did not want you worried, instead.." looked at her with a snout,  
"I'm still apologizing, i guess how you felt, we did not realize we had arrived hotel almost at dawn so when we fell asleep we went on until night..the rest you know" stood up hearing the oven timer ring, the cake was ready put on the water for pasta,  
“What say we have lunch in the garden it's a beautiful day" she said taking out plates and cutlery,   
“Poppy's very good idea" helped her to take the necessary and went to the garden.  
Tom was in the hammock concentrated in reading, raised the gap when heard them come out,  
"Sorry if i disturb you, soon we have lunch" Y/N came up smiling,  
"You never disturbs" replied, supporting the script and taking her in his arms, "After lunch, would you like to take a walk just the two of us?" asked kissing her, she was immediately warm and nodded, the man stood up to help Rice set the table while Y/N finished preparing, tossed the dough and put in a bowl the salad heard a strange trill and realized that it was Rice's cell phone that rang through the fridge, looked at who called and answered ,   
"Hey Roby how are you sweet?" snapped cheerful, "Ready to make follies all together after months??"   
"Poppy you are already from Rice!!" replied the voice of the friend, "Very prompt, i just wanted to discuss the details, if for you guys is okay we'll be here next monday",  
"Of course it's okay, very well so i have time to redo the food and prepare the rooms!" she said checking not to overcook the pasta,  
"Great then we agree for monday a day, a kiss" the friend hung up, Y/N stopped to think, it was almost 2 weeks since she arrived and met Tom and soon they would say goodbye, she wanted to take advantage of the time left as they would not be seen anymore, she dug the pasta and joined the others in the garden,   
"Rice has called Roby we are left coming next monday" said to his friend passing the plate,  
"Great i can not wait" he smiled, "It's a century we're not all together",  
"Are your friends coming?" Tom asked curious,   
"After almost a year the family gets together, not that we have not seen each other but all together is really a lot, since Rice left to be in a group has become a problem" answered happy Y/N, had lunch making plans for the next week.  
Rice entered the kitchen to make coffee while the woman was washing the dishes,   
"After we look at a movie? We have to finish the sharknado series" he said,  
"Maybe tonight, Thomas wants to go for a walk together, bother you?" Y/N answered taking out the tray,  
"Absolutely not, i take the opportunity to do some exercise, we can watching tonight the movie" kissed her and brought coffee in the garden, the woman finished with the dishes and joined them by the pool, drank coffee and put her shoes to go for a walk.  
Tom took her by the hand and started, was from Rice for almost two weeks and had never moved to the property barely knew the garden,   
"The forest you will like, there is also a pond" the man told putting an arm around her shoulders, Y/N tightened his hips, she always felt at ease embraced him,   
"I'm curious to see him, we are very close to home and seems full country" she answered relaxed, liked being in nature, walked in silence enjoying the green to the forest, the path in pebbles took away the little illusion to be away from everything but turned the corner the view was incredible perfectly groomed hawthorn trees framed the pond, colored irises blossomed between flat stones and water lilies were beautiful in the water, the lawn was been cut recently, missing only the fawns that were jumping and the photograph of the fairy valley would have been complete, Y/N broke the embrace wanted to take a bath, undressed and entered the pond inviting Tom to reach it, the man took off the t-shirt and sat on the edge of the lake looking at her,   
"The water is beautiful," said the woman, "Why do not you reach me?" teased him as approached, the man stroked her face,   
"I've heard so many times. stories of girls of water that enshrouded passers-by.." kissed her "..if you see her first, my splendid nymph" he finished undressing and followed her, the woman swam around him and clung from behind, arms around thorax the legs that bandaged his life,   
"You're trapped my careless passer-by" laughed kissing his neck, "You have only one way to escape from here," whispered, biting slightly, the man touched the ankles firmly anchored to him,   
"The stories tell that the only way is to satisfy the desire of the nymph," he replied, making her slip on his chest,  
"Exactly" Y/N whispered kissing him, the man supported her by moving towards the flat rocks that surrounded the lake and put to sit, the woman broke away from his hips, continuing to kiss, the hands came down from the chest, stroking the abs, she heard him moan when took his cock and with gentle movements go up and came down fell clasping him, the man leaned face on her shoulder and biting, his hands resting on the rocks, let the woman play with he for a few minutes, "..Omg darling.." moaned kissing her with carriage, "..do not stop.." playing with her breasts and making meow, the woman reacted by tightening grip on his cock, Tom started to sucking and tightening her nipples with his lips, brought a hand on her pussy and with equally delicate movements teased her clit, Y/N groaned while kissing him, the man inserted two fingers into her, digging into her soft spot, the palm pressed on the clit,   
"..Tho..mas.." could not say anything else,   
"My..nymph wants..satisfaction?" whispered leaning on her breasts, her hands continued to move on his cock, the woman gave a long moan in response, he put her legs around hips, removing fingers from her pussy, Y/N left him with arms around his neck, the man pushed against the edge and entered in her, the rocks scratched her back as Tom sank in her, they were back in the pool at the Hilton and he was fucking her hard by taking every inch of her, snorting his fingernails on her neck, scratching her shoulders,   
"Please.." she moaned, "Thomas..i pray harder" the orgasm that she was wearing,   
"Like my nymph need," he grunted, increasing his pace, put his hands on the edge to move as she wanted, felt her cunt tighten around the cock in the impetus of orgasm, slowed the thrusts enjoying the feeling of the thrills of Y/N, he stared at her, starting to move faster, with a hoarse grunt came, they remained laced to kiss,   
"My nymph i earned my life?" smiled helping her out of the pond, lay down naked to dry in the sun,   
"Absolutely yes" Y/N turning and resting head on his chest,   
"Darling can i ask you a question?" the man asked,   
"You can ask me anything you know," she replied, enjoying the beating of his heart,   
"What's all this for you??" stroked her back slowly, the woman pulled up and looked at him questioningly she was not sure understood the question,  
"The two days in the hotel and now this, what's for you? " he clarified looking at her,  
"For me it was fun spending time with a friend" she answered sincerely,  
"Interesting," he said thoughtfully, "I'm not the kind of man who uses women for his entertainment, i did not mean to think i was abusing the ascendant that i"   
"As i have already told you in the hotel i am adult and i intend to have fun with you as long as you stay, in Italy it is called friends with benefits" smiled, "I enjoyed every minute spent with you until now, whether it was talking or having sex, is that different for you?” she asked, leaning chin on his chest and looking at him,   
"When Rice told me that a fan was waiting for me, i was a little worried, i confess," he laughed, "But i felt comfortable with you, not i had planned to take you away from the party but you were so beautiful that i wanted you all for me, these last days have been pleasant and fun and i'm glad there are no other implications apart from the pure fun" stroked her face, "I hope we will stay friends once i leave",  
"Of course, you are a fantastic man and i am happy that we have become friends, i do not want to give it up for any reason " she smiled glad to have discussed, she liked sex, also liked how he took her, but she kept more to his friendship.  
They came back home after a couple of hours, Rice was running on the tapis talking on the phone, nodding to them as they sat down on the sofa,   
"Simo can not come before monday." stopped run to continue the call, ".. you know that i have guests.." walked gesturing "..no..no..what does she have to do now.." Rice looked at Y/N who choked laughter "Listen to me sorry but i really do not know where to put you, see you monday!" closed the phone call,  
"Let me guess Simo arrives casually before?" she asked leaning on Tom,  
"He tried, he is in Paris by his uncles and would like to join us today" sitting, in turn, "Fortunately it never came, otherwise we would have found it at the gate",   
"He complained because i'm here and he is not..true?" Y/N laughed, the friend stared at her nodding, lay down whining in search of attention, "Oh my little monster wants cuddles," chirped and caressed his friend's hair,   
"I'm going to get a drink, do you want anything?" Tom asked, getting up,   
"What you drink is good for us," said Y/N and Rice,   
"Liked the pond beauty?" asked the man taking advantage of the absence of Tom,  
"Very much," she said, winking, "The water was beautiful and the choreography even more, you should put fawns that hopping and it would be a corner of paradise" laughed messing their hair,   
"I had thought about it in effect," he replied, "Did you reshuffle your genitals?" looked at her mischievously,   
"Ahahah i never heard this" laughed out of taste, "I did not do anything except take a bath naked" explained, "It's not my fault if Thomas can not hold back," Tom returned with some cold tea while the two were still laughing,  
"Did i miss something funny?" asked, passing the glasses and coming back to Y/N,   
"I would say no, i was just explaining to Poppy how the fashion shows," Rice said innocently, "It seems that my work is comic", the woman nodded and to avoid further questions turned and kissed him, Tom squeezed it closer to if and as always, she take on fire.  
Afterward they returned home, it had been a long day and Y/N had no ideas for dinner,   
"Lucifer can we order pizza or is it a problem?" she asked leaving the kitchen, "I do not really want to cook," admitted ,   
"Of course yes, i want pizza is a lot that i do not eat, Tom is fine too?" the man nodded putting himself on the armchair and taking the remote control,   
"Let's finish the movie about flying sharks?" asked, laughing   
“Good idea so maybe after we watch a decent film" Rice answered lying on the couch and resting his head on the legs of Y/N,  
"Very nice both," said the woman sarcastically, "Rice you call for dinner?"   
"Already made Poppy, the pizzas will arrive in half an hour, i got you the usual" he confirmed, taking comfort to watch the movie, were in the middle of the final scene with the hero who was chopping the umpteenth flying fish when the bell rang, Rice got up and retrieved the dinner, Y/N took the dishes and joined the others on the sofa,   
"How nice, dinner on the couch without much thought, i missed a lot" the woman turned to hug Rice,   
"Do you know what it would take after?" replied the friend,   
"Cake with coconut and strawberries" they answered in unison bursting out laughing, the pizza was excellent and disappeared in a flash, Y/N got up to clear the table   
"I wash the dishes while you seek the film, tonight it's up to you Lucifer" went to the kitchen followed by Tom,   
"I'll give you a hand darling, maybe i'll make coffee" said turning on the machine, he moved towards the woman kissing her neck and getting hands down on her hips,   
"If your friend wants to get there first i could kidnap you again" he whispered mischievously, Y/N stopped smiling ... it was a good idea.


	8. Chapter 8

Y/N turned and kissed him "It's a wonderful idea Thomas" smiled as a complice, they returned to the lounge with coffee and got comfortable for the movie, Tom returned to the chair, Rice and Y/N lay down on the sofa and turned on the TV, the man had chosen one of his favorite movies, Ella Enchanted a romantic fantasy comedy, with so many colors, many songs and many dances, the two friends knew him by heart and sang every verse, Tom tried to hold back but he could not and burst out laughing, Rice's phone rang and the man got up to answer, they paused the movie,  
"Tell me..it's not clear to you.." the man was nervously walking around the room, Y/N tried to get his attention, “..call back .." he closed the call to listen to her,  
"We both know that if Simo decided to get there today he will give you the torment until you give in, he always did it, so.." she turned to Tom,  
"I thought, i could just go back to Paris and enjoy the Y/N company until the departure," Tom said.  
"What do you say? So much is making all this mess just to irritate so i leave the field free and return Sunday when Thomas leaves" Y/N concluded staring at him, was not sure that he agreed but did not want to risk that Simo would come to crazy fan ruining the 'atmosphere, Rice thought for a moment and called his friend, "My guest goes away in a little i send the car, be found in 1 hour at the Paris Central ok?" closed the call, "Sorry Tom but how Poppy can confirm our friend takes us for exhaustion, and is not the kind of fans like her, it's kind of screams and hops" burst out laughing,  
"I understand not to worry," Tom laughed in turn,  
"She and Simo have never taken much," winked at her,  
"Well then i'll take the toothbrush" the woman chirped as climbed the stairs,  
"Also take something to wear if we decide to take a trip around the city," Tom advised. "Meanwhile, thank you very much for the hospitality, i'm so new and ready to leave again" smiled, hugging him,  
"It was a pleasure Tom, given your commitments and my do not tell you soon" smiled, the man took the intercom and warned the driver to get ready, Tom went up to pack and Y/N was already ready,  
"Are you sure it's not a problem?" she asked his friend,  
"This time i know where you are, when you come back you'll have to endure the third degree of Simo" he laughed, Y/N had not even thought about the row of questions she was supposed to answer but it was worth it, after 20 minutes they were ready to go,  
"The car will leave you at the Hilton see you on Sunday .. and have fun" said Rice patting her ass, Y/N laughed kissed him and followed Tom in the car.  
On the way the man called the hotel to reserve the room, again they passed through the garage and reached the reception to get the key, the suite of the previous days was not available they had reserved the next one that was just as beautiful and also this had the pool, threw backpacks and baggage in the room and got comfortable on the terrace to contemplate the city, Tom went back to study the script,  
"Do you mind if i read a little darling?" man asked, "I want to be sure to remember everything because the shooting starts on Monday",  
"If it does not bother me to curl up while you're studying" Y/N smiled at his side, head resting on the man's chest, he hugged her,  
"Do you want to listen while i review?" asked kissing her head,  
"Mmm i do not know, i would not know anything before seeing the movie" she smiled, "But i'll listen to you gladly if you like it", the man straightened up and set the voice two seconds later Y/N was in the presence of Loki, listened to Tom, who recited a monologue completely hypnotized by his voice, had no difficulty imagining him wearing the stage costume, black hair, bright eyes and the evil smile, it was even less complicated to imagine him ordering her to get down on her knees. "I need a cold shower" she thought while trying to stay focused on the man who spoke and resist the urge to tear his clothes off, was saved by the cell phone that was playing, the man broke off to answer,  
"Hey dude, how are you?..Very well, relaxed and ready to start Monday..I'm in Paris i leave Sunday in the day..Volunteers but if you do not mind we can have lunch at the hotel?..i'm not alone i would like to avoid the paparazzi..Absolutely not, it's just a friend, but you know how it works..Exactly tomorrow, then room 1721" closed the call. "Tomorrow we have a guest at lunch if it's not a problem" he said,  
"I hope it is not formalized for clothing, i only wore jeans and a t-shirt," Y/N answered, did not understand the reason but that "It's just a friend" had bothered her,  
"Quiet is the most informal man i know, you would not mind if you were naked" he laughed, picking up the script again, by midnight the woman yawned,  
"I'm going to sleep, so tomorrow i will not be a zombie" kissed him and walked to the room hoping he followed,  
"I'll join you in a moment darling" told her to study again, Y/N smiled to herself, probably would have slept alone that night, took a shower and called Rice to give him a good night, the friend put on speakerphone,   
"Y/N why are not you here?" the voice of Simo asked,   
"Hey hi Simo, sorry i come back Sunday, i followed Rice's friend since there we found it well" answered Y/N sleepy,  
"How is this friend? I'm curious!!" immediately began with the third degree, the woman laughed to herself,  
"It's not bad, tall, dark hair, beautiful eyes, you'd like" imagined Simo's face seeing Tom,  
"Give some more info" the friend insisted, the woman knew where he wanted to go and was about to find an excuse when Tom joined her,   
"Darling did not want to sleep?" the warm and mischievous voice, took the phone and turned it off,   
"Hey!!" she mewed , threw herself on him laughing, trying to get the phone back, the man blocked her without any problems,   
"You were a very bad girl" said looking at her like a predator, imprisoned her hands behind head and kissed her,   
"I ask forgiveness, not it will happen more" Y/N said with shortness of breath staring at him, the situation was more than exciting,  
"I will still punish you, you rebelled and must not happen kitty" the man continued in a snarl, his free hand descended towards her pussy scratching slightly, Y/N groaned, teased her clit, making it arch, the breath accelerated, Tom tortured her with light bites on the neck while working on his clit, slipped a finger inside her, digging up to his G-spot by pressing with the palm of the hand, inserted another finger, moved in her slowly,   
"Tho..mas" moaned, "Tho..mas..please" held her on the edge of the orgasm making go crazy, "Shhh nobody gave you permission to speak..or to enjoy kitty" growled smiling on her breasts, lifted his head to look at her continuing to touch slowly, the woman had eyes closed, tried to control the breath and did not make a sound, he felt her pussy squeeze his fingers and stopped stimulating by removing his hand,  
"Look at me kitty" he ordered in a low voice, Y/N opened eyes and stared at him, she wanted to enjoy, she wanted him to order, no one had ever brought her to the limit,  
"Now, keeping silent, i want you turn" left his hands and moved to make it move and, the woman turned in silence, turned her head slightly to maintain eye contact,   
"Butt up," he said softly, Y/N obeyed, "Good girl" the man put pillows under her belly for make feel comfortable, moved behind her, felt his hands caress her back slowly climbing towards the neck and descending scratching gently, felt the cock on the ass, without warning Tom the spanking gave a start,   
"You have to tell me something kitty?" caressing where he had hit her, the woman turned her head and smiled at him, did not want to ruin the atmosphere to tell him to continue, the man replied to the smile,   
"In this case..counts" and hit her again, 1, 2, 3 times Y/N counted aloud at each stroke, and every shot was increasingly prey to lust, came to 10 Tom stopped,   
"Good my kitty" said stroking, "You deserve a prize", took her hips and penetrated slowly, savoring the senses one of her pussy around the cock, moved without rushing stroking her back finding the perfect rhythm,   
"..You're so wet .." growled, ".. you..perfect.." lick a finger and played with her ass inserting it and making it arch and moan, screamed his name with face sunk on the mattress,   
"Do you want to enjoy little kitty?" he asked, "Do you want me to enjoy?", pushing more and more deeply into her, "I..i look..you talk..when you are asked" hit her to reiterate the concept,  
"Ohh Thomas" moaned,"I'm..I'm at the limit..please..", talking was difficult, the body super stimulated, "Yes..omg..yes..let me enjoy..", he took her hips and increased the pace, entering and coming out of her forcefully, moans and grunts mingled, Y/N came screaming his name, the body in prey to the spasms, Tom pushed again and came snarling her name, collapsed exhausted and sweaty looked at each other without speaking for 10 minutes,   
"All right darling?" the voice soft again, stroked her face gently,   
"Very good Thomas" smiled approaching him leaning on his chest, "There would only be one thing..", raised his face to look at him,   
"I listen" he replied, the hand was drawing on her back,   
"I would be hungry after all this gymnastics" she laughed,   
"As my lady commands," he reached out to the phone and ordered as Y/N went to the shower, looked at herself in the mirror, hair matted, bright eyes she turned to admire the marks left by Tom on her back and smiled, it was definitely one of the most beautiful nights of her life, went into the shower and let the jet slip on her body, the man joined her,   
"Pancake coming darling" took the sponge and lathered her back, the woman let herself be pampered, soaping him in turn, looking at each other smiling, they came out of the shower and waited for the second dinner hugging on the sofa doing zapping on the TV, the waiter came in and sat down on the terrace,   
"I'm really delicious Thomas, i could eat savory pancakes for the rest of my life" laughed as finished her plate,   
"How about sleeping? It is almost 3" the man said helping her to get up from the outside couch,  
"Read my mind" she smiled following him in the room, put the cushions in their place and fell asleep wrapped, Y/N thought back to the last 3 days, the most intense until then, closed her eyes and fell asleep happy to feel Tom's body embraced her.  
The sun had invaded the room, the woman opened her eyes and turned in bed but could not find anyone at her side, the voice of the man came from the hall, was talking to someone,   
".. your friend?" asked a voice,   
"We were late and i let her sleep" Tom replied,   
"Do you say so now?" she heard them laughing,   
"What time is it??" she asked looking for the phone, got up wearing jeans and t-shirt and joined them, immediately recognized the man with him, "OMG Flame" the brain re-presented the image of Chris Evans in the Fantastic 4, naked in the snow,   
"Morning darling" Tom went against her and hugged, "The coffee it's still hot",  
"Morning Thomas, you got up early," Y/N replied, rubbing nose on his neck,  
"I'll introduce you to Chris, though i suppose you've already recognized him" he laughed, passing her a cup of coffee, thanked him and stretched out her hand to introduce herself,   
"Pleasure Y/N" was still half asleep,   
"Pleasure my beauty" the man wasted no time with handshakes and formality, walked around the table and hugged her, strangely not the annoyed was now used to Tom who had treated her like a friend from the first day, even if that had nothing to do with the delicate hugs she was used to, Chris raised her and squeezed like a friend has not seen for some time,   
"How much excitement" Y/N laughed finishing the coffee, "Are you always so sociable with strangers?",   
"Ahah sorry is that usually the girls like it, Tom said that you are friends i thought you were accustomed to hugs," he replied smiling,  
"I'm absolutely for hugs, but when i wake up i'm more kind not to look at me, do not talk to me, do not touch me.."  
"..Give me only caffeine.." Tom put his arm around her shoulders, the trio laughed, the two men to talk about work, script to hand tried some solutions for the fighting,   
"Guys i let you work alone, Thomas where you hid my phone?" Y/N said getting up,   
"Is from the TV, sure you do not want to stay?" Tom smiled at her, the woman shook her head and went back to the hall, heard the men talking,  
"Is your friend okay?" Chris heard asked, she really had a sexy voice, she imagined how it would be a heap with the two men and laughed to herself, for some reason could not think of Chris that way and it was absurd since he did not know,   
"It is that he does not want to know anything about the film, she prefers to see it finished", Y/N sat on the couch taking the remote control and looking for something to see, found the phone and checked the messages, Simo had written to her like never before, he wanted to know everything after hearing Tom's voice the night before, she shook her head smiling, wrote to Rice that it was all right and if it was necessary to send a message to Tom, turned off the phone again in case Simo decided to continue with the questions and lay down with the remote control in hand distracted by the two men on the terrace.  
When Tom and Chris reached it was almost time for lunch, the two men were happy and sweaty, a vision for Y/N, sat up to make room, Tom dialed the room service number to order lunch,   
"Good morning i would like to order for three people, room 1721," he said, "What do you want to eat?" he asked looking at the others,   
"You choose, it would be for me to eat the pancakes again" Y/N winking,  
"But for all, maybe we're light if we want to continue in the afternoon" Chris answered resting his head on the legs of the woman who looked at him question,   
"Do you bother me sweet?" he looked at her with labrador eyes,   
"Omg if you make me puppy eyes i can not get you moving" laughed messing up his hair,   
"It always works" he whispered victoriously,   
"It will take an hour for the lunch" Tom informed reaching them Y/N moved to make room for him but the man sat on the chair, looked at him for a moment seemed..annoyed,  
"What were you looking?" asked taken the remote control,  
"Nothing in particular, more what else i was zapping, watching you fight was much more interesting" she smiled,  
"After lunch you could stay outside with us and enjoy the show closely darling" he replied moving her tuft,   
"I think i will enjoy it from the pool" she smiled, chatted until the arrival of lunch that they consumed on the picnic-type sofa, as always all delicious despite being a simple salad mixed with grilled fish, the two men returned to try, Y/N decided to change for bathing, regretted not having brought the costume but was not scheduled to have guests so having to stay dressed, put on sports bra and black shorts and walked to the pool, did not light the bubbles so as not to disturb even if he realized that the two were so focused that they probably would not have noticed, she settled and looked at the evidence, they were so fluid that it was a pleasure to watch them, almost a dance even though they were sweating seemed, went on for a few hours before collapsing exhausted on the sofas,   
"I would say that we are almost there," Chris said breathlessly,   
"I think so too, we'll see if it's so fluid even costumes" said an equally tired Tom, "For today enough, darling light the bubbles we reach you" he said to the woman while undressed, Chris imitated him and Y/N was hot, it was too much to see them in boxers as they moved towards of her, she turned to blast the bubbles and sat on the edge.   
She put it behind Tom, "Close your eyes and breathe," she told starting to rub his shoulders,   
"How wonderful, Rice is right you have fantastic hands" he whispered relaxing and letting her work, Y/N was pleased to appreciate the treatment,   
"When we come back, i'll do your back, with today's work you'll need it" said manipulating his neck,   
"With those hands you can do what you want"   
woman laughed making him snap the cervical, Chris had a jolt,   
"What a thrilling noise!" said shaking his head,   
"Do you want a review too?" Y/N asked,   
"Maybe after sweetness, for now the bubbles are more than sufficient and, to tell you the truth, i am a little worried about seeing how you are manipulating Tom" answered, leaning his head on the edge, the woman did not understand if it was ironic or not, smiled and continued the massage, Tom did not seem suffering, but yes they had known for a while and trusted her, made his head rest on her breasts and rubbed his head,   
"After a similar treatment i could sleep two days" whispered opening his eyes, "Thank you very much", Y/N embraced him, it was almost dark when they entered the room and ordered dinner, spent the rest of the evening talking, the woman got up to go to bed,   
"Sorry guys i leave you to chat and go to bed, it was a pleasure Chris" approached the man and embraced him before heading to the room, Tom followed her, took a couple of pillows and returned to the room,   
"Chris if you have no other commitments you could stop and tomorrow we train a little more" proposed launching the man a pair of pillows and a blanket,   
"I'm so glad, i'm tired" he replied, yawning back into the bedroom and closed the door,   
"I hope you do not mind darling," Tom whispered, hugging her, Y/N shook his head and kissed him,   
"No problem Thomas, now undress i settle your back ".


	9. Chapter 9

The man undressed and lay down in bed ready for the massage, Y/N straddled him warmed her hands and began to spread the cream coming down from the neck, the perfection of his body always left her speechless, she felt Tom relax as manipulated it, started from the shoulder blades, moving downwards, pressing where felt contractures and massaging gently before moving on,  
"Darling is gorgeous" heard him whisper while pushing on the lumbar,  
"Now inspire .." she said pushing on the back and starting to rise, ".. And expires .." said pushing towards the neck, felt the lungs of the man empty and repeated the movement again, feel the body that relaxed while emptying his lungs had always been her favorite part, stroked him before covering it with the sheet,  
"I feel great, thank you" he turned and reached out to caress her face,  
"It was a pleasure Thomas, it's always a pleasure to put hands on you" laughed, the man approached her and kissed, fell asleep holding her in his arms, the woman felt vibrate on the bedside table and slipped from his arms, took the phone and left the room not to disturb, had been a long day and the man was sleeping deeply, walked lightly to the terrace, passing next to Chris who slept like a child, closed the door behind her and answered ,  
"Hey sorry if i put a lot here but everyone is sleeping here" she spoke softly, heard the familiar click of the active speakerphone and greeted Rice and Simo,  
"We thought we were-committed-" almost answered the two friends in chorus,  
"Naaaa we are not alone tonight is not the case to give show" Y/N laughed, "It 'been a long day, we reached a colleague of Tom and have worked all day, now they both collapsed is what i speak plan",  
"No excuse instead of doing a threesome let them sleep?" Simo did not waste time with stupid questions,  
"Yes, well Simo is not that if there are two people around one must jump on him by force, no?!" the woman shook her head annoyed, Simo never contradicted, "Is everything all right? Why this call? " she asked curiously,  
"Yes, everything was okay just to say hello to you before going to bed," Simo replied vaguely, Y/N imagined Rice shaking his head, "I'll leave you to Rice, Poppy night", the speakerphone was disconnected and left alone with friend,  
"He heard Tom's voice last night and he's curious to know everything, you know him .." Rice was resigned,  
"Imagined, i turned off the phone on purpose to avoid interruptions" Y/N laughed thinking back to the -punition- for the phone call the night before, "If nothing happened i would go back to bed by Tom ..",  
"... it will be the first night you sleep," Rice laughed, "Nighty Poppy",  
"Nighty Lucifer" replied the woman laughing ending the call, in fact it was true it would be the first night they would use the bed just to sleep, turned off the phone and decided to take a bath, the pool was irresistible and since Tom slept decided to take advantage of it, even for her it was a long day watching them workout was tiring, undressed and got comfortable in the water resting his head on the edge and relaxed, heard the door open the terrace and thinking that Tom had woken up and had reached her did not move.  
"Hey Silly is there?", Y/N jumped at Chris's voice, tried to get the t-shirt but could not get it,  
"Erm, could you hand me the t-shirt before you get close?" said to the man,  
Chris looked around, found the t-shirt and walked over to the woman laughing, "Quiet the nudity does not bother me but if you feel more comfortable i'll wait for you to be presentable" turned unconvinced, Y/N took the t- shirt smiling, in fact it was strange to dress and normally would not have done but did not want the man to see the signs on her body, at least so she said,  
"Take care of yourself, the water is beautiful, i love taking a bath at night" made room for him, Y/N felt lucky had never thought in her life to be so close to two of the most beautiful men she had ever saw, Chris sat down beside her sleepily but cheerfully,  
"I did not want to wake you up," said, leaning on the man's shoulder, "I thought i spoke softly," smiled,  
"It was not you, my mother's call woke me up," he replied yawning, "Is the invitation for a massage still valid? I'm torn!"  
"But were not you worried that i could break your neck?" she replied laughing moving behind him,  
"I'll take the risk" answered Chris resting his head on her breasts and closing his eyes, the woman began to rub his neck and shoulders, it was more massive than Tom and sitting in the pool it was almost impossible to work well,  
"I think we have to go out to do a good job, you're too wide to massage here" Y/N said laughing, the man opened his eyes and got up to get out of the water and pulling the woman behind as if it weighed nothing,  
"Is the bed okay?" asked putting it back on her feet, the woman nodded,   
"I'm going to get cream," she whispered back, went into the room in the dark and on tiptoe did not want to wake up Tom took the bottle and went back to the terrace where found Chris undressed and lying ready to be tortured, definitely nudity was not a problem for him, she shook head and took off his wet t-shirt,   
"If they told me i would have the pleasure of getting my hands on Fiamma i would have laughed" she said spreading cream on the back of the man,   
"It's been a century since that movie" Chris laughed, "The fans always remember certain scenes",   
"Difficult to forget them, do not you think?" Y/N answered as snapped his shoulder, "That blue suit was an attack , not to mention you, naked, in the snow ",  
" Scene more difficult than all the other put together, we were not in the studio with fake snow, but in the mountains with real snow, anything but fun as a situation i assure you" told the man serious, the woman nodded had always imagined that being an actor was a heavy job but she thought it was more related to being around the world rather than work on the set, conversed while Y/N massaged and pressured, talk with Chris liked her felt good in his company, after the treatment the two got comfortable on the couch to chat, as when met Tom the woman was full of questions and curiosity, without realizing they fell asleep.  
Y/N woke up hearing some noises in the room, with the corner of her eye saw Tom in shorts and t-shirt while getting ready to go running,   
"Morning Thomas" said smiling wriggling from Chris and taking the t-shirt, the man gave no sign of having heard her, she went over and put arms around his waist, putting herself on tiptoe to rub nose on his neck,   
"Morning Darling i'm going to train see you later" he said without turning, put the earphones and went out to the room leaving the woman sleepy and banned,   
"Who knows what it's like this morning" she wondered as went into the shower, got dressed and went back to the dining room to order breakfast Chris had woken up and was on the phone smiled and gave her one of his stranglers hugs the woman laughed and kissed his neck before going out to the terrace in search of her cell phone,   
"I have to buy a phone collar ..." said as she looked under the sofa,   
"Interesting view .." turned and saw Chris on the door staring at her, bending his head, "... nothing bad Silly" Y/N burst out laughing when realized was bent in an equivocal position,   
"How stupid you are, i lost my cell phone again" answered straightening to look the phone behind the vases,   
"I put you in charge in the hall," Chris answered, taking her on his shoulder, "How about having breakfast I'm hungry" he returned to the hall with the precious load that kicked and laughed or an escape route,   
"Thank you lately, i'm constantly losing it," Y/N laughed resigned to being moved that way, "If it's not asking too much would you put me down?",   
"Ops excuse me" replied the man resting her on the sofa , "What do you like for breakfast Silly?" asked, taking the phone to call the room service   
"Italian coffee to start ... then you decide", the woman checked the messages, the family chat exploded, the final preparations for the arrival they were as chaotic as ever and they were all excited for the meeting after a long time, while she was busy with Tom, the plans had changed, they would meet the next day, she greeted everyone and waited for the coffee,   
"Is Tom already awake? I also order for him?" Chris asked,  
"He ran out before i woke up, he did not say anything, i think he'll have breakfast when comes back" she replied, 30 minutes later the waiter arrived and set out on the terrace and enjoyed pancakes, bacon eggs and juice, Y/N was cheerful to be treated like a princess was fun, you could get used to it without problems, the food was great and Chris's company was among the funniest she had ever had, it was like spending time with a brother, they went back into the room and looked for something to see, they were watching an old zombie movie laughing like kids when Tom came back from the race, sweaty and disheveled, waved to the two on the sofa and took off the earphones,   
"Welcome back!" Y/N chirped, "Do you want to have breakfast?"  
"I ate in the hotel room thank you," he answered distractedly, "I take a shower and I'm ready to continue the rehearsal,” said to Chris,  
"Great, i get ready," the man replied, stretching, "Pause the movie Silly we'll finish seeing it later” frowned at her hair and stood up, Y/N turned off the TV and went into the room to change in turn, she would follow the training from the pool as the day before, Tom came out of the shower with only a towel on him and she came warm, smiled and hugged him wanted to carve out 10 minutes alone with him, the man returned the hug and kissed her on the head before detaching from her, "All right, Thomas?" Y/N asked dazed by the coldness of him, "I was hoping to be a little 'alone with you before you put to go over," whispered approaching again, Tom took her face in his hands and looked at her,  
"I have to work darling" replied as dressed, kissed her and joined Chris.  
As the day before the two tried the jokes and the fighting, Y/N enjoyed the show by the pool trying not to think of the hands of Tom who touched her or the frost with which gave her good morning,   
"He will be thinking about the start and start of shooting" she thought, already the departure now reflected was the 'last day she would have spent with Tom, the last night and left she did not know how to feel, she was happy to have known the memories of the past two weeks and the days in the hotel would stay with her forever, heard the phone ring and jump out from the pool to answer, "Hey Poppy all right?" Rice's voice was cheerful,   
"Little monster morning, everything is fine I'm watching the workouts" Y/N answered as entered the room, did not want to deconcentrate Tom and Chris, "I can not wait to see the movie, it will be epic!",  
"I wanted to ask you if it's all right if I send you the car around 11am tomorrow morning, so get back to you and then take the others to the airport" Rice asked   
"It's all right, i think Thomas goes out more or less at that time so it's perfect" the woman was picking up her things so as not to forget anything around,   
"We get along by 11 then, tomorrow beauty" Rice greeted and closed the call, Y/N ended up doing the backpack, did not want to be late the next morning looking for clothes and the phone charger, the two men joined to take a break, they were sweaty and tired the day was much hotter of the previous day, they ordered something,  
"I'm exhausted for today I would do, just Monday we start again, what do you say?" Chris dropped on the couch turning to Tom,   
"I gave for today, we save a little 'strength for Monday," Tom said putting comfortable in turn,   
"What time do you have the flight?",   
"I'm leaving with Scar in the afternoon, Jerry arrives from Italy at 3 pm, we have the airplane booked at 4 pm, if you want a ride there is space.." Chris checking the schedule,  
"Actually i could take advantage of it so I do not travel alone tomorrow and i'll be nice rested Monday" replied before picking up the phone and calling to cancel the flight the next morning, Y/N silently listened to the new program of the two men, her schedule to spend the last night with him having wild sex had just vanished would greet in a few hours and the thing saddened her, Tom looked at her getting up from the couch,   
"Darling do you mind if i leave with Chris and the others? ","  
Imagine if you can leave in company and rest one day more you have to take advantage of Thomas" Y/N answered smiling, it was sad but she knew that their attendance had a deadline,  
"While preparing the suitcase i call Rice to make me come to take",  
"We bring you home, is the minimum after all you have done for me in these weeks" Tom stroked her face and disappeared in the room to pack the woman followed him and finished to prepare the backpack in turn, the man came up to her and l 'hugged kissing her neck,   
"I go in the shower" hands that made their way under the Y/N t-shirt, "You keep me company?", the woman smiled and nodded following him in the bathroom, after all he would have had a last chance to have it all for himself.   
He took her clothes off slowly and made her lean on the sink with face turned to the mirror, Y/N looked at the naked man behind her reflected in the mirror, his eyes lit with excitement, they exchanged a smile mischievous, Tom caressed her back bending over her, he bit her neck making a hand moan slipped on her breasts scratching it slightly, knew how to make it meow knew her body to perfection, saw Loki reflected in the mirror, eyes bright smile who knows where and how to touch you and bit her lip not to scream, after all in the next room there was a guest,   
"Shh Kitty, so good we do not want to show it?" he whispered while holding her nipple, the free hand stroking the inside of the thighs far from her clit, Y/N felt Tom's cock on the ass and opened her legs, felt the evil laugh of him while put his cock between the legs and began to rub it on her wet pussy brushing her clit, she tried to restrain herself but he was really excited wanted him to take it, put her hands on the sink not to slip and closed eyes,   
"Look at me Kitty," he said as fingers crept between her legs and with movements l entities and constants pushed and turned around her clit, "I do not want to lose anything of this moment, I want to see the lust in this eyes, " Y/N stared at him hypnotized by those blue eyes, so deep, felt his cock make its way into her slowly, it was everywhere in her, his hands gripping and scratching, his mouth that kissed and biting, was at the mercy of pleasure she felt Tom groaning behind her as sank in her more and more,   
"..Omg Tho..mas.." was tinged with lust every fiber of her body screamed, "Please..please more..stronger...", saw Tom smile in the mirror,  
"It's not enough..never true.." he growled in her ear,"..My Kitty in heat.." he took the wrists and attracted to himself , Y/N arched leaning on his chest, moaning restlessly no one had ever fucked her so, sank her nails into the sides of Tom, he put a hand on her collarbone to maintain balance and with the other closed the mouth,   
"Look.." grunt, ..So beautiful..so helpless..", increased the pace, felt her pussy tighten around l fuck, ".. Enjoi for me Kitty .." again bit her, he wanted to leave a new mark, trembling at the intensity of the orgasm Y/N came screaming his name on the hand that still held her mouth closed, tightening the nails on his hips, Tom sank again and again in her and snarled on her neck, holding her to himself, they stared at each other in the exhausted and gasping mirror,   
"Darling all is right?" he asked, dissolving embrace and helping her to find 'balance,   
"Thomas .." still upset by the orgasm Y/N could not connect the words, "I..I've never been better in my life" she managed to say,   
"I really miss this much .." she confessed hugging him,   
"Me too" Tom admitted smiling at her neck, "Now a nice shower and maybe eat something later" said opening the water and accompanying her in the shower, washed her hair in silence, neither felt the need to speak, they stood under the jet kissing and smiling do in perfect peace.  
Finished to dress and checked the luggage, Y/N had brought only the backpack, checked that he had not forgotten anything, before following Tom in the hall to have lunch called Rice,   
"Hey little monster come back soon" warned the friend,   
"Ok, why do you come back first? "Are you okay?" Rice asked,   
"It's all right, Thomas leaves today, take advantage of Chris's plane so he can avoid the chaos in the airport tomorrow," Y/N said mechanically,   
"Tell me when I have to send the car then," he said,   
"Quiet not serve, give me a ride the boys before leaving" the woman closed the call and reached the men, lunch was coming and Chris's luggage had been brought to their room, the trio dined chatting and at 2 pm they went out, the car was waiting for them in the hotel garage, loaded their bags and left for Rice's house.   
The trip was quiet, too quiet now that they were about to say goodbye Y/N was starting to feel sadness go up against Tom thought back to those so strange and exciting holidays, she would have missed his new friend so much, they had not even exchanged the phone number, she would have liked but it seemed out of place to ask him, he was still a super star while she was a normal woman, it had been beautiful as long as it lasted, she was shaken by her thoughts from Chris,   
"Wow your friend really lives in the middle of nowhere" said the man looking at the landscape,   
"Yeah, he likes a certain degree of privacy," Y/N replied observing the lavender fields in turn, they had arrived from Rice, the car stopped near the gate, the woman did not want Simo to see who had accompanied her, Tom got out and took her backpack,   
"Silly was a really pleasure to meet you" Chris took her in his arms, hugged and kissed her,  
"Hey Mister Irruence was a pleasure for me too" Y/N laughed embarrassed, did not expect a similar greeting on his part, turned to Tom they looked for a second before hugging like old friends and saying goodbye,   
"Thank you for these weeks Darling" kissed her in front of smiling,   
"When you want Thomas.." the woman answered, squeezing him once more before heading for the gate.


	10. Chapter 10

She opened the gate and headed for the house, when had arrived was too excited by the trip to notice the beauty of the tree-lined avenue, Rice saw her, she raised hand in greeting and stepped up to reach him,  
"Welcome home Poppy" Rice hugged her, "Simo has a million questions you are warned" laughed taking the backpack and starting with Y/N,  
"I have no doubts about what you want to know," the woman replied laughing and picking up her friend, "I'll invent something, at least tomorrow the others arrive and will distract", walked silently along the avenue, the woman tried to look happy too if she felt strange  
"Hey, beauty, okay?" Rice asked, looking at her sideways, "You look strange to me",  
"Do not worry," she replied, turning around and looking at him, "It's that we did not sleep much the last 2 days, between the workouts, the massages and the talk, i'm just a little tired", they arrived home, Simo hugged her ,  
"Finally you are here, how are you?" was super cheerful, "How come you went back before?"  
"Rice's friend left with his colleague so did not travel alone tomorrow" the woman answered entering the house, "I need a real coffee, the hotel one was not bad but it was not coffee"  
"If you want to take a shower, i'll take care of the coffee Poppy" Rice said turning on the machine, Y/N gave him a pat on the ass by taking the backpack  
"Thanks Lucifer i did it before i went out, i changed and arrived then" went to the laundry to put the clothes in the washing machine, a blue shirt with the Captain America shield printed on it and several different sizes compared to her, "Hell i must have taken Chris's shirt as i picked up my stuff" said to herself, putting it together with the rest, turned on the washing machine and went into the room to get something more comfortable before going down from the others.  
The trio sat down in the greenhouse to get coffee, Simo's eyes were bright with curiosity, he would not have stayed long enough to overwhelm her with questions, Y/N gave up, first she started talking and before that torture would be over,  
"Hey Poppy but what are you on your neck are teeth marks?" Simo tried to be halfway between the amazed and the angry but the curiosity was transparent in every word, Y/N sighed before answering  
"We got carried away in the shower" she laughed "Now i will not forget about him for a while", as if he could forget it, thought to herself,  
"You did not tell me anything about him and Rice was useless" the puppy look that begs, Y/N knew that he would insist until it was exhausted,  
"I told you no, he's a friend of Rice, tall, dark hair ..."  
Simo interrupted her "Yes yes, you told me this but it's too vague not to make you pray"  
"I know you and you can forget that you tell the details" the woman replied annoyed,   
"You only care if you have the big cock and i do not think it concerns you" stood up to bring in the kitchen tray with cups, Simo was able to irritate her as nobody in the world would have preferred that there was not but was also part of the family so tried to endure, heard him expose his *theories* to Rice who tried to make him understand that he could not answer having never seen Tom naked she took a breath and returned to his friends  
"Since you do not want to tell anything specific tell me at least how you are at the Hilton," Simo said  
"It's the nicest place i've ever been, the suite on the first night had all the blue and gold brocade furniture, wonderful, and on the terrace there was a huge whirlpool, not to mention the bedroom, there was a beautiful canopied bed looked like Marie Antoinette's room a real dream" the woman had no problem talking about that, "But the best thing was without a doubt room service"  
"Even in the suite" Simo's voice seemed envious  
"Rice did not tell you anything? Yes I was in the suite, however if you happen to go there I recommend the savory pancakes, they are delicious," continued Y/N putting herself comfortable resting on Rice,"Even where we have been in the last days was not bad, i would have preferred not to have visits for enjoy the last days with him but i'm still happy to have met him, and to have also known his colleague, see them train was fantastic." concluded conscious of having irritated and intrigued Simo more than necessary, spent the rest of the afternoon chatting and watching TV, sometimes Simo asked a few questions trying to get new information but Y/N was cautious in answering, after all it was her secret and did not want to reveal anything that could even remotely unleash gossip.  
"Guys, seeing the time you tell me to have dinner?" the woman asked, getting up from the sofa,  
"Excellent idea Poppy, meanwhile we set up," Rice replied, standing up in turn, "Come on Simo do not do that face you know that Y/N does not like to talk about her achievements" laughed giving a slap on shoulder to his friend,   
"I did not seem to have done any kind of strange questions, i have no one right now and i just wanted to know what your friend was like," Simo complained, "It seems strange to me that your friend i'have found her attractive but oh well the straight are strange," he said nonchalantly, in the kitchen in Y/N was boiling blood, "Breathe, breathe, it's only for a week .." kept repeating like a mantra, somewhere in the cell phone was ringing, "Rice, please, my hands are busy," the woman shouted as she put the dinner in the oven and washed hands, went back to the room. "Who is?" she asked as passed the phone,   
"A certain sassy boy i thought it was the wrong number but it's in your column.." Rice said passing the call,   
Y/N looked at him questioningly "Hello?!" tried to remember who could have given the number to the party, "Who speaks?",   
"Hey Silly!!" Chris's cheerful voice made her smile,   
"Sassy boy..really?" she asked, "You could ask me the number without fiddling with my phone.." scolded, laughing,   
"I know but i love the surprise effect" he answered cheerfully   
"What do i call this, we are seen less than 12 hours ago" asked Y/N, Rice and Simo were staring at it trying to understand who she was talking to,  
"Silly did you steal my t-shirt? It 's what i use to sleep but i did not find it in the suitcases" she heard him talking to someone,   
"Yes sorry it ended up in my backpack by mistake i did not know how to warn you, if you give me the address i send you fresh laundry " the woman replied   
"It does not matter if you send it, bring it back the next time i see you", Y/N did not expect a similar answer, it was forbidden   
"I do not think we'll see each other again soon, in case i'll leave Rice when i go back to home"   
"But are you already back in Italy? You're not on vacation?" Chris said   
"I've been here for 2 weeks, Rice took another week to be together then i go back to my home in Italy, the holidays are not eternal Sassy" she replied laughing, maybe having endless vacations as he had between a movie and the other,   
"So keep it as a memento of the 2 days at the hotel" he simply said "I have to escape Silly we'll be back soon" and hung up, Y/N stayed with the phone still smiling, Chris was really a kid impertinent, turned and saw the friends staring at her waiting,   
"It was Tom's colleague, he lost the shirt uses to sleep, i took it by mistake, he said to keep it as a memory, it's all crazy," she said holding the phone and going to the kitchen to check that the dinner did not burn, smiled to see the face of Simo, reached friends with the dishes and dined in joy, took the coffee in the garden cool and took a swim in the pool, the evening was beautiful and the sky full of stars, the trio fell asleep on the hammock lulled by the wind.   
They woke up in pain at 9 a.m. past, tried to stretch and fell laughing on the grass,   
"Hell we are no more the age to sleep piled up outdoors!" Rice said helping Y/N to pull up,   
"Who do you say Lucifer are destroyed," the woman replied yawning   
"Now that you're used to the comfortable beds in the suites i think you're struggling," Simo said provocatively, the woman ignored the friend's tone and headed home, she needed caffeine..they all needed it within a few hours the others would arrive and they were all three excited, they cooked breakfast together, they were so runnable for years of vacation that there was no need to talk, Rice put the ABBA on at full blast and began to make juice, Simo took out the eggs for the omelette and Y/N toasted the bread before buttering, they sat at the table, chatting, keeping an eye on the clock, after breakfast they moved to the rooms to get ready, the woman went in the shower to remove the night off and the grass, she thought back to Tom as the water ran through her, thought of the man's hands on her as he soaped, "Stop these thoughts, he's gone and you will not see him again just think about how he fucked you" she said turning the handle on cold water and calming the boils, Rice went into the bathroom while coming out of the shower, did not ask questions on the new signs on his neck just smiled,   
"Hey if you do not want to suffer another third degree i recommend a scarf around neck.." said entering the shower ,   
"I can cover it until i'm dressed but when we go to the pool the others will see them" Y/N replied wiping her hair, "And anyway Simo will make sure you notice them, so i decided i do not worry," she laughed and dressed,   
"You're right, i'm only worried about the reaction that could have Gian" Rice noted, dressing, "Luckily he did not see you when you came back after the party, he would have been mad worse than me" he laughed,   
"If Gian had been here i would not be disapper for two days, i would have exhausted in the morning and probably would have spanked me" Y/N imagined the scene of her * bodyguard * breaking through the door of the suitee takes her away, she and Rice looked at each other and burst out laughing, he too had the same thought, the woman loved all her friends but Gian was special, always worried about her, the sea was he who avoided that Y/N got into trouble because reacted badly when someone gave her a pat on the ass just because she loved short skirts, she had always been overprotective with her and loved this side of him, the voice of Simo from downstairs brought her back to reality,   
"IS ARRIVED!!" was screaming like a girl, she and Rice ran down and there were only screams of joy, hugs, kisses and big smiles, Y/N felt the heart come out of her chest while clutching her strange family, even Phil had managed to take the holidays, had not seen for 3 years, since he went to do a stage in London and had not returned, burst into tears crying to the neck of the friend who looked at her and burst out laughing,   
"You're always the usual Poppy cry for nothing" pres and around tightening more, Y/N began to laugh   
"Phil i missed you so little London tramp", stood up and greeted the others, the group remained on the door to exchange kisses and hugs for 10 minutes before resuming the control of their emotions and follow Rice in the room, they were all fascinated by the house, Rice did the tour and accompanied the other rooms while Y/N prepared coffee for everyone,   
Franc joined her "Hey gorgeous you're in good shape as always" whispered to her ear embracing her,   
"You too beautiful as always" answered the woman turning around and putting the tray with the cups in her hand, "At the back of the room there is the window that leads into the garden, i reach you with breakfast" she moved to take the tray with toast and pancakes and followed him   
"You're the usual slave" laughed his friend preceded her, they went to the garden where the others were already comfortable by the pool asking questions to Rice and making plans for the day, Gian went to meet her and took the tray   
"Always ready to spoil you" gave her a playful tap on the sides "I missed you a bit 'that we do not see," he said following the table,   
"I missed you too it's so nice to be all together again" Y/N answered sitting down with the others, finished eating all changed and got comfortable in the pool, the women were nervous, signs on the back were still visible, very visible, and the brand new on the neck seemed to scream "look at me" took a breath and took off the t-shirt, luckily they were all focused on Rice who was telling about his work and the people he had met in his new environment, imitations some stylists made everyone laugh, Jack risked choking while he drank, Gian put his head on the lap of Y/N looking for cuddles, the woman's hand went automatically on the man's head starting to pass the fingers and gently on the bald, it had always been her weak point and she knew it, stroking his head was the best way to calm and cuddle,   
"I do not want to madden princess but can you tell me what happened to your neck and back?" asked in a calm voice Gian,   
"Rice introduced me a friend of his was to give them to me and before you pissed me he did not do anything i did not want to " Y/N answered just as calm, she expected those questions, especially from him and he had no trouble confessing her secrets, they had never had any, they had always said everything, Gian stared at her and smiled,   
"Tell me about him, it's hard to let you go with someone he must have hit you," he continued. man enjoying the fingers of Y/N that caressed him,   
"There is not much to say, when i arrived 2 weeks ago Rice arrived with this friend, we were comfortable right away, a great talker and definitely one of the most beautiful man i've ever see, impossible not to be fascinated" laughed between if remembering when he had seen and recognized, "The first 10 days nothing happened, a lot of talk, he read the Henry V with a perfect English accent that bewitched me, then the evening of the charity event something changed, i was doing a little 'stupid with a colleague of Rice when his friend asked me to go away with him, i said yes at the moment" felt her face flushing as she said, "He took me to a wonderful park with a breathtaking view across the city and we kissed, from there it was a whirlwind of wild sex for the following days, i never found myself so well with anyone .." the words they went out in their throats, realized that missed Tom terribly,   
"Hell did he really bewitched you, did you exchange the number to keep in touch?" the man asked, "So it was not like that to have fun, it's not from me is of a different category than i could have been anything more " she answered sincerely, Gian did not ask any more questions, he stood up and took her on his shoulder to throw into the water, Y/N hated being thrown that way and tried to take revenge despite Gian was much bigger than her, the clash ended in splashes of water, laughter and a long war of spray that ended after a couple of hours with the exhausted and happy family that breathed again.  
The group returned home for prepare dinner, for once it was not Y/N to prepare for all but they joined and cooked together leaving the kitchen untidy, dinners piled on the sofa were deciding what to watch when Franc and Jack got up and asked to speak, the group looked at them curiously,   
"Now that we are all together we would have an announcement to make" began Franc looking at his boyfriend, Jack smiled and invited him to continue, "Well to make it short soon will each of you participate.." he stopped visibly moved, the group began to understand what was happening, murmurs of joy escaped everyone, "..we decided to get married!" concluded Jack radiant, joy broke out together, there were tears and slaps on the shoulders , the first family wedding, "We did not want to give the news via message something so it is spoken aloud" the couple was suffocated with questions and hugs, Y/N was too happy even to cry of joy, they spent the rest of the evening talk about the preparations and where the ceremony would take place, when they heard that they had chosen Skopelos they looked at each other and burst out laughing, only they could choose Mamma Mia's location to get married.


	11. Chapter 11

The group spent the evening and part of the night talking about the wedding, it was so good in the garden that decided to bring the beds to the sofa and sleep together, they felt the need to contact with others, they were woken up late in the morning by the bell that rang insistently, Rice got up to go and see who was in the meantime the rest of the group woke up too,  
"Day guys slept well?" Y/N asked stretching, trying to spread from the tangle of legs and arms, a confused murmur of "Good morning" and “Perfect sleep” his said to greeting, the woman smiled looking at the others as they woke up a tangle of people who loved each other, headed home, hungry turned on the coffee machine and began to prepare breakfast, loved the moment of awakening in which the family was mostly composed of caffeine-free zombies, they gathered around the kitchen table while Y/N put coffee, biscuits and milk on the table, a leftover cake, some pizza, the classic breakfast, Rice appeared with a huge bunch of sunflowers looking for a vase,  
"Wow do your fans know you're home?" Niko asked curiously, "Should we expect hordes of amorous girls at the gate?"  
"I thought that fans would send especially panties and spicy messages," urged Marco,  
"AH AH AH, very witty" Rice replied sarcastically, "And anyway yes, usually photos or panties arrive or both" took a vase and filled it with water before putting the flowers soaking, "But this time i'm not for me.." he turned looking at Y/N with a note in his hand "..I'm for you Poppy"  
"As an excuse?" The woman was more than surprised, no one knew she was at Rice's house,  
"The messenger was very clear and your name is on the ticket" said the friend passing the envelope, Y/N took it and opened it was really curious to know that sent her favorite flowers, the ticket was simple and written with an elegant spelling:  
§ They told me that this is the best way to say thank you on Midgard § was signed L.O. and followed by a telephone number, the woman blushed and smiled to herself, she knew exactly who the flowers were coming from, put the card back in the envelope and put it in her pocket, the group looked at her curiously,  
"So who's sending them?" Simo gave voice to everyone's curiosity, "I'm from Rice's friend?",  
"He sends them to thank the company of these 2 weeks," Y/N said, drinking coffee,  
"Well he did not waste much, they're just sunflowers, if he was so good could send you some roses" continued Simo, the woman shook head she wanted to punch him but knew that for the friend the appearance was all so did not reply, was the most beautiful gift in the world her favorite flowers from her favorite actor, took the vase to the bedroom sat on the bed and stored the number of Tom in the cell phone before erasing it from the ticket, stayed with the phone in hand for 10 minutes not knowing what to write, she kept staring at the chat without knowing what to do,  
"Hey Poppy all right?" Rice was knocking on the door, "May I come in?"  
"Come on," Y/N answered, the man sat down beside her on the bed in silence,  
"I'm from Tom, right? Are you okay?" he asked protectively,  
"Yes yes I'm fine, very well indeed" she smiled, "In the note there was also his number ... and I have no idea what to write to him" shook her head like a little girl,  
Rice laughed hugging her, "Maybe a * thank you for the flowers * could be a good start, what do you say? You said goodbye only yesterday from friends it does not seem difficult to say hello to him ",  
Y/N smiled as always the friend was right, it was true she and Tom were friends and there was nothing strange in thanking him, picked up the phone and without hesitation wrote to the man:  
§ Your gesture was much appreciated my lord of Asgard, they told you the truth the women of Midgard are sensitive to flowers, and I particularly love the sunflowers §, put a smile and I click enter before returning from the others, to the plan of under Franc and Jack they were showing the location to the rest of the group, as if they needed everyone knew Skopelos even though they had never been there, the couple was booking the various B&Bs and hotels for relatives and friends,  
"For us, however, we thought to book the cottage near the beach, so we say we are all together" proposed Franc before confirming the reservation for everyone,  
"It's great for me it's also close to the disco so we can celebrate well" Simo said,  
"Simo, I'm afraid you'll go alone to the disco, we can not be late on the night before the wedding ..." Niko and Phil replied,  
"..and we are no more kids who can do the 5 to dance and drink and get up at 7!" Rice continued, everyone laughed, it was damn true they had been dating for a lifetime and had made of cooked and raw together but they were almost all adults and similar evenings were to be excluded if they had to be perfect on the day of the wedding, Simo was disappointed among them was the only one who tried to keep the pace of when they were 20 years,   
"Put it so Simo no one will prevent you to go dancing and make conquests" said Gian giving him a push,   
"Just do not late for the ceremony you can do whatever you want" laughed the future spouses, Y/N went into the kitchen, it was almost lunchtime, pulled out the pan of lasagna and put it in the oven, they were just to heat in the meantime prepared a nice salad just to be light,   
"Hey you're missing the choice of dress code," Phil said embracing her, "I already see you in the blue and white dress and flowers in hair"   
"I'll wear whatever they want, I just do not have to put the heels I do not think I can face that climb with heels" answered the woman leaning on his friend, "I'll have to change color for the ceremony if they chose white and blue" laughed, Phil took a knife and helped her cut tomatoes and cucumbers for the salad, the rest of the family joined them to take the necessary to set, Marco, clumsy as always, risked to drop the cake,   
"Sorry sorry sorry" said panicked "Ok I'm quiet I will not let it fall an aspect too good to risk" put the cake on the trolley and went to the hall, Y/N laughed had always found the awkwardness of his friend adorable even when he destroyed things unwittingly, took the lasagna from the oven and made the dishes, helped by Phil they brought their lunch to the table, they finished eating and got comfortable on the sofa watching movies and continuing to discuss the clothes,  
"For the women we had thought of something like this" explained Jack showing Y/N a wonderful dress empire style long until at the foot of Pnina Tornai cream-colored with blue flowers and a ribbon tighten waist also blue "Not being able to have this, for obvious cost reasons, we wanted to look for something like this, find 3 equals is perfect" he continued,  
"How come only 3?" Y/N asked "Are the guests all male?"she laughed,  
" Sorry I meant for the bridesmaids, so you, the sister of Franc and Sara," he said looking at her, “..you like the model? Since you are very different, the three of us were looking for something to donate to everyone "  
"Jack is beautiful and I love the style empire.." the woman answered looking at the dress,   
"..and covers any defect" Simo put in.  
" true, I am curvy can cover the bottom and the waist moving attention on the twins "laughed Y/N not feeling at all offended by the statement of the friend, she was conscious of being part of the soft girls and it was very fair , the suit chosen for men was a classic double-breasted blue sea with white shirt and white flower to the eyelet, they would all be beautiful, the day passed by setting dates and booking trains and ferries, made a quick dinner and the group went to bed.   
The first days went by telling the news and relaxing in all possible ways, made long walks in the property, one evening Niko appeared from the Rice playroom with the box of Twister in his hand, "Hey hey hey what about game?" the malignant grin while shaking the box, they looked at each other and moved the sofa to get more space, looks of challenge they made their way between them, that game had created feuds for years, everyone loved and hated but no one pulled back, Y/N was pleased that his family was there, she did not have time to think of Tom or wonder why he did not show up after she had written to him, returned from the group while Marco turned the wheel   
"Foot right on the blue" he shouted, Rice moved to get in position, he stood next to Niko who was now stuck with his left hand on yellow, the two exchanged glances of fire,  
"Poppy right hand on red," Marco shouted, he was too clumsy to play so was always spinning the wheel, the woman got behind Rice ready to trip him if it was to win, she was his best friend but in that war they did not take prisoners, 20 minutes after the plan of play was tangle of hands and feet, Jack was the first to fall when he had to reach the green with his left hand, he tried but it was too far away, the free spaces were beginning to run low,   
"Left hand on yellow" Marco said to Y/N, the woman looked around and moved between the bodies of friends, was about to support the hand when Simo screamed like a girl distracting her and making fall,   
"Damn Simo passed you a spider?" she complained getting up and going to the couch of the losers,   
"Loki has a new girl! Who knows who" chirped excited, the woman felt her heart stop for a second,  
"Where are you looking at Simo?" she asked pretending nothing,  
"Twitter, I just put it back" said the man reading the article, Y/N took the phone and opened the page, the photos were unmistakable there was Tom hand in hand with a woman as they entered from Cartier, sitting at a bar while they were having coffee and others in a park, they seemed so happy, Y/N read the article that accompanied the photos but did not mention the woman's name, she looked like a stranger, maybe a colleague, she found her beautiful, could not help but notice her elegance and her grace and suddenly realized she had lied to herself, what had been between Tom and her was not for fun, it had happened she fell in love with him, struck from the revelation she got up and went to hide in the room had to regain control did not want others to notice anything, "You're stupid, you had to be more careful and do not approach him," she said to her reflection in the mirror, wanted to give blame him but could not, Tom had been clear since the night of the party and knew that he was not the kind of man who takes advantage of women, it happened and that's enough and now her heart was broken even if knew would never work held between them, he was of another category and she was just she..a normal woman, regained control, closed her emotions in a corner and returned to her smiling family, they had not noticed anything, she sat down Simo was looking for more photos of the happy couple and pretended to be interested in the new gossip.  
At the 8 pm the group moved to the kitchen to prepare dinner, decided to make pizza and, as always, ended up making war laughing like crazy surrounded by a cloud of flour, while the dough leavened tried to collect the flour flew a little everywhere, Y/N remained in the kitchen to prepare the condiments listening to music while the rest of the family went to the garden for a pre-dinner pool swim, checked the mixture it took a while 'to be ready, reached the others and found them who were preparing tequila shot, Rice had ordered a couple of bottles to celebrate,   
"Here is our official tequila lady," Roby said laughing and taking her in his arms, Y/N laughed almost resignedly hearing his friends incite her, "It's been too long since last time," the man continued, making her lie down and helping remove the t-shirt,  
"Hey I can never drink anything, this time the glass does it Rice" the woman laughed getting up and making herself go to drink, "We try not to overdo it, the dinner is not cooked by itself ", empty the glass in a moment and prepared the friend for the body shot,   
"But how, you always do it" Rice tried to protest for two seconds before being with a slice of lime in his mouth, Y/N looked at him grateful that he had taken her place, the last one to have used it as a glass was Tom and did not feel like doing it, but did not pull back when it was her turn to drink, the tequila ended in a flash, they were all happy and most of the glasses spilled on the lawn could not be serious enough to drink Rice made such stupid expressions that they could not help laughing like children, Gian followed Y/N as he went back home to bake dinner,   
"I had not laughed so much for centuries, he wanted us" said hugging the woman,   
"I'm having a lot of fun too, it's almost a year that we're not all together things" admitted Y/N while putting the pizza in the oven,   
"Do you want to talk about it?" Gian whispered, "I know something is upsetting you, I'm here if you want ..",   
"I do not understand what you mean, I'm fine" the woman lied shamelessly, did not want to open the vase di Pandora, "Take the big dishes please are too high and I'm too shining to climb the chair" changed the subject trying to distract the friend from asking her other questions,   
"..Certain.." snorted not at all satisfied, fortunately the others reached them, they were all hungry and began to munch on chips waiting,   
"Do not fill with crap in 10 minutes is ready" Y/N laughed taking the bag, the timer of the oven rang, made the dishes and went back in garden to dine, they had made the park their base camp despite the space in the house spent almost all the time together at the pool, the woman saw Gian and Rice apart to talk but did not give too much weight, she plunged into the water and joined to the others I was or playing ball, they went out of the pool destroyed late at night and dragged themselves to bed.   
"Poppy you have to redo the color with the pool chlorine you have become a strange blond," said Rice looking at her in the mirror,   
"I realized Lucifer, if we have time to fix them tomorrow," Y/N answered as watched the faded marks on the neck, Rice opened the shower and invited her friend to follow him, getting rid of the chlorine was more than pleasant they both felt the skin pull,  
"Gian realized something was wrong, do not you want to talk about it?" Rice said nonchalantly while washing her hair,  
"We're here" thought Y/N before answering, "It's nothing peaceful, it's just that amazed me to see that Thomas has a new girlfriend, has recovered quickly after.." the words died in her throat, she was saying too much, Rice did not say anything could imagine the rest, just squeezed, remained 10 minutes hugging under the jet, silent tears fell from the eyes of the woman, did not say anything came out of the shower and went to bed, Y/N was about to fall asleep when the phone lit up,   
"But who is looking for you at 3 am?" asked Rice passing the phone,   
"I do not know.." the woman opened the messages:   
§ Hey, what are your plans for tomorrow? §,  
"It's a message from Chris, hell is worse than you, neither look at the time before calling or sending messages," she laughed, patting him, "Have we got something scheduled tomorrow?" asked turning to his friend, Rice shook his head,  
§ I have nothing to do Sassy .. what sick idea has jumped on your mind? :) §,  
the answer did not wait,  
§ I'm off, if I send you a means of transport you would come to keep me company, I want to cuddle! ;) §,   
§ I have only one request, being alone we two § answered Y/N, did not want to risk to cross Tom even if she had no idea where they lived during the shoot, Chris assured her that no one would see and they agreed for the recovery the next morning a helicopter would have waited at 10 am in Paris, she turned off his cell phone and fell asleep.   
She got up shortly after 7 am wanted to fix her hair, put the color and the cellophane on head and went into the kitchen to prepare something for breakfast, flying on an empty stomach was not a good idea, Phil joined her as she turned the toast,   
"What are you doing standing at the dawn dear?" he asked surprised to see someone standing up, fiddled with the car and made coffee for both,  
"I fix my hair and run away from Captain America until tomorrow,” she replied laughing, sharing toast with his friend,  
"Interesting, well, says him hello and have fun," Phil answered seriously, the woman shook her head and told the truth but he thought was joking, they ate chatting, the friend greeted her with a kiss and ran, Y/N washed her hair, they were beautiful blue ocean, put a t-shirt in the backpack and also remembered that of Chris, at 9.15 am left the house and found Rice's car waiting for her to take to Paris, where a very kind hostess escorted to the heliport, the pilot helped climb, tightened her seat belt, put headphones on and took off, an hour after the helicopter landed in a field, the woman came down and thanked the pilot, it was a quiet flight had enjoyed the view and was happy with the invitation, looked around saw a jeep not far away and started Chris got out of the car and ran to meet hugging her with force,   
"I missed you Silly, i know it's absurd since we know each other so little" loosened the grip by putting her back on feet, Y/N laughed like a little girl,   
"You missed me too Sassy boy," she answered still leaning on his chest, the man took her by the hand and reached the car, the woman sent a message to Rice to warn him that had arrived safe and turned off the phone, did not want to be disturbed by anyone that day.


	12. Chapter 12

"How did fly Silly?" Chris asked, turning on the jeep and taking a dirt road that looked like anything but passable,  
"Perfect trip and without jolts .." the woman answered holding tight to the rollbar, ".. I can not say the same now, but you have to take all the holes?" She laughed worried as jumped at each bump,  
 Chris burst out laughing, put his arm around her shoulders and hugged "Sorry but we're shooting scenes in the woods and the streets are a bit 'rough, the production tries to prevent the curious discover where we work so no road is been adjusted or reported",  
"So we're going to the set?" She asked curiously, the idea of being in the middle of the filming surrounded by people set her anxious, she stopped thinking when looked out the window was beautiful, the road bordered a river and the other side it opened a forest among the greenest she had ever seen, there was only nature as far as the eye could see,  
"We do not go to the set but to the village built for the crew and actors, each of us has a kind of house we will have all the privacy we want" the man answered turning and stopping in front of a gate, the guard checked who he was and looked the guest before opening and letting them pass,  
"Now you're down so nobody will notice you," he whispered to the woman in spy tones, Y/N stifled a laugh and lowered head resting on the man's knees, she heard many voices, people waving and Chris answering, the road had improved at least she did not hit all sides, a few minutes after the jeep stopped heard the creak of a door sat up looking around, they were in a garage,  
"Welcome to my den" the tone of the bad movies made her laugh,  
"In what trouble i hunted" the woman took the backpack shaking her head and followed him, the kind of house was a huge camper, she had seen one similar to the sea, it was more spacious than it seemed from the outside Chirs put the keys on the shelf and made her way, there was a living room with a sofa that seemed very comfortable a tv the PS and a dvd player, a grass effect carpet as big as the room that made her want to roll, the kitchen corner was essential but there was no lack of coffee, she felt at home as if he were at home  
"Do as if you were at your home, Silly" took the backpack from her and leaned on the sofa and smiled and, before Y/N could protest, he put her on his shoulder and headed for another room,  
"Come put me down!" she laughed kicking, the man tightened his grip to not let it fall, "I hate being moved like that, i follow you with my legs"  
"If you make all this noise they will find us" he answered opening the door of the room, put it on her feet and pushed it on the bed, Y/N began to be nervous started to sit down but Chirs stood above her,  
"Christopher Robert Evans what are your intentions?" she asked as the man took off his t-shirt and looked at it with mischievous eyes,  
"You are trapped Silly, tell me where you hide my treasure and you will not be hurt" he asked in a bad voice of the old movies, the woman stared at him bewildered and then understood what he meant,  
"I do not know what treasure you're talking about, the only things i have with me are in my backpack, take what you want but let me go" tried to play the innocent girl as best she could but she ran away laughing, that situation was too absurd, the man stood up without saying a word and went to take the backpack, opened it and spilled its contents on the bed,  
"Here is!! My TREASSSSSURE !! " he shouted victoriously holding the t-shirt Y/N had stolen, turned to the woman who still laughed, "I was sure you would remember this" he said, hugging her,  
"I must have confessed for a second you scared me," Y/N replied, taking off shoes and resting comfortably on him, "I would have minded ruining our friendship by putting you out of the game",  
"Scared for what?" Chris asked, moving just to stare at her, "Do you really think i could do something like that Silly?"  
"I do not believe it but put yourself in my shoes, we've known each other for two days i'm sorry if i do not understand when you're joking" she replied guilty of having had that thought, "Forgive me?",  
the man ruffled her hair, "Excuse me, i seem to know you for a lifetime i did not think what it might look like.." he laughed, "..wait a minute, you would have landed?!" asked unconvinced,  
"Of course i would have landed you, do you have any doubts?" the woman leaned on her elbow, "I was properly trained",  
"If you put it that way..i challenge you!" he said getting out of bed and reaching out to help her get up,  
"I think this is not the place to fight, i get dressed and i'll take you to my favorite place" he put on an old overalls and sneakers, turned to her and put a hat on head, "So nobody will do questions if we meet people ", Y/N looked at the mirror, with the official Marvel cap could pass for any intern or secretary and the only person who could know it was Tom, lowered visor over her eyes and went out with Chris,   
"My idea of a relaxing day was not just that, i thought more to film and cuddle on the couch" the woman said as they went up a ridge of rock, the day was perfect for walking, she loved the woods and climb with Chris was pleasant, reached the top opened before her eyes a flowered park with benches and wooden tables typical of picnic areas, there was all the space they wanted to fight,   
"Here we are Silly, what do we bet?" Chris asked lying on the grass,   
"You're the one who's going to be pounded by a woman, you decide the prize" Y/N laugh taking off the sweatshirt, the man laughed   
"Let's see, if i win you stay here a couple of days," he said, "In the remote hypothesis that you win instead you will accompany me to the premiere in Italy" the hand to seal the bet,   
"Ok" the woman answered, clenching in turn, "I'll have to buy a dress suitable for the evening" mocked her helping him get up, they were facing each other,   
"Come on over Captain" Y/N challenged him, the man smiled and moved towards her with head down, put his arms around her shoulders blocking her, the woman put a foot behind Chris's ankle and pushed without effort, the man fell on his back grunting,   
"I stumbled , it was just luck" he laughed, getting back on his feet and loading Y/N again, he grabbed her by the neck without too much tightening and pushed with all her weight, the woman gave a couple of steps then took the thumbs of her assailant and twisted too hard, she wanted to beat him not to break his bones, Chris let go at once,   
"All ok Sassy?" the woman asked, laughing,   
"You do not mind badly to be a girl, if you see me arrive you can prepare the shot" the challenge tone did not escape Y/N who smiled and beckoned to refer back to him,   
"Do you want to make it more interesting? Just because you are you allow me to attack behind" even the voice of the woman exuded challenge, turned her back to Chris and waited to make his move, the man came up and tightened his arms around her chest, Y/N folded and took his leg making him lose balance, the two fell laughing, Chris hugged her and with a click the block on the ground,   
"And now how do we put Silly?" he said breathlessly while holding her shoulders pressed on the ground, the woman did not try to wriggle, he was much bigger and stronger than her, did what Gian had taught her, waited for him to approach and took the carotid with two fingers clenching, when he saw that was about to lose senses let go, Chris looked at her in amazement,   
"Ok ok i give up, i knew that many women attend courses of self-defense, but you seem to have been trained for war" he looked at her smiling almost admiring, lay down next to her and took a breath,   
"Gian, the friend who trained me, it is of the idea that all women should know how to defend themselves and the techniques of the army are excellent, more than anything else for self-esteem, when you know what your body can do you feel stronger and consequently become stronger" Y/N answered leaning on him,   
"I will enroll my sister in the field of the marines then" laughed tightening her, "I will never use -fightt like a girl- like mockery, if i were an assailant you would have torn me in pieces",   
"Nobody will never know" laugh "Let me know the day and what time it takes to pick me up for the premiere," they were lying on the grass talking, it was an amazing sunny day and it was a really nice breeze,  
"What do you say we come back? Beginning to get hungry," Chris suggested, getting back on his feet, Y/N nodded, reached out to pull her up and set off to return to base camp, the woman had not noticed the view from the top and was left speechless,  
"Chris it's beautiful, i understand why it's your favorite place", she could see the whole forest in its majesty the river crossed it like a silver tongue, could see the base camp and the area where they were shooting, the paparazzi would have gone crazy with joy, the two went quietly talking and laughing,   
"I think i understand why we go so well," the woman said, Chris looked at her curiously waving to continue, "We are both of Gemini",   
"You say?" the man did not seem convinced,   
"It happened to me sometimes to know someone and feel so good with him immediately and in the end i discovered that we were the same sign, it is a kind of empathy" concluded Y/N smiling,   
"Now that i think some of the my best friends i'm of my own sign, it's really a strange thing" he replied, taking her by the hand, "Are you telling me that the Gemini recognize each other?!",  
"I think so and i do not mind at all" she turned and hugged him , they were almost at the camp when they saw Tom and Rdj training, Y/N was tempted to hide behind on the first tree but it was late they had seen them and were reaching them, tried to keep control and smiled,   
"Caught in the act," Chris laughed going to meet friends.   
"Hey Evans who is this lady?" Rdj came forward to introduce himself , "Pleasure dear" he said stretching out his hand,   
"My pleasure Mr. Downey jr., Y/N" the woman answered, she was thrilled, she followed Rdj for years it was a real honor for her to be in his presence, felt Tom's eyes on her and the butterflies in the stomach for being discovered,   
"Mr. Downey was my father, Rdj will be fine" he laughed, shaking her hand, "Can i have the pleasure of introducing you Loki?" he said looking at Tom,   
"We already know each other" step towards to embrace her, "It's a pleasure to see you again darling" was smiling as always,   
"For me it's a pleasure to see you again, you're in great shape" Y/N smiled back, she wanted to throw arms around his neck and kiss him but just smiled,   
"If you do not have much for training, you could join us for lunch," Chris said cheerfully, had no idea what Y/N was passing at that moment,   
"Sure we do not bother?" Rdj sly tone, "We do not want to make the third uncomfortable",   
"What? We are just friends do not make strange ideas" Chris laughed,"We wait for you ", the man took Y/N and went to the camper,   
"Let's see what's in the fridge," he said as soon as they entered, the woman sat trying to keep her emotions in check, she was happy to see Tom again but was not sure could be near him without collapsing,   
"Silly help me?" Chris's voice shook from her thoughts, she reached him in the kitchen,   
"Of course 'do you have in mind for lunch?” she asked, looking back to the fridge,   
“We almost always eat in the field cafeteria, there's not much in the house,” the man replied,   
“Make room for me” Y/N laughed pulling out eggs, bacon and cheese, "Tell me you have some pasta and we're fine", the man opened the door above the fridge and pulled out spaghetti,   
"Perfect we have everything i need for carbonara, in Rome i would spank if i they saw the bacon but it's the same" she immediately went to work and cut and brown the bacon, prepared the eggs with the cheese and put on the water, Chris looked at her happy,   
"I feel like i'm home in Boston with my mother cooking," he whispered hugging her, the woman leaned against him and smiled,   
"Insinuating that I'm old?" she asked curiously,  
"No i'm saying i feel at home right now" kissed her and set the table in the garden, the woman heard the others had joined them and they were laughing in the garden, she took a breath deep, put a smile on her face and went out to take a drink.  
Y/N was fascinated by Rdj no one else could play Iron Man, he WAS Tony Stark, was a charming man, sociable and open and loved to have an audience, the woman returned home to throw the dough, had tears and stomach ache for laughter was passing a dream day, took out the dishes not to overcook the dough, too familiar hands touched her hips,   
"I like watching you cook " Tom's voice made her legs tremble, "It's one of the best memories of the holiday from Rice, you dance while you prepare breakfast.."   
".. the first morning" the woman finished the sentence, untied the embrace and drained the pasta, "You would pass the dishes.." Tom had preceded, she did the dishes and followed by the man served lunch,   
"It looks delicious Y/N" Rdj took a picture at the plate, "I send it to Susan just to entice her "  
"Thanks, after Bolognese sauce carbonara is the most Italian thing ever" laughed sitting down,  
"For the meat sauce i can testify, it is one of the best things i have ever eaten" Tom added, had lunch chatting , Rdj wanted the recipe of carbonara and Y/N was happy to share it,   
"Coffee for all?" Chris asked, getting up, everyone nodded,   
"I'll take care of that" the woman standing up and removing the dishes,   
"You cooked, be comfortable, you're my guest" the man replied, Y/N was not convinced that an American was able to make an Italian coffee worthy of that name but smiled and passed the dishes, she was alone with Tom, Rdj was on the phone with his wife was explaining the recipe for pasta, smiled looking at him gesturing as if Susan could see him ,   
"So you and Chris go there" felt a sort of jealousy in Tom's voice but it was probably her imagination,   
"We are friends, he invited me and i accepted" she answered sincerely, "I feel good in his company, it's like home", she wanted to stretch hand and tighten the one of Tom, instead continued to torture her fingers under the table, remained silent until Chris returned with coffee, Y/N was amazed he was really good complimented the man,  
"If not it's a problem i think i'll take Y/N and i'll collapse on the couch," Chris said as finished his coffee,   
Rdj burst out laughing, "After a similar lunch i'm going to do a run to dispose of, it was a pleasure Y/N" shook her hand and took the way to the hill,  
"I think i will follow him" Tom hugged her, "Thanks for lunch dude" greeted and ran after the friend waiting for him, Chris and the woman went into the house and got on the sofa, as Y/N had imagined was soft and enveloping,   
"Let's watch a movie Silly?" asked holding the DVD in his hand, the woman nodded, "Mmm something funny..let's see..here it is!" he put the DVD in the player, turned on the TV and lay down hugging Y/N,   
"Omg Space Ball!!" the cheerful woman chirped, "It's one of the my favorites!" hugged him more and tried to concentrate only on the film.   
She opened her eyes as the credits passed, they had fallen asleep and it was now evening, she saw the sunset from the window, moved slightly to get up from the Chris's arms and went out into the garden to call Rice,   
"Hi Lucifer..yes, everything was ok, i returning tomorrow morning i wanted to warn you after the last time do not want you to be worried" laughed hearing the group in the background asking questions, gave a good night and turned off the phone again before returning, Chris had woken up and was making coffee ,   
"After dinner i make the return," said passing the cup,   
"Actually i would stay if it's all right for you," the woman said drinking coffee, "By the way, great coffee Captain" winked,   
"Of course it's okay Silly, i'm happy if you stay, tomorrow i'll take a ride on the set before letting you go back to your friends" was beaming and took her hips making a jump, the two laughed as children, dined on the sofa with a kind of salad mixed made up of everything they found in the fridge, they fought one against the other with the PS,   
"This time i beat you Silly, here we are not in a field" Chris tried to make her wrong by tickling,   
"Hey it's so wrong!" Y/N shouted while her character was thrown into the air and exploded with a rocket, she had lost three games in a row and Chris strutted for the room,   
"After this humiliation let's go to bed that's better" she said turning off the game and the TV, the man pointed the alarm clock and went in the shower that he found already occupied,   
"Sorry" said closing the curtain embarrassed, "I swear i did not see anything!",   
"When i did the massage in the hotel i was naked, now it's a problem?" Y/N laughed pulling head out of the shower,  
"When i reached in the pool you immediately dressed i thought i had problems with nudity.." he replied   
"In that case the situation was different. soap my back Sassy" she said throwing the towel, they finished the shower and went to bed, the woman curled next to Chris who held her protective,  
"Silly you want to talk?" the friend asked kissing her head, Y/N shook the head, if had opened mouth it would be explode and did not want to end up like this a perfect day, "Do you want to have sex?!",   
"You're a stupid Chris" the woman laughed and punched him, heard the friend laugh in turn,   
"Hey you never know, even if it would be like doing it with a sister..but if that's what you need i would try to please you!" he said candidly, Y/N clung to him, she wanted to get lost in that hug, "I'm just stupid" she whispered before falling asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Y/N came out without making noise from the camper were 3 at night, could not sleep and did not want to disturb Chris who was sleeping peacefully, lay down on the hammock and lost in the sky show came to mind the nights spent in the woods as a child with her grandfather who taught her constellations and which stars to follow if she were lost, then she thought of other nights, at Rice's house lying by the pool watching the sky Tom's hand creating intricate designs on her back, on the party terrace where he had asked her to follow him or to the park where he had kissed her, for a second saw the stars mist up, felt the tears fall and cried in silence, he heard the door open,  
"Silly what are you doing in the garden at this time?" the voice kneaded by sleep,  
"I enjoy the night, the sky is beautiful in the woods" the woman wiped her tears, Chris reached her on the hammock and looked at the sky,  
"You're right, it's amazing, i'm always destroyed by shooting, i've never stopped to look at it" he said putting an arm around her shoulders, Y/N leaned against his chest felt so safe and began to cry the man said nothing just cradled her, she hated feeling like that..powerless..it was a side of her that did not let see often,  
"Tell me everything," Chris whispered when the woman calmed down, "I promise to keep any obscure secret you will confess," Y/N smiled for the secret agent tone and began to tell, of how they had met, how he was had always treated like a friend, how they approached and what happened after the party, kept for herself some details, of how realized that for her it was not just fun, Chris listened in silence stroking her head  
"It's all here, i've got a crush on him and now i feel so stupid.." the story ended, wiping her face,  
"First, you're not stupid, you're just human.." the man clarified serious, "and do you think he knows? Did you tell him anything? "  
"There's nothing to say Chris, he's with another and i will not make it any more ridiculous by confessing something like that," Y/N replied just as seriously, "I've been through worse, it will pass this once back in Italy i will return to my life and i will forget him",  
"Yesterday i seemed troubled but did not imagine it was for him, i'm sorry Silly" he squeezed, "Your friends who say?"  
"They do not know anything, i told him that they met a friend of Rice and had a lot of fun together, they have no idea who he is and i do not want them to know, knowing a couple of them would put the story on social just to say - I'm a friend of this lady-" he laughed, thinking of Simo and his curiosity, the alarm clock that sounded ended the chatter, it was 5 am and Chris had to get ready to go to work.  
Y/N prepared a nice breakfast while the friend was in the shower, wanted to make up for the sleepless night cooking cinnamon roll, with the music in the ears did not notice the stranger at the door looking at her smiling, almost fell the dishes by hand when he turned and saw him  
"Damn" shouted in surprise, stepping back,  
"Good morning beauty, now i understand why Evans snubbed the game last night" Chris Hemsworth in all its glory sat down at the kitchen table continuing to fix it, Y/N blushed to the tip of the hair realizing that was wearing only the panties , put the dishes down and ran to the room,  
"Poor morning figure made, i have to stop listening to music at strangers' house" he said as put on a t-shirt and went back to the room, the man was pouring his coffee,   
"Good morning Mister Hemsworth, Y/N im a Chris friend" stretched his hand still red in the face and embarrassed,  
"Just call me Chris, Evans did not say had such nice guests" laughed, shaking her hand, the woman opened the oven, took out the cake and covered it with cinnamon icing in a moment the camper smelled like a pastry, Evans appeared from the shower still wet with a towel on him, sniffing the air like a bloodhound,  
"Cinnamon roll just made!! Silly i think i love you," took her face in his hands and kissed, Y/N burst out laughing and spanked him,  
"Sassy, there's a guest, stop being a fool," said nodding toward the table.  
"Hey Chris, get up, have breakfast with us?" gave the five to the guest and poured his coffee,  
"Gladly, the smell goes up into the garden" he replied "Always if i do not disturb" he looked at his friend and Y/N,  
"No trouble she cooked for an army from what i see," he replied,  
"It's not like you're late for work, are you?" the woman asked,  
"Quiet we start in two hours is that i like getting up early and doing things calmly," said Evans,  
"I get up early too, i'm used to running before start working," Chris echoed, within 5 minutes Rdj arrived,  
"Good morning, the pastry is already open?" Rdj exclaimed waving to the others and putting himself to table,   
"Let me prepare more coffee," Y/N said, laughing, he looked at the men at the table and saw a family having breakfast together, after the bad night was a joy to see certain scenes, even Tom did not wait, still sweaty from the race morning was beautiful, the woman tried not to react when approached kissing her on the head naturally, as a habit, they exchanged a smile,   
"Who knows why but i had no doubt that you were all here" laughed by giving a pat on the shoulder to Chris and sitting down, "I've missed your darling breakfasts, do you have to go back to Rice?",   
"I had to come back last night, i'm afraid they'll come looking for me if do not come back" smiled and sat with the group, it seemed that Hemsworth looked at her, finished 'whole cake pan was almost 7,   
"Gentlemen we must go," Rdj said getting up first, "Being tortured with makeup will be a pleasure after a similar breakfast" hugged Y/N and went out,   
"Thanks Y/N" Chr is waved and followed Rdj, Tom hugged her smiling and reached the others,   
"I get dressed and i'm ready Silly, you did not have to bother with breakfast," Evans whispered tightening,   
"You have hardly slept because of me, the least was a good breakfast "woman laughed leaned against him, she prepared herself in turn checked that had left nothing and left the camper hand in hand with the man, the trip by jeep to the set lasted a few minutes, at least the road does not was uneven, a girl with a lot of headphones and folder waiting for him to accompany in the makeup room while reporting messages and mail, the man smiled and thanked the secretary,   
"Could you send someone to accompany my friend to the helipad please?" Chris said while the secretary was coming out,   
"Sure Mister Evans" the girl answered, picking up the phone, Y/N followed her friend into a camper set up for the make-up, Rdj was sitting with a group of technicians working around him, he waved goodbye without moving too much, wore a gray overalls that left nothing to the imagination and a make-up artist was applying something black on his face, they looked like micro spheres, the woman was curious, it was the first time she could see how the movie magic begins,   
"It's for motion capture," Chris whispered, seeing her focused on watching,   
"Ohhhhhh so switch to digital right?" he asked,   
"That's right, Iron Man's armor starts like this," the make-up artist laughed, "Evans 10 minutes and step to you meanwhile go and get dressed", Chris nodded and dragged with him the woman in another camper where he was greeted by the good general day,   
"Good morning lady's" bowed, "This is Y/N , a friend," said nodding toward her, Y/N waved and sat down on a high chair watching him turn into Captain America,  
"How about Silly, am credible?" he assumed the super hero pose that everyone loved,   
"Sassy that suit is really adherent, it should be illegal on a body like yours.." she replied laughing, getting windy with hands, "I'm hot", even Chris laughed tastefully, seamstresses and costume designers went back to work an intern brought the coffee for all, Y/N thanked him even if it was terrible, she did not want to know anything about the film before seeing it but it was fun to admire the behind the scenes all the people involved in realizing what fans would see, make-up artists, sound artists, costume designers, fans only saw the actors not thinking that 50% of the work was done by people who never appeared in the film.   
"Miss the car is waiting if you want to follow me" the secretary waited at the door,   
"Arrive immediately" Y/N stood up to follow her, she retrieved her backpack and turned to say goodbye,   
"Thank you for passing Silly, i needed a day of cuddling," Chris whispered, hugging her tightly, "When you want Sassy, thank you for listening to me and i'm sorry if i woke you up in the middle of the night," she answered, clutching at him, Chris looked at her  
"Do not worry, i can sleep in a break, if every time wake up someone prepare a similar breakfast i'll get in line immediately" laughed dissolving the embrace Y/N followed the girl through the set watching everything, the bustle was noticeable, she saw Tom go out of the dressing room ready for filming and missed the air, the stage costume was a riot of green gold and leather, the long black wig to the shoulders made it stand out eyes, at that moment the Tom she knew had vanished there was only Loki was so beautiful and regal, a costumeist followed him with helmet and scepter, raised hand to greet, the man reached her,   
"You are already in departure?" he asked, hugging her,  
"Yes, even if i'm tempted to find any excuse, it's all so chaotic and charming here" Y/N answered, pulling away from him, "and you're an apparel dressed like that, you'll drive everyone crazy when they see the film", the costume designer looked at him, pointing to the clock, he would be late, Tom nodded   
"I'll give you an excuse then, have dinner with me tonight and come back tomorrow from Rice" turned to the secretary, "Please cancel everything Miss Y/N also stops today and accompany her to my camper," said as retraced his steps without giving her time to say anything,  
"Thomas what i told Rice.." protest but he going, went looking for the phone in the backpack and turned it on, what would he say to others?   
"On this side Miss" the secretary motioned her to follow as she called the helipad to cancel preview program, Y/N went behind thinking of an excuse plausible.  
The camper was the same as Chris, Y/N threw the backpack on the bed took a breath and called Rice,   
"Morning Poppy we are around Paris i have to send the car to get you?" the voices of the group mingled with noise of traffic,   
"Erm Lucifer do not come back today," she replied,   
"How come you do not come back today?!" Rice got nervous "We're looking for wedding clothes you should be here with us",   
"Should not we go tomorrow for clothes?" the woman asked,   
"If I had come back yesterday as a program what have we decided to go today, why do not you fall?" Rice wanted an answer,  
"I will not tell lies, Thomas invited me to dine with him and canceled my return without giving me a chance to say no" answered honestly would could have invented a lie any but did not,   
"And you think it's a good idea to spend the evening with him because you have the crush and seen that it seems to have another?" the friend was more abrupt than he wanted to, Y/N was short of breath, he knew everything "Sorry Poppy i worry for you, like all of us, i did not want to attack you" he apologized immediately "I'll take a couple of bottles for tomorrow, i think you'll need it"   
"I know i'm being stupid but i could not refuse, he laid me with one of his killer smiles and when the brain was back on the bike had already escaped on the set, if things take a turn too heavy i will go to hide from Chris" Y/N said while looking what was edible at home,   
"No excuse me you talked to him, you know like 2 days, and not with me? Okay tomorrow, see you come back we're not all together for centuries and you get us to go around with strangers" the friend closed the phone call in her face, the woman was perplexed Rice had never behaved like that, had never been a jealous guy, she did not want to think about it would have passed.   
Y/N kept busy by cooking, whenever she was nervous or agitated the kitchen always relaxed, keep her hands busy and concentrate on the recipes kept calm, and she really needed all the calm as possible did not know which fold would have taken the evening anyway the dinner would have been good, baked chicken with vegetables simple and delicious, would have liked to prepare something sweet but lacked the ingredients, at lunch time feel the trillare phone, was a message from Chris § Arrived by your friends? §   
§ I would not say that i am still at the camp, Thomas made me kidnapped by a secretary, i returned tomorrow § woman smiling,  
§ In that case step and lunch together in the cafeteria, no excuses are allowed Silly §, Y/N checked dinner and turned off the oven just in time, Chris was honking outside the camper, she looked in the mirror to make sure had nothing on her face and joined him,   
"Silly is a century that i do not see you!"   
“We really can not pass another time all time without seeing each other " Y/N answered laughing   
"I will not tell you that you're doing a stupid thing, i understand how you feel, but just because you know, my camper is the fourth enough that go to the left when you get out of that of Tom.." Chris was very serious despite knowing little he was sincerely worried about her,  
"Thanks Sassy" she said moved as they parked next to the large tent that served as a table, all the staff was reunited lunch, she followed Chris to the counter and took a tray, there was all kinds of food and she looked very good,   
"What do you want Silly?"  
"Mmm..you treat well there's everything .." the woman answered observed the dishes, "I'll stay on the classic..pizza",   
"I'll keep you company, pizza for two please" Chris said to the cook, put the plate on the tray and moved to the next counter where, recommended by the friend, took a watermelon and orange salad, "Do not look at it so i can assure you it's good" Chris laughed at the expression of Y/N   
"Sorry us fruit does not eat as a side dish but i'm curious to hear how it" laughed unconvinced, someone hugged her from behind, kissing her head, the woman smiled and let herself be cradled by those arms so familiar and that they had missed so much,   
"Darling went to the camper but someone was quicker than me to recover you" looked at Chris, "Did you tell Rice to stay with me tonight?" asked detaching from her,   
"Yes, he did not take it well, they were waiting for me in Paris to do pre-wedding shopping.." Y/N answered,   
"Who gets married?" Tom asked curiously as the attendant passed him a mixed salad and grilled fish,   
"A couple of friends, in fact the first couple of the family..is all there your lunch Thomas?" Y/N was used to see him eat more,  
"In the afternoon i will be hanging from a series of laces and pulleys i would not give stomach on the troupe" he replied laughing, the trio ended up taking food and headed for the table where they were waiting for them,  
".. More Stark and less serious than you say?" Rdj was explaining his idea for a joke,  
"So it sounds better to me, we will hear that says the director" Chris H. replied by twisting the hammer, the two turned around hearing the others coming,  
"Come on dear," Rdj said making her go with a bow, Y/N smiled and sat down , the pizza was not bad to be done in a canteen and had to admit that the fruit salad was good,   
"I told you this woman of little faith," Chris said, brushing a tomato smear from her lips,   
"Sorry if i had any doubts, i would like to remind you that in America you eat pasta with tomato sauce as a dish forgive me if your idea of "good" is different from mine" laughed stealing half of the cake he had in his plate,  
"You did not have to do it Silly.." he laughed maliciously rising, took Y/N in his arms, if put her it on his knees and spanked it like you do with capricious children,   
"Enough..Sassy ask forgiveness..help!!" the woman laughed and kicked the rest of the table laughed, Tom turned dark face staring at Chris,   
"Captain is enough, the midgardiana has understood the lesson" he said softly rising and "saving" Y/N from the clutches of the man, "Look at me woman, never EVER remove is cake to the Captain" said capturing her eyes, Rdj was the first to explode in a laugh, Y/N was too shaken by that look to react immediately,   
"Tom you almost scared me," said Chris H. tearfully, Tom laughed making a theatrical bow,   
"I swear no one apart you could do Loki, you are far too credible in the bad part" Evans said giving him five, the group calmed down and took the coffee before returning to work,  
"Accompany Y/N to the camper and i join you" Tom said taking her hand and starting, the heart of the woman accelerated but did not take her hand ,   
"I can go back alone i do not want to be late"   
"I prefer to escort you, i'll start in half an hour i have all the time Darling" he replied playing with her fingers, they walked in silence to the camper,   
"What is this delicious smell?" asked making her sit down, "Do not tell me you prepared dinner!"   
"I had nothing to do this morning i thought a home dinner would have pleased you after a long day on set" Y/N replied embarrassed, Tom looked at her smiling and stroked her face,   
"You're a treasure Darling, i'll see you later, relax and act like you're home," said before leaving.


	14. Chapter 14

The woman followed him with her eyes from the window, to stay was a big mistake she knew that the following day would be terrible but at that moment she was lost in watching Tom going to the set with his graceful and regal step in the stage costume and did not mind anything else, sighed and lay down on the sofa, zapping on the TV just to pass the time did not know what time Tom would come back, the cell phone ringing at her side  
"Hey," she smiled gratefully for the call  
"Disturb?" Rice's voice calm and relaxed calmed the anxiety at the moment,  
"You never trouble Lucifer, sorry for today..." replied almost guilty of having lost the day of shopping with them,  
"Excuse me for being blown out, i would never have said it but i think i'm jealous of Chris"  
Y/N took a moment to savor that confession, "Bad feeling true to be on the other side?!" it was usually she jealous and possessive, "Now you understand how i felt sometimes" laughed victorious,  
"Yeah..your life is hell," Rice laughed back, "I wanted to know if you're well, i know you thought i had, having, screwed not saying anything but now we know you, we left space but we are really worried, the others more than me since they have no idea who stole your heart.." he said seriously, the woman sat up and shrugged even though it was not time for "that" discussion would have made that her family was not too worried about her,  
"I did not want to lie to anyone you know but i did not know how to say it, even i just understood so i'm on the high seas, i know i should have come back but when it happened to you if Jeanpierre asked you to have dinner together you would have done the same thing , and we would have picked up the pieces the next day.." Y/N realized that talking on the phone was easier, no one would have embraced her by breaking up, for now she could discuss without problems, "Honestly for now i'm fine, i would be lying if i said i'm not happy to spend the evening with him, tomorrow i'll pay the consequences for sure but now i'm just excited" she laughed to lighten the conversation,  
"I imagine, talking about serious things we saw a pair of perfect clothes for the bridesmaids, tomorrow you have to try them so the guys decide" began Rice, "One is very similar to that of Pnina who took as an idea, long cream until feet with blue and purple flowers and a long ribbon on the back, i'm sure you'll be fine"  
"Already for the fact that it is long and does not have to wear heels i approve" Y/N imagined the entrance of her and the other two bridesmaids with the bouquet in hand and the flowers in her hair, "I can not wait for you to arrive on their wedding day i'm so happy for them"  
"We're all in seventh heaven that's why he got sick this morning when you gave us a hole, you would have done well in the city but quiet we have fantastic plans for the last days, now i leave you so you can pretend to relax, see you tomorrow morning he will tell me when i have to send the car to get you."  
"Ok Rice..and thank you for understanding, see you tomorrow" Y/N closed the call, looked around and decided to prepare the cake, took the card from the guest who had provided and left the camper to head to the canteen .  
Wronged a couple of times and asked directions to a group of technicians who were carrying what looked like a huge piece of mountain,  
"You have to turn left where there is that camper and then you can not be wrong," the man replied gently,  
"Thank you very much and sorry for the trouble" Y/N smiled saluting and took the road that had been suggested, walked calmly looking around for about ten minutes, the contrast between the quiet green woods and the chaos of the set was palpable, arrived at the table knocked at the first camper he saw  
"Good morning, may i help you?" a kitchen assistant asked opening the door,  
"I hope so," Y/N answered smiling, "I'm a guest of Mr. Hiddleston, i wanted to prepare a cake for tonight but there's nothing in the camper, can i steal a baking pan and the ingredients to you?" he motioned for her to enter, the woman followed him and stood in a corner so as not to disturb the staff intent on preparing dinner,  
"Wait here a minute," he said, turning and attracting the attention of what the head chef looked like,  
"My second mentioned your request to me Miss?" asked, stretching out his hand,  
"Excuse me, Y/N pleasure" she stretched out hand and tightened the chef's, "I'm a guest of Mr. Hiddleston, can i steal a couple of things to make a cake?" smiled hoping to get what she needed, the chef thought about it and called one of the aids,  
"Headset and apron for Miss Y/N and help with what she need" the man turned to her, "Nothing could come out of here, for obvious reasons of hygiene, but can cook her cake and take it away if the it's nice" Y/N was happy to be able to cooking in a field kitchen like that and thanking him, "Grant Miss" the help passed her a uniform, "I am Cameron pleased, if you want to follow me and tell me what you need", the woman nodded and the two headed in the area where they were preparing sweets, "Last week we had the pleasure of helping Susan Downey, the kitchens of the campers are not very equipped having free access to the cafeteria 24/7",   
"I was amazed to have found something in the fridge for dinner" Y/N laugh, "Let's see i need eggs then butter and dark chocolate in equal doses, a little flour and sugar and a pan," she said putting a bain-marie pot on the stove, "A bowl to melt chocolate and butter and a whisk" asked not to put her hands in the furniture and look for himself, Cameron immediately started moving, passed a bowl large enough to stand on the pot and whisk, recovered the ingredients and waited for Y/N say what to do, "I turn on the oven, 180 degrees is fine?" asked the man holding out the buttered pan,  
"180 is fine thank you" she replied by cleaning the flour from the nose, "If do not ask too much would you make a raspberry and lime culis?"   
“No problem Miss, can i ask what sweet is you preparing?" Cameron moved quickly taking the raspberries and putting them on the fire along with sugar and rum,  
"It's a typical cake of my area, it's called Tenerina, my family loves it and also Thomas likes a lot", she put the chocolate to melt with the butter stirring occasionally, "It's a very simple recipe, a kind of brownie but more compact and you should not exaggerate in eating it" laughed thinking about when she had prepared for their arrival,   
"It seems almost a French dessert for the amount of butter" Cameron laughed in turn passing in a fine strainer the culis now ready and placing it in a bottle with the service cap, "This is ready, i can be useful in other mode Miss?"   
"I would say no thanks, i just have to mix the ingredients and bake" she replied beating the eggs and joining the rest of the mixture with the flour, passed the pan to help and waited cooking, "I do not know this type of oven, in the oven of the house as soon as the crust is cracked, take it off "  
"Can i bring you a coffee while you wait?" asked the gentle man  
"I gladly take it" Y/N smiled and checked the cake, the professional ovens were very different from her oven of home did not want to burn the cake or cook it too, Cameron returned with coffee and handed a cup of coffee, it was very good a real Italian coffee was amazed,   
"I hope it is not too strong for her, the barista is Italian and does not conceive something different from this"  
"It's perfect, i'm Italian too i'm not too strong for me" she smiled finishing the coffee and checked the cake, it was ready and the smell spread throughout the kitchen, she was helped to churn out, took off uniform who had lent it and gave it to Cameron,   
"Thank you very much for your help and availability" she said coming out with his precious cargo and returning to the camper.  
Y/N looked at herself in the mirror, had scattered flour a little everywhere, went into room and open the drawers until you find the towels took one and opened the water in the shower had plenty of time to cool off, set and warm up the dinner before the man returned, just before a secretary had knocked to warn her that the shooting would have ended within an hour, the hot water took away with her the anxiety along with the flour, had absolutely to be quiet and behave as a friend, came out of the shower put a towel on her head took the backpack and looked at the t-shirt of the day before was presentable, it was the same that had used to fight with Chris, could not wear it was full of grass even if it would have been an evening with friends wanted to present well, decided to take a loan opened a drawer and put on an old Tom's t-shirt, went back into the kitchen and turned on the oven to heat the dinner, set the table, was tempted to even put the candles but restrained, was in the bathroom to settle her hair still wet when heard open the door,   
"Darling where did you hide?" Tom's voice cheerful as always, Y/N joined him in the room "Welcome back Thomas" she said heading to the kitchen, "Take a shower in 10 minutes and ready" "I really need it, but first.." he followed her into the kitchen and hugged with love kissing her head, the woman laughed nervously, almost uncomfortable, turned and put her arms around the man's neck got up on the tips and gave him a kiss on the neck,   
"It's nice to come home and find someone to hug," he whispered in her ear, "You keep me company in the shower?"   
"I just made it and we do not want the dinner to burn true?!" warmed up melting embrace, Tom smiled at her before going to the bathroom, Y/N leaned against the piece of furniture with her heart beating wildly did not understand the reason for that invitation, she did not think that he was the kind of man who betrays unless..unless the photo was not his girlfriend but only a friend, shook her head to drive that thought the photos were eloquent, Tom and the stranger seemed happy and in love, the trill of the oven brought her back to the reality, opened to check if the chicken had heated up and put the grill to make it brown, closed the door took the culis out of the fridge to go at room temperature and put the cake on the table, shortly after Tom reappeared in the room with hair still wet and wearing only a pair of sweatpants, Y/N there was no air,   
"Here i am darling, i feel much better" he smiled and sit at the table, "OMG did you make the tender?" eyes bright as a child, "Where did you find the ingredients??"  
"It's called Tenerina not tender Thomas and i went to the kitchen to make it, they were very kind to help me" Y/N laughed putting the cake on the table,  
"Wait something is missing" the man stood up and took a bottle of wine from the sideboard, "A friend sent it to me i would say it's a good excuse to open it..", Y/N saw signs on Tom's back,   
"What did you do to your back?"   
“Straps for acrobatics, must be tight because they do not slip," he replied quietly, "These days i destroy i do not love the harnesses" poured the wine to the woman and toasted,  
"After dinner i'll massage if you want" Y/N tried to use a tone as neutral as possible,   
"I accept without protesting darling.." he laughed filling her glass again, they dined chatting, Tom was curious to know all about the wedding, “..how come Skopelos if i can ask?" take other portion of chicken,   
"Well we are ABBA fans it was obvious that they would choose the location of Mama mia to marry" Y/N was happy and relaxed, thanks to the company but especially the wine, "Mr. Hiddleston if i did not know i would think that it is trying to get me drunk" said accusatory  
"I would never allow such rudeness darling" the voice full of innocence, burst out laughing, the woman took off the dinner plates and took the culis to decorate the cake, back to the table did not find the sweet and Tom,   
"You have kidnapped the cake??" she said aloud moving to the room, Tom had put hiself comfortable on the couch, feet on the table with the cake plate in hand and two forks,   
"You're sorry if the eat here i'm really tired" moved to make room, Y/N sat at his side passing the bottle to the man and taking the fork that was holding out,  
"That t-shirt is fine, the V-neck gives you" he said mischievously approaching her, as other times when they were comfortable Y/N pulled up her legs and leaned against Tom's chest,   
"Sorry if i rummaged in the drawers but the one i was wearing yesterday was full of grass" the woman changed the subject, "Hey wait to devour the cake i made the raspberry sauce!" laughed while the man was sinking his fork in the dessert,  
"Among the many things your holiday is one of those that i missed most.." said passing the plate because it could garnish the sweet, Y/N leaned on the table, cut the cake and decorated the slices with delicate lines, "..you..bhè i missed you so much.." whispered brushing her back with his fingers, the woman's hand trembled   
"I missed you too" replied, putting the cake in the man's hand, she wanted to throw arms around his neck and tell him that she loved him, that the last days had been hell when he understood what she felt, she wanted to hold him and kiss him, "I always miss friends when i do not have them near" lied with a smile on her lips.  
Good part of the cake disappeared in a moment, Tom stood up to look for something to watch among the few dvd's he had with him, turned on the player and tv and came back on the couch, Y/N was in the bathroom ap make the cream for massages and when he returned to the room she found Tom already in position,   
"What do we look at Thomas?" she asked astride the man's back rubbing her hands to warm them before touching him,   
"An old movie, Willow, do you know him?" he answered by pressing play and getting comfortable waiting for the massage,  
"Oh dwarfs, witches, a little princess in danger and a great love story between the daughter of the bad and the fearless knight?? I heard about it" she laughed, beginning to manipulate the shoulders of the man who relaxed in a few minutes,  
"It's one of the movies that i loved most as a child" Tom laughed "I watched him every year with my sisters, even now when we are able to be together we look at it is a sort of tradition, we recreate the most beautiful scenes for Sarah's children", the woman listened to him smiling, imagined Tom with the sisters in the mother's house while they drink hot chocolate and played with the children, the man who rolls on the carpet attacked by his nephews and while he chases them around the house making the ogre and they run away laughing, it was easy for her to see him in the role of the sympathetic and caring uncle, even easier to see him as a father in the future, was about to speak when realized that Tom had fallen asleep, put more cream on her hands and finished the massage, stood up, careful not to wake him and covered, a blanket for herself and moved to the bottom of the sofa, snuggling and finishing watching the film, did not want to make noise then just zapped trying to watch TV but her eyes went continuously to the man who was sleeping peacefully next to her.  
He woke up from the nap after a couple of hours,   
"How much did i sleep?" asked, his voice still sleepy, "Why did not you wake me up?"   
"You were destroyed i did not want to bother you, you just took a nap," Y/N said. going to the kitchen, "It's left of the cake if you want to have a snack",   
"I vices darling but i can not refuse the sweet" laughed the man, they finished the last slices of cake and Tom proposed to go to bed, they were almost 2 and at 9 o'clock you would be had to get up,   
"I have booked the return for you at 10, if you do not change your mind and decide to stay here with me a few days" added the man moving clothes from the bed,   
"I have to go back tomorrow there are a lot of things to be defined for the ceremony before going home, i can not stay at Rice forever" Y/N laughed, getting into bed, she was nervous about being so close to Tom and spending the night together even though she realized that 'man had in no way tried to kiss her or anything, excluding the invitation in the shower, just turned off the light Tom came up by running a hand on her side and lifting t-shirt, Y/N felt the breath of man on her neck before kissed her, felt the trail of fire that the man's fingers left on her skin as they climbed toward her breasts, if turned her eyes would be trapped by those of Tom and would do anything for those eyes, she stiffened struggling to resist that impulse, the man noticed and stopped, moved her hair from ear "Darling?" whispered forbidden "What's up?", Y/N turned and leaned against his chest,   
"Thomas.." she whispered in turn, "sorry..but not..i can not,"  
"It's all right, as i told you after the party i do not want you to do anything you do not want" he hugged her to kiss head and fell asleep, Y/N spent the night almost sleepless with her body burning and heart broken.   
She woke up hearing a knock on the door, got up half asleep to go open, "How strange the door is locked" she thought, snapping the lock and opening the door, an intern gave her a good day,   
"Miss Y/N the car will pick up in 1 hour and Mister Hiddleston sends this" said delivering a ticket, the woman thanked him by closing the door behind her and going into the kitchen , she was very tired and depressed made coffee and sat down by opening the envelope   
§Darling came out soon, sorry if i did not say goodbye but you slept so well i did not want to bother you ..i will miss TWH§, tried not to think about the night just passed and took a shower before going out, did not want to collapse before being home with her family, took her backpack and closed the door behind her, the car was waiting to take her to the heliport, the journey to Rice's house seemed eternal she entered the house and followed the laughter of the others to the kitchen , they were having breakfast, they warmly welcomed her. Rice had shared what was happening to her and everyone got around, Y/N smiled at her strange family before bursting into tears.


	15. Chapter 15

"Now that the dress is decided what fantastic plans do you have? Lucifer hinted at things galactic for the last few days together." she changed the question of knowing what was going on in the mind of his friend,  
"I thought about booking a couple of rooms ..." Rice began  
"Tomorrow we leave .. for Disneyland Paris!" Roby shouted excited interrupting his friend, too elated to let the friend finish, Y/N began to bounce euphoric in turn, had always wanted to go there with the family, even if not she loved the rides was attracted by the shows and parades, they would have ended the holidays having fun all together, they spent the rest of the day organizing the departure and doing a schedule of things to do and see and went to bed early.  
At 7 they were all awake and hyperactive ready to leave, had breakfast and got in the car, for the occasion Rice had booked a limousine similar to the one that had gone to take it for the trip, big and pink this time instead of champagne in the minibar were juices and drinks, the only constant was the fruit covered with chocolate, Disney was a couple of hours of cars that flew between laughter and jokes, Roby took out of the backpack the princesses' wigs all burst out laughing, they divided the precious booty and getting ready to make their triumphal entry into the park, Simo was the most excited of the group, he had always liked to behave like a VIP, Rice had reserved the suites in the best hotel in the park, had special passes that gave access practically to everything and a couple of escorts ready to fulfill any wish they had, it was heaven, or it would have been for Y/N if her mind had not been addressed to the camper in the woods and the arms of Tom who had held her two nights before, had put the man's shirt back on and blessed with his perfume, distracted by the memories, did not notice that the car had stopped, a park attendant was waiting for them  
"Poppy are you still among us?" Rice asked, smiling at her "We have come with a beautiful smile and go"  
Y/N answered the smile and followed his friend, the rest of the family was jumping out of the car  
"Well arrived if you want to follow me we prepared a nice breakfast in the castle" the clerk led the way he followed him trying to ignore the looks of the other guests in the park, with the wig on his head no one had recognized Rice, someone was taking pictures, it was so strange to be on the side of the hunted animal now they understood what Rice felt sometimes or why some VIPs reacted badly, the group tightened and entered the castle hall reserved for them, everything was perfect the table was set and the waiters were waiting, they sat down and had breakfast before seeing the rooms and dividing the beds.  
Y/N, Rice, Phil, Gian and Roby settled in the Merida suite, a riot of green and tartan, as in the cartoon it looked like the room of an old Scottish castle, complete with a fireplace and carpet in the shape of a very soft and furry bear. the linen was styled with the rest, the green and blue tartan dressing gowns were warm and comfortable, a fruit basket showed off on the living room table, the boys were fascinated by all that luxury, it was normal for Rice to live like this when he was away from home and even Y/N was immediately used to that kind of pampering, again she missed Tom and the suites where they had spent so many good moments, decided to send him a message, a simple "hello" nothing compromising or honeyed, put the phone back in the bag and went back to the hall where the others had joined them wearing the blue robes of Cinderella's room,  
"Friend you know you can organize things!" Simo was euphoric, "Make a really beautiful life, limousune, luxury hotel..I'm envious to know"  
"Simo I assure you that I could go back, it's all very beautiful and flashy but when I'm around my life does not belong to me, for now it's fine that no one has recognized me but I do not think we'll be so lucky every day that we'll be here" Rice answered seriously,  
"Let's not think about Lucifer now, let's enjoy the park and hope not to come paparazzati and slammed on some stupid magazine" Y/N embraced him "Where do we want to start the tour?"  
"Poppy phone .." Gian was taking the phone of the woman from the bag ".. hello? .." he said answering ".. a second that I call .." attracted the attention of her friend, Y/N moved from the group in ferment asking who he was, "A certain Will .." Gian said passing the device the woman's eyes lit up,  
"Hi" was the only thing he could say  
"Hello, beautiful i bother?" Tom's warm voice on the other side melted her,  
"Absolutely not Will, wait a second to change room .." Y/N went into the room and closed the door behind her, ".. I'm sorry, but the others make a hellish noise"   
"Are you hanging around with your family?" he asked curiously,   
"Yes, Rice arranged a couple of days at Disney before saying goodbye" she answered falsely cheerfully, "The holidays are over for everyone it's time to go home"   
"Do not stay in Paris?" he asked. "Let's finish shooting in a few days and I was hoping to take advantage of your hands before leaving for filming at the studios", Y/N did not know what to say, she would like to see him again and put her hands on him again but had the holidays lasted too long, not to be accountable to some superior or boss, she worked with other girls and each was head of herself,   
"I would like to Thomas but I have to go back to my life, Rice leaves for I do not know which part of the world Monday I can not be still around the house" was aware of the lie he was saying for Rice would not have been a problem if it remained, in fact it would have been more than happy, but had to put an end to those holidays so intent if it was special, it was not his world had to come back down to earth, someone knocked on the door,   
"Coming guys" she said aloud,  
"Do they claim darling?" the man asked   
"They stop to start the tour, I do not I love the rides but see them happy fills me with joy" Y/N laughed   
"Then I let you go, we soon feel darling", the woman greeted and returned to the room where the group was ready to go out, as always the phones left as she did not climb on the attractions, they closed the door behind and followed the chaperone.   
The park was crowded but once out of the castle no one paid any attention to them, or almost, sometimes they noticed some curious people taking pictures while not understanding who he was hiding under the wig and dark glasses, they were fascinated by the princesses' parade before heading for the 3D roller coaster, when Y/N came the nausea knew she was still tied to a seat but the images of the viewer gave the sensation and being suspended on a volcano before being thrown down into the lava, the adrenaline rushed in rivers all screamed and laughed after 5 endless minutes were released from the seats and the woman gave a stomach, for her was too much,   
"Not even on those fake can you resist??" Marco teased, Phil passed a bottle of water the assistant promptly asked if he needed help,  
"I'm fine thanks, I was hoping they would not bother me but I was wrong" she said "Too bad the breakfast was very good" laughed wiping her mouth and drinking before following others to a new attraction, seen those that had happened shortly before she decided to wait for them at the end of the race, would not have survived the real roller coaster, felt the stomach at the sight alone Phil kept her company,   
"You do not have to make me nutshell Phil I'm fine now" smiled at his friend leaning on his shoulder   
"I know you're okay, you've repeated so much, I almost believe it" he said putting his arm around her shoulders, "Before the hotel was he on the phone right?", Y/N nodded, "Honestly .. how are you? We're just you and I will not tell anyone .. "  
"Really Phil I'm fine, now that I'm with you, here in the paradise of joy I can not feel bad do not you think?" the woman answered, "I think the worst will be when I will go back home and there will be no bearing to distract me "  
"And if instead of going home I would come to London with me a few days? Or do you have to go back for work?"  
"I've had a month off I would not want my clients to get attached to my co-workers it's time to come back to real life "she laughed, "Anyway I promise I'll come see you as soon as I can, you know it was always my dream to go to the theater in London" she answered grateful for that invitation, when the group joined them were still tight in a hug, as with Gian did not need to talk to understand each other,  
"Hey happy couple we thought to take a break and look at Mulan in the central theater, we have reserved seats," Rice said taking Y/N by the hand, "So your stomach will be okay to have lunch," he whispered, the woman smiled at him,  
"But Simo's? Did you leave it tied to the seat?" she asked not seeing him, Roby replied that he was waiting for the photos and that he would reach them in the theater, followed the chaperone to the theater passing a cake stand and Y/N began to jump, dragged Rice with her as ran towards the cotton candy, rather than candyfloss was a colorful flower-shaped masterpiece, although she was ill was happy as a child, fascinated by the mastery of sugar Rice burst out laughing,   
"You're not grown for sugar yarn?" he teased, passing her a colorful stick, the woman thanked him, observing that wonder,   
"This deserves to be kept ... a beautiful smile Poppy" Roby was taking a picture of her,   
"Seeing see" hopped Y/N, the friend turned the phone, in the picture the woman laughed, her eyes bright while biting sugar, the stick was huge and made it seem small in proportion, "Please pass me it is beautiful," laughed cheerfully while jumping hand in hand with Rice, adored cotton candy the friend had given her a home machine to do that it pulled out to every dinner, they came to the show and got comfortable in the assigned seats waiting for the start of the show, Simo joined them just before the curtain got up.  
It was like being in the cartoon, the sets were beautiful and the actors were wonderful, they sang all the songs and had fun like crazy, as Rice had expected at the end of the show Y/N was hungry and asked if they could eat something, the companion led the way to the nearest restaurant Belle and the Beast welcomed them making them sit in the mezzanine VIP, lunch attended to skits taken from the film, Niko was involved in a ballet with the teapot that made them laugh a lot, the food was great and the trolley of sweets seemed f they were perfect and colorful desserts, pink meringue seemed a cloud and tasted of paradise, it was one of the best things they had eaten, fortunately even the coffee was great, they were going out when a group of girls came up   
"OMG RICEEEEEEEEEEE" the screaming group had recognized him, Rice half smiled and greeted politely,   
"How beautiful you are..” said one, "Do you give me the autograph on the tits?" another was inserted, the family was stunned for all those attentions to his friend, they looked at each other not knowing what to say or do, Rice kept calm, took pictures and signed autographs before greeting the girls and return to others,   
"I hope you do not become a nightmare this day, sorry," he said as they moved to the little train to make the park tour, "I would not have to call the bodyguards to be comfortable "  
"Do not worry we'll take care of the loving hordes" laughed Marco putting himself you look at him with a serious look and hands on his hips, the others imitated him ringing him with protective, "But you're witty boys, no really very witty," said sarcastic blushing, "When you finish doing the stupid train waiting" he picked up Y/N, who was still laughing at the hand and marched briskly to the station, in the reserved wagon they found sweets and champagne waiting for them, they got comfortable and enjoyed the ride, from the top of the rail you could see everything, Y/N sent the photo to Chris who replied shortly after  
§ Why do you torture me Silly? It's not nice to send some pornography to those who are working§ the woman laughed, she knew that Disney was the favorite place of the friend,   
§Many sorry my captain I just wanted to share the flowers of this sugary garden§ added a smile and turned to Gian that the he was passing a glass, toasted the day and the family gaping when the train passed in the middle of a fountain with water and lights,   
"Oh Lucifer you had a wonderful idea to bring us all here, this place is the paradise," Y/N said, hugging him,  
"And you have not yet seen the Jungle Book area," he answered, holding her close to him, the train ride lasted almost 2 hours, they saw the whole park and went into confusion, there were too many things to do and see and it was by now evening they decided to watch the fireworks in the lake of the galleon of Captain Hook, they enjoyed the spectacle of the battle the great pyrotechnic finale took their breath away, they returned to the destroyed hotels and happy, when Rice opened the door of the room was greeted by a yellow flash, on the table in the living room showed off a huge bunch of sunflowers.


	16. Chapter 16

"They really know how to pamper you here" said Gian taking the box of chocolates next to the flowers, "They are delicious..Poppy are your favorite salted caramel!" laughed feeding it, Y/N let loose that delight on the tongue, they were perfect he loved the contrast milk chocolate with salted caramel burnt,  
"Gian you're right, they're delicious, I could swear by hand," she answered, taking another, "Rice the front desk left a note,"said, passing the envelope to his friend and bringing the flowers to their room, undressed, took a towel and went into shower before yielding to the desire to call Tom, the day had been wonderful and intense but her mind was continually returning to him and see the sunflowers did not help, let herself be lulled by the hot jet letting the tears fall, had locked the door of the bathroom wanted to be alone at least the time of the shower to be able to depress and cry without anyone trying to console or embrace, she loved her family but felt the need to isolate herself for a few minutes, feel someone press on the handle,  
"All right Poppy?" Rice's voice muffled by the jet, she opened the shower to answer trying to mask the sadness in her voice, "Do not finish all the hot water," replied the friend, remained in the steam almost 20 minutes before to go out and reach the others in the room wearing only the cloth,  
"Here you are Queen of the Dragons, we were deciding for dinner," Gian said, taking her in his arms, Y/N smiled and rocked like a child,  
"What are your options?" she asked, looking at the room service menu, it was almost 10 pm,  
"Simo would like to go to dinner in Snow White's restaurant, Niko and Marco would like to go to the Star Wars section ... we're a bit undecided," Rice said, flicking her tuft, "Where would you go?"  
"Honestly, I'm destroyed if it's not a problem for you I would order something at the hotel," the woman replied, yawning, "But you go, I do not want Simo offended," she laughed, clinging to Gian for cuddles.  
"Are you sure you do not want us to stay at the hotel?" Gian whispered caressing her,  
"Quiet get out and have fun if you have the strength, I gave for today" she replied, could relax, cry and fall asleep before the others returned, the group decided for Snow White and got ready to go out,  
"Are you sure you do not want to go out?" Rice had her tone between the suspicious and the worried, "Rest with you if you want",  
"I order dinner and watch a movie, I'll be fine Lucifer," she said kissing him  
"If you change your mind, call me to tell you where we are, Simo would like to go dancing," he replied, kissing her in turn before leaving, finally alone Y/N called room service and ordered dinner and watched the play list of films available,  
"I did 30 of us," said to herself, choosing Moulin Rouge, heard a knock on the room service, put on a shirt and let the waiter in,  
"You can put it in the hall thanks" led the way to the sofa and thanked the man who smiled and retraced his steps.  
Y/N crossed legs on the sofa pressing play and stretching to take dinner, the same as the first night with Tom, frying was not as good as the Parisian but maybe it was just because she had no company to provoke it,  
"Good evening could you bring a bottle of champagne please?" said to the meitre of room service, "And also some chocolate strawberries"  
"Certainly Madame" replied from the other end of the receiver, Y/N thanked him and hung up and decided to call Chris while waited,  
"Hey Sassy boy trouble?" smiled, hearing her friend's always cheerful voice,  
"Do not worry," Chris replied, "How's my favorite Disney princess?" he asked, laughing,  
"All right, I'm stuffing with crap and I put on Mouline Rouge" she paused the film,  
"Mmm and you call this feeling good?" answered doubtfully, "Rice and your friends where I am, I do not hear background noises",  
"They went out for dinner and disco I was too tired to follow them, I'm almost 11 was a long day just wanted to relax" heard knocking on the door, "Wait a second champagne must have arrived" she said getting up and taking the bottle without let the waiter in, "Now the evening is perfect ..." said, getting comfortable again,  
"... perfect for getting depressed and thinking ... is it true Silly?" Chris's accusatory tone did not go unnoticed, "You can give it to your family, which I do not think works, but certainly does not give me a princess"  
"You win Chris, it's all right" she continued to lie, "The fact that the reception has put sunflowers in the room has nothing to do with my evening"  
"Silly ... a moment ..." Chris heard the phone, "Hey dude accommodated .. I end a phone call .." Y/N heard him talk but did not understand who, "I'm here a friend came" apologized the man, "You know what I think of this whole thing, I love you and I can not bear to hear you so just because you're afraid to confess what you feel", smiled at that brutality in the voice of the friend, she knew he could count on the sincerity typical of his sign and did not expect an apology as he had done Rice,"  
I let you go from your friend Sassy" she laughed heartily for the first time in days, "Hey Chris..thanks "  
"Always available Silly" laughed back to the man before attacking, Y/N opened the bottle and pushed play, at the end the film was drunk and in tears, exactly what he wanted.  
The others returned to the 4 happy and tired and found her on the sofa embraced the sunflowers with tears still streaked her face,   
"Hopefully tomorrow is better" Gian whispered removing them from hand the flowers and taking her in his arms,   
"Yeah, I can hardly see her like that but she must handle it as she sees fit" Rice said in a breath raising the blankets so that Gian could put her to bed, covered and followed his friend in the living room,   
"I had never seen her in these conditions, your friend really did it in slices" the voice between the worried and angry, "You say that he realizes what he did?"   
" I know him well enough to know that he would never do anything like that to anyone, he is the most sincere and loyal man I know," he replied, picking up the fruit,"From what I know it was just fun, I can not give blame Will if she fell in love, also because I do not think she knows, you know her as much as I have not told him anything"  
"You should not tell him? So if you are friends you can make him a confidence no?!" Gian asked,  
"You're joking and risk that Poppy will take off my head, and anyway I do not think it would seem to have a girlfriend now "  
"Then why did you let her stay there? other night?"  
"For the same reason that in his day if it had happened to me with Jeanpierre she would let me go, because I love her and it's not right that decides for her" Rice finished in anxiety for Y/N who was sleeping blessed, took a shower and reached her in bed, Y/N clung to Rice whispering meaningless words in sleep, the man squeezed and fell asleep.  
She woke up at 10 by the smell of coffee, dragged out of bed thirsty, fortunately the previous evening had left no trail, found the rest of the family around the table that had breakfast,   
"Good morning Princess" the happy voice of Rice as passed her cup, "It's almost 10 breakfast and we go out"   
"Day guys, thank you Lucifer, what is today's program?" she asked cheerfully, sitting down and reaching for a croissant, "These are the best thing about Paris" laughed while chewing,  
"We thought we'd start with the Cinderella musical that starts at 11 if we do," Rice said opening the sheet with the schedules,"Given the hangover of last night I would avoid the rides for a while" he nudged her, everyone laughed,   
"I would say it's a great idea honey, I'm fine but I would not repeat the number of yesterday on the 3D roller coaster," she answered, hugging him, "I take a shower and get dressed then," said, going to the bathroom still half croissant in her mouth and the cup in hand, looked in the mirror, her eyes were still swollen for crying but it was not as destroyed as thought, opened the hot water and washed away the night,   
"Poppy can I?" asked Rice entering the shower,   
"Of course yes, thanks for leaving me alone last night..I needed it I know you understand," Y/N answered looking down, she knew that his friend was anxious for her but had given her a hard time, Rice hugged and washed her hair   
"Imagine, I confess it was hard but we have been on too much in recent days I am surprised you did not explode" laughed kissing her head, joking under the stream laughing like children until Gian called them back to the order,  
"You two do it in there, do not force yourself to intervene!" roared laughing from the bedroom,  
"Sorry papi but it's all because of Rice!" Y/N was justified in the tone of a child who always melted Gian, who in response gave her a spank,"Come on dressed up late" said the friend throwing her clothes, got ready and reached the others now ready at the reception,   
"Finally, come on that we are going to be late," said Roby taking her arm and starting, as the day before had reserved seats, noticed the looks of many girls as they came in and got comfortable, "Rice knows that at the end of the show we should get out from behind," Phil whispered looking behind the rows,   
"If you are like yesterday's girls no problem" smiled back taking Y/N by the hand and focusing only on the actors, the show was beautiful, Y/N had never heard it in English and she liked it very much, the fairy godmother seemed to have just come out of the film so much was like the cartoon, finished the show waited ch and people had gone out and stopped to take pictures with the cast, Simo jumped happily around Cinderella posing as a worn model, Y/N turned on the phone to make the video that was moved saw the excess of laughter, they had tears in their eyes and were still laughing when they left the theater to look for a place to have lunch, took a seat in the pumpkin carriage and ordered sandwiches and fruit juice, mice on the skids darted carrying trays, was fascinated by the hustle and bustle that were put on stage during the meal, GasGas approached her, kissing shy hand and giving her a rose, Y/N smiled and kissed him on the cheek making him faint in a rather theatrical way, they headed for the Trilly pavilion, a couple of girls stopped Rice who took pictures and signed autographs before reaching the group that was waiting a little further, Y/N was speechless when he crossed the threshold of the pavilion and, it was a giant bubble of glass full of flowers and butterflies of all colors, colored macs made noise on the tops of the trees, huge-billed toucans flew peacefully from one branch to the other, it was a corner of paradise from which it would not come out, followed a fairy in the path between exotic plants and animals enjoying the atmosphere and explanations on fauna and flora, a group of peacocks with the tail well in sight greeted them when they left the pavilion,   
"I did not think there could be something so beautiful in a park," Y/N said still fascinated,  
"Just because you've never moved from Poppy's house, there are a lot of beautiful places like this," said Niko, among them was the one who had traveled the world more than anyone even more Rice, "I think now that I'm out of Italy I'll turn around a little when I have time," the woman replied,   
"You promised that the next trip will be to come to me, I'll count" Phil said, "I'll even take you to the theater" they break them up the hair, the woman answered kissing her and taking under his arm, "Now where is going?" Marco asked looking at the map of the park, there was still a lot to see, "How about Star Wars, Poppy your stomach is fine ? Do you feel like walking around on the Falcon? "  
"If it's all right for you I'll wait down, even if my stomach is fine I would not interrupt the positive strip" she laughed as the parade of robots and soldiers paraded before them, she settled on a bench while the others ran to take a seat, she was tempted to follow them but hanging upside down did not inspire her, the woman felt the bag vibrate, opened it and looked in the pile of appliances and wallets by pulling out her phone , there were several messages all in the same tone   
§Darling are you ok?§, §Please answer me§,   
did not know what to think of all that urgency, Tom did not write often and usually just respond, distracted by the screams coming from the carousel replied with a simple  
§This is all good Thomas§  
sent the message and waited for the friends to reach it at the end of the race, "Missing someone ?!" she said getting up to meet him,   
"Yes Gian and Simo want to do another round, It was exhilarating!!" Niko still had his hair disheveled,  
"Poppy should have come too" Rice took her by the hips and put on his shoulder hopping Y/N burst out laughing, kicking,  
"Lucifer but what are you doing?!" she said trying to free herself, "How stupid you are my love"   
"I wanted to make you understand what it feels like" laughed, put it back on its feet, went to sit waiting for Gian and Simo chatting, Roby was hungry and even Marco would eat something willingly,   
"Guys we had lunch just like you do to be hungry" Y/N was incredulous, they had gorged for less than 2 hours,  
"What do you say, it will be the adrenaline post carousel" laughed Roby   
"Meanwhile let's eat something we, I'm hungry too," Rice laughed, pointing to the Star Wars Cellar, they entered and found themselves catapulted into the film, smoky and colorful atmosphere, a band playing in the corner, not a band but THE band the original one of the first film, the the orange lenses e the blue skin made its way up to the table and gave them the menu before heading back to the entrance to accommodate other patrons, a smiling, gold-skinned waitress and dragon scales on her bare back took the order and disappeared after filling the cups of coffee, Y/N looked around dreamily, asked permission to take some pictures and sent them to Chris, she would have liked to share those days with her friend as well as with her family, they were eating when a group of imperial soldiers he broke in and started shooting, two jedi answered before escaping from an open window, all the patrons stood up applauding,   
"This day is perfect, absolutely perfect!" Marco said, fascinated by the confusion, they were comfortable Gian and Simo had them achieved,   
"If there were not yet so many things to be see another ride," laughed Simo excited,"Next stop?" he asked, passing the map, opening it, putting a mark on the carousel and looked at the list, "We could go and see the show," said, pointing to the Star Wars theater, the group nodded they were all curious to see the show from the shuttles and enjoy the play of lights and lasers, they ended up making snacks and ran to the theater, luckily they had the passes and entered through a side door, put the glasses for augmented reality and they relaxed, did not expect such magnificence and technology, during the fights the armchairs moved and inclined giving the sensation of moving with the actors, it was beautiful.  
They decided to take a relaxing break after the show, they were all excited and full of energy but lying near the Little Mermaid's pond surrounded by trees in the green seemed to everyone a good idea, they enjoyed the sun chatting and joking, Phil and Roby in threw a jedi fight and did not end up in the lake for a hair escaping squawking a group of ducks, did not give weight to yet another group of fans of Rice, the speaker came from the announcement that the parade of the Little Mermaid was about to start, Simo lightly, took Rice under his arm and dragged him away, he was the one he loved most. Ariel heard him singing before he got near the parade, Y/N shook her head laughing "I'm surrounded by screaming children" thought to herself following the others, dancers dressed in newts and mermaids danced the waltz passing through the crowd, Ariel smiling next to the prince singing greeting from the top of the carriage, Simo followed the dancers letting more of the children involved, followed the parade to the marine park where they witnessed at the dolphin show and saw the oceanic tunnel, sinuous sirens waved from the coral reef tank playing with the bo There and fluctuating between the plants, one of the escorts led the group behind the tanks and could caress the dolphins and swim with them, Y/N was excited as never before had never had so much in such a short time, they remained among the tanks to watching the fish and the corals before returning to the hotel.   
Entered the room they found a rack with costumes and a ticket, Rice opened it and after reading it turned to the others who were looking at the clothes,   
"Apparently we were invited to a party tonight" he said smiling,  
"I put this" Simo had already in his hands a beautiful deep blue princess dress with crystal inserts,  
"I think that's for Poppy I'm sorry but you'll have to settle for a man's costume for this time " Gian laughed giving him a friendly pat on the shoulder as if to console him, Simo was disappointed and looked at the other costumes by choosing one in Alladin style, even the others chose a dress ignoring Rice who tried to give details,   
"If you've finished making fashion ..." he said aloud, they sat down on the sofa and listened, "The Avengers are pleased to invite you to the palace tonight to celebrate the opening of the new wing of the park, a carriage will pick you up at 10", the group looked at each other with the other,   
"..The Avengers??..",  
".. Who knows what it is..",  
"..I love your life Rice.." Simo concluded with a hint of envy, Y/N looked at watch  
"Guys are already 8 o'clock it will be better to get ready, everyone in the shower!" said in a good mother tone getting up, the groups they split back into their rooms with the costumes in hand, the woman went in the shower first, it was always the fastest and from what she noticed the dress required a certain skill to be worn and this time did not have a staff of people to close hooks and pull laces while waiting for Gian and Rice to take a shower and help her dressing began to settle his hair, the diadem of the dress was badly matched with his short hair, she was trying in vain to keep in her place when saw the wig perfectly placed on a styrofoam head, smiled taking it in her hand, long until the bottom with soft curls, she started from purple upwards, finishing with a tone of blue similar to that of the dress, she put the retina to stop the hair and put it on, was beautiful, put the diadem and decided to pass only a veil of lipstick, the combined mask covered part of her face and could avoid makeup, friends joined her,   
"Poppy you could only go out with that and the corset" Gian said admiringly reflected in the mirror, "We are in Disnelyland not a brothel treasure" laughed the woman holding the corset steady, "Would you help me with this please?" she waved him towards the back, the friend approached and closed the long row of hooks, Y/N felt like before the evening of charity, put on the dress and again Gian tightened the laces, the two looked at mirror, the pirate and the princess, and burst out laughing,   
"I could think of kidnapping you are beautiful," he said kissing her hand, the woman laughed again and turned around, Rice joined them with her vampire costume,   
"Lucifer are sexy from fear with this dress," said, adjusting his coat collar to her friend, they waited for the others and went down to go to the party.


	17. Chapter 17

They found two pumpkin-shaped carriages waiting for them outside the hotel and went up excited and smiling, that evening it seemed like fairy tales could come to life, many park guests were masked to participate, the party was open to all but only those who had invitation could have access to the private salon, arrived at the castle and they were surrounded by photographers who immortalized the arrival on the red carpet, Rice posed while the others were waiting on one side, Simo chopped he wanted to be photographed with him for Y/N instead was something already seen and looked around, many famous guests had been invited and paraded before them followed by their children, fairies and princesses chasing each other on the red carpet, a little Merida ran by the hand with the Prince of Cinderella was a joy to watch them, Rice joined them by offering the Y/N arm as always unsafe on her heels, every time she wore them she wondered why women torture herself they were wearing that kind of men's shoes, her dress was so wide that no one would notice t-rex pace, they presented the invitation to the usher and they were accompanied by a valet in their place, sat down on the silk sofas blue and silver, the tablecloth was the same color and the table was set with crystal plates and glasses, the champagne had been put in a fine bucket full of ice, colorful and inviting mignon desserts showed off next to fruit covered with all sorts of chocolate, it was not a dinner it was Alice's hatter's table, servants dressed as a white rabbit served them a drink and disappeared to get more champagne, Y/N took off her shoes, hide them under the sofa and pulled her legs up putting them on Phil's lap  
"Poppy that dress is so cumbersome, you've monopolized all the space" laughed pretending to look for the others through the layers of tulle, the woman laughed in turn and put the wide tail of crystals on the head like a wedding veil ,  
"I do not understand what you're talking about Phil, I've never put anything so practical and insignificant!" she said turning to Roby, who handed her raspberries filled with rum cream, a photographer approached the table,  
"Mister Rice can I make some shots to you and your friends?" asked politely, Rice looked at the group who nodded and took a pose, made some serious shots sitting on the couch or while they were drinking, and many other joking, with the face covered by the mask nobody felt uncomfortable and gave the best of themselves, Gian took one of the shoes and repeated the scene of Cinderella with Y/N that made the face amazed, Franc and Jack simulated a tango with a lot of casquè, the photographer had the release signed and thanked him before leaving,  
"We will make a great impression on the Vogue page" said Simo excited from the prospect of being able to boast, was the only one to take off the mask for the photos, the lights were lowered and a big curtain opened was about to start the first of a long series of shows, acrobats in costumes danced on colorful drapes, they moved slipping on the ribbons as if it were the most natural thing in the world, they enjoyed every second not paying attention to the waiters who took away the sweets and fruit and set for the appetizer, finished the show everyone got up to applaud and the lights were rekindled, silver candelabra had appeared magically on the table, the music invaded the hall and people moved to the center to dance, Y/N put back shoes and followed friends, Rice stared at the tail of the dress at the ribbon on the hips and turned it before throwing with her in a polka, twirled with the others changing partners at every turn,  
"We should mingle with the rest of the participants," Simo said, looking at a princess who seemed to dismount and making a deep bow inviting her to dance, the group split up, a uniformed soldier touched Rice's shoulder, who looked at Y/N before saying goodbye bow, the woman nodded and laughed and gave her hand to the new dancer,  
"You are charming with this bridesmaid dress" smiled, taking her hand and resting it on his shoulder, "I'm not very good at this kind of dance I hope not to step on her," put his hand on her hip and began to turn, the woman left bringing a smile to the stranger and joining the other couples who were moving smoothly on the trail, she met his family's gaze at each passage,  
"You are good to be a soldier" she whispered to the stranger "I am sure that in the academy they taught you much more than just the use of weapons" smiled with a nod at the end of the waltzer, the soldier bowed and took her hand,  
"May I dare to invite you to drink something?" he asked solemnly, "Or will your guard intervene?" finished looking over Y/N's shoulders, the woman turned to his turn and noticed Gian looking at the scene with suspicion, "Always the same," thought to herself before turning to the soldier,   
"I apologize but I have to refuse, unless my guardian can join us," the stranger replied he consented and Y/N called Gian, who joined them, giving her his arm,   
"Lord" said putting on the attention "He must forgive me, but Y/N has the carnet of the whole evening" nodded towards the rest of the group,   
"Pirate rest , I will make you your bridesmaid right away, I just wanted to drink something in the company” laughed as they moved to his table," My platoon was spread to the salon with the respective ladies and I did not want to make the third inconvenient "called a waiter and made bring wine, Y/N sat with Gian protective behind him,   
"Gian sit down please," said the woman brushing his hand,   
"Scott pleasure," the stranger said shaking hands with Y/N,   
"Y/N my pleasure , he is Gian" the woman answering the squeeze, the waiter served the wine and disappeared, the trio stood chatting for a few minutes before the rest of the group reached them, "What are you drinking without calling?" Rice started by standing next to Y/N and introducing himself, the others took place around the table,   
"Poppy do not introduce us your friend?" Niko said stretching out his hand to introduce himself,   
"A nice officer like you should not be alone" Simo sat down next to him, the group laughed nervous but Scott did not notice, Jack nudged Simo to calm down, they talked about this and that until Scott's friends did not return, Franc and Phil got up to accommodate a beautiful fairy and a poison ivy in their place, the man dressed as batman looked tremendously familiar at Y/N but could not see his face could not figure out where she could have known, was thinking about who was the mysterious man when Rice caught her attention a waiter he had come to warn that dinner would be served soon, the group greeted and returned to their table.   
"All good Poppy I see you thoughtful” Roby asked passing a goblet,   
"Yes, it's just that I have already known batman but I do not remember where" she answered toasting with others,   
"Maybe at the charity event, Will and I introduced you in a lot of people but you were incredibly distracted .." he laughed hugging her,   
"You may be right, but now let's not think about it and enjoy the evening" shook her head to dismiss the thought of Tom holding her by the hand, the music changed to a subtle background of jazz orchestra waiters dressed as PincoPanco brought the first trays of appetizers, an apotheosis of raw sea in a beautiful view resting on algae and colored ice was so beautiful that it seemed a pity to ruin the composition eating it,   
"O poor poor Sebastian!" exclaimed Simo moved sinking his fork crying in the crab salad, they all burst out laughing, Marco got up and sing the first strophes of the song of the cook followed closely by Roby and Franc, the food was great Y/N avoided the shellfish, she loved them cooked but raw just could not eat them, other delights were served, a tower of canapes followed the appetizers caldie to finish a cornucopia of carved vegetables that all photographed, the lights were lowered again and a new show began, an illusionist flashed cards and circles between the smoke of the cylinder, the classic rabbit had been replaced by a young assistant dressed as a dragonfly that floated throwing petals that turned into butterflies, the children in the salon ran trying to catch them but disappeared in a puff of colored smoke, a rain of rainbow glitter rained on the audience as the grand finale of the number, service staff dressed as a mouse served the first on trays in the shape of playing card, the linguines were served inside the shell of the lobster and were so good or beautiful, a sort of open lasagna with prawn and zucchini sauce served inside a conch the champagne flowed in rivers and the evening continued between shows and good food but the best came with the dessert, the stage was lit and the director of the park dressed as tamer took the floor, all those present fell silent to listen,   
"Ladies and gentlemen, make orcs and princes welcome you to this special evening if you want to kindly move on the terrace of the castle will shortly be announced" a deep bow and disappeared, Y/N and her family looked at each other curious, as did the other guests, got up and headed for the large terrace that until then was in the dark, colored headlights and lights came to life and they noticed the steps that had been arranged in a semi circle to be able to observe the park, soft and colorful cushions were used as seats, they all took a seat and waited, even in the garden of the Castle.  
The people had gathered, an excited murmur echoed the triumphal music in the background, it was the most spectacular inauguration in which she had participated, the director reappeared on a huge screen in the middle of the garden,   
"I have the pleasure and honor of announce that the Marvel Pavilion will open next month!!" a cannon salvo kicked off the fireworks show, holograms of Ironman and Captain America circled in the sky, purple lightning announced Thor as the central fountain turned into ice with Silver Surfer slipping through the icy splashes, screams of amazement echoed everywhere, Y/N was fascinated as seen from the top of the Castle the show was amazing, a few minutes later all the lights went out again and the holograms vanished leaving the place to the lighthouse of an airplane , also holographic, which came down from the sky and exploded in a fire red and gold that was nothing but a shower of glitter, amazement g enerale appeared the Avengers in the flesh,   
"I present our welcome guests!" exclaimed the director trying to overwhelm the cries of the public, Marco and Roby began to hopping like children, Simo had shining eyes, Iron man took the word and thanked the audience for attending the event, at first Y/N missed the air then realized that they were only masked actors, had had the pleasure of meeting Rdj and that was not him, she breathed a sigh of relief and he got the general enthusiasm to pick up the music in the salon and went back to their table to enjoy the dessert.   
A Rapunzel tower of cream puffs and chocolate garnished with delicate blown sugar trees and flowers that looked real was served as soon as they sat down, on the stage the jugglers cheered the audience, illusionists were moving between the tables making children laugh and amazing adults , a mime stopped at their table making a sunflower appear from nowhere that he gave to Y/N, the woman smiled and thanked him and before she could smell it turned into butterflies that flew around the room, leaving her breathless, a very sexy Cheshire Cat came up and with a bow he invited Phil to dance, the group nudged and laughed as the friend walked away on the dance floor, "Are you having fun?" Rice asked Y/N, getting comfortable on her legs,   
"Little monster is a wonderful evening, It seems like a dream, of course I'm having fun," she replied, stroking his hair," Before for a second I hoped that those who got off the plane were not actors ",  
" You miss him so much?" he asked distractedly   
"You have no idea ..." she replied smiling, "... you get to the glass darling I have a terrible thirst" said changing the subject, Rice reached down to the table and passed it to drink,   
"This strawberry champagne is delicious" Gian inserted, stealing the glass, "Sorry if I disturb you but I would like to do a lap with Poppy" said taking her hand, Rice stood up wanting and passed her,  
"Wait a minute" she said taking off shoes and slipping a pair of slippers that had hidden in her purse, "I could not stand them anymore!" she laughed following friend who was looking at her, shaking his head,   
"Poppy are amazing and I do not say anything else" laughed making her turn throwing herself into the dances, Gian was a dancer fantastic and had taken some lessons in view of the wedding, the music changed to more modern rhythms to them more congenial, the rest of the group joined them and unleashed as they were at sea on vacation, if it were not stat or for the clutter of the dress Y/N would have thrown into a tango but the layers of tulle blocked her movements, despite the discomfort of the dress was not spared, at least the shoes did not torture, Scott joined them followed by a stranger dressed from Caterpillar,   
"Can we join you?" asked by joining the dances, Rice nodded making room for the two men, "This is my brother..late as always" laughed giving him a pat on the shoulder, the stranger greeted and began to dance following the group,   
"Nice to meet you", shouted to make himself heard over the music, attracted to Y/N after shaking her hand and twirling the woman laughed noticing Gian's reaction and shaking her head in his direction, they were all together could feel comfortable, when a beautiful mixed sirtaki set off the group went into a circle to dance were wild adored the group dances, they turned more and more quickly following the rhythm,   
"OPA" shouted giving breathless hugs to each other,   
"I take a break guys I need water and get some air," the woman said turning to go to the terrace, "I'm coming with you" Marco gave her arm, "Incredible evening but it's a fierce heat" he laughed, settled on the pillows and ordered a drink  
"These days in Disney I will remember them for a very long time " the woman said thanking the waiter with a wave, she was really thirsty to champagne and wine and began to feel light-headed, "At this point in the evening I would just take off my wig and dress, I'm almost 3 start to accuse the shot" laughed,   
"Even I begin to be tired and I think even the others, except Simo, obviously "laughed Marco, the two remained to enjoy the cool until Niko did not reach them,  
"Go back inside? Group dances begin!" jumped up excitedly helping Marco get up, turned to Y/N to help her,  
"Honey I stay here a little longer if you do not get dry, I'm exhausted" she smiled,  
"Ok we wait in then", the two returned to the salon and Y/N relaxed lying down and looking at the sky thinking of his Prince,  
"This scene reminds me of something.." the Caterpillar approached sitting down next to her, Y/N could not do without smile, as she had done not to recognize it right away,   
"Tonight will not end as in the woods .." she answered pulling up and hugging the man, ".. part of this" clung to him who imprisoned her in a suffocating and protective embrace ,   
"How did you know I was Sassy?",   
"When you did not answer the phone I looked at the VIP guest list" laughed kissing her, "You rather thought you would recognize me right away," he said with a fake sad tone, Y/N laughed still close to him,   
"I left the phone in the room , I'm not so tied to technology to take it with me when it's not needed, it's the champagne and the costume if I did not recognize you, first at batman I thought it was familiar but Rice distracted me and I never thought about it.." replied the woman, ".. stupid me .. you sent Scott to break the ice!" concluded understanding everything, Chris laughed nodding,   
"It was the perfect trap to send my brother in the reconnaissance," he explained, "So if I'm there who else could it be?" ended up mysterious, Y/N came to mind only one person and the heart began to run fast, but if Tom had been at that table he would recognize him, she focused on the two couples,  
"How vanished, they were Rdj with Susan and Chris H. with Elsa.." in the confusion of the party had not recognized Rdj, Chris nodded, putting his head comfortably on her lap,  
"We finished shooting this morning and we took advantage since we were invited, I wanted to make you a surprise",  
"You've done it, it's since we arrived that I guess I'm in your favorite place with you," the woman replied, stroking his hair,  
"By the way..you're so beautiful dressed like Silly" he said stroking her face,"I did not think of be able to be alone with you saw how the pirate is protective",  
"He is the one who trained me, always worries that no one bothering me" Y/N burst out laughing thinking back to when he had beaten him, it seemed a century passed not a few days,   
"So you do not have the phone with you?" Chris asked changing the subject, Y/N nodded, he had found that the difference was that she had or not the phone with her, the man got up taking the phone from his pocket ,   
"Excuse me for a second.." he said looking for a less noisy point, the woman did not understand but did not ask questions Rice was going to meet her,   
"I came to keep you company Poppy, I need air too," said putting next to she, "You are divinely out " replied the woman,"Now tell me YES before you go," she said staring at him, Rice looked at her curiously,"YES," he said solemnly waiting for the rest of his friend's speech,  
"The Caterpillar is not a stranger, as were not the guests at Scott's table" she began, Rice's face became serious,  
".. And who would it be?" he asked worriedly presuming the worst,  
"It's Chris sent his brother to attack the button so as not to arouse suspicion," concluded Y/N smiling, "So the yes was to make you promise to shut up and not make scenes of jealousy like mine", Rice shook his head annoyed but now said yes and could not behave badly, Chris returned and Y/N made the presentations as it should, the trio stood on the terrace talking for almost an hour, "Captain we go to the hotel" Rdj had found them and greeted Y/N warmly,   
"I wonder why but I was convinced that for a similar event you you would be dressed as Ironman, I know it's silly but I'm still a fan" the woman laughed dissolving the embrace,  
"It was obvious, like all super heroes I had to remain anonymous" he replied, lowering his voice like a spy, the group laughed, "We go, the plane is waiting for us at 2 tomorrow if you want to leave with us," said to Chris,  
"I'll be here soon," said to Rdj, "Can I steal her for a second?" asked at Rice taking Y/N by the hand, Rice looked at him questioningly and came back from the group, Chris brought her in a quiet sitting room and looked at her seriously,   
"Silly you should keep your cell phone with you, when you come back to the hotel, turn it on immediately," said,   
"Chris, what's the matter?" she replied anxiously,   
"Nothing just looks at your phone when you get back to the hotel” smiled the man,"Now I have to go too if I want to wake up for depart with Rdj," said, hugging her to say goodbye,  
"No, you're not going anywhere, wait for me to notice Rice and go back to the hotel," Y/N said holding him tight, she found the others danced and took Rice aside,   
"Lucifer I go back to the hotel I have to check my phone," she said anxiously, she felt the urge to know what was going on,   
"Can not wait?" he answered worriedly looking at her, "I'll look like you're upset", Y/N shook his head,   
"Quiet I'm fine..see you when you come back" kissed him and retraced her steps, Chris was waiting for her at the entrance and they walked on foot, if she had not recognized him there was no danger that someone did,   
"You do not want just tell me anything since you know something?" said to her friend,  
"And where would the fun?!" Chris laughed tightening, "Quiet Silly everything is ok".


	18. Chapter 18

Leaving the Castle was really nice to walk to the hotel, the night was warm and bright and Chris was revved, the Disney parks were the favorite places of his inner child, took Y/N in his arms and turned her improvising a waltzer following the music of the horses carousel, the woman laughed trying to keep the balance when he did the casqué, there was no danger that he let it fall, crossed Phil and the Cheshire Cat with which he had come out that they kissed on a the bench saw her pass and gave a friendly smile Y/N returned and continued hand in hand with her rider,  
"Is he one of your friends?" he asked, she nodded, "A little bit I envy him, it must be nice to be able to flirt without anyone taking a picture of you and banging on some scandalistic magazine",  
"Well we are walking hand in hand with no worries" Y/N answered,  
"Yeah but we're masked so no one will recognize me, in normal conditions tomorrow morning you would be automatically my new girlfriend and we'll be doing a romantic weekend in Disney" laughed stopping and hugging her, the woman let herself be rocked  
"So when they see you coming with a stranger to the premier it will be funny," said the woman, thinking about the future evening together,  
"That's different, in the official releases it's normal to bring a person the worst magazines make money with photos taken out of context", Y/N thought back to when he read that Chris had a new girlfriend after seeing photos online, in the end it was of his sister but the photos had gone around the web sending into crisis his most fierce fans, she understood that privacy was the most precious asset they owned and tried to defend it at all costs, arrived at the hotel Chris accompanied her to the room,  
"And here, my beautiful princess, I give a good night," he said, kissing her hand and making a bow, "In case you need something, they are in the 502",  
"My lord, thank you for escorting me," Y/N replied in a tone, "And goodnight to you," said dismissing the magnetic key in the lock, laughing with him as walked away.  
"They exaggerated with the scent when they set up the room," she thought as if entering and turning on the light, turned to put the key and found a gigantic bouquet of sunflowers and jasmine, came up but there was no note thought it was another gift from the hotel, took off her tiara and wig and went to the room to look for her phone other flowers had been put on the table, a beautiful bunch of long stemmed bloody roses, came up to smell them and saw a ticket stopped to one of the stalemates with a ribbon, there was nothing written on the envelope and thinking that they were for Rice did not touch it, retrieved the phone and turned it on before reading the various messages warned the others to have arrived, untied the cumbersome dress and finally freed from the corset she got comfortable, read immediately Chris's messages that warned him of his arrival at the park and that he would accompany her to a party, smiled those messages sparkled cheerful even if they were written you, of a completely different tone were the messages that read later, all by Tom,  
§ Darling I have finished filming and I would like to see you, I know that you must return to your life but think about it §  
§ I am leaving now for Paris I will stay at the usual hotel §  
§ Darling all right? §  
§ Evans told me that you do not have the phone with you, I hope you will appreciate the flowers § Y / N took the ticket and opened it without wasting time, § I have to talk please call me § , without thinking about it took the phone and dialed the number ,  
"Hello" the voice kneaded by sleep made her regret not having first looked what time it was, "Hello, who's talking?" Tom asked again,  
"Its me Thomas, I'm sorry, I did not think you could sleep," the woman excused herself, imagining him in the dark lying in bed, she sat down, resting comfortably on the headboard,  
"Hey Darling I finally find you, I confess that for a moment I thought I was ignoring when you did not reply to the messages" he laughed gladly that he had called him, "Are you okay?" asked attentively as always,  
"Very well, I just came back from the dance," she laughed, stupidly happy to hear him, "I'm sorry I did not reply immediately to the messages but being with my family the phone was more" explained feeling guilty,  
"At the charity event you were brought to him ... and luckily I would say" he answered slyly,  
"Fortunately, Chris came to tell me and I went back to the hotel" she bit tongue, was saying too much,  
"Can I propose an invitation to see you again before you leave for Italy?" Tom asked "I really would like to have some time to talk"  
"Thomas .. I ... I do not think it's a good idea" she replied undecided, was silent for a moment "To hell with it, tomorrow when I come back I'll leave in Paris" said not bearing the idea of not seeing him one last time,  
"Perfect then I'll wait for you tomorrow, room 1713" the man gave her goodnight and closed the call, Y/N lay down looking at the ceiling, what would he tell Rice and the rest of the family? She was still awake when the others returned,  
"Are you already back?" Gian seemed amazed to find her in bed, "We thought to see you again tomorrow morning .. seen the time in fact," the woman looked at the time was almost 6, Rice joined them, the two they exchanged a long look,  
"Poppy will not think of going to bed without taking a shower, on that butt and row" laughed helping her get up and following in the bathroom, "Tell me all beauty," said as undressed, Y/N opened the water,   
"What's up?I know that something happened with the Captain, tell me everything ",  
"You saw the roses in the room" she started "I'm not from the hotel, Tom sent them to me ..." she stopped to see his friend's expression, "... he sent me 10 messages that I just found, for that I went out with Chris ", no reaction from Rice who continued to soap it,  
"Do not come with us," concluded his friend, Y/N nodded head, did not need to talk too much, "I'll wait for you at home then, we have to spend the last night together" he smiled, they finished the shower and went to bed, Rice collapsed shortly after embraced the woman who could not close her eyes.  
She turned in bed trying not to wake friend and picked up the phone  
§ Do you already sleep? §  
§ Of course not .. I'll open § the answer did not wait, Y/N left the room without making noise and ran light and half naked through the corridor leading to the room of the friend hoping not to meet anyone, there was no need of knocking Chris was waiting for her on the door smiling, he put it on his shoulder and closed the door behind him while the woman laughed, put her on the sofa and called the room service  
"Good morning, room 502, I would like some Italian coffee and chocolate cake for two" it was 7 o'clock in the morning "I would say that breakfast is there before going to bed" laughed, standing next to the woman who leaned against him,  
"Great idea Captain, even if I can not stay much" she answered holding him tight, "If the others wake up and they do not find me a mess happens",  
"I imagine, the pirate..Gian?! He seemed quite protective at the party, after having fought with you I doubt anyone can annoy you without being punished" he laughed  
"It's my guardian angel, moreover it's overprotective sometimes" she laughed to herself remembering the times when Gian had intervened before she did any damage, the waiter knocked on the door and put the tray on the sofa table before going out, Chris handed her a cup and the cake and waited  
"Now that you have your dose of caffeine in your body, start talk" Chris broke the silence first, Y/N did not know what to say and shook her head tightening closer to him, "Everything will be fine Silly" whispered, rocking her,  
"Later, when we come back from Rice, they will leave me in Paris, I could not say no to his invitation ..." said in a whisper, she heard Chris laughing,  
"Nothing new then," he said tightening, "Take it lightly then, enjoy company and concentrate on premieré that you will spend with me, I have in mind the perfect outfit for you" he laughed mysteriously,  
"Now I'm afraid of Sassy" Y/N laughed back,  
"A friend creates incredible evening dresses and after seeing you last night I think I'll call her"  
"Please, not a princess-style dress, the one I was wearing was beautiful but a unique inconvenience," the woman answered seriously,  
"It will be a surprise Silly but I promise you will not regret" he winked, the two were quietly embraced,  
"It's almost 8 o'clock I have to go back to my room and try to get some sleep" she said, dissolving embrace, "And you too must rest before leaving", Chris accompanied her to the door,  
"See you soon Silly" greeted kissing her,  
"See you soon my Captain" laughed back to his room, came back on tiptoe and went back to bed, Chris could make her feel at peace, in the short time they had spent together had grown fond of him and would have missed when she returned home, Rice moved to side looking for her, the woman clung to him and finally fell asleep.  
They woke up almost at 12, the others were waiting for them in the living room to have breakfast, after the evening they were all tired and sleepy,  
"Phil has not come back yet?" Simo asked, yawning, they looked at each other  
"He wrote me a while ago, says he's waiting for him and he's fine," Roby replied, everyone relaxed, it was always like this when some of them left the group to have fun and did not come back, since Y/N remembered they had always taken care of of the other were a family and always would have been,  
"Guys, I'll stop in Paris and I'll catch up with you in the evening" she said in a low voice did not want them to worry about her, "Rice's friend wants to spend the day together and as stupid as the idea I accepted" there was a moment of silence he knew they did not agree,  
"What do you want us to say we'll wait for you to get drunk with dinner" answered Gian resigned, "You know how we think about this story, if he has another he should not even look for you as a friend",  
"Well he has no idea what I feel, he just wants to say hello to a friend who will not see again," said candid Y/N, "I do not see anything wrong with this, it's only half a day I will not be worse than I am now even if I see it ", it was true it would not have been worse than that, indeed for a few hours his heart would have been well and happy, while waiting for Phil to come back moved to prepare the backpacks, the rooms were untidy as always when they were in many, twice checked all the power outlets not to forget battery charge around, ranged at the door and Rice went to open, was the laundry of the hotel with their fresh clothes of laundry, fortunately had done in time to deliver them were all without clean clothes they had brought the bare minimum for that mini trip, Y/N took a shower and got dressed, realizing that she would go to Tom with his shirt on, when the friend arrived was overwhelmed with questions, it was you they were curious to learn more about his companion, he made the mysterious promising that he would tell everything once they arrived home, Simo was the most disappointed of all, they made merry breakfast and went down in the all where a dark car was waiting for them, thanked the manager of the hotel for treatment and left for Paris, Y/N was nervous. Rice hugged her, smiling.  
"If for any reason you do not feel comfortable and you want to reach us first, call me and get you back" he said, the woman nodded,  
"But if instead of returning now we took a trip around the city and lunch?" Niko suggested, "In the evening we go to take Poppy and go home," they looked and consented, it would have been months before seeing each other in that way was so worthwhile , the trip was short, the park was less than an hour from the city, Rice instructed the driver to continue to Mont Martre and park, got out of the car and stretched out, they were really tired but happy for the unexpected walk, Y/N took the bag greeted the others and walked to the hotel of Tom, activated the map not to get lost and relaxed walking the streets, Paris was really a wonderful city, decided to take the subway to do before, began to have hurry to get there, wrong station twice but finally arrived, the hotel porter gave her a good morning opening the door, the woman went to the reception,  
"Hello, are they waiting for me at 1713, can you inform that I'm have arrived?"  
"Sure Madame" the girl answered at the reception, "Can you please tell me your name?",  
"Y/N" replied agitated, the receptionist dialed the room number and spoke briefly when they replied, "I'll accompany you," she said, waving to the boy next to the elevator "Madame is waiting for 1713",  
"If you want to follow me" the boy made her way, they went up 2 floors "The room is the fourth on the left Madame" said holding the door open,  
"Thanks, I'm going alone," Y/N said, walking along the lighted corridor, she was a couple of minutes before the knock before knocked, she was so nervous, "Stop being a little girl," said herself, giving off a big smile when heard door it open.  
The woman in front of her was exactly as she remembered in the photos, ethereal and beautiful, her smile petrified on face and frost the blood in her veins, because had agreed to go, she was about to turn around and run away  
"Y/N I assume" the woman smiled at her, "Come in, Tom is in the shower", Y/N followed her into the living room, "Nice to meet you Samantha, Sammy for friends" said holding out her hand introducing herself, Y/N showed up the bag on the table and still sat with a smile frozen on the face, "Put the notice that you have arrived" and disappeared in the room, too dumbstruck to reason Y/N just sat up until her return, "I order something to eat you want nothing?" she asked, picking up the phone,  
"For her only an Italian coffee and savory pancakes Sammy" Tom answered for her going towards, Y/N got up to say hello, "I missed Darling," said tightening her, "That shirt is much better for you than me," whispered. making it blush,  
"You missed me too, Thomas," she answered, pulling away from him, keeping calm, "I'm fine, I just had breakfast," said to Sammy, sat down more uncomfortable, just wanted to run away from his family and curl up in a corner,  
"How was your trip?" Tom asked, sitting next to her,  
"Merry and quiet, the park is close to the city we did in a moment" she answered, trying to smile,  
"20 minutes for the order, meanwhile I get dressed" Sammy said passing her hand through Tom's hair as went into the room,  
"Tell me about these days at Disney, Chris showed me the pictures you sent him" he said putting an arm around her shoulders, "The one with the candy floss is really beautiful, you looked so happy",  
"I loved every second past there, excluding the rides, I fell in love with the butterfly ball" began to tell the woman, "There was a moment of panic when they recognized Rice but the situation did not degenerate" laughed thinking back to screaming fans,  
"You do not like attractions?" he asked curiously,  
"I like it is my stomach that does not love them, I'm ashamed to say it but I gave stomach on the carousel 3D" tried to laugh as sincerely as possible, that situation was absurd were sitting next to each other, Tom caressed her as always, as an old friend, cheerfully converse Y/N had become adept at not showing anything, inside her the storm was tearing apart, Sammy joined them shortly after, beautiful in her 50s green dress, settled on an armchair extending a hand towards the arm of the man who took her hand,  
"Sammy that color gives you as always" he said smiling, Y/N got up had to calm down before exploding,  
"Sorry I'm going to the bathroom," said, passing in front of the woman, locked up and anchored with her nails in the sink, looked up and saw her reflection still smiling in the mirror, wanted to break it and scream, "Breathe, keep breathing it's only an afternoon you can do it" said to herself, took the phone and sent a message to Rice to warn him that everything was fine and that she had arrived, did not write anything that would show how she felt, would empty the sack at home, washed her face with the icy water and retraced her steps, found Tom and Sammy on the terrace where a waiter had set for breakfast, they were talking but he could not understand them, he was not English, he looked more like a dialect,  
"I know you said you were okay but I still got some coffee," he smiled at her, "When I was at Rice they drank a lot of them," said to Sammy, who looked at him curiously.  
"Tom was telling me about when you met," she said as passed the coffee to Y/N  
"Do not tell me you got into details!" replied embarrassed, remembered that moment all too well and hoped that the humiliation would not be made public,  
"Your secret is safe darling," he winked at her, Y/N was about to ask how they met when the phone ring stopped, Sammy got up and disappeared into the room to answer, the woman took the opportunity to check his, Rice and the others had sent her a voice that made her laugh and melted a part of tension, if things had become too tense they were in town ready to save her,  
"Italian is such a musical language that it is a pleasure to hear even if I do not understand what they say" Tom was laughing too,  
"I'm sorry to be rude to play with the phone when you're in the company," Y/N said putting the device back in the bag, "The others decided to take a ride in the city before returning home and spend the last night together" ,  
"So you do not stop by me?" Tom asked disappointed, "I had organized the evening to be together," the woman did not know what to say, she expected it to stay, was about to reply when Sammy returned,  
"Finally they found me a flight, I just run away for less than an hour to get to the airport," she said throwing arms around the man's neck and kissing him, "I'll wait for you next week, do not be late", she turned to Y/N "It was nice to meet you Y/N" she smiled, took the bag and the suitcase and left.


	19. Chapter 19

Tom closed the door and went back to the terrace where Y/N was still sitting and playing with the coffee cup without touching it,  
"Are you sure you can not change your mind about going away in the evening?" asked, looking sideways, Y/N looked up at him, she would have done anything for those eyes, it was hard to say no when showed off his fascination with intent on getting something,  
"It's the last night with my family, we'll be back tomorrow, I'm sorry but I have to refuse Thomas" she answered trying to breathe, "And Mr. Hiddleston stops looking at me like that",  
"I do not understand what you're talking about .." smiled sitting next to her, "..I'm just glad you're here and I'm sas you do not stay",  
"Sammy is really beautiful" she tried to change the subject, "You seem very close," continued, turning the cup around without looking at him, heard the man laughing,  
"Yes it is," he replied, "And he's also very nice, I'm sure you would be good friends," said holding out his hand and taking the cup, "You liked it and it's rare when it comes to those around me", Y/N could not follow the speech, Tom ordered more coffee "This is cold now and I want you to be nice awake I have a lot of questions .." said stretching out his hand to tighten the woman's, "We come back there is a very comfortable sofa waiting for us" dragged Y/N still confused with him in the living room, "I'm going to want to show you something, " the woman heard him speak again in the strange dialect, took the phone to call Rice when room service knocked, opened the waiter and put the tray on the couch and poured herself coffee, waiting for the man to finish the call trying to understand what was happening, it seemed that Tom knew Sammy very well, was lost in thought when felt the hands of the man tighten it from behind,  
"Finally alone" he whispered in her ear, a shiver ran down her back, "I want you to read something," continued putting on the armchair and passing the woman to his phone, Y/N looked at him puzzled and took the device, there it was an open chat and she recognized their conversation, he looked at the interrogative man, "Scroll a few nights ago" urged her gently, the woman obeyed, she was curious too, sat on the sofa and started to scroll, she found a series of messages who did not remember having sent, when checked the date their hands trembled, they were the night he got drunk while the others were at dinner, the heart began to beat fast  
§ Here it is as beautiful as I would have been with me §  
§ I sent the others to have an evening to be able to enjoy the dinner of our first night I miss you §  
§ Why is it so damn hard to stop thinking about your hands taking off my clothes ??  
§ I am the stupidest woman on the planet but I fell in love with you  
§ I have seen the photos of your new girl I am happy that you are re-launched §  
Y/N did not have the strength to continue reading, that stupid had transgressed the first rule of depressed drunkenness .. turn off the phone, and now her secret had been discovered by the only person who had to remain obscure of everything, pretended to shake the chat while thinking about how to get out of that situation, it was not serious if she kept calm could convince him that the messages were for another person,  
"O my god" were the first words that came out of her mouth, looked up from the phone and found Tom looking at her calmly and smiling, " I..I apologize for what I wrote, I had an evening depressing and I sent random messages I did not remember to have sent to you too" tried to look embarrassed while returned the device, "The times when it happened I always sent them to Rice, I really apologize", the man took the phone and put it on the table before getting up and sitting next to her,  
"So they were not for me?" asked, staring at her, "When I read them I was about to take the helicopter and reach you" laughed, Y/N stiffened and he noticed, "I got worried and wrote to Rice." the woman was stubbornly silent, "..he replied that everything was fine and that, as you confirmed, it was probably a mistake", the woman did not believe her ears Rice had not told her anything about it, "I tried to pretend nothing..",  
"Did you invite me only to know about the messages?" she laughed nervously, "Was not it easier to call me..or to write to me?"  
"Maybe yes, but I wanted to see you" he answered candidly, they remained silent for a few minutes, "Darling we are friends, are not we?"  
"Of course we are, what a stupid question," she replied piqued,  
"I have a problem and I was hoping I could help it," he said seriously,  
"I do not assure you anything but I listen to you" Y/N answered by placing a hand on the man's knee to invite him to continue, Tom squeezed her fingers intertwining his,  
"I met a woman and I think she's the right one" he began, "My problem is that I do not know how to come forward, it seems stupid but I miss the words",  
"Do you miss the words?! Just you miss the words?" Y/N escaped a laugh,"Sorry I did not have to laugh like that but if I think of someone loquacious you come to my mind it's strange to see you speechless," answered trying to stay serious, "And Sammy does not seem to me the kind of woman that's hard to talk about" grudgingly,  
"What's Sammy?" Tom looked at her, "Did not you think it was my new girlfriend ?!" burst out laughing,  
"Why is not it? ..I believed as an idiot, you maybe do not follow what happens on the social network but there are some very clear photos of the two of you" began to laugh back, it felt so normal to have believed at certain things, with Rice she had seen all of them among photos, videos and quirks in general, that he could not believe was falling so easily,  
"Omg Sammy and I know each other from childhood, is one of my best friends but there has never been anything between us", he continued to laugh for a while once calmly resumed the speech, "However she also took me around this thing do not worry ",  
"The woman I'm talking about has a friend introduced her to me, I confess that she immediately struck me not only because has a beautiful body but because she is likeable in some ways similar to me, she likes that others feel at ease and pampered.." he attracted to himself, Y/N leaned against his chest in reflection, was so used to being in that position that came naturally despite her heart in pieces,   
"..I have not met many people with such a big ability to love, not to mention that he has never treated me in a different way just because for everyone is now Loki "  
"Did not she give you any signal to try something for you?" the woman asked, raising her face slightly to look at him,  
"In fact if she did I did not notice, she's so loving with everyone that it's hard to understand, came to see me on the set and I tried to step forward but she stiffened and I let it go," he concluded with a sigh,  
"Maybe she's just shy or feels uncomfortable," the woman continued, "I think it's not easy for a normal person to deal with you, or more generally with your world, even just photos of you and Sammy could send her in crisis do not you think? "  
"Honestly I had not thought about it, I'm so used to certain things that I did not think could be a problem for those outside this world, I try to live my life out of work as normal as possible ignoring the paparazzi and the voices , if one is fixed on these things no longer goes out of home "laughed embittered, "At first I thought it was just a physical thing, I have to admit that we had a lot of fun, then I left to start shooting and I focused on the job but the morning when I woke up I was in bed and she was not there and I realized how much I missed.." got up walking around the room,"..and I do not talk about sex, I missed going into the kitchen and find her dancing while preparing breakfast with her plus sizes t-shirt and unkempt hair.." the man had stopped and looked at her, Y/N was shattered to hear about someone like Tom was doing the mysterious woman destroyed her, she got up looking of try keep the tears,  
"Thomas.." she began feeling that the biggest hysterical crisis of her life was about to explode, "..I had to go, sorry" took the bag embraced him and headed for the door,  
"Wait a minute" held her by putting a hand on shoulder and making her turn, tears streaked her face, "I know that the messages were for me, you can deny but I know .." he said gently, "..I spoke with Evans" concluded, still staring at her, the woman raised her face in disbelief, as she had been able to do this before Rice and now Chris felt betrayed by his friends,  
"If you knew everything why you wanted me here, you could not pretend anything and let me go back to my life?" no longer worried about holding back crying, she wanted to continue but the words died in his throat only managed to shake her head ,  
"Oh darling.." he took her face in his hands, "..did not you hear a word of what I said?" smiled, "I am in love with a woman who loves pajamas with penguins, which is sexy from fear with the corset and that has beautiful colored hair always ruffled.." finished talking while continuing to stare at her smiling, Y/N was lost in the man's eyes, could not believe her ears what he was saying was impossible, went over the speech in mind was confused and still did not believe it,  
"..You..YOU..falling in love with ME?" could not formulate a coherent phrase was so astonished to have understood, smiled at the man still with tears coming down, "It is so..absurd..impossible.."  
"..it's all so absurd" Tom answered before kissing her.  
After what she had spent in the previous days feeling the heart return intact and the blood flowing in the veins was almost painful, everything disappeared in the instant when felt Tom's lips on her, the arms of the man tighten it stopped breathing, at that moment the only thing she felt was Tom's tongue creeping into her mouth and his hands touching her, her body hungry for moments like that, she laughed, sinking hands in the hair of the man who broke away from her and wiped tears still falling,  
"Just stop cry now" he smiled,  
"I'm trying, is that I'm still incredulous" laughed trying to regain control of their emotions, "Sorry I'll pass right away"  
"Do not apologize, you've never been so beautiful, not even when I saw you naked the first time after the party," said before returning to kiss her, the only memory of him undressing made her blush Y/N that clung to him not there was nothing tender in the passion that grew, only the urgency to have it all for herself, a hand slipped on the sculpted chest of the man coming down to his belt, felt his excitement through his pants, the two fell on the sofa, Y/N was still clinging to his hips too excited to wait for him to get undressed, she clung to her shirt and blew the buttons,  
"Was one of my favorites," he laughed, taking it off wrists and putting her hands over head, "So I do not risk tearing my pants," snarled at the woman's ear, raising her t-shirt and using it to stop her hands, Y/N moaned waiting for his next move,   
"What do you say kitty if we equaled the score?" he said in a deep voice turning to take the knife from the breakfast tray and cutting the bra straps one at a time. "Much better"  
stroked her face down to the breast, began to kiss while with one hand gently gripped her nipple, Y/N began to gasp, breath accelerated by excitement, Tom's mouth followed the line drawn by the hands kissing and biting each centimeter of her skin,   
"Mine..all mine" said biting her collarbone leaving a new mark, the woman moaned and tightened her knees at his sides, a hand of the man had fallen down to the waist of the shorts and was loosening the buttons before creeping between her legs, he moved slowly on the fabric of the panties just touching it, tried to arch herself to increase contact but she knew had no hope, was in his hands and seemed to want to enjoy her body for as long as possible before end up undressing and fucking her, like the first night when had undressed and admired it was on fire, Tom got up and slipped off her shorts, turned around the sofa I went to fix it,  
"You were about to mess up my program kitty," he said, freeing her hands and helping get up before loading his shoulder, "Close your eyes and do not peep" laughed giving her a spanking, Y/N obeyed and waited for him to unload her, the first thing that struck was the smell she seemed to be in a garden was curious to see but waited for him to tell her to open eyes, she missed the support for a second and found herself sitting on something soft, probably the bed thought, could hear Tom moving around her,  
"Now you can open darling eyes" the soft voice.  
"Oh my God.." she whispered, was sitting on the bed surrounded by bloody roses and sunflowers, "Mr. Hiddleston he knows how to woo a woman" laughed looking around, the man cleared his throat and Y/N turned to looking at him, she was on knees in front of her for a second she was distracted by his half-naked body and did not notice the blue box was holding in his hand,  
"Before take off your panties I have a present for you" he said smiling putting the box in her hand, the woman's heart was in her throat she felt the heartbeat in ears, eyes swollen with tears, she opened it, a white gold ring with a complicated interweaving of blue and purple stones gleamed in the dark blue background of the box, she was speechless again, Tom took the ring and slipped it on her finger without saying anything, as moved as she,  
"I love you darling, I love you and I want you to come to London with me" he whispered, looking at her, unable to say anything, she took his face in hands and kissed him, drawing him to her,  
"I love you too.." whispered, "..and my answer is yes, I will follow you wherever you want, and now come here and kiss me" she laughed,  
"Like my queen comand" he laughed, rising and taking off the rest of her clothes,   
"Where we were ..." he said, taking her by the ankles and sliding to the edge of the bed, the woman mewed his name as he took off her panties and stroked her legs, knelt down and started kissing the inside of thighs back up to her pussy, Y/N closed eyes and savored the sensation of the man's breath between her legs, gently kissed her mount of Venus making her moan, he teased her by blowing on her clit before starting to lick, she felt the man's tongue pressing with little circles and bit her lips arching for pleasure, felt him creep in every curve, Tom's hands supported her sit felt her tighten and scratch, in the grip of lust screamed his name by planting her nails in the mattress, responding to the unexpressed desire of the woman Tom slipped two fingers into her pussy moving to rhythm of her breath greedily sucking her clit, Y/N came was arching and moaning, the man broke away from her and lay down beside her clutching, obscured by orgasm she said nothing stared at him smiling and kissed leaning on him, stroked the chest liked of that perfection descended following the sculpted muscles of the abdominals a groan came out of his mouth when Y/N took his cock, squeezed gently moving her fingers from top to bottom slowly, raised head to kiss him before following with the mouth the trail of the hands, she stopped staring at it, knew how much Tom liked visual contact during sex, before licking her lips and imprisoning his cock little by little, the man reached out to touch her face, Y/N closed eyes leaning on his palm before starting to suck, Tom moved his hand from her face and took her hair making her moan,  
"Lustful little Kitty" growled checking her movements, "I missed your mouth.." pushed the cock deep in the throat, gagging, the woman continued to suckle licking the rod gently, now running out of air tightened slightly the base of cock and the man loosened his grip to make her breathe, she blindly trusted him, let him regain control without hesitation before starting to lick his cock with ever increasing vigor, complying with the moans, she felt it vibrate whenever did pressure with her tongue, she loved that feeling, mouth full, the man hands that held her hair moving like a toy, almost at the limit stopped her,  
"I want to look at you while you're riding.." he growled excitedly, Y/N crawled on his body slowly, licking his abs, Tom continued to caress, pulling her to him, she laughed, running fingers through his hair and kissing him before going down on his cock, savored the feeling of hearing him penetrate every fold, the two remained in his eyes as she began to move slowly over him resting her hands on his legs to be more comfortable, the man touched her face before starting to touch her breasts , I scratch her belly coming down to her pussy, revolved around clit with small circles following the movement of her body,  
"You like my little kitty," he gasped on his neck, groaned, holding her by the sides, rolling over, smiled before sinking into her strongly,  
"Whose is this lustful kitten?" He growled increasing his thrusts, "Oh my kitty lost my tongue?",  
"..YOURS .. I'm yours" shouted Y/N clinging to him, she planted nails in the shoulders clasping legs have his hips, she came again shouting his name, the man sank still in her imprisoned in the echo of the orgasm came, the two remained intertwined and panting, looking at each other in silence.  
The trill of a telephone woke them up, they had fallen asleep between the messed sheets,  
"Hey my Queen slept well?" smiled before kissing her, Y/N hugged his chest happily as never before,  
"How long have we slept this time?" laughed hugging him, "It will be great to see who calls," said getting up and going to the room following the trill, "It's yours!" shouted passing him the device,  
"Thanks darling," he laughed, patting her bottom, "Anyway, we rested only a couple of hours," said before answering, the woman kissed him on the neck before looking for her phone and seeing if they had looked for her, found a couple of messages from Rice,  
§Poppy all right? We are having lunch we thought to come and get you in a couple of hours§, she wrote and canceled the answer at least 10 times, did not know what and how to say so he just answered a simple "it's all right", waiting for Tom ordered lunch , with all the emotions of the last hours she was hungry, put on a bathrobe and went to the terrace where sat and still admired the ring on her finger,  
"What do you think?" Tom had joined and sat next to her,  
"I think I love you, I think how stupid I was not to have told you all right away and I think about how to tell the others.." she replied smiling, started to be worried about their reaction to the news and knowing it,  
"Mmm I do not know how to help you" he replied thoughtfully, "I just told Sammy and she's so happy for me..for us" came over to kiss her, "Maybe it's better if you walk with your family tonight and find the words right..in 2 days we leave for London.." whispered, "I would like to meet your friends before going, I want them to see how much I love you, I know how important the Family is for you" concluded holding her hand, Y/N he smiled taking the phone and calling Rice.


	20. Chapter 20

"Lucifer are you already at the table?" asked as soon as his friend answered,  
"No, no, we're deciding where to lunch, Simo wants to go to a bistro where they usually go to various celebrities, Niko wants to take us to his favorite place along the Seine, the usual story" laughed together, it was always like that when you left everyone wanted to go in different places,  
"Listen, let's make sure that when you have decided, warn me that I will join you," Y/N answered, smiling.  
"Did not we have to get you back to the hotel?" Rice asked suspiciously, "Is everything okay Poppy?",   
"It's okay but..it's better if I come to you so we go straight home," concluded before saying goodbye, she was nervous at the idea to talk with them about the news, kept looking at the ring trying to decide whether to keep it on the finger or not,  
"Nervous for the lunch darling?" Tom squeezed her,  
"A little," answered leaning on him, "It seems absurd but I'm afraid to tell him everything" sighed, "I'm my family and they love me, I've been close in these days ..",  
"So they should be happy for you," the man interrupted, "Because are you happy?" asked,  
"Oh Thomas, I do not think I've ever been so happy and myself like now," she replied, hugging him more, "And you, are you happy?" looked up,  
"Difficult to be happier than that, I do a job that I love and the woman I love told me yes...how could I not be happy" smiled before kissing her,  
"Before you make official proclamations there is something I have to do.." she said mysteriously dissolving the embrace and picking up the phone, "You're a dead man .." declared serious when heard the voice from the other end of the phone "..but I love you anyway" she burst out laughing  
"Hey Silly what are you talking about?" Chris's innocent voice made her laugh even more, "What's up?" the tone of who is about to break out,  
 "You know very well what happens Captain ..." said affectionately, "..and thank you",  
"My pleasure..and sorry for talking but I did when, talking to him, I understood that it was mutual and at that point I emptied the bag" answered more seriously than expected, Y/N smiled looking Tom,  
"So it's time to congratulate?" he asked excitedly, "Can I tell the others?", the woman looked at Tom, who confirmed with his head,  
"Sure Sassy boy you can tell the others" she laughed before saying goodbye, turned and settled on Tom's legs, who hugged her, kissing her head,  
"You know that within 20 minutes I will be overwhelmed by calls.." he whispered biting the lobe, ".. and you know that I will pass your number to divide the festivities..", the hand that crept under the bathrobe,   
"I'm rewarding the stress I'll have to support" she laughed, kissing his neck, "Mr. Hiddleston, I'm sorry for causing such trouble," mewed sinking her hands in his hair and pulling to kiss him, "How can I relieve her stress?" asked innocently, untiing his shirt, the man lay down on top of her, loosening belt and making her moan, overwhelmed by passion, he did not waste time undressing, untied his trousers slipping on knees and entered her, the woman's legs anchored to her hips ,  
"I can not touch you wet kitty" growled before kissing her, the woman replied by planting her nails in his back through the thin fabric of the shirt, this time she would not be the only one to carry the signs, clung to him moaning without restraint, she liked it when the tender and caring man she loved turned into Loki and fucked hard by taking every inch of her body,  
"My beautiful kitty.." he gasped, slowing down to look at her, "..so soft and warm.." kissed her eagerly before sinking into her ever more quickly,  
"My King .." was the only thing that Y/N managed to say before abandoning herself to the assaults of the man, felt the orgasm grow and cross it like an electric discharge for a moment the air was missing, squeezed her legs Tom's sides arching, following the tide and following the movements of the man who moaned her name before coming, they remained motionless half naked to catch his breath without saying a word, she felt the breath of the man on the breast and felt him smile when she caressed the hair, the peace of that moment was disturbed by the Y/N phone that began to play.  
Tom stood up to pass the device,  
"Hey Lucifer," she replied still with shortness of breath,  
"Poppy all right? I feel you breathless," Rice asked,  
"Yes, that's fine" laughed "Have you decided where to eat?",  
"I send you the position, eat with us?"  
"They are hungry, order for me so much you know what I like, I get dressed and arrive" she replied, pulling herself up from the sofa and saying goodbye,  
"It will be better to take a shower first" the man smiled taking her by the hand,  
"I also believe me, do you keep me company?" asked following him in the bathroom, while Tom opened the water and undressed the woman looked in the mirror, the new sign on the neck screamed look at me, eyes still bright with passion and shaggy hair reflected the her happiness and to think that until a few hours before what she had seen in the mirror was the smiling mask of someone who is in pieces, Tom hugs and took off her bathrobe,  
"I love you" said tightening her,  
"Me too" Y/N replied turning and dragging him in the shower, the hot jet took away the sadness and left room for joy, the woman let herself be pampered by the hands of Tom who washed her hair, resting against him under the shower she thought about how fate sometimes is strange, it seemed impossible that it was happening to her, she smiled to herself,  
“Sweetheart any joyful thought?" the man asked kissing her neck,  
"It still seems impossible to me," she replied, "Then I look down and the ring takes me back to reality" smiled,  
"Do you really think it strange that he can love you?" asked curiously as he soaped her back,  
"Maybe it's because I'm insecure so I do not understand why a man like you has chosen someone like me with all the beautiful women in the world" she answered sincerely, the man turned her and stared at her,  
"Look at me Y/N" he said pulling her chin up with his fingers, "I do not want to hear you say anything nonsense", the woman looked at him the first time he called her by name, Tom closed the water, took her out of the shower and took her in front of the mirror,  
"Thomas, what do you want to do?" she asked curiously, "I'll be late" laughed, trying to get the towel,   
"I just want to clarify something," he said, standing behind her, "It may be true that the world is full of beautiful women, but as in a puzzle, you have to find the card that matches" he said sweet hugging her, "See how proportionate you are for my arms, and your breasts are perfect for my hands" continued slipping a hand on her chest, "You're at the right height to be kissed and your hips are soft hills" Y/N turned around understood where he wanted to arrive even if she could not see him as saw her, "Now tell me if I had any chance not to fall in love with you, and I'm just talking about your body",  
"Shhh, I just understood," the woman said, putting hand on his lips, "Now kiss me and hand me the towel," she laughed, clinging to him.  
She finished dressing as Tom called for a car,  
"I'll call you tonight my queen" said kissing her before she went out,  
"I already miss you Thomas" she smiled close to him,  
"It's only two days" he laughed, "See you from Rice",   
nervous Y/N as never got into the car and went to the bistro where family was waiting for her, the ring showed off to her finger,   
"Here I am sorry the delay was a chaotic traffic," she said waving,  
"Quiet we just ordered," Rice said making her sit down, "How was the morning? Are you OK?"  
"I do not know where to start.." she said agitated, "..when I arrived at the hotel he opened his woman..",she began, there was a stirring and anger in the group,  
"You could not call..", "We will come to get you right away.." they all talked together,  
"Let me go on guys," she laughed, calming the spirits, waited patiently for peace to return, "My first reaction was to turn around and run away but I could not..", told Sammy, how beautiful she was, listened to the acid comments of his friends, other times they had discussions like that when some of them was hurt, could not find the words to say what happened when Sammy left, took a deep breath and put hand on the table, no one happened upon the moment,  
"And what's that ?!" the surprised voice Simo silenced the group, who looked away,  
"OMG Poppy what the heck ..", Rice took her hand staring at the ring, no one spoke Y/N could hear a fly, they were staring at her waiting for an answer,  
"..Sammy is not his girlfriend.." were the only words she could say, they were still stunned by the sight of the ring when they served lunch,  
"Can you bring a bottle of champagne, please?" Niko was the first to break the silence, "We apparently have to celebrate." laughed, turning around the table and hugging her, "Congratulations Poppy",  
"Now you have to tell us everything," Roby and Marco exclaimed in chorus,  
"We could postpone the third degree to when we'll be home and enjoy the food, I'm hungry" she laughed nervous seeing them happy for her, well almost all,  
"From what I see on your collarbone you have done gymnastics" Gian said acid, the woman tried not to give weight to his words even if she expected a similar reaction on his part, they dined cheerful, someone tried to ask questions but the woman ignored him, preferred to be in a more discreet and familiar place before telling the whole story, it would already be difficult to digest the engagement they pretend to say that it would leave with him, the Y/N phone kept vibrating incessantly in the bag making it even more nervous , it was late evening when they took the car and returned to Rice, during the journey took a look at the chat and laughed,   
"Is he?" Rice asked curious,  
"Ehm..no is that Captain's overgrown child and his other friends," the woman replied, putting away the device, there were many vocal messages that she would listen willingly but alone knowing Tom's friends/colleagues expected the worse,  
"Do not you listen to them ?! What's you ashamed of?" Phil patted her shoulder,  
"I'm ashamed," she admitted, laughing, "It's better to pretend nothing at all now", arrived at home the crossfire of questions overwhelmed her, they wanted to know the details but above all they wanted to know who the man was,  
"Since it's official we need the size of your mysterious boyfriend" said Franc getting up to get a drink,  
"Why do you want to know?" Y/N did not understand the request, in the chaos of questions more than lawful that of Franc seemed strange to her,  
"How why?! For the wedding, I presume that you will come together.." he stared at her as if it were a fact of his presence at the ceremony, "Or do you think it is too much to take him to the ceremony, that is, I would understand you how long..1 month?" she made the calculations and it was true they knew each other from so little yet they seemed years,  
"It's not that and I do not know in which part of the world it will be for that date.." she replied, "..in which part of the world we will be.." concluded, lowering her eyes, so it was done he had said it,  
 "How would it be 'we will be'", Gian was approached, "Do you think to follow him?"  
"I.." did not find the words, "..asked me to leave with him for London in two days..I said yes..",  
"YOU said yes.." Phil broke the silence created by the news, "Are you sure what you're doing? You do not know this person enough to give up and follow him",  
"Do not you think about work? At the house?" Roby joined,  
"You will not come to the wedding," Jack concluded sadly, the woman got up from the sofa she needed to walk..or to run out..  
 "I did not say that, I said he will not be there, I would not miss the ceremony for anything in the world" she said seriously, "I understand it's a rash thing but try to put yourself in my shoes for a second" went on trying to explain as she felt,  
"That's what we're trying to do" Marco spoke for everyone, "But you try to understand how we feel," joined her, "When we arrived you were in pieces and now, after spending a few hours with this guy, you come back with a ring to the finger saying that you give up everything to follow him .. sorry if the thing seems absurd",  
Y/N burst out laughing, "ABSURD it's the word of the day.." hugged Marco, "It seems to me all too absurd but so is he loves me..I love him and I will follow" she laughed, "And anyway if things they put badly I can always retrace my steps"  
"No, no, if things go wrong, come direct to me," Phil said seriously,  
"If it breaks your heart again he need a good plastic surgeon" Gian's dose between the serious and the smiling, he too had surrendered to the evidence,  
"Rather the mystery man thinks about introducing himself or we must believe that exists on the word?" Simo was the most curious of all, "So you have a capital in stone stones and gold I would like to know him, we all want to know him", also the others they were curious,  
"He would have come to lunch today, wants to meet you too, I was the one to say no, I wanted to have the time to talk to you alone" she replied nervously,  
"How come?" Urged Simo, "Hiding something? Are you ashamed to introduce us?" the questions piled up,  
"Come on Simo for boyfriend has never been easy to deal with us, if you allow me I would avoid to run away even before moving to him" laughed, "You know to be the snakes when you put yourself there, and I speak for me too obviously",  
"Let's face it we're curious because we know that he worked with Rice and we're expecting a super stem" Roby laughed, winking at her,  
“I can not deny this, he's one of the most beautiful men I've ever seen" they gave five, Rice got up to go to the kitchen followed by the woman,  
"Hey Lucifer, did not you say a word since you saw the ring that happens?" asked, leaning her head on his neck,  
"Poppy I love you, you know," he began squeezing her, "Do not take it the wrong way if I tell you it's madness",  
 "I do not take it badly but explain why, we're in love and I do not want to stay away from him," she answered waiting for his explanation,  
"You've seen it as my life is, I'm always on the road I spend more time in flight and in the hotels than at home, what will you do in London when he leaves for filming? I do not want you alone in a city you do not know for weeks," he concluded.  
"First London is a beautiful city and I could visit it calmly" she said thoughtfully, "And second I will not be alone, I have every intention of following him in the movements, my plan ... our plan is 'where you go I go', and you know that comfort for me is not a priority" laughed imagining sleeping uncomfortable in a camper for weeks,  
"If you think you can do it I'm with you, I only care that you thought about it and that you did not get overwhelmed by the situation" kissed her before making coffee, "As long as we are alone you should look at the messages, your phone does not has stopped vibrating since you have reached us ", the woman lowered the volume to a minimum before listening to the messages, found herself inserted into a group but did not understand who was there, the only known number, besides that of Tom, was of the Captain, she immediately recognized Rdj and Chris H. but the other voices were complete strangers and her english had not improved so much to make her understand what was happening,  
"Rice please help I can not follow the speeches" turned desperate to the friend who was laughing at that moment, "Stop being a fool," said giving him a punch,  
"Ok..ok..Tom you know that you have a bad character?" continued laughing, listening to the messages with her and translating what she did not understand, she understood that they were happy for them but the rest was too fast for her ears, answered in her broken english before going to the written chats, Chris was happy as a puppy but did not fail to provoke her complaining that he would give her a hole for the premiere,  
§ Quiet Sassy boy I'll be there and, in the unlikely event you're alone, we can walk all together on the red carpet § laughed, Rice had finished making coffee for everyone, put cups and sugar on the tray,  
"Bring coffee while you call your super villain" he laughed as walked towards the room, still smiling Y/N took the phone,  
"I love you" were the first words I heard when the man answered,  
"Oh Thomas," she answered, melting at the sound of his voice,  
"How are things sweet?"  
 "Better than expected" she laughed, "They're perplexed and worried about the situation, they think it's crazy and they can not wait to meet you," said briefly, they would have plenty of time to talk on the road, "Before you forget me..you have been invited to the wedding .. "  
"If you like it, I'll be there," he answered, leaving her speechless,  
"It would be amazing," she said, "But I do not want to force you with all the work commitments you have, before deciding how we'll see the presentations" laughed,  
"Darling starts scaring me" he laughed in turn,  
"It's because I know my family and I want you to be prepared for the worst, even if I think they'll be astonished when they see you"  
 "So they know about me but they do not know who I am?"  
"I'm getting there but it's not easy, I feel like a schoolgirl at the first crush I would like to keep you just for me .."  
"Mmm, a schoolgirl..you remind me of the worst ideas kitty," said soothingly, "I can see you in a uniform and a pleated skirt, maybe with knee socks..", a groan escaped Y/N,   
"You..you can not tell me certain things knowing that we will not see each other until tomorrow," she complained blushing,  
"It's only one day darling you can resist" laughed maliciously before greeting her, the woman returned from the group shaking her head, the idea of Professor Hiddleston spanking her was hot, "We thought you ran away from the window" laughed passing her coffee,  
"Sorry I wanted to hear Tom before he went to bed," noted the others exchanging questioning looks,  
"Tom? But was not your man named Will?" Simo asked, Y/N sat down on Rice's legs and took a breath, the friend took her hand to encourage,  
"He has two names, I've always called him Will to hide who he was.." looked at Rice,  
"Poppy spits the toad by now is the case"  
"..I'm Tom Hiddleston's new girlfriend," she said in a breath, for a moment no one said anything, then they all laughed together,  
"You two have designed a good joke", "You and Loki? Certainly certain","I would say that the woman in the photos does not look like you very much","Rice confessed was your idea", the woman let herself be carried away by the almost relieved laughter who did not believe her, had been sincere but understood that a news similar it might seem like a joke,  
"Hey, you wanted to know who he was and I told you," she laughed  
"Franc we will have to tie your sister and her friends on wedding day" Jack laughed out loud,   
"And your friend, too, will never be assaulting him" said Franc tearfully, they were still making more and more articulate conjectures until night found, when they went to sleep they had stomach pains from laughing,  
"Poppy went well," Rice said, putting herself to bed next to her,  
"Very well, I want to see tomorrow if they still laugh," she replied yawning.


	21. Chapter 21

The phone that vibrated woke her up,

"Hello," she said again in the dream world,

"Good morning my queen, it's almost 2 pm and I'm at the door, I ring the bell or ..."

"Like ... what ..." replied, jumping off the bed, "I'm coming ..." attacking and shaking Rice,

"Poppy, what the hell is going on?" He asked, "Is the house on fire ?!",

"Tom .. has arrived .." replied as she put on dressing gown out of the room, ran up the stairs now awake, the room was empty and silent were still all sleeping luckily, she wanted everything for if at least a moment before having to share it with the family, opened the door and threw herself in his arms, ignoring the suitcases and the flowers was holding in his hands,

"Welcome home" mewled kissing him ancored like a koala,

"Day, now I understand Rice when we arrived, I confirm that this is the best welcome in the world" dropped his bags to put a hand on her ass and support, "I almost expected the pajamas with penguins" he laughed, "But this put I like it a lot more" leaned against the wall kissing her neck, Y/N squeaked happily

"Sorry doves but the room is upstairs" Rice laughed making out, they did not realize how equivocal the position was,

"Hey man," Tom said, hugging him,

"Have you had a good trip?" asked, helping him with luggage, "If you want a minimum of privacy tonight you'd better stay in the annex" laughed at Y/N

"From Paris it is a moment to arrive, Darling we have the flight to London tomorrow in the day" said holding her close to his side, "And these are for you" kissed her putting the flowers in her hands,

"You're spoiling me too much, I could get used to this treatment," kissed him as he headed for the kitchen, "I make coffee, I still have not got my dose" laughed dragging it with her, Rice followed them laughing the woman put flowers in a vase and switched on the coffee machine before opening the fridge and starting to prepare breakfast,

"Something is missing ..." Rice said playing with the fridge panel, "..may we have some music?"

"No, please, I would like to enjoy my man in peace first ..." Y/N answered waving upstairs,

"Poppy, you can not hope that they will sleep much longer, you made a hellish noise when you came down" he laughed mashing her hair, the woman nodded she knew that that moment of peace would come between shouts and surprise soon and she was nervous, Tom came up to her

"Darling take a big breath is just your family," he whispered calmly, "If you say I'm a fan I can always draw my incredible charm and charm them" laughed maliciously stroking the imaginary mustache, the woman burst out laughing,

"Mister Hiddleston you play dirty," she mewled kissing him,

"Never said I would not cheat," whispered in her ear,

"Now sit down before you burn the toast, you terribly distracted me" laughed giving him a pat on the back and returning to the stove, a delicious smell of pancakes and toast spread around the house with the aroma of coffee, stretched the ears hearing the first movements from the upper floor, Y/N looked at Rice anxiously,

"I block them in the room to set the table, you take a deep breath I warn you when everyone is at the table" he said before leaving the kitchen,

"Day give me a hand here ..." heard Rice's voice giving orders, someone was complaining that he wanted coffee,

"Hey, who are those suitcases?" the curious tone of Roby silenced the group, "... are his? ..", ".. arrived?", "..Where have you hidden? ..", the ferment up,

"It has arrived, now you are all quiet and sit down .. Y/N is already nervous without all of it being shit" Rice had raised her voice laughing, in the kitchen the woman had finished preparing breakfast and was putting it on the tray, Tom at her side was making coffee cups, if he was nervous would not see it,

"Ready?" Rice asked, reaching them in the kitchen and taking the dishes, Y/N took a deep breath and nodded, Tom took her face in his hands smiled and kissed her, the three went to the room.

"Day guys," she said cheerfully, "I hope you are hungry, I made the baskets of eggs" laughed putting the tray in the middle of the table,

"According to you what woke us up", "The perfume came up to the room", "Yay the breakfast of the holidays!" the enthusiastic chorus died as soon as the group noticed and recognized the newly arrived guest, they remained staring at Tom placing the coffee on the table and moving the chair to Y/N before sitting next to her,

"Pleasure and excuse the intrusion so early" the man said

no one spoke or moved a muscle, Y/N remembered that feeling of hysterical cries in the head, they were still processing and being just awake did not help,

"Breakfast gets cold ..." Rice said breaking the silence and taking the eggs, as if he had broken a spell the others also began to use,

"Gian will give me the bread please" Y/N asked extending her plate, "Gian?",

"How?!" he replied astonished,

"Give me bread," she laughed, did not expect such a silent breakfast, everyone stared at Tom and his movements, it seemed more beautiful than usual despite wearing a simple blue t-shirt and a pair of jeans, Simo jerked when saw him move a lock from her face to kiss, the woman blushed felt like a caged animal was a new and strange feeling,

"I'm going to get the jam," said standing up followed by Tom,

"Darling are you okay?" asked, hugging her smiling, "You're tender when you blush," whispered,

"Sorry Thomas I did not expect such a thing, I was ready to scream or otherwise a different reaction from being silently set," she replied. uneasy and did not think it could happen with his family, "will it always be like that when we're in public?" asked, looking up at him,

"The first few times I'm afraid of," he answered staring, "The zoo animal effect will fade quickly just do not think too much" laughed sweetly, "And then the excuse of the jam I liked .." he took the hips and approached , ".. I do not want any public for what I'm about to do ..." he squeezed her against the fridge and kissing as casually as possible, Y/N stopped thinking about her family at the moment by clinging to his hips, sinking hands in his hair,

"My King" squeaked excitedly, did not care if you stared at that point just wanted to close somewhere and tear his clothes off him,

"My Queen, you have to do me a favor," he said, stroking her face,

"Anything ..." Y/N answered, regaining control,

"Would you dress up after breakfast? Do it for my health, see you go home so it kills me I would not resist until tonight" he said bursting into laughter, the woman nodded, took the jam and cake and went back to the room where the situation had not changed much.

The woman cut the cake and served it to her still silent family, she was about to sit down when Tom grabbed her by the hips and put on his lap,

"Hey!" she laughed putting an arm around his shoulders and kissing him,

"May I have a piece of cake please?" he asked, staring at her with puppy eyes, Roby laughed, softening the atmosphere and handing the tray with the cake to Tom,

"Thank you ..." he said, taking two slices and looking at the questioning Y/N,

"Excuse me in haste I have not done the presentations .. he is Roby .." the woman answered doing the presentations, she pointed to everyone saying the name, finished the round Tom showed his best smile bewitching them, Y/N laughed knew all too well 'effect of that smile, breakfast ended between half sentences and looks,

"I'll go right back to put something on me while you clear," said the woman getting up, "Can I trust you to leave you alone with Thomas?" asked half-heartedly, looking at them,

"Quiet Poppy, I'll defend him in case," Rice laughed, the woman went up to her room, took a random t-shirt and shorts and got dressed as quickly as possible, did not want to leave it alone more than necessary, stopped at the top of the stairs, room came laughter and rumors seemed that everything ran smoothly, went down and reached the group that had moved on the couch, Tom was on the chair the rest of the family hung from his lips, the man raised his head when heard her reach out stretched his hand and took the woman pulling towards him, Y/N was comfortable on his knees relaxed and ready, now that they were all comfortable waiting for questions, Tom held her hand,

"You're beautiful Darling," whispered, the woman smiled and kissed him, she could not get enough, would have done nothing but kiss him if she could,

"How did it happen that you fell in love with her ...", Simo was the first "... I mean, I understand why Poppy has lost mind for you..", Y/N shook the hand of Tom, it was a question from him similar, the man smiled staring at her before answering,

"Honestly, it's irresistible, it's sweet, protective, it tries to make everyone feel good about it, it worries about little things..." he started, "...but I think it was the sun inside that bewitched me, you know it better than me I do not have to tell you that it's special" concluded kissing her hand, the woman was excited she still did not see herself as he saw her,

"We could tell you stories to get you hair white..." Niko said grinning,

".. dark and spicy stories .." Marco continued,

"We all have a past," Tom laughed, "I know Rice well enough not to scare me," smiling, "He told me about some tequila adventures ..." smiled at the woman,

"You have no idea how you went into fire at that moment "Y/N whispered to him,

"So you gave yourself to beach games without us?!" Phil said falsely angry,

"Only once, Tom insisted and it was not nice to disappoint a guest" Rice laughed, Gian was the only one still serious while staring at them, Y/N joined him by putting his side and caressing him,

"Gian speaks, I know you, spit the toad" she said softly, the man squeezed it to himself,

"Are you sure of what you're doing and what you're feeling for him?" he asked, "I do not have to remember how we found you when we arrived ..." stopped looking at Tom did not know whether to continue or not. be sure you're not letting you influence," concluded,

"Gian look at me, I'm fine, I'm just fine, I love him and I just want to be with him, what happened is water passed .." she said tightening to his friend, "..and absurd and incredible as he is in love of me, just think about how I was"

"Poppy you know that you're my favorite, I worry about you" he smiled ruffling her hair, "I apologize to Tom but entrusting it to someone who almost annihilated creates problems," said to the man, "I do not doubt the your good faith but I will take the time to trust"

"I can not change what happened, I had no idea how she was, she's good at hiding what feels or maybe I do not know her enough to figure it out but I have all the time, I can assure you that I love her and will never hurt again" Tom was extremely serious at that moment, he spoke looking at Gian but his words were for the whole group, there were many looks, they knew each other so well that they did not need to express themselves, as Marco always spoke for everyone,

"In this case, welcome to the family!" said standing up to shake his hand, Tom stood up smiling,

"It's a real pleasure, I know how important it is for her," said, responding to the greeting,

"Yes, yes, we are all happy and happy" began sarcastic Jack, "Let's talk a moment of practical things, Poppy will have told you about the wedding"

"It was the first thing told me yesterday," he smiled,

"Well, she's one of the bridesmaids so she can not miss it," he continued. "Now that you're part of the family, do you think you're coming?" Tom looked at Y/N who was still smiling beside Gian,

"Thanks for the invitation but I do not think it's the case" he smiled, "Not so much for work but because I do not want to ruin the ceremony, it's really hard to move without being noticed, it would become a paparazzi circus and it's not fair to you"

"When Poppy told us that she was your new girlfriend, we did not believe her and we made a lot of jokes about my sister and the other girls," said Franc, "After seeing the fans, all in all, of Rice, maybe you're right it could be a problem" he looked at Y/N," What do you think?” asked,

"I think I'd like to have my man next to me that day," he said seriously, "but Thomas is right it would be a delusion," concluded saddened by the idea, she began to understand what it meant to be with him.

They spent the afternoon and part of the evening talking, the group had millions of questions and Tom answered without affable problems as usual,

"I'm starting to get hungry, how about preparing something?" Simo said going into the kitchen,

"It's almost 9 o'clock I think it's a great idea" replied Roby, the group split Y/N followed by Tom reached the others in the kitchen where they opened the fridge and decided the menu,

"I make a phone call, I'll be right there," Tom whispered, going to the garden,

"Live is much better than in pictures, it's great to take your breath away" said Roby approaching the woman,

"Yeah, but it's not his best gift," she replied with a laugh, "He's an exceptional man, he's cleverly sympathetic, he has an extraordinary empathy ..."

"He's rich, I've got to tell you, you really did it," came Simo sly,

"Simo, the money has nothing to do with it, it's not because of what I fell in love with him," said dry Y/N, "I know you value some nonsense but I do not",

"If you say so ..." the woman wanted to kick him was about to reply when Tom hugged her,

"My brother sends you his regards, Elsa can not wait to meet you" said kissing her head, "We have arranged for dinner on Monday if it's ok with you",

"Of course, so I'll get to know him a little better" she laughed, that 'us' turned to his house liked, saw Roby do stupid faces with Simo turned around throwing his apron laughing, "You two are unspeakable",

"I bring the dishes to Rice so I'll let you cook in peace," he said, taking the dishes, Roby put the apron on her back,

"Did I miss something, did my brother say goodbye to you? But do not you have two sisters?!" he asked curiously,

"He spoke of Hemsworth, they consider themselves brothers of different mothers, I find it a very tender thing " Y/N laughed, "You should see them together, when I was on set it seemed to be home with you were absurd ", Roby and Simo looked at each other curiously,

"Dai tells" they said in chorus,

"There's not much to say," she replied, "It was an adventure, I spread Evans and I have to admit that it gave me satisfaction",

"How how?! You beat Evans?" they asked, amazed,

"He challenged me and I had to do it" laughed recalling that day, "He took me around the woods, we played with the play, it was a funny night" she told about breakfast and how Chris H. had arrived and the had pecked in panties while cooking,

"Because you were half naked ..." asked Simo curiously, ".. you and the Captain.." he gave her a push,

"Simo always go there, there was nothing between me and Chris is just a friend, a good friend" concluded the speech laughing,

"I had been in you I would have thrown," he said with a sigh, "It must be a great ride",

"You're always the usual idiot" she laughed, "When you finished making movies on my head on me and Chris throw me the pan?", she put the cheese muffins in the oven and lowered the fire under the sauce before returning to the room, the rest of the group had finished preparing the table and was chatting while drinking martinis, Phil passed her a glass,

"Your favorite Poppy," he said, wiping the flour from her nose,

"Thanks sweet, for dinner it takes half an hour I just baked and the sauce is boiling," she announced, sitting close to Tom,

"Chris has been looking for you, he says that all day writes you he was about to take a plane and come and see how you are" laughed kissing her, Y/N nodded, she and Chris had felt the day before, nevertheless took the phone to tell him she was fine,

"Hey Sassy boy, I heard that you were looking for me," said when he heard, "How are you my love? Did the return with Rdj go well? "

"Silly I gave you for lost, I'm fine I have a few days of vacation so I relax at home" he answered cheerfully, "The trip was fun..you know Rdj .."

"I can know why all this urgency" laughed the woman imagining the answer,

"I wanted to know how things were going and how your family reacted, I worry about you, you know," he said softly,

"You are my favorite honey jar Sassy, here everything is fine, the guys still do not understand the news, but it seems that they are taking it well"

"When are we seeing you Silly? I miss my girlfriend "

"You know I have no idea? I'm just leaving for London tomorrow" laughed looking at Tom," And I miss you too, see you soon" greeted him affectionately, the others looked at her fascinated,

"But were you on the phone with Evans?" Marco asked, "Do you have the Captain America number?",

"We are friends it's normal that has his number" she laughed, "And in case you did not notice it, you also met him at the party at the Castello..the Brucaliffo I went away with," they looked at each other in amazement but did not reply. kitchen heard the trill of the timer, Y/N went to check the dinner and threw the pasta,

"Poppy there is an excellent fragrance, I'm hungry" Rice hugged her, the woman leaned against his friend smiling to himself, she felt incredibly good her life was about to change radically but did not worry,

"Now that I'm all relaxed, even I came hungry, I was so nervous," confessed, drained the pasta and seasoned it, "Tell me it's ready I'll follow you with dinner" laughed removing the muffins from the oven and putting them on the trolley next to pasta, took the serving cutlery and followed Rice.

 


	22. Chapter 22

They drank in joy, everyone had finally relaxed and they had stopped startling at every movement of Tom, Simo was throwing looks whenever the man brushed or kissed Y/N seemed not to understand the thing but the woman was not interested, it was the evening more beautiful of her life, the man she loved was there and her family had accepted the thing without too much trouble, Rice put on some music,

"Can I kidnap her?" asked, laughing at Tom, taking the woman by the hand,

"It's all your friend" laughed making her get off his legs, Y/N kissed him and followed Rice putting arms around his neck,

"They all calmed down now," whispered to his friend as they danced, "I never felt so happy and terrified at the same time," Rice hugged her warmly,

"Scared? With us?!" he asked, looking at her questioningly, Y/N laughed embarrassed

"A little 'yes I confess, given how they found me on their arrival I did not know what to expect"

"The hardest is Gian" Rice said nodding towards the friend who was talking with Tom at that moment, "But surely it will remain bewitched like everyone else from your boyfriend" laughed making her pirouette,

"Boyfriend ... it's strange to hear him call like that, I like it" the woman laughed,

"Think when they'll call you Miss Hiddleston" teased Rice, Y/N looked at him had not thought about this detail still it seemed strange to think of him as "her boyfriend" imagine feeling like that, turned to Tom who was staring at her at that moment, she smiled at him blushing before letting herself be carried by Rice into a tango, Jack touched his friend's shoulder,

"Sorry Rice but this dance is mine" said taking Y/N by the hips and putting her in position, Jack had taught her to love the tango and to move in a sensual way, not that in the disco she was asked to do the sexy but the tango it was something else, liked synchronized movements with her partner and always felt comfortable with him,

"What do you think of the novelty and him?" asked in a whisper to his friend, "You know I did not want to hide anything from you," Jack laughed and hugged her harder,

"As you said you "absurd" is the word of the day, you see a mile away that you are crazy about him and he of you, did not take your eyes off for a second" whispered "Excluding the fact that it is beautiful and one of our favorite actors is definitely a nice person, affable and very nice, they are .. we are happy for you Poppy" concluded making them do the casquè,

the two laughed back to the couch, Y/N sat on the arm next to Tom who put a hand on her leg,

"..tell us about your plans.." Gian said taking up a speech they were doing while she was dancing,

"My, our, programs for now are a week in London then we leave for the studios in Los Angeles to finish shooting," Tom replied, "I think we'll do some interviews when the official press release",

"Official statement for what?!" Roby asked curious, the others also looked at him questioning,

"For the engagement, I want everyone to know, it is common practice to make an announcement when things are serious" said staring Y/N motionless to his side, "Always if you agree Darling too", the woman threw her arms around his neck slipping to sit on his legs,

"I will become the most hated woman by your fans but heck, yes, of course I agree" laughed kissing him, "I'm scared only by the questions, my English is not so good to handle such a thing",

"You do not have to worry about this now, I find your pronunciation adorable," he replied, kissing her in turn as if they were alone, "We'll have to go shopping too, we have a wedding on Wednesday"

the woman looked at him, "How sorry? The marriage of whom?",

"I forgot to be warned, you were invited to the wedding of Sammy, I did not know if things would go as I hoped when you arrived at the hotel and then I was out of mind ..",

"Has it changed your mind? How do you forget such a thing?" the woman laughed,

"Well someone distracted me by saying yes.." smiled stroking her face, Y/N blushed and nodded without being able to say anything, they would have made the first official exit at the wedding of his best friend, for her it was equivalent to a jump in dark but he would have thought about it at the time, it did not make sense to get caught up in anxiety,

"Do you already have any ideas for my dress?" she asked cheerfully,

"Actually I am afraid you will be kidnapped by the bride, but I promise you that I will come with you, I would never leave you alone with Sammy" he laughed, squeezing her to himself.

It was almost 3 o'clock when the door of the annex was closed, the day had been long and now that the anxiety of the presentations had vanished Y/N felt very tired, took off shoes and went into the bedroom and threw on the bed, Tom reached her

"There is a beautiful tub from there I can tempt you with a hot bath?" whispered in a deep voice lying next to her and stroking, the woman smiled turning to him and resting head on his chest,

"It's a wonderful idea Thomas, I'm destroyed" she replied "Thanks for today, it was hard for me I do not imagine how it must have been for you" said seriously without looking at him, heard him sigh

"I honestly thought worse, you see that they love you and care for you .." answered continuing to caress her, ".. if you promise not to laugh I confess you something ..", Y/N smiled and nodded, ".. I was nervous about the idea of getting to know your family",

"I would never have said it, you seemed so relaxed," said the woman, looking up, "And your reaction has calmed me partly too",

"I'm used to the nervousness and reactions of people," he answered standing up, "I wanted you to be quiet and I'm happy to have infected you" smiled helping her to get up in turn and heading to the bathroom where the tub was full,

"Now just talk and let me take this stuff off you," whispered luring her to him and untied her pants, Y/N laughed pulling off the t-shirt, they were alone and as much as her friends had been waiting for that moment since Tom had arrived , threw arms around his neck and kissed him with enthusiasm the man answered by bringing her legs around hips and resting it on the sink,

"Finally you're all mine," he said, putting hands on her breasts and kissing her neck, as always Y/N caught fire, sometimes wondered if that feeling of heat that burned in her would never have passed then felt his lips on the skin and everything was gone, she got away from him just enough time to breathe and take off his t-shirt, she wanted to get fucked where was but the call of the tub was irresistible, they ended up undressing and got comfortable in the water,

"I understand why Rice calls you Queen of dragons ... you could boil a lobster in here" Tom laughed wetting her hair and taking the shampoo,

"I like that the water in the tank is hot, it helps me relax but if it's too much for you can open the cold" she replied, enjoying the hands of Tom who washed her hair,

"And risk cooling down? I would never do such a thing.." he laughed,

"I have a lot of ideas about how you can warm up in case," Y/N said, turning and spreading over him, the man moved hair from her face and kissed enjoying the toilet talking and pampering, not the urgency of have the hands of Tom who touched her was gone but they both knew that they would not say goodbye the next day, they had the rest of the night all for them and the next day they would leave together,

"Thomas" she whispered, the man squeezed, brushing her neck with his nose,

"Yes Darling" replied sweetly,

"Sure it's not a problem if I follow you?" she asked timidly, "You're there to work I do not want to be in any way get in the way, if I can I can be a bit 'without you" concluded intertwining her fingers to his ,

"Are you not convinced that coming with me is a good idea?" Tom said after a few seconds,

"In the most absolute way, I'm always more sure of my decision but.." she interrupted, Tom squeezed her hand and asked to continue, "..as Rice pointed out to me, it will be a chaos of travel and work and I do not want to be a burden for you, you will already be stressed enough "

"Sweatheart nothing would relax me more than re-enter the camper after 10/15 hours of work and find you waiting for me, I will be selfish but I want you with me" he replied smiling, "When you came on set by Chris it was nice to find you cooking , if I have to be honest it bothered me to see you from him was at that moment that I understood",

"Is that why you kidnapped me after lunch?" she laughed at that memory,

"Yes," he laughed back, "I wanted to tell you all that evening, my attempts have failed and I thought you did not feel what I felt",

"I understand you, it was the same for me, I'm sorry I was cold that night but I had trouble keeping the pieces together and when you hugged me in bed I wanted to give in but I would have shattered .." Y/N replied, Tom squeezed it,

"I'm sorry I did not want to make you suffer.." the woman turned to look at him and put fingers on his mouth to silence him,

"Shhh, let's not talk any more, it's past time let's enjoy the future ..." whispered seriously, "..so I owe you an apology, I'm not the only one who suffered" concluded before kissing him, the man stroked her back imprisoning in his arms by returning the kiss,

"Darling, do you have anything to argue about if I get you out of the tub and take you to bed?" said slyly, the woman just mewed a yes.

They came out of the tub, still wet Tom picked her up by taking room and throwing her on the bed, Y/N laughed was not the only one to go into focus, the man straddled her over kissing every inch of wet skin, the woman closed eyes and savored the tongue of the man who made his way on her, felt his hands touch and touched the face and neck, drawing on the clavicles and imprisoned her breasts making it arch, the body of Tom slipped on her as moved to her pussy, moaned when felt his hand creep between her thighs by scratching it slightly, instinctively opened her legs, the man laughed on her belly,

"I can not get enough of your soft body," he said in a deep voice, bringing her leg over his shoulder and kissing her ankle up, Y/N panting and moaning she liked how Tom felt, as if she were the most beautiful woman perfect of the world always looked at her as something precious,

"I love you," she whispered, reaching out to him, the man paused to look at her,

"Me too" he replied, leaning over to kiss her, the woman put legs around his hips and drew him to her,

"I go to the fire, take me..take every part of me.." she moaned when they stopped kissing,

"As my queen desires" he gasped in flames as she, looked at her and entered slowly enjoying the feeling of her cunt wrapping him, they continued to kiss each other moaning moving in unison, Y/N stroked his back and shoulders of his perfection, she felt the muscles of the man moving fluids while he was fucking her, the man stopped and rolled carrying the woman with him,

"I like to look at you while you move over me" he said touching her face and letting hands fall down on her breasts, Y/N meowed when he squeezed her nipples put hands behind her head and began to move faster and faster, rubbing her clit on the man's belly, Tom took her by the sides, dictating the rhythm and letting out a lament of disapproval,

"Shh will not think you can enjoy without my permission" he said malevolently smiling, gave her a spanking,

"Thomas you're bad" gasped Y/N following the movements dictated by man,

"Despicable" moaned, "I know you like it" he said holding her tight and sitting up,

"My lustful kitty, meows for me," he whispered, biting her neck as pushed into her, feeling her pussy tighten around his cock,

"My King.." she moaned tightly to him, "..I can not resist..please..",

"Eyes to me Kitty" he said "I want to look at you while you enjoy .." the woman put her hands over hers staring at him,

"As my lord commands.." she mewled losing herself in the blue of his eyes, felt the orgasm mount loved him to treat it like that, she moved faster increasing the contact with his body and was moaning and panting,

"Oh Darling..what are you.." Tom growled, planting nails on her hips and rolling over her to fuck hard, the woman anchored with legs on his back and let it slam her like an animal, excited to hear him growl and snorting, Tom kissed with enthusiasm and collapsed on her, they were wrapped up exhausted and happy and fell asleep.

The sun that came in from the blinds woke Y/N, turned in bed to get up trying not to wake Tom who was sleeping blessed holding her in his arms, had no idea what time he went into the living room to retrieve the phone and make coffee, found the device thrown on the sofa was almost 1 went to the kitchen and to her surprise there was no trace of caffeine, took the phone and sent a message to Rice, surely they were all standing,

  * _**Day my love I put something on me and I arrive .. I need caffeine!!!§**_ looked for clothes that were scattered everywhere in the room and reached the others in the house,



"Morning Poppy!" greeted her laughing,

"You look like a veteran this morning," Gian said, hugging her, "I'll bring you coffee, maybe you'll look less destroyed then," laughed.

"I did not look in the mirror before going out, I'm so ruffled?" she asked laughing, noting the group's looks,

"Poppy..how to say..yes you are definitely ruffled" Rice said laughing, "You look like you've just come out of a tornado" moved towards her to fix hair,

"Oops, I went to bed with wet hair and they're like this morning," she said after looking in the window, the others looked at each other and laughed,

"Of course you slept with wet hair..you did not have wild sex.." Roby urged,

"Come on guys, you know very well how my night went" she replied mysteriously, "The official version is that I slept with wet hair ..", Gian kissed her and put morning caffeine in her hands, Y/N thanked and followed the others in the room, it was time to pack up, took the keys from the bag and looked for Niko,

"Honey, can I entrust you with my nest?" she said holding out his heavy deck, "I have never moved out of the country, I have no idea how to move",

"I'll take care of you at home," he answered, taking the keys, "I do not know if it's better for you to pack everything and send it to you as you will not be in London for long",

"The only thing that would interest me in Tom's house is my books, everything else is replaceable" said thoughtfully, of all the things she had at home books were the only objects from which did not want to separate, not because not could buy them again but because some of them were gifts and we were fond of them, "I could leave one day before for the wedding and pack the things I want to take with me so I send them"

"It's not a bad idea Poppy, maybe call me first so we come to help you" Marco inserted, chaos reigned supreme as they roamed the rooms trying not to forget anything, no one had noticed the arrival of Tom, Y/N was taking the few clothes had worn when felt familiar hands wrapping her up,

"Morning Thomas" laughed turning to kiss him, "Sorry I did not wake you up but I had to pack .."

"And you needed a coffee because I did not see in the annex" concluded the man tightening, "Can I help Darling?"

"I finished, I had to stay away a couple of weeks I did not have many things with me" she answered closing backpack, "I was thinking of going home to Italy before the boys' wedding to get my books if it's okay with you"

"Sure there's an empty bookshelf waiting for you at home, and if it's not enough we'll have a new one installed" kiss it, "You'll also need clothes you do not believe?" laughed looking at her,

"I had not thought about it..in London you can not go around naked?!" she asked falsely naive,

"I have made some appointments for tomorrow so we can make purchases calmly"

"Thomas.." Y/N did not know where to start, "My funds are limited.." she was embarrassed, had not thought about the wardrobe, in Italy she lived a rather quiet life her wardrobe was definitely full of basic clothes, the new life required much more,

"Hey look at me" he whispered sweetly raising her face, "You do not have to worry about this nonsense, let me think about it"

"I..I.." the woman did not know how to express herself,

"I understand what you mean Darling, let me spoil you please", the woman said nothing glad that he understood the situation, loved him deeply and did not want to think it was for "interest", they remained eye to eye talking without saying anything until Simo did not enter the room,

"Morning" said surprised to find Tom, "Poppy did you get everything?" asked without taking his eyes off the man,

"I think so, is it time to go?",

"They eat something and we start, we have the flight at 4, what time do you leave?" asked by taking the backpack, the woman turned to Tom,

"We do not have a specific time we can leave when we want, I rented a private jet" he answered, Simo looked at them with ill-concealed envy and went down to join the others,

"We're going too hungry," Tom said, hanging her hand, they found the others in the kitchen preparing their lunch and joined them,

"Morning happy couple" Franc began, "Tom would you bring the dishes please?" said passing the crockery, the man nodded and disappeared into the room while Y/N began to toast the muffins,

"We all go out together or do you have any other plans?" Jack asked, passing a pan of sausages, the woman was about to answer but was interrupted,

"They have a private jet do not have to check in like ordinary mortals" replied Simo sarcastic, Y/N began to no longer bear his snooty tone, was about to retort but restrained herself thinking that he would not see him again until the wedding,

"It's true Thomas has booked a jet but we can do the trip together, we will not see each other until the wedding and I want to spend all the time left with you" she said tenderly, Jack hugged her

"Hey we want fresh pictures and gossip when you're on the set" he laughed slyly, the woman laughed in turn putting the food on the dishes, they reached the family that had already been comfortable at the table and ate all together for the last time,

"The car is ready," Rice said, finishing the juice, "Try not to forget anything else, you'll have to wait two weeks to get it back" laughed remembering all the things they had forgotten around over the years,

"Quiet Rice we checked twice," Phil said, loaded their bags and left for the airport, they remained silent for most of the journey, happy to be together, arrived at the terminal Tom put a hat on his head and a pair of glasses for pass as unobserved as possible, the group escaped a laugh,

"It was a real pleasure to meet you, I hope to see you soon," he said, "Thank you very much Rice, Darling inform me on the flight, I wait for you inside" kissed her and disappeared in the terminal, the group stood in a circle for greetings ,

"I recommend you warn when you're home ..", "But you too ..", "Good flight!", there were many kisses and hugs, even if they would be reviewed after 2 weeks those few days had changed everything, Y/N barely held back the tears when he greeted Rice,

"Hey, I'll call you as soon as I arrive" whispered close to him,

"I count Poppy", he was entering when Phil stopped her,

"Let me know where you live so I come to see you," he said, hugging her,

"So you can check that it's all right," she laughed, melting embrace.

 


	23. Chapter 23

Entering the terminal she had no idea where was going, stopped a second and tried to remember where the hostess had escorted her on his arrival, seemed a lifetime, recognized the corridor and walked to the door of the hangar, knocked, a stewardess smiled at her,  
"May I help you Miss?" asked professionally,  
"Ehm, my boyfriend should be here he has booked a jet .." Y/N was confused had not even asked what name he had booked,  
"Could you please tell me the name please?" the hostess answered looking at a folder,  
"Honestly I have no idea .. a second .." she picked up the phone and called Tom, "Thomas are at the reception of the hangar, I feel so stupid but I do not know what name you gave ..", closed the phone call, "He arrives to pick",  
heard Tom's warm voice approaching, "It's with me to let her go," he told the hostess, who made her way,  
"Excuse me Miss Hiddleston but this is the terminal of private flights, there is always a great coming and going of VIPs and consequent fans" she apologized with Y/N,  
"Do not worry," the woman answered, smiling at Tom's hand, got on the little jet and got comfortable, a girl in uniform served them a drink before disappearing in the cabin, the pilot's voice announced the departure to minutes,  
"Nervous Darling?" the man asked seeing her tighten the belt several times,  
"Yes, a little for the flight but above all for the new life" she replied, "I hope to be at the height of all this", was the first time that gave voice to the anxiety, felt a fish out of water,  
"You'll be perfect, you have to stop feeling so insecure, you're a beautiful woman and everyone will notice, and this your shy side is one of the things that made me crazy about you" he said approaching to kiss her, the plane rolled on the track and she lifted herself up, Y/N anchored with fingernails on the armrest, did not notice Tom laughing beside her.  
They landed in London shortly thereafter, it was cool afternoon, they thanked the crew and headed for the car where Luke was waiting for them,  
"Have you had a good trip?" asked taking Y/N's backpack, "Welcome to London," he smiled as opened the door,  
"Thanks Luke, travel as quiet as ever, I just want my couch at the moment" Tom answered sitting next to the woman, they left for the city, Y/N did not listen to the two men who spoke lost in the wonder of the city that flowed out the window , was fascinated by the colors and sounds of London, had often dreamed of visiting her and now it was her new home, she was euphoric and happy, enjoyed the trip close to Tom,  
"Darling I have to go to the agency for a moment, I want to read the press release so I can print it"  
"How?" she answered distractedly, "Sorry, it's all so fascinating ... you said?" smiled turning to him, "We stop a moment in the agency and then we go home," he laughed cheerfully, now that was in his environment seemed even more cheerful and relaxed, no place is like home,  
"Of course you do what you need not in a hurry, meanwhile notice that we arrived" took the phone and sent a message to the group, the others were still waiting to leave, the car stopped in front of an old building completely renovated,  
"Come with me? I want to show you where the work begins "said Tom opening the door, the trio went down and entered a secretary welcomed them smiling,  
"Mister Hiddleston welcome back, I'm warning the press office here," she said holding up the phone,  
"Thanks Tara," he replied courteously, heading for another room with Y/N, he was greeted by his press officer,  
"Well come back Tom, she must be Y/N a lot of pleasure I'm Alex" he said holding out his hand to the woman who smiled presenting, "The release is ready if you want to read it, if it's okay we'll send it right away", Tom took the paper and read it ,  
"It's perfect, thank you," he said, giving it back to Alex,  
"Sondra please send it to me," he said to a girl who nodded and disappeared,  
"Check the mail and let's go Darling," he whispered, escorting to his office, the desk was cluttered with parcels and letters from fans Y/N was speechless,  
"Wow Thomas really love you so much," said, surprised by the volume of letters, she had written him on several occasions and now understood why he had been answered in months, the man smiled, hugging her, heard a knock on the door,  
"Hey, come home a month and do not warn?" a loud voice scolded him, Y/N got stuck seeing a blonde pepper all in and threw herself around Tom's neck,  
"I do not have time to get off the plane that everyone knows!" laughed, hugging his sister with affection, "I missed you," said kissing her head,  
"Even you big brother," she replied, twittering Emma, turned to Y/N who looked at her nervously, did not imagine that she would meet his family as soon as arrived,  
"Finally I see you,"she said, hugging her, "Welcome" like Tom Emma was also affectionate,   
"Thank you so much pleasure to meet you," said Y/N still stunned, saw Tom shake his head smiling,  
"Escape on the set, see you at dinner!" Emma said running out,  
"Your sister has bright silver on her, I like it" the woman said tightening it,  
"I admit it's my favorite," he replied,  
"She looks like you" laughed, following him, Tom greeted and returned by car,  
"We can go home thanks" he said to the driver, "We have the whole day to relax", half an hour later the car stopped in front of a gate. Tom almost ran down, walked around the car and opened the Y/N door that looked at the big red brick house in front of her, opened the gate and led the way.  
"My queen is welcome at her mansion", said, lord smiling, the woman laughed and followed him, "Thomas is beautiful",  
the gate opened onto a perfectly manicured garden, the grass resembled a carpet, probably had been cut at the same height, it was an incredible green, trees that did not know protected the privacy of the house, entered it was welcomed by a bunch of sunflowers put on the table next to the door and smiled, she had to expect something similar from him,  
"Do you always leave the door open?" she asked, realizing that Tom had not used keys to open the door,  
"My neighbor passed just a few minutes ago to leave the flowers, they come from her greenhouse," he replied, hugging her from behind,  
"They are beautiful thanks, I will never get used to your kindness" smiled happily turning to kiss him,  
"Come let me do the tour of the house" took her by the hand and started, down some steps of the entrance came out in a kind of living room, a double staircase led to the upper floors to the left and right two arches led into other rooms, Tom stopped and put a hand on her eyes,  
"Do not peek" he whispered gently pushing Y/N proceeded groping the only thing he felt was a familiar smell but unknown since it had never been there, was trying to figure out where had felt when the man took her hand eyes and everything was clear, the smell she had heard was that of books .. so many books .. it was like a daydream, in the middle of the room there was an old dark leather sofa with two armchairs on the sides and a table with a lamp perfect for reading and all around bookcases on bookcases full of volumes, was speechless,  
"Do you like it?" Tom asked cheerfully, he knew the answer was mocking her, Y/N could not find the words, "On that side there is the covered veranda to read by day" led her into a small gazebo of glass, even a sofa and a table were waiting to be used, from the windows you enjoyed the view of the whole garden, or rather park, the woman expected to see elves and fairies jumping cheerful, Tom invited her to get comfortable,  
"Thomas, I think I could live here, seriously I do not need anything else to feel good," she said, still amazed,  
"Really?!" he asked, caressing her, took ankles and made lie down, sliding over her,  
"You're sure you do not need anything else ..." whispered, biting her lobe down her neck,  
"I withdraw everything" she chirped stroking his hair, the man leaned against the headrest, raising himself to kiss her,  
"Let's finish the tour," said, helping her get up, Y/N wanted to continue to kiss him but followed, she would jump on him later, the second arch opened onto the living room, unlike the library was a very modern room, two sofas cufflinks in blue leather were placed in front of the huge TV wall, the fireplace occupied a good part of the opposite wall, a beautiful hairy carpet was topped by a low glass table and two neo-classic style sofas in patchwork leather Y/N liked a lot seemed soft and comfortable, ideal to snuggle, followed the man in the kitchen, she imagined a classic old-fashioned kitchen and was surprised to be in front of a steampunk, copper and steel everywhere, the chandelier was composed of rows of light bulbs hung at different heights, the fires were hidden when not needed disappeared inside the counter, there was no table but a long counter with tall stools i was beautiful, she could not wait to use it, a door in frosted glass and brass hid the wine cellar, Tom took a bottle and went back to the room, the woman was about to get comfortable when took her by the hand,  
"We're not done, come on," he laughed, returning to the entrance and climbing the stairs, a semi-circle anteroom hid the upper floor once the door was opened, entering a large, bright room, the only piece of furniture was the large modern canopy imprisoned in a light wooden cube with light fabric curtains, Tom placed the wine on the bedside table and made his way to the other rooms, the bathroom was in rustic sandstone with a large recessed tub that occupied almost half the space, two guest rooms were similarly furnished, a four-poster bed and a closet, now that she had not noticed any closet in the master bedroom,  
"Thomas excuses the question but where do you keep your clothes hidden?" asked curiously,  
"What questions, in the closet," he said opening the room next to the master bedroom, Y/N had seen something similar only on television, "the closet" was a room 4 for 4 divided by clothes, shoes and accessories, did not know what to say,  
"I freed this part for you Darling," he said nodding, "If you think it's too small, we'll have it expanded,"  
"Thomas, are you joking? How much stuff do you think I need?" she asked unconvincingly, there was room for an army's wardrobe,  
"We'll talk about tomorrow my queen," he laughed mysteriously, "Meanwhile, open your gift..." he said putting a box with a big silk bow on it, the woman stared at him questioningly,  
"You did not have to.." she said excitedly opening the box, "Oh my god, Thomas is..it's beautiful" looked at him, holding in her hands an electric blue 50's dress,  
"Come on, I'm not very sure of the size," he said, taking the suit while Y/N undressed, helped her to close the zip and turned it to the mirror, fell to the brush, the three-quarter sleeves that descended from the shoulders and the sweetheart neckline made her breasts stand out, the semi-rigid bodice gave her a beautiful hourglass shape to the waist and the knee length was her favorite,  
"You look great, the colors so bright are perfect for you," he said cheerfully, "I would say that the size is fine, how do you feel on him?" asked looking at her reflection in the mirror,  
"It's perfect .." Y/N could not say anything else, she turned around, throwing arms around his neck and kissing him with passion, when missed the words could express herself in other ways and did not seem to bother him, "Help me I do not want to crumple it off before dinner," she said still in his arms,  
"Every excuse is good for you to undress," the man whispered in a deep voice as he opened the zip, "I did not think I needed a gimmick for this," Y/N replied, pulling off his shirt, the dress slipped on the floor and the woman remained in linen, Tom picked her up and took into the bedroom laying on the bed,  
"Welcome home Darling," he said, pulling her underwear off and looking at her as his undressed, "How you can be more beautiful every time I look at you" she chirps excitedly, "I'm really lucky" smiled welcoming him in her arms, they kissed for a long time remaining eyes in eyes, Tom touched her skin slowly, meowed excitedly when squeezed her breasts and put her legs around his hips, the man smiled and penetrated her slowly continuing to kiss, Y/N moved just to get comfortable and following his movements they lost each other taking all the time, felt his muscles moving fluidly under her fingers, tasted his skin kissing and stroking his hair,  
"You're beautiful," he moaned, looking at her, "ruffled and panting ..."  
the woman shouted his name clinging to his shoulders as the man moved faster in her, the force of orgasm made her bow and moan,  
"..Darling .." growled Tom enjoying and tightening her stronger, they remained panting to look at each other without saying anything, the man sat up and took the glasses,  
"A toast is a must" he said passing the glass, "To us, you made me immensely happy saying yes"  
"To us, you have no idea how happy and satisfied I feel at the moment" they raised their toast and remained talking, hugging each other for the rest of the afternoon.  
"I'd like to stay like this until tomorrow but we have to start getting ready for dinner," he said as got out of bed,  
"What are we going to do with Thomas?" she asked curiously, following him to the bathroom, looking for the towels, opening all the cabinets  
"Here," he said, passing her a towel from the top floor,  
"I will need a ladder if all the necessary things are so high" she laughed entering the shower followed by Tom, they showered calmly and began to dress, in the box over the dress there were also shoes, Y/N thanked that Tom had not chosen heels but a simple pair of silver ballerinas to match the dress belt,  
"Ready to go?" Asked the man, passing the phone and taking the keys, Y/N followed him downstairs, went out and went around the house, taking a staircase that led to the garage, a shiny black Aston Martin was waiting for them, the woman went to the door and climbed up Tom sat down beside her, holding out her keys,  
"Rice told me you do not have the driving license Darling, but if you want to try it, it's all yours" he laughed when Y/N looked at him confused,  
"How stupid it is true that here you drive the other way around" laughed blushing and dismounting to make the rounds and sit in the right place, looked for the seat belt in the wrong place, it would take time to get used, Tom passed in front and hooked her belt,  
"Safety first of all," he whispered kissing her, started up and opened the door, the woman shuddered like purred the engine, took the driveway and left Y/N tried not to jerk every time they crossed a 'other car, used to Italy had the feeling of being in a fight every time he saw the headlights on the wrong side of the road,  
"Relax all is well" said the man seeing her tense, "You'll get used to it in a moment, take a deep breath" laughed, brushing her,  
"I know it's all right but in my head it's all on the contrary, I'm a bit 'sorry excuse me" laughed uneasily, 20 minutes later Tom parked in the driveway of a beautiful house and opened the door by holding out his hand to help her go down, Y/N looked around, the place was a haven of plants and flowers that he had never seen, followed the man to the door, was about to ask where they were when the door opened and found herself in front of Tom's mother.  
 


	24. Chapter 24

"Tommy welcome home," Diana said fondly, hugging her son,  
"It's nice to be home," said, holding her tight, "Mom, she's Y/N" said, loosening her embrace and turning to take the woman by the hand, Y/N made timid steps forward  
"Pleasure Madame" she said in a breath,  
"Nice to meet you," said welcomingly, shaking her hand, "Come in, the kids are uncontainable since Emma warned you were back," Y/N followed the others home in Tom's hand, breathes ... breathes ... she kept on repeated, the dark wooden parquet was covered by a red inlaid carpet and welcomed guests at the entrance,  
"Y/N you can take off your shoes, we are used to being barefoot" Diana said kindly, the woman nodded and leaned next to Tom's, heard shouts come from the room, "What they will have combined this time .." said disappearing into the next room,  
"Darling all right?" Tom asked, raising her face, "You're so silent," Y/N stared at him, did not know what to say,  
"I think so," she replied softly, "You could have told me that we would have come to your mother's dinner.." looked down, "I do not think I'm ready for that,"  
"I apologize, I took it for granted that you would like it," he said sweetly, "I wanted them to see how happy I was, after what happened they were worried about me," continued seriously, "If you feel uncomfortable we can go away" concluded, clutching her, the woman paused to think a second and shook her head,  
"Sorry I had not thought about how you were when I met you, we never talked and Rice just told me you were having a bad time," she looked at him feeling guilty for thinking only of herself, "Let's go do not wait for your family" said smiling and kissing him,  
"Oh Darling I love you", took her by the hand and led her to the hall where the women of his life were waiting for them, two children ran towards them jumping and laughing,  
"Uncle uncle" they shouted happy, Tom picked them up laughing  
"Here they are my favorite monsters!" there was joy from all the pores, the smallest leaned towards Y/N to touch her hair, the woman picked him up naturally,  
"She's Poppy .." Tom said introducing her with nickname, he stared at her questioningly,  
"..but you can call me aunt if you want.." she said smiling at the man, the children burst out laughing and the tension faded, it was his family and she was happy that he wanted to introduce her,  
"Guys go wash your hands is almost ready," said Sarah, coming out of the kitchen, "And you have not yet greeted me properly," she laughed, going to meet his brother and holding him,  
"Darling, she's Sarah the oldest among us," said cheerfully, introducing her,  
"Pleasure and welcome to the family Y/N" Sarah hugged her, Y/N was starting to relax, Tom's family was expansive and affectionate, that's who had taken that part of the character,  
"Tommy do you think about the aperitif?" Emma asked as approached, the man nodded to the bar,  
"Darling what do you take?" asked smiling, Y/N approached hugging him  
"What you're doing is fine Thomas" smiled, resting head on his arm, "I feel so good right now" whispered, the man passed her a glass,  
"Try it is Scottish sherry," he said, turning around and bringing his women a drink, Y/N had never drank anything like it. the sherry was sweet and spicy and warmed it in a moment,  
"Do you like it?" Diana asked, the woman nodded  
"That's great, thank you," Sarah called for dinner and the group moved to the dining room, they chatted like any family, it was almost 11 when they said goodbye,   
"Thanks for tonight Thomas," Y/N said, turning to of him and kissing while he fastened her belt,  
"The children love you but I had no doubts and my mother liked you a lot," he smirked putting in motion  
"I had a great time, I'm sorry to have reacted by closing when we arrived"  
"It's all right, I have to remember that some surprises make you anxious" laughed putting a hand on her knee, "said that tomorrow shopping, Sammy arrives at 9 to abduct you, probably will make you try all the clothes atelier but you will not be alone" the two laughed heart, arrived home collapsed exhausted.  
Y/N opened eyes at 8 o'clock the previous day had been long and full of emotions, went down into the kitchen and made coffee while running the family chat, even the others had come home safe and healthy Rice was traveling to the Sweden for a job, told them about the evening and how she felt, Sammy's voice blew her up,  
"Good morning, you're an early morning Y/N" chirped, hugging her, "Where is he? Will not be sleeping yet!” she said coming out of the kitchen like a fury, "TOMMY..TOMMYBOYYY" heard her screaming as she climbed the stairs, Y/N was astonished, as soon as she woke up it was deadly to have Tom's best friend buzzing around her luckily she had put on a dressing-gown before going down, heard the scuffle coming from the hall and went out drinking coffee, she saw something very familiar Tom in boxers with Sammy on his shoulder, she reminded her of the awakenings with Rice at the sea and a half laugh escaped her,  
"Little banshee annoying" he said laughing, throwing her on the sofa, "Someone warned poor David ..",  
"How unkind you are, just because I woke you up.." Sammy laughed, "I would never have burst into the room if I had not seen Y/N in the kitchen, you know that I respect your privacy.." said innocently, a little too innocent, Y/N thought as carried a coffee tray for everyone,  
"My King morning" she said smiling leaning on him and rubbing face on his neck, "While you punished the bride I made coffee, breakfast is in the oven," laughed winking at Sammy,  
"My Queen's" he answered hugging and kissing her, "I start to taste coffee in the morning"  
"I..sorry but it's really too strong for me.." Sammy said, "How do you drink more than one a day?", Y/N laughed, passing her milk and settled on the sofa,  
"We should also take the decaffeinated, I do not want to give the tachycardia to all your guests" laughed at the man, now very awake, "Thomas you mind checking breakfast while I take a quick shower and I get dressed, I would not be late"  
"I'll take care of Darling", Y/N went up and threw herself into the shower, sighing, in her mind the morning would start with coffee and hot sex in the shower but the arrival of Sammy had sent her programs upstream, did not pretend to warn before arriving, she and Rice had never done it, but ringing the bell would have been a good idea, wiped herself off and put on t-shirts and pants and got out, the scent coming up the stairs made her hungry, she found Tom and Sammy in the kitchen and stopped to look at them, if had not known they were just friends their intimacy would have bothered her,  
"Darling the muffins are delicious, come before they get cold" Tom moved the stool and served it,  
"Thank you," she said kissing it, "Oats and chocolate love each other" laughed,  
"Would you give me the recipe? David would like a lot," Sammy said with a full mouth, she was a very good woman despite her heels and perfect hair was starting to like her,  
"Of course, one evening we could organize a dinner together and I'll give you some tasty recipes" Y/N answered, "Is David too grown up child?",  
"I see you understand" Sammy winked at her, "You're really crazy about him," Sammy said seriously as soon as Tom got up to get ready, "Sorry if I look overprotective"  
"I understand you I'm like you when it comes to Rice," Y/N said expected a similar conversation sooner or later, "And you're crazy about him, is that so obvious?"  
"I'm surprised he did not notice it," she laughed. "From what I saw in the hotel, you did not notice anything, it was so bright he looks at you like I've never seen him do with any other", Sammy was right if only he had noticed it right away..but you know when you're in it you do not notice the details,  
"You're right, after we talked to the hotel and the thing came out I started to see how he looks at me, I'm starting to see me as he sees me" he answered seriously, "I understand every day more than a wonderful man"  
"What a tender," Sammy laughed, mocking her, the women burst out laughing, they understood each other instantly, they were chatting pleasantly,  
"I'm here, I wanted to leave you a little 'to know you but from what I see you understand very well" smiled happy to the two women, "If you're ready let's go" said giving his arm to both, "Sammy you have the car or take my?" churches,  
"I have mine, you notice too much and I do not really want to waste time with fans and autographs", Y/N laughed, even she would have done without it on her first outing, she was already quite nervous.  
They parked in the basement and took the elevator that led them straight into the studio, they were greeted by two employees who made them sit in the living room,  
"Would you like something to drink?" they asked carrying a tray of sweets, nodded, thanking,   
"I could have some water, please," Y/N asked,  
"Are you okay Darling?" Tom's tone made her smile,  
"Do not worry, I'm sick," she smiled, between the street in reverse and Sammy's guide.  
"I did not think about it, it must be deadly for you, it happened to me in France" said Sammy, the dressmaker arrived and took measurements to Y/N before letting her assistants in with their clothes, a blaze of pastel tones of green and blue one more beautiful than the other,  
"I would exclude the greens with her complexion," said the dressmaker putting a dress in front of her, Sammy gave her reason and started to make her try on one dress after another,  
"This is perfect!" rejoiced in the tenth outfit, "What do you say Tommy?"  
"With the band on her breasts it will be beautiful" the man answered looking at her, Y/N felt relieved after hours of dress, bare and measures was saturated and the shopping day had just begun,  
"Thomas, are we very far from the shopping area?" the woman asked once in the parking lot,   
"If you feel like facing the risk of fans we can take a walk, we are not very far" laughed hugging her,  
"So as not to climb a car willingly affront your armies" said close to him, greeted Sammy and walked hand in hand through the streets of London, Y/N observed all fascinated by the chaos and the multitude of different humanity, was struck by different perfumes, she was getting hungry, they passed a pub and stopped,  
"Thomas if we ate something?" she asked in front of the entrance,  
"Darling willingly, I love pub food" he smiled making them way into the room, they were greeted by the innkeeper who recognized Tom and made them sit in a booth, the waiter took the order and disappeared behind the counter,  
"There is a beautiful atmosphere here, just as I imagined" it felt great, the food was delicious and also appreciated the dark beer that served, ended the lunch and reached the first store that Tom had chosen to redo the wardrobe.  
"Mister Hiddleston welcome, follow me Miss Dita comes immediately" the assistant escorted them to a living room and served champagne before going out,  
"Wow what a service" Y/N always amazed at that kind of treatment, "Is it normal that there are no other customers?" asked not seeing other people in the shop,  
"At the moment the atelier is all for us, for you.." Tom answered, the woman stared at him shaking her head, "I want you to have fun",  
"You're amazing, when you said you had made appointments I did not think I meant this.." he was about to say more when the door opened and Dita Von Teese reached them in all its splendor,  
"Wonderful creature thanks for the availability" Thomas said getting up and kissing her hand,  
"You're the usual seducer Thomas, I'm glad you thought of me to dress your mate," she replied smiling and turning to Y/N who had sat too low to move, "Ben come darling, I can see you standing please "said to the woman who blinked and moved,  
"Excuse me, Miss Von Teese, I was dazzled, I did not think I would have had the pleasure of knowing her," Y / N answered, getting up, with the corner of her eye she saw Tom smile,  
"It's lovely," said Dita, smiling. "Give me somebody and you should take off your clothes," she asked, turning around, she nodded undressing without problems, Dita looked at her taking notes before giving her a dressing gown,  
"Sabine clothes," said to the intercom, "While we wait we choose the underwear, Thomas told me that you like corsets"  
"It's true, they make me feel beautiful," she replied, "If it were available I'd like the model that Gaultier created for you," said almost embarrassed, Dita laughed, calling the assistant,  
"Do you want to try it?" she asked with a nod to Sabine, Y/N nodded happily, Dita helped her to tighten the laces, "It's enchanting, from the face I would say that Thomas also appreciates"  
"Darling you're an attack.." smiled slyly making her blush, she spent the next two hours choosing clothes for various occasions and more or less daring linens,  
"Are you having fun?" Tom asked as they went out to go to the next appointment,   
"Seriously I'm in seventh heaven," she said, euphoric, close to the man,  
"If I had not booked I would take you home just to be able to look with that corset" he whispered warmly, the woman smiled savoring the return, the second atelier was sportswear Y/N chose several pants and lost between t- colorful shirts and blouses, Tom was the person patience and helped her in the choice of wardrobe, had insisted to spoil her  
"Thomas, please tell me we're done," sighed the woman, it was late afternoon when they left the store and wished to get comfortable on the sofa,  
"Darling you're the first woman I know who does not like to go shopping," he laughed, stopping a taxi, giving directions to the driver and holding the woman to him,  
"It's not that I do not like to go shopping but it's 9 o'clock I feel I'm not used to it" laughed relaxed beside him.  
"I listen to the voicemail messages I'll meet you in the hall," said the man fumbling with the keyboard, Y/N took the opportunity to go up to the room and undress with only the corset on, returned to the room, closed the curtains and got comfortable on the couch waiting for him by zapping, after 10 minutes Tom had not yet seen, the woman got up to get a drink, opened the cellar and chose a sweet wine, opened the bottle and returned to the hall through the hall to see that he had done, found him talking on the phone, she clinked glass to get his attention, the man turned and glared at him,  
"..can I call you back?" he said to his interlocutor before attacking, "..you.." he imperiously aimed, Y/N laughed, making the innocent,  
"I did not want to bother you ..." she said walking backwards slowly to return to the room, ".. if you want to finish the call I can always start to..", she could not finish the sentence Tom's arms trapped her pushing against the wall, he took the bottle and glasses out of her hand, resting them on the table and kissed her, putting hands on her ass,  
"Darling .." he snarled, "..this dress.." he said, running his fingers over the feathered silk of the corset, turned her face to the wall and unzipped his pants, the woman moaned when bit her neck, scratching her bare shoulder blades she opened legs as impatiently as he, penetrated her hard, moving quickly inside, hands slipping on the fabric and creeping under the feathers to tighten her breasts, Y/N cried tarnished by lust,  
"..you could not wait to bang against the wall, right?" he growled, planting nails in her hips to keep grip, "You like being treated like a cat in heat," laughed, enjoying her moans and her warm body, "Do you want more Kitty?" whispered on her neck, "Do you want me to do it?", "What do you leave a new mark?",banged her hard at every question, "Did you lose your tongue?" “You need me stop? "  
"My lord..fuck me..I want more.." the woman mumbled out of her, "I'm yours ..", the man laughed maliciously on her skin brought a hand between her legs and played with clit increasing the blows, Y/N was shouting followed by Tom who was panting leaning against her shoulders,  
"I'm starting to think that taking you with me on the set is not a good idea if you think I welcome you dressed like that" he laughed, putting hands on the wall and letting her turn, "Not counting the screams" the woman smiled and kissed him,  
"I promise to be good, just flannel pajamas and socks, and I will try to turn down the volume but it will not be easy, it's not my fault if you're so good" answered back to his chest, the heart still running fast,  
"I can always gag you little temptress" he looked at her as if he liked it, "Now if you allow me to end the call while you wear something less dangerous" he kissed her and gave a spanking making her laugh,  
"Ok do not put too much Thomas" Y/N put her oversize t-shirt and got comfortable on the couch, took the phone that was still off and looked at the messages,  
§ Poppy I hope the restiling went well .. that shirt does not make you absolutely justice§ did not understand what you were reading,   
§Simo of what you are talking about? §  
§If you did not keep your cell phone off you would know it§ answered Marco sending a picture in the chat, there were Thomas and her as they entered the pub,  
§Damn I did not notice anything, we stopped to have lunch§  
§With so many beautiful places, have you had lunch in a pub? §  
§I wanted to try something typical, it's not always all champagne and oysters Simo§  
§Contact how high-class shopping is!!§ , even Niko was curious, like everyone, knew her and knew that shopping was not among the things she preferred, she laughed to herself  
§What to say, beautiful when you have the store at your disposal and an army of assistants§ answered vague just to intrigue them more  
§A little detail and give !!!  
§Ok ok .. first atelier to try the wedding dress, we have put a lifetime on it§  
§What did you choose? § asked Roby  
§I did not choose anything I was Sammy's barbie:) §  
§ From a photo we had lunch and went to my personal paradise..met Dita Von Teese !!! § , let them unleash with questions before continuing,  
§ I literally slaughtered clothes and corsets, even in the second store I have been unleashed in more casual clothes every day.  
§Have your man's account dried up? §  
§Sincerely I have no idea, I did not see the bill, we just went in and out, the clothes will be delivered tomorrow§  
§Just because you know it, since you live in your pink cloud, on your social networks your photos with Tom are depopulating§  
§You are officially one of the most hated women I hope you are ready§ concluded Gian, the woman opened the social she used more and had no trouble finding the photos, so many pictures, she got up the anxiety did not notice anything did not read the captions and the comments did not want to know what the strangers thought of her, the only comments she read were those below the engagement announcement, some were positive others much less but tried not to notice "they" did not know her, Tom reached her cheerful, giving her a toast,  
"Thanks Thomas I was really hungry" smiled taking the plate and placing the phone down,  
"Please Darling, I assume you have seen the pictures .." he said quietly, "What effect do they make?"  
"I do not know, see me so beaten on social is strange because I have not noticed anyone click" sincere answer, "I'll have to get used to it like all the rest" laughed putting on the lap of the man who squeezed caressing her back,  
"That's the spirit" he smiled kissing her, "They do not teach you how to handle these things at school" laughed, "Now let's relax and think about tomorrow's dinner with Chris, do you have any idea?"  
"Since you love them I thought lasagna and roast with potatoes, you like the menu," said the woman,   
"Approved! We'll have to do the shopping, as you noticed the fridge is semi-empty, tomorrow morning we get up early so I'll walk around the neighborhood "  
"It seems like a good idea," she said finishing the toast, spent the rest of the day on the couch watching old movies and flirting.  
 


	25. Chapter 25

The sun filtered through the curtains Y / N woke up hearing noises in the room, opened her eyes trying to figure out where they came from and saw Tom undressing,  
"Morning my love," she said in a still sleepy voice, "What time is it?"  
"Shhh it's early" the man replied moving the sheets, lying down next to her and hugging, "How hot you are" he whispered kissing her neck, the woman smiled hugging him,  
"Oh Thomas" chirped, "you're so.. so.. wet .." laughed turning to look at him "Did you go running?" the man nodded, laughing,  
"I was going to go to the shower" replied, continuing to kiss her, "Then I was attracted to a sleeping princess ..", Y/N slipped a leg on his hips, at that point she was very awake, the man's hands moved on her delicate skin, they looked at the passion he was about to take over when they were disturbed by the bell,  
"Fuck but who is ringing the bell at 7 in the morning?" the woman said looking at the alarm clock, "We can pretend nothing happened .." smiled kissing him, ".. of not being at home", Tom laughed stroking her face,  
"I'm afraid I can't be my queen," replied, "It's Elisabeth with your new wardrobe, I have to go and open.." he said, standing up and putting on the suit "..I prepare coffee while you put on something" bent over kissing her and went to open, Y/N sighed in flames put on robe and followed him.   
"Good morning Miss" the secretary's cheerful and professional voice received her from the landing, Y/N greeted and moved to let the bellboys pass, she didn't think had bought so many things, joined Tom in the kitchen and ate breakfast while on the floor superior Elisabeth arranged the wardrobe, 20 minutes later the girl knocked before entering the kitchen,  
"I fixed wardrobe for color and occasion Miss," she said, "Luke will arrive at 9am tomorrow morning,"  
"Do you have any commitments tomorrow?" the woman asked as soon as Elisabeth left,  
"We have a commitment" replied Tom, "A radio interview, they want to know the woman who stole my heart", Y/N was lost in the blue of his eyes,  
"Ok," replied, the man had mentioned something to her but decided not to panic before he had too many things to do, "Since we're on our feet, how about preparing and shopping?"  
"Great idea Darling" Tom replied cheerfully, they got dressed and left the house, it was a beautiful sunny morning and it was pleasant to walk around the neighborhood shopping, a group of fans stopped them, the man smiled kindly took some pictures and signed autographs,  
"Sorry it usually doesn't happen when I'm near home," said, taking her hand and walking towards a pastry shop.  
"Thomas is always nice to see you with the fans, live is even better" laughed Y/N, they entered by ringing the bell an old lady greeted them smiling, Tom went around the counter and hugged her happy like a child,  
"Darling, she's Aunt Jane," he introduced her, "It's a bit of everyone's aunt, I confess I came to hide here when I was in trouble," laughed,  
"Welcome back Tommy and well come dear," said Jane smiling, "You're always the usual kid, you go on vacation and come back with girlfriend,"   
Y/N laughed she would have liked to know how Tom was as a kid, Jane seemed to know a lot about him, the couple sat down at the table drinking tea and eating a cake,  
"Jane this cake is delicious" said Y/N enjoying the strawberry and cream cake, "Thomas if we took this for dinner?"  
"If it pleases you .." he replied, "I was looking forward to the tender .." looked at her sideways, the woman burst out laughing, shaking her head  
"You really are a spoiled kid my king ..." said kissing him, "And tenerina it be",  
the man smiled triumphantly, finished the snack, took everything necessary for the cake and went out, greeting Aunt Jane to finish the shopping, they passed in front of a florist where Tom took the bouquet he had prepared and put it in the woman's hand,  
"Thomas are beautiful" chirped Y/N admiring the bouquet of heather and sunflowers, took the man by the arm and went home.  
The woman went upstairs to change while Tom arranged the provisions, when entered the kitchen found him waiting for her with an apron on him and one in hand for her,  
"Madame allows?" asked pompously, the woman laughed approaching,  
"Please Monsieur," replied, letting her fasten apron, "I think I'll use you as an assistant, it's all too high for me."  
"Your servant" he replied with a bow, "But first.." smiled, taking her by the hips and sitting on the table, ".. I think I'll kiss you" said taking her face in hands and kissing gently, Y/N ran hands through his hair, drawing it closer,  
"You distract me sir.. I have a lot of things to do.." she whispered trying to stay clear,  
"I beg your pardon ..." Tom answered putting her back to her feet, "... I'll be good, where do you want to start?"  
"..Yes .. cut the vegetables into big pieces" Y/N said passing the knife before putting the sauce on and kneading the house smelled of food within an hour, the roast was browning in the oven and the lasagna they were only to cook the woman dedicated herself to the cake under the watchful eye of Tom who had sat down to study the script so as not to distract her too much,  
"Thomas, can you get me a cake tin, please?" asked, gesturing to the top shelf, the man smiled and handed her the container and took the opportunity to kiss,  
"When I watched you cook at Rice I often wondered what it meant to have someone preparing to eat with so much love here," said, squeezing her, "It's better than I imagined it," Y/N shook him excitedly,  
"I love you" whispered in his arms, "Let's bake this wonder and relax before organizing the room",  
the man took a bottle and they sat on the sofa, the woman wanted to know how it would take place the next day for everything was new she didn't want to risk making gaffes,  
"More or less like for the charity evening, only this time you won't put yourself aside to wait" he laughed, "There will be a lot of people, usually the fans gather on these occasions",   
"Maybe it's better when we arrive on the radio right now and I'll leave you with your armies " replied Y/N smiling, "Don't misunderstand me but as a fan I wouldn't want to have my idol's girlfriend at my feet,"  
Tom looked at her sideways as if he didn't believe her,  
"I don't really think about leaving you alone with the radio guys, I'm completely crazy it's too risky!" he laughed looking at her, "No, I don't want you next to me, don't discuss this," concluded seriously, smiled and gave her a shake of his head. , finished the glass and went to remove the cake from the oven, after all she was probably just afraid of the reaction of the people,  
"My king, what do you say we prepare and we go to the shower?" she said, returning to the room where the man had preceded her, taking out plates and cutlery,  
"You read me in the darling thought," he laughed, spread out the tablecloth and laid it out, the flowers had given served as the centerpiece with the candles beside it, the man's phone rang,  
"Hey dude have you already arrived?" asked cheerfully, "..ok meanwhile I send the car to wait for you at the gate" greeted and closed the call, "They arrive in an hour, I warn the driver and I'll join you."  
They showered calmly,  
"Chris and Elsa stop for the night?" asked Y/N as he dried her hair, it was all day that he was provoking her and would not have resisted even the night without jumping on him,  
"If it's not a problem for you, Elsa wants to go shopping before leaving for Madrid," he replied, moving her hair from neck and kissing, "They'll get dressed sooner," he said, smiling in the mirror, the woman staring at Tom's reflection she dressed, he was torturing on purpose she was sure of it now, put on a t-shirt and a pair of jeans and went down, the man went into the kitchen to get a drink put the beer and the wine in an ice bucket and brought it in hall, Y/N checked that the dinner did not burn, was setting the grill when the bell rang, closed the oven and followed the cheerful voices to the dining room where Tom was busy with greetings,  
"How can you be more beautiful every time I see you?" Tom was saying embracing Chris's wife,  
"Thomas you are the usual gentleman" laughed Elsa. "Where did you hide your beauty?" said, loosening the embrace and looking around, Y/N approached the guests smiling  
"Welcome," she said cheerfully, Elsa went to meet her, embracing,  
"Chris didn't tell me she was beautiful," said to her husband, "It's a real delight hermana," she laughed,  
"It's a pleasure for me too, it's nice to have you here," said Y/N, responding to the hug, put on the tips to greet Chris, "It's a pleasure to see you again",  
"Nice to see you dressed Y/N" he whispered, the woman didn't know if he was serious or joking, broke the embrace and turned to Tom who handed her a glass,  
"Make the boys your own home," the man said as he greeted Elsa, "I hope you are hungry, Y/N has prepared a lot of food,"  
"Speaking of food, I'm going to check that you don't burn everything," said Y/N, getting up and going to the kitchen followed by Elsa  
"There is a delicious scent," said, placing her glass on the counter and opening the oven, "Italian cuisine?"  
"I didn't want to risk poisoning everyone with recipes I don't know," laughed Y/N taking dishes and cutlery, "I hope you like it"  
"I am Spanish at my house. I eat Italian quite often," replied, removing the pan from the oven, "and these lasagna look very good," laughed, helping Y/N to serve,  
"How are you in the new life?" Elsa asked, "Sorry I didn't want to be bothered," said looking at her, Y/N smiled,  
"I continue to find everything absurd, the people who stop him in the street.." replied Y/N, ".. I found myself slammed on social media without realizing it while we were shopping", they talked for a few minutes she liked Elsa was cheerful and sunny, "It will take time to get used to it, tomorrow we will make the first public release I am really nervous"  
"I can only advise you to enjoy it, I can't tell you that I know how you feel, I already had my career and my fans when I met Chris but it was still strange when we came out into the open" Elsa laughed giving her a nudge with shoulder, Y/N replied laughing  
"What should I wear? I have a wardrobe full of things and I have no ideas," the woman asked,  
"Put something that makes you feel good, for example at interviews I always wear the same jewels because they make me feel beautiful" Elsa replied, "Everyone has lucky charm" laughed,   
"We thought you fell into the oven" Chris's voice made her turn,  
"We arrive querido" said Elsa sending him a kiss, the women looked at each other laughing and brought the dinner to the table.  
They chatted merrily talking more than anything about work, soon they would leave to continue filming in the studios,  
"Did they finish the jobs in the garden in the new house?" asked Tom opening the wine,  
"Fortunately yes, the house is now as perfect as Elsa likes it," laughed Chris,  
"I didn't expect perfection, but I could use the pool," replied the woman. "You'll spend a lot of time there, I'd like to enjoy the house as much as possible when I come to see you."  
"I didn't expect to get out of the bedroom when you're here" he replied slyly kissing her, they were so in love you could see a mile away, Y/N turned to Tom who was staring at him and smiled complicitly  
"I hope you have room for dessert," she said, standing up, "Thomas, do you take away the dishes in the meantime?"  
"At the orders of Darling," the man replied, kissing her hand as she passed by and reaching her in the kitchen while the woman was turning out the cake, put the plates down and went over and touched her hips,  
"Exquisite dinner my queen and the cake looks gorgeous," whispered, kissing her neck,  
"Thomas give me raspberries and cream please.." smiled turning and putting hands in the man's back pockets, ".. and could I even have a kiss?", the man smiled at her, taking face in his hands and kissed her gently  
"It's not good to leave guests alone for too long"  
"I know," replied the woman, drawing him to her, "They can be without us a couple of minutes," coaxed, rubbing head on his neck,  
"Looking for trouble, little temptress?" he asked in a deep voice, leaning against her, Y/N meowed a "maybe" before kissing him and leaving,  
"Ok I'll do the good, bring the dessert to the table" surrendered taking the plate and returning to the room followed by Tom,  
"I haven't eaten this cake in years!" Elsa said enthusiastically, "As a kid she was one of my favorites",  
"Do you already know her?" replied Y/N in amazement, she didn't think anyone outside of Italy knew,   
"My uncle married an Italian woman, she always made it when we went to visit them, what good memories!",  
"You should hear the cinnamon rolls you made at the camp, they were incredible" laughed Chris, "After some nights they put you back into the world" he winked, Y/N laughed nervously did he really think there was something between her and Evans? remembered when he found her in panties in the kitchen and Evans coming out of the shower not exactly dressed, anyone would have misunderstood the situation, finished dinner and moved to the sofa for coffe  
"I'll join you right away, I'll call Rice," the woman said, taking the phone, "Hey Lucifer," began cheerfully when his friend replied, "Disturbed?"  
"Poppy never disturbs, how does the evening proceed?"  
"All right, Elsa is fantastic.."  
"Mmm if it is true why do you have that tone?" Rice replied with little conviction, Y/N smiled to himself, he knew her so well that there was no need for preamble,  
".. Chris.. well he looks at me strange and continues to make jokes about when we met, it seems that he doesn't believe what I feel for Tom .." she said all in one breath, Rice was silent for a second,  
"Why do you say so?" he sked, "Even a blind person would see how much you are in love"  
"I think I made a bad impression of him when we met on the set.." she began to tell,  
"Don't tell me you jumped naked for the captain's camper!" Rise concluded, bursting out laughing  
"..I wasn't really naked.. in panties here, he caught me preparing breakfast, Sassy joined us wearing only a towel and kissed me like it was the most natural thing in the world.." she finished telling,  
"I understand the problem, the fact that you do not give weight to certain things does not mean that others do not notice them" the friend said seriously, "And anyway you should really stop feeling so at ease when you are at home with strangers or at least first check that the doors are locked” he concluded, the woman would have liked to argue that she was not from a stranger but did not want to touch that key, sooner or later Rice would have understood for himself that Evans was not a threat to their relationship limited herself to greeting his friend and returning to the others, they remained talking until late at night,  
"We'd better go to bed tomorrow, we have an intense morning," Tom said, standing up and holding out his hand to Y/N to help, the couples headed upstairs.  
"I set the alarm at 7.30" said Tom lying down next to her and drawing to him, "Perfect evening, Elsa adores you but I had no doubts" laughed kissing her head, Y/N smiled tightly at him wanted to talk to about her concerns knew where to start,  
"I'm glad dinner was enjoyed, I also like Elsa very much, Italians and Spaniards are alike in character” smiled, “Chris told you about when we met?” she asked while was getting ready, “Tonight's jokes I think I don't like him..” she stopped talking when Tom bursts ridere laughing, “Thomas stop fooling me I'm serious” she said piqued,  
"Excuse me darling," he replied, trying to stop, "He told me found you half naked in the kitchen and you ran off to get dressed before he could show up.." paused and the woman stiffened , he knew she was sure of it, ".. don't tell me you're worried because he saw you kissing the captain?!" he stepped away from her to stare confused, "It would be absurd, as if you were having trouble kissing Sammy, I know you Y/N and I love you for what you are" stroked her face, "Or was that kiss something more?" he concluded looking at her seriously, now she was confused,  
"Thomas I love you so much, I'm sorry I raised the question but from us if a woman who is engaged or married kisses a man who is not his partner, he immediately goes to be a slut," she explained, relieved, "Most males are not so evolved from understand the difference" she put on an elbow to look at it better," I left my country, my house and my job just to be with you, this should answer your question ", the man burst out laughing again, took her face in his hands and kissed,  
"Chris teased you, when he saw how you reacted to breakfast after my arrival he realized that there was nothing between you and Evans" he smiled, "Now it will be better to rest, Luke is always on time", clasped her to his chest and they fell asleep.


	26. Chapter 26

Y/N opened eyes feeling the smell of coffee Thomas was already standing, smiled turning to look at what time it was almost 8 o'clock, she had not heard the alarm clock rose put on her robe and went down following the smell of breakfast, home was a silent sign that Luke had not yet arrived, found Tom cooking, came back to mind the first time she happened to be at Rice's house, smiled as came up to him and placed herself on toes to rub nose on his neck,

"Morning Darling" he said turning to kiss her, "A second and breakfast is ready, sit down," smiled as handed her the coffee cup,

"Morning honey and thanks for the coffee" the woman replied settling down, put eggs and salmon in front of her and sat down next, "I will never get used to this kind of breakfast" she laughed, sinking fork in the fish,

"It will be a long day you need energy," the man replied, "I still don't understand how you get to lunch time only with coffee and croissants,"

"Simple in Italy, you eat a mid-morning snack, which is why the breakfast is rather light," Y/N said, "I apologize but the broccoli just can't wake up," finished eating and went to get ready. she would clotes wear in the room before going to the shower,

"Chris and Elsa are still sleeping?" asked, taking out towels and a bathrobe, no answer turned to see where the man was, she didn't have time to ask any more questions, found herself with a hand over mouth and Tom pushing her into the shower while took off her robe with his free hand,

"Shh silence, Kitty, we don't want to wake up the guests," whispered, freeing her, the woman felt the cold tiles on her back and purred, the man kissed her passionately, leaning on her, slipping his hands on her back, opening the water and hot jet hit them, brought Y/N's legs around his hips, smiled and entered making her moan, the woman clung to his shoulders felt the strong muscles moving fluidly over her, Tom's hands gripping her ass as fucked with force and without delicacy, urgently as if they hadn't seen each other for days,

"Thomas .. I love you" mewed as felt orgasm grow, the man slowed down to look at her, enjoying her pussy that imprisoned him and squeezed in the impetus, kissed her and started digging into her again, played with her ass making arch,

"You're so exciting Kitty" snorted, biting her collarbone, the woman was choking back the groans leaning against the neck of the man who squeezed and enjoyed planting nails on her ass,

"I love you Darling" he said kissing her after a few minutes, "We have to get ready"

Y/N laughed anchored to his hips, showered and dressed, it was almost 9am

"How am I?" she asked nervously, now that they were about to leave the anxiety was starting to rise, kept looking at herself in the mirror, she had chosen a simple lilac blouse and a pair of jeans, loved that violet tone made her feel beautiful, Tom approached watching her,

"Mmm" he groaned seriously, "I wouldn't know love ..",

the woman stared at him in panic she had chosen wrongly?

"Would you rather wear a dress?" she asked,

"..something lacks.." Tom smiled pulling a pendant with a sunflower out of his pocket and putting it around her neck, "Now you're perfect" he smiled caressing her, the woman turned and twisted fingers to those of the man,

"..you impossible man.." she laughed, loosening the tension, "It's beautiful", the bell rang, the couple got out and welcomed Luke.

"Good morning" greeted the omnipresent pr of Tom "If you are ready the car will wait",

"Do you have everything Darling?" Tom asked putting keys in his pocket and leaving a note for Chris,

"Excuse me," she replied, taking the bag, put the phone in silent before looking at the messages, his family was more excited than she was for her. 'interview,

_**¥ Nervous Poppy Day? ¥** _

_**¥ Not to get anxious but we're all waiting ¥,** _

knowing that they too would listen to her stirred the most, Phil's message made her laugh heartily,

_**¥ There is a car ready if you need ¥,** _

she had no doubt that in case he would have been the driver of the escape, was about to respond when Tom took her hand,

"We're almost there" he smiled as intertwined her fingers, the car stopped and heard the cries of the fans Y/N realized that he was hyper ventilating Tom squeezed her hand,

"Darling a little breath," he said kissing her, the woman smiled at him and followed getting out of the car, the crowd behind the hurdles was excited and happy, the man unsheathed his killer smile and headed for the fans, dragging the woman he was searching for to be as smiling as possible despite the anxiety, the man left her hand to take pictures and sign autographs a secretary followed them to put away the gifts of the fans, it was a good feeling to see him in his smiling and cheerful element moved from one group and the other, ten minutes later Luke approached to warn that it was time to enter,

"A second ..", he replied as walked towards a little girl dressed as Loki,

"I'll walk you inside and get him back," said Luke in a resigned tone, accompanying her inside, the radio staff was waiting for them, the man said goodbye introduced Y/N and went out again to retrieve Tom,

"Pleasure darling accommodated I fear it will take a moment longer" the DJ laughed shaking her hand, "Can I get you something to carry in the meantime?",

"A coffee if it's not too much trouble" she replied clumsily, was so nervous she didn't know how to sit or what to say so just smiled, thanked the secretary and felt calmer, having something in hand distracted her, the coffee was undrinkable for her canons but finished it anyway,

"You seem nervous," the engineer said with a smile, "You have no reason you're among friends here,"

"Is it so obvious? Sorry it's all new to me" she laughed, "I'm more nervous because I don't speak English well rather than for the interview itself",

"Tom's office warned us, relax there is a translator in case you need it," the engineer replied, motioning for a woman to come closer, "She is Francesca," said, introducing her,

"Pleasure and thanks for your assistance" being able to speak her language calmed her, while they waited for Tom the sound engineers put the earpiece on and did the sound check,

"Here is the idol of the crowds" laughed the dj going to meet the man, "Now that you've done the full of screams can we start?"

"Certainly," Tom laughed in return, hugging the man, "Did you treat my queen well while I was out?" he went to the stool next to that of Y/N,

"They were very kind Thomas," the woman replied, reaching out to kiss him, the engineers fixed the microphone and headphones and gave the director time to start broadcasting.

"Well woke up London, here is Jason Finch who brought you a special guest!!" the man gestured to Tom who took the floor,

"Thanks Jason and good morning to all" he smiled

"I believe that presentations are not needed, but in case you listened only now Tom Hiddleston is with us this morning," began Jason cheerfully, "Friend, I have to tell, you left a trail of broken hearts after the official announcement of the engagement."

"I am as surprised as you, I went on vacation to relax" he laughed reaching for Y/N, "I didn't think I would meet such a special and unique woman",

"She must be really special for having conquered Asgard's most beloved super villain," said Jason, laughing in turn, "But we hear from you how you did it, ready to answer your curiosity, there is Y/N directly from Italy", anxiety was at most the woman lacked air, took a deep breath

"Hi Jason and good morning to all, sorry for my bad English" she began fearfully, Tom squeezed her hand,

"So many questions have arrived, the most obvious is how did you meet?"

"In the classic way, a mutual friend invited me to spend a couple of weeks with him, in theory we should have been alone, then he calls me one evening saying he would come with a friend," replied Y/N smiling.

"How was the meeting with Tom, I guess I was nervous"

"I didn't know who the friend was and I have to admit that it was one of the most embarrassing moments of my life," she laughed,

"Were you embarrassed? But if you completely ignored me!" Tom laughed jokingly, "Our friend told me that she was a fan and I was prepared for that kind of welcome, instead nothing threw herself at him snubbing me"

"Why did you feel embarrassed? We are curious!"

"Thomas is right as soon as I saw my friend I didn't understand anything anymore, I hadn't seen him for months so the guest took second place" the woman laughed, "Until cleared his throat i recognized him in a second, I tried to stay calm but my brain had pulled the plug, the embarrassment was due to my clothing” she blushed at that memory,

"You were lovely," said Tom, smiling at her,

"You find me lovely even disheveled when you wake up" replied Y/N looking at him, "Well I hoped to be able to keep the humiliation private.. strangely my friend was early.. when he arrived I was still wearing my old pajamas with penguins and I was adjusting my hair so I had cellophane on my head” she concluded blushing, Jason burst out laughing

"I imagine the scene, so girls now you know, the secret to winning over someone is being yourself" he said, "I'm curious, how did you imagine the meeting with him?"

"More or less like all the fans" she replied, "In my case I imagined a party with a princess-style dress on a moonlit terrace, in short, the extreme romantic" she laughed, "Instead I was in pajamas with purple hair under the plastic and he seemed destroyed by the journey, reality is much more fun than romantic fantasies" shook her head,

"It was love at first sight then" Jason asked, the couple looked at each other,

"I wouldn't say" replied Tom "I was not in the right spirit to start a new relationship, I just needed a place to relax and concentrate on work and when our friend invited me I immediately accepted, he lives in a very isolated area perfect for stay away from everything and I have to admit that when he told me about Y/N I was a little nervous but I changed my mind in a day" he laughed,"She treated me like a friend right away making me feel at home" he concluded

"Y/N instead tell us how it was for you" Jason urged,

"Obviously I was fascinated by him, I'd be lying if I said the opposite, but I thought that it didn't make sense to freak out for someone I didn't know in the end, what we see on social media and at the cinema doesn't always reflect reality, so I behaved like with a person I just met" the less fearful woman began, "To find out that it is exactly how we all see it, the first morning I was preparing breakfast Thomas came up behind me and we started dancing, and this is just one of the many things that make it irresistible, have been the best holidays of my life” she laughed cheerfully,

"Friends listeners, let's take a short break and come back with the hottest details," said Jason, starting the music. "Fanny would bring some water please," the man in the intercom asked,

"The switchboard is saturated, I pass the question sheet with J," said the engineer, Jason raised his thumb,

"Thank you dear," said, taking the list that Fanny passed to him after placing the bottles on the table, "Wow they are unleashed, they ask for everything .." he laughed, scrolling through the questions, "..I will avoid those pushes, Y/N do you feel like answering more personal questions? Most want to know about your first kiss and similar things," the woman looked at Tom, she didn't want to expose too much but understood curiosity,

"If we don't go on too personal it's okay, Thomas what do you say" she asked the man, knew how much cared about his privacy,

"The charity evening was beautiful I gladly share those memories," he replied, moving to kiss her,

"Great, 2 minutes and we are live again" Jason started, "And here we are again, during the break other questions have arrived, I apologize to the most curious but this is a morning broadcast and some questions cannot be asked.. if you understand what I mean" he laughed slyly,"Let's go back to our happy couple, when you went from friends to something more? So we want to know about the first kiss, strange and embarrassing like the first meeting?!" asked, Tom took the first word,

"I would say unexpected, we were at the charity dinner that UNICEF organizes every year in Paris, I extended the invitation to our friend and Y/N, we had dinner and we threw ourselves into the dances, she was so beautiful that when a stranger showed an interest in bothering me, selfishly I wanted it all for myself, I asked if she wanted to go away and I took her to my favorite place in the city.." he paused,

"Did you follow him without asking questions?" Jason intervened,

"Honestly the only thing I wanted at that point was to take off my shoes.." the woman replied laughing, "..you have no idea what it means to be on the 12th heel all evening, I was in pieces, Thomas promised me I could do without the shoes and I followed him, when we got out of the car I have to admit that I thought I was dreaming.. there was everything, the moon, an arch of wisteria and the city lit up as a background, I was going to make a joke when he took my face in his hands and kissed me.. " concluded with a sigh,

"..I think I never apologized for doing it without asking permission, but you were irresistible .." the man said, shaking her hand,

"The extreme romantic always works" laughed Jason, "Since that night have you become the couple you are now?",

"I would not say, it may seem absurd but we both experienced it as the classic holiday story, fun but without commitment" replied Tom,

"So, when the holidays are over, did you just say goodbye?" he asked falsely, "Are you all on your toes when you realized that it wasn't a summer story?"

"As far as I'm concerned, I understood how I felt when I saw some twitter photos of him with a brunette, it was a cold shower.." Y/N said,

"Wait a minute.. which brunette Tom?" Jason inserted,

"Sammy, my oldest and dearest friend, we were shopping for her wedding but obviously it became my new flame right away," the man laughed,

"A few days later I was invited to the set and when I saw it again I didn't know how to behave in order not to betray myself" the woman resumed, "Fortunately there was Evans, otherwise I admit that I would have gone mad" laughed, "The next day I was about to leave when I was taken prisoner by Loki.."

"Taken prisoner, I only invited you to stay, when I saw her I decided to tell everything, I came forward the evening after dinner but it seemed that she didn't try the same things so I stepped aside and let her leave the day after",

"Then other friends arrived to finish the holiday together and I tried to distract myself, on the last night we went to a masquerade party at Disney for the inauguration of the marvel area, I didn't expect Evans to be there, he gave me having said that Tom was looking for me when I returned to the room, I called him.."

"Excuse you and Evans?"

"He is an exceptional man and a very good friend, we should probably thank him if we are together" laughed Y/N,

"Definitely yes, when she left we found ourselves at lunch and the conversation came out and he told me how she felt," said Tom, "When she called me, I managed to convince her to see us one last time before her departure, I am not luckily closed eyes, Sammy was in town and joined me to give me a hand” he laughed,

"When the door opened for me, the blood in my veins was frozen. I felt so stupid, I confess I was going to leave, luckily I didn't, once Sammy left we talked," said Y/N with a smile , "I have to tell you Thomas really knows how to woo a woman"

“According to story" came about under Jason, "We had guessed from the choice of the scenography for the first kiss, now we want to know everything"

"I am an old man, for me it was important that she felt comfortable, I prepared a speech that I could not make, I was too nervous and I missed the words" he laughed, "I had brought the his favorite flowers and when she was distracted to look at them I took the opportunity to pull out the ring and get down on my knees and as far as it sounds absurd she told me yes" he laughed,

"If it seemed absurd to you try to think what could have been for me," replied Y/N, "in less than an hour I had gone from being broken to being told that he loved me, made close my eyes and brought me to another room and when I opened them again it felt like being in a greenhouse, sunflowers and roses in every corner, impossible not to feel loved and cuddled in such a scenario, I admit that I was distracted” she laughed,

"I guess our listeners are sighing at this point, as far as I'm concerned they are overdosed by romance and, incidentally, friend these things really raise the bar of women's expectations very much," Jason laughed, "How can we mere mortals to woo a companion with a simple bouquet of flowers? "

"I think everyone should start again to appreciate romance and courtship even if it seems old-fashioned, with the technology and haste that is around today we have lost the taste for certain things," Tom said seriously, "I like it see how Y/N smiles when I bring her flowers or make breakfast", the woman smiled at him more and more she understood his gentleman's side and appreciated every nuance,

"For me it was strange the first few times, if you're not used to it all this romance is deadly, but it's so easy to get used to it" sighed smiling Y/N, the conversation turned to Tom's work and his projects, the interview ended after a couple of hours,

"Thanks guys it was a real pleasure, Y/N it was fun to be able to torture you live" laughed hugging her, the couple greeted the staff and left, Tom stopped a few minutes with the most hardened fans they had waited for during the live broadcast before following Luke and get in the car.

"Did it go well according to you?" asked Y/N, "I was so nervous", the man stroked her face smiling,

"You have been perfect darling, your English is improving visibly and surely everyone will have noticed how sweet you are" he said kissing her, "We spend a second in the agency and then we reach Sammy and David for lunch if it's okay for you", the woman nodded cheerfully, liked Sammy's company and was curious to meet the groom, arrived at the agency a secretary brought him the mail,

"Miss these are the passport forms, you have to sign them right away so we take them to the embassy to proceed" she said to Y/N who looked at her confused, she hadn't thought that without a passport she couldn't leave for America,

"Here and thanks in the excitement of the move I hadn't thought of the documents" she replied, giving her back the signed documents, she noticed Tom's serious expression while was talking to the press officer and came up thinking that the interview had gone worse than he thought,

"Everything okay Thomas?" She asked thoughtfully, the press clerk smiled at her and went back to his office, it seemed strange to her,

"Nothing important" he smiled changing expression, "We can go" said greeting his staff and taking her by the hand, the journey to the restaurant was strange, the man kept smiling and talking cheerful but something was wrong, as if the atmosphere was tense.


	27. Chapter 27

Y/N enjoyed the journey by car, she was getting used to driving the other way around, very soon they were out of town and the colors were incredible, they passed between fields of heather and alfalfa, she had never seen such a green, they crossed some groups of grazing sheep and finally came to the restaurant, it looked like a farm the most beautiful it had ever seen, the first word that came to mind to describe it was an inn, completely made of wood with red tiles and the decorated sign looked very old, even the interior was dark wood with checkered rugs and large tables, it was warm and welcoming  
"We're here!" Sammy was calling to them waving his hand, the couple reached the table,  
"Welcome" chirping cheerfully, throwing his arms around Tom's neck, hugging her, "Y/N how was the interview?" asked, embracing her, it was a cyclone as always, "What a careless one, he is David" said introducing the boyfriend, Y/N stepped forward and introduced herself the man embraced her with affection, the group became comfortable and ordered a drink,  
"I think it went well, I was nervous but I tried not to give it too much to see, especially when we arrived" she laughed as told the morning, saw Tom and Sammy exchange looks, she knew something was happening, she and Rice communicated so sometimes , felt the need to call him,  
"Coming right away," said, getting up and heading towards the toilet, locked herself inside and turned on the phone, turned it off before she got to the radio, ignored the messages from the family, wanted to know how it had gone and replied later, dialed Rice's number and waited,  
"Hey Poppy hello!" Rice's cheerful voice made her smile, "All right? The interview?"  
"I have no idea, I thought it went well but since we left the agency Thomas is strange, he is always smiling and sweet but different from this morning as if something had bothered him and the only thing we did today was that, now we are at lunch with Sammy and David and the two of them exchange looks like ours, I confess that I am agitated" Y/N threw everything out of one breath, after all she could not stay in the bathroom too long, the friend remained a few seconds in silence ,   
"You will see that it is your impression as always, you will be agitated by Sammy's marriage, I'm sure it's all in a quiet place," replied gently Rice,  
"If you say so, I'm not so convinced," she replied, "I'll be back at the table before Thomas comes looking for me," laughed, waving at him, cooled face and joined the others at the table.  
"Here you are Darling all right?" asked Tom, "I ordered the appetizer for you too" he smiled,  
"Thanks sweetheart, yes it's all just a little sick for the car but it's getting better" laughed Y/N kissing him, the food was exquisite and the company cheerful,  
"Y/N I'll wait for me tonight for the premarried" Sammy said, the woman looked at her confused Tom didn't tell her anything,   
"It's tradition for the bride and the bridesmaids to go around the pubs the night before the wedding, Tommy doesn't he said to his friend,  
"Sammy, I didn't think you wanted her there, isn't it too much to ask her?" laughed sly,  
"You won't want to bring bad luck!! It is a damsel there must be!!"she replied shocked turning to her boyfriend, "Tell him something", Y/N followed the exchange without understanding if they were joking or not, certain nuances were still difficult to understand for her,  
"Of course I'll be there, the traditions must be followed," she said, laughing, "And then an evening with girls seems fun,"  
"Darling is not exactly a night with girls as you imagine," he smiled at her, stroking her face, "It scares me a little to know that you're alone with Sammy and the others but if you're sure I won't stop you"   
"I promise we'll treat her well Tommy boy" Sammy teased him, the conversation turned to marriage, Y/N couldn't wait to admire Tom in a kilt, he and the companions of the other bridesmaids would come by and pick them up at 10 to start the wedding procession, they would having crossed the village to the chapel and after the ceremony the games and celebrations would have started, the woman had never attended a Scottish ceremony and was excited and curious,  
"Now that I think about it... Y/N can you ride a horse or at least be in the saddle?" Sammy asked, staring at her as if she had fallen from the clouds  
"Why?" She replied curiously, "Is a race expected ?!", Italian marriages is to much easy, were starting to be anxious, and she was not sure what to expect,  
"No no no race," answered Sammy, laughing  
"It is a tradition that the bride and bridesmaids arrive on horseback escorted by the companions," Tom continued, "do you feel it?"  
"No problem, I often went on horseback as a young girl, my uncle ran a riding school" she replied relieved, "There is no danger of him ending up sitting on the ground if you are worried" the group laughed, finished lunch and said goodbye,  
"See you at 9 tonight, comfortable clothes," Sammy said before getting into the car, the couples separated.  
"Thomas .." she began shyly, ".. I'm sorry the interview didn't go as well as you hoped," she said point-blank once in the car, didn't want to be rude at the table but that feeling of something wrong continued to goad her, "I did my best but maybe I wasn't ready", the man said nothing for a few minutes increasing her anxiety, it must have gone really bad and he didn't want to hurt her by telling,  
"Darling the interview was perfect I already told you, don't you believe me?" he replied approaching, turned to her, staring seriously, "Do you think I would lie to you about such a thing?" he continued,  
"You seemed so tense and disappointed when you were in the agency with Alex and the looks you and Sammy exchanged before.. they are the same that we use Rice and I when something is wrong but we can't talk," said Y/N in a low voice lowering the look, she could not look into his eyes the only idea he had disappointed hurt her, Tom sighed put two fingers under her chin and lifted face,  
"Look at me please" he said sweetly, "You don't center anything and I hoped you didn't notice anything" he started imprisoning her with one of his looks, "Alex showed me an article published abroad" he paused, "Well, here, is an article about you .. ", Y/N was confused like never before  
"On me? I don't understand, who, how?" she asked agitatedly, only her family knew about them, only her family...  
"I.. I can't believe it," she replied tightly to the edge of tears, only one person could have done such a thing to her, "I must be sure" concluded by detaching herself from him and taking the phone, she had ignored the chat group thinking they wanted to know about the morning, what she read was completely different  
¥ But have you completely retrenched? ¥  
¥ You have no idea at all before opening your mouth! ¥  
¥ Does not seem an overreaction to so little? ¥  
¥ So little? SO LITTLE you say? ¥ ,  
the messages were getting more and more furious, she shook off the conversation in the morning, everything seemed calm, they asked her how was going and comforted her with jokes that would have made her smile and then the conversation took another turn, she read the first lines and understood, he didn't need to read the names to know who the traitor was,  
¥ I have been putting up with your bullshit for years, you passed the sign, you have closed to me ¥ wrote off, turned off the phone and threw it in the back seat,  
"Can we go home please?" she asked in a faint voice, Tom stroked her face and without saying anything went away, leaned against the window not knowing what to say or think, "Thomas I want to read the article," said seriously the man nodded, the return journey was silent, sometimes Tom caressed her knee or face without saying anything, Y/N turned to him and leaned on his shoulder, 20 minutes later the man parked in the underground garage and she went up to the office without being noticed, the woman got out and picked up the phone, she realized that Rice hadn't told her anything and called him for an answer,  
"Two call in a day? What's up, beauty?" Rice asked cheerfully,  
"You don't know anything?" she replied sourly,  
"Er about what Poppy?" he asked curiously  
"When you have a second read the group chat and we hear from you again," said Y/N, the friend nodded and closed the call by leaning against the door,  
"Are you sure you want to read Darling?" Tom was back and held the article in his hands,  
"Is so ugly?" the woman asked, reaching out to take it, "Am I so sick?",  
"As I said to your friends, we all have a past" he smiled as lifted the paper because Y/N didn't get it, "Having said that, I would have liked to know the wild girl of the article" laughed leaning against her to kiss, under normal conditions she would be disbanded but at that moment she was too furious and sad to appreciate Tom's body pressed against her,  
"I don't think I would have liked you, especially on vacation, but thank you for trying," she replied, smiling, moving away from him and taking the paper, took a deep breath and began to read, there was her whole life thrown black and white, Simo not had spared no detail of her, of their past, of vacation, travel, drunkenness, tears marked her face, not so much because it was all true or ashamed but because of the betrayal of those words, the story of her and of the family it was within everyone's reach, he had certainly looked good from revealing his secrets but had not hesitated to say those of the woman, she had never felt like this, they had a different way of thinking but in a sense they had always sought of respecting each other, no matter how much it was possible to respect such a person, over the years she had tolerated his attitudes only to avoid discussing or disturbing the peace of the group but now it was war, certain things had to remain between them had grated the only rule that everyone had always followed and the thing destroyed it, crumpled the sheet angrily and burst into sobs, Tom wrapped it in his arms letting it vent without letting anything out,   
"Sorry to Sammy for me, I have to go do you understand?" she whispered clinging to him, the man merely nodded and opened the door to him and started moving towards the house.  
Tom called Luke to organize the trip to Italy while Y/N was throwing something in her backpack, she didn't know how far it would be, in the grip of anxiety kept bending the same shirt, the man joined her in the room,  
"They are preparing the plane and I booked the Hilton in Milan" he said helping her, "I'd rather come with you, you're upset I don't want you to travel alone"  
"Oh Thomas" she whispered, "Sammy would kill you if I missed the wedding and it's something I have to do alone" shook, "And anyway there will be others too, this thing concerns the whole family", the man went down to open the door, probably it was Luke, she finished getting ready and went down, heard talking in the hall and reached Tom,  
"Hello, princess, it's a pleasure to see you again!" the man approached her to hug, "Even if it's not a good time"  
"Scott?" Y/N said in surprise, "What are you doing here?" she looked at Tom, the men exchanged a look, smiling guilty,  
"I'll be her bridesmaid escort" replied with a bow that made her laugh, "I have to go to Rome for a job and we don't want to leave on her own," the woman was about to start crying again, clinging to Tom wondering what she had done for deserve such a man,  
"If you're ready let's go," Scott said, taking her luggage, the couple's remained in their eyes for a few minutes,  
"Call me as soon as you land," said Tom, kissing her, "I love you my queen"  
"I love you my king, I'll be back soon," she replied  
"It will be better Sunday we leave for LA and I will not leave without you" he laughed ruffling her hair, the woman followed Scott in the car and they left.  
The journey was silent, Y/N was lost in its still chaotic thoughts, turned the phone back on and found a couple of calls from Rice, pressed the automatic recall,  
"Did you read?" she asked immediately,  
"Yes, I imagine how you feel," he replied seriously, "I turned the article around.." he paused, "I thought worse ..", the blood froze in her veins,  
"How sorry? Did you think worse ?! Why could it be worse than that?” she was out of her mind,  
"All right, princess?" Scott asked beside her, Y/N shook head, nothing was right,  
"Who's with you Poppy?" Rice asked curiously, hearing an unknown voice,  
"Evans is accompanying me to Milan, he and Thomas didn't want me to move alone because of the situation," she replied dryly, was too angry to tone down,  
"To do that excuse in Milan? For the article?!" he said in amazement, "It doesn't seem like an exaggerated reaction", Y/N closed the phone on his face, how could really react like that? She thought would understand and would be angry like everyone else, that he would have supported her instead for the first time in their lives. Rice was not on her side, Scott handed her his phone,  
"Silly?" Chris's voice blew her, "Hey hey it's gonna be okay, stop crying please, you won't want to be seen by paparazzi and curious people!" he said trying to calm her down,  
"OMG did you know too?" replied Y/N sobbing,  
"Tom sent me a message this morning, he imagined you would be leaving and could not come I sent Scotty" he said seriously, "You can't get yourself knocked down by such a thing, but you can always take out your friend" he laughed, the woman smiled between she would have liked to have had them there and lost herself in his arms,  
"I figured there was even your hand in your brother's appearance, thank you Sassy," she said, calming down, "I'm in pieces like never before I believe it," told of the day and how Rice disappointed her by reacting as if it hadn't happened nothing, "I don't know what I will find once it arrives, the others still don't know that I'm coming back, in all this the worst thing is that I'll give Sammy a hole tonight at the bridesmaid pub around and tomorrow at the wedding" she concluded,  
"One problem at a time, I'm sure Tom's friend will understand the situation, focus on your family for now, don't think about the rest and for whatever you call me," they greeted Y/N and handed the phone back to Scott thanking him, they were by now arrived at the airport,  
"How am I? I am very devastated? ” she asked the man before going down, Scott adjusted her tuft and handed a pair of sunglasses,  
"So you're perfect, nobody will notice that you cried, now a nice smile," he said, smiling as they descended, a stewardess was waiting for them and escorted them to the terminal, they got comfortable and left, her phone didn't stop vibrating.  
They landed in Milan Y/N put on glasses, retrieved backpack and headed for the exit, a driver with a sign was waiting for them, the woman laughed at the writing "Queen of dragons" saw many people waiting to see Clark, probably if she had seen a similar sign would have stopped curious, Scott beckoned to the driver who escorted them to the car and they left for the hotel, as soon as got into the car she called Tom  
"Sweatheart we have landed," she said laughing as the man answered,  
"Finally a laugh, how was the flight?" he asked relieved,  
"Well, I immediately found the car too.." the woman tried to stay as calm as possible she didn't want Tom to worry too much so he omitted the call with Rice, ".. he really heartened me, we're almost at the hotel shower and I call the group"  
"I was hoping to cheer you up, I know it's not a good time and not being able to be with you creates me a lot of anxiety but I understand that you have to manage it alone, I realize more and more that you are not the princess to save, the gentleman who is in me it is displaced" he said laughing,  
"I am so used to saving myself that I got used to it, it gives me courage to know that my prince in shining armor is by my side to help me" they both laughed and said goodbye, came to the hotel, Scott escorted her to the room earlier to greet her,  
"Thanks for everything Scott," she said hugging him, he wasn't as massive as his brother but she felt at home,  
"It was a pleasure princess, you were part of the family was the least I could do," he replied, dissolving the embrace, the man went out and Y/N was left alone with her thoughts, brought the backpack to the room and was greeted by the scent, smiled looking at the greenhouse in her room, "Oh Thomas" thought as read the ticket, ordered something to eat before she got comfortable and read the chats.  
 


	28. Chapter 28

She ignored Rice's messages, it was too painful to read his words in defense of Simo still could not understand, laughed at Chris's stupid messages and faced the new family chat, Phil had put her in a new chat where Simo was not been invited  
§ Guys let's find ourselves halfway to myself § wrote Gian  
§ I can't get rid of cabbage.§ Phil was in London and couldn't move. the woman hadn't even thought of calling him upset as she was  
§ Shit sorry Phil you could leave with me § answered Y/N,  
§Quiet Poppy I am stuck for work I could not leave §  
§ Nick and I are already on the highway §  
§ Poppy are you traveling? §  
§ I have just landed, I am in Milan at the Hilton suite 2110 § wrote  
§ Then let's all find out from her § concluded Jack  
§ Perfect so we can empty Tom's cards in alcohol § Franc answered with a smile,  
§ Rice dude do you think to reach us or are you traveling around the world? § wrote Roby, Y/N had a wave of anger,  
§ Guys I don't know how to tell you but I think Rice is out of the game § the woman replied  
§ What do you mean? § asked Gian  
§ He read the article and thinks I am doing so much for nothing, according to him it is not a serious thing § concluded Y/N, she imagined what was going through the mind of others  
§ We will see what to do § Marco tried to mediate as usual § Maybe for him to be stabbed in the back is not a novelty § completed  
§ I go back to work, sorry but silence all, I'll read when I take off § said goodbye to Phil, the chat calmed down continued it made no sense they would wait to be together, Y/N tried to rest it was almost 11 pm and it would be a long night.  
At 2 he heard the telephone in the room ring, the reception advised her of the arrival of the others, got up putting on a t-shirt and went to open it, the group hugged each other and made themselves comfortable in the living room,  
"Wow, this room is bigger than my house," said Roby, laughing, "It's really beautiful",  
"Yes the suites at the Hilton are huge, and here the pool is missing, in Paris there was the swimming pool with Jacuzzi on the terrace" replied the woman close to him, "Do we order something to eat? I don't know about you but I am fasting since yesterday "  
"Great idea, I'll take care of it," Niko said, picking up the menu, "Any requests?", the group went around to read the menu,  
"For me, fried fish and savory pan cake Niko" the woman smiled, looked at the time but decided to call Tom the same, she needed to hear his voice, "I make a call while you order" said going to the room,  
"Honey, how are you?" the gentle voice of the man made her feel good, "I'm glad you called, I miss you the house seems so empty" he said, it was strange they lived together for just 2/3 days and yet she also lacked their home and missed him tremendously  
"If I told you that I was okay to lie, but with my family around, it's a bit better, we're ordering dinner," she said tenderly, "I miss you too, by now I'd probably have been drunk with Sammy by eating fried fish leaning on a little wall” laughed, "I really regret not being there tomorrow and even more not seeing you in kilts", they both laughed at that image,  
"I thought the same thing, at this time I would have been in bed thinking about the pub penance you and others would have been subjected to" the man continued, "More than anything I was thinking about the post ceremony, I would have kidnapped you to take advantage of you in a barn"  
"Oh Thomas I get hot!" Y/N sighed imagining the scene,  
"Darling I promise I will only wait for you with the kilt on when you come back, there are no barns around the house but I think the greenhouse will do the same" he said, "So don't stay away too much my queen",  
"Poppy dinner is coming soon" Roby said as entered without knocking, "Say hello to Loki" laughed kissing her and retracing his steps, the woman threw a pillow laughing,  
"My love goes back to sleep that tomorrow you have to be awake and wonderful, I'll come back as soon as possible," said the woman, giving him good night,  
"Try to sleep a bit too Darling, everything will be settled, I love you" greeted Tom attacking, Y/N reached the group and sat on the armchair in Gian's lap,  
"Are all right in London?" He asked, stroking her head, "Tom telling nothing of this?"  
"He tried not to let me know anything, even though once I turned on the phone I would find out, he didn't want me to be disappointed by my family in own way he was trying to protect me" she said, "The evening should not have gone like this, I had to be around for pub drinking with the bride and other bridesmaids not here to think about this shit” she concluded lowering voice, it seemed like days past the half-day interview, instead she was trying to figure out why,  
"I'm glad he cares about you, now I understand why he's not here" he laughed thoughtfully,  
"On the other hand he robbed all the florists of Milan to fill the room" laughed Marco  
"Sammy would have come here personally to kill him if he gave her a hole," she replied laughing, "He and Chris sent Scott to accompany me, they didn't want me to travel alone, apparently I'm unstable today"  
"How tender," said Jack, "You see that they don't know you as well as we do," he teased her, the woman gave him a tongue, dinner came and they all sat around the table in the living room to eat,  
"Now that we have everything we need how do we solve what?" began Y/N, "Excluding the murder I mean",  
"Well I wouldn't exclude it, you know that there are ways to come out clean," said Gian, "We all know that the article was just to hit you, in the photos you're the only one not censored .."  
"Like in the pictures ?? There are photos!" she said aloud, there were many exchanges of glances  
"Didn't you see the article?" Marco asked, the woman shook her head, she read the article but there were no photos in the sheet Tom had given her, Franc pulled the newspaper out of his backpack and gave it to her, it was accompanied by photos, some rather dubious than the wild years but those that hurt her the most were hers and Tom's at Rice's, she wondered how he managed to shoot those in the annex, it was a beautiful picture in herself but it was stolen from a absolutely private moment, in the photo she was getting up without anything on and Tom was sleeping, her heart broke and an incredible anger came over her, couldn't have gotten so far to hurt her, closed the magazine and threw her in the middle of the room with anger,  
"I don't want to take Simo's defense" Roby started, "But you have to admit that your and Tom's photo is really beautiful" he said almost guilty, the woman smiled  
"Yes it is but it remains a moment that had to be private, even on vacation we have always respected privacy when someone had guests, we were in a place that I considered safe and secure but it was not" she replied disappointed, they remained talking until dawn and they collapsed on the couch.  
They heard a knock at the door insistently  
"Morning is 9 am!" Rice's too cheerful voice called to them, Marco crawled and opened, the man and Simo entered  
"We brought the breakfast" said Simo opening the curtains, the group shifted uncomfortably due to the sudden light after having slept only a couple of hours,  
"I order something, coffee for everyone is okay?" Rice asked taking the phone, there were grunts of assent, Y/N tried to be indifferent ignoring the joy forced in the tone of the two men, got up and without saying anything locked in her room to call Tom  
"Y/N good morning a moment I call him" Sammy cheerful and nervous made her smile, "Come right away, how are you? Tommy told me, I'm really sorry you're not here "  
"Hey, I'm sorry, I'm still sorry for the mishap, I wanted so much to be there," replied the woman, "You tense?"  
"A little bit but I am still happy since last night so it will be a walk" laughed Sammy, she heard some background noises  
"Darling good morning" Tom's voice made her almost collapse, "How was the night you managed to rest?"  
"My love," said Y/N, sighing, "We talked all night and slept just a couple of hours, Rice and Simo have just arrived.." she stopped at the edge of tears, had to stay calm and not anxious, "Now let's have breakfast and I think we'll discuss it in a rather fiery way." she tried to laugh, hoping the man would believe her, "How's it going? Sammy seemed agitated "it was good for her to change the subject,  
"Half of the bridesmaids has a hangover, including Sammy, horses and companions are coming and it is the most total delirium, everything as per tradition then" he laughed cheerfully making her laugh in turn,  
"Sweatheart come back to the bride and have fun, I love you," said Y/N, smiling,   
"I love you too, I feel like my queen in the evening," he greeted her, the woman went to the bathroom and washed face with cold water, signs of the bad night were more than visible, and reached the others ready for confrontation, they were all in the living room with the serious faces she heard knocking and opened to the waiter, he left the cart and closed the door, in addition to the coffee there was a box blue cardboard that smelled of cinnamon throughout the room and was hungry, it was full of cinnamon roll and accompanied by a ticket  
• Yours were very good but even these are not joking, I love you •  
burst out laughing taking a cake, the others looked at her  
"Is everything ok Poppy?" Roby asked approaching followed by Gian  
"Yes, rest assured that I did not expect this gift" she said as passed the desserts, served each other, passing the box to each other,  
"They are very good," said Niko, "the same as those we ate in Boston," said to Marco  
"They're the ones you ate in Boston," the woman replied, "Evans is sending them," she laughed as poured coffee,  
"Since you're close to me, I thought he'd be there too," said acid Rice, the woman didn't answer, she took cell phone and called Chris.  
"Sassy you're a sweetheart," said sweetly, "It was a lovely thought."  
"You need sugars to fight and I wanted you to know that I'm close to you," Chris replied laughing, "How's the war going?"  
"He has yet to start" she laughed, "I'll let you know how it ends, meanwhile, thanks for the thought I love you Sassy" said greeting him, sat down and stared at Simo, didn't know where to start  
"I don't want to make scenes but I want, I pretend, to know why you did it" she began seriously but controlled, "What made you try to ruin my life?" was losing her temper, "And not just mine but everyone's"  
"Come on Poppy don't overdo it," Rice replied, "It's just a stupid article that no one will remember in a week," the woman stared at him, feeling betrayed like never before,  
"Lucifer you are quick to talk, there is no reference to you, strangely he failed to tell your secrets" Y/N realized that had raised her voice but did not care, "I did not think you would be sided by its part justifying it "  
"I'm not justifying it but you're really making a fuss about nothing," he concluded, pouring himself coffee,  
"Simo I'm waiting for an answer," she said ignoring Rice's curts, "What was it to get you fired, did they pay you so well? Or is it just for the sake of hurting me?"  
"The money doesn't hit, not so much anyway, I thought it was right that your man knew who you are," he answered candidly, Y/N went blood to her head and suddenly got up and punched him with all the strength she had, Gian stopped her before he rushed back to the man who held his nose,  
"Hey hey Poppy calm down it makes no sense to react like this" said Gian holding her tight, the woman wanted to hit him again but the friend had blocked her and it made no sense to rebel he would not be released,  
"If you really wanted to tell him something you could do it in private when we were at Rice" she said altered, "And anyway Thomas knows everything about my past and he doesn't care"  
"Yes, of course you told him everything, let's not say bullshit if he knew what we know he'd already run away from, you don't deserve such a man," he said, staring at her, the others looked at him for a second before exchanging eloquent looks, "Come on, I think all of you I only had the courage to say it, someone like you shouldn't be with someone like him" concluded, Y/N stopped fighting too stunned to believe her ears, he did it out of jealousy, in his little mind was unfair and therefore he had decided to ruin it, the others gathered around her,  
"Poppy don't listen to him, we're all happy for you," said Jack, "And you're an idiot, you should never have done such a thing," said to Simo,  
"Gian leave me," she said in a low voice, regaining control, "I really won't do strange things,"  
"Sorry princess but things were taking a bad turn, I know how far you can get" he smiled freeing her,  
"Now that I know what you think you can also leave, I don't even want false excuses, just go away I don't want to see you ever again," she said to Simo, "Just so you know, you're not the only one with photos and videos, if you by chance I had to read something else in my account I will do a nice interview too and maybe I'll send your boss some of your beautiful photos” concluded, the man visibly stared at her words,  
"You would never do it," he said, laughing to mask his anxiety,  
"You don't know me, I was patient with you, I tolerated everything but now you just don't deserve any respect" she ended by opening the door, "And now if you don't mind, go out of my life, you're not welcome here", Rice came up to her to change her mind  
"We are a family not to do so, just because you have become high-ranking is not the case to treat people like this" he said taking her hands, the woman left the handle and looked at him, it was like seeing him for the first time in all the years spent together now understood that he had seen her as a gregarious of his life, always ready to stand by him and run to him when he wanted to and now that she was creating her own way, shining with her own light, he could not tolerate, like Simo was a child jealous, she went into the room without a word and got dressed,  
"As always you are right," she said calmly, "Come in Simo is all right.. I'm going," concluded, taking the bag, the others stared at her in astonishment  
"Excuse me?" Franc said putting hand on her shoulder,  
"Poppy where do you want to go?" Marco asked, worried, the woman smiled  
"I'm going home, it was a mistake to run here I'm sorry to have created all these problems will not happen again," she said greeting them, tried to talk to her but did not listen to anyone, that was not her place.. not anymore.  
 


	29. Chapter 29

She took the elevator to the reception  
"Good morning, Madame, can I help you?" asked the concierge with a smile  
"I'm leaving, could you call me a taxi," said Y/N, the man nodded and picked up the phone,  
"Your car will be here in 5 minutes, did you enjoy your stay?"  
"Impeccable as always thanks, my guests will leave the room in a couple of hours if it is not a problem" said the woman signing the receipt  
"No problem Madame, will we send the bill to the address of the reservation?" He asked formally, Y/N nodded and went out waving, the taxi was waiting for her,  
"At the Central Station please," she said, taking cell phone, the group chat was in turmoil everyone was asking where was going, the woman looked out the window at the buildings that were parading and if asked, felt the need to stay in her safe haven even though London was her home now, arrived at the station made the ticket and took the first train, tried not to give weight to the looks that were addressed, the first thing she would do once arrived would be to change color to pass more unnoticed, pulled the top of shirt over head and pretended to sleep.  
2 hours later arrived in her city got off the train and took a taxi for home, the phone had not stopped vibrating for a moment and decided to leave the family chats and change calls, she wanted to be alone, entered in her nest, closed the door behind and threw herself on the sofa, bursting into sobs, wanted to call Tom but was too agitated to pretend that everything was going well, but a message would not alarm him, she could lie in writing,  
§ My love here things are slow but we're clearing up, I'll call you later §  
sent the message turned off the phone and began to think about the last month of how her life had been turned upside down and what was expecting in the future, a few days later would pack bags again to follow her man to America and it was immensely happy in spite of everything, perhaps it was true that the happier one is the bigger the price to pay and was paying really dear for that joy, went to the kitchen and realized that there was nothing to eat in the house, fortunately not had still terminated the utilities she picked up the receiver and ordered take-out sushi while waited thought about the return she had never taken long journeys and didn't know how to book a flight, the first and only trip abroad was organized by Rice, turned on her cell phone and called only person able to help her,   
"Mr. Windsor, i'm Y/N i have a problem, cant bother?" she said as soon as Luke answered  
"Absolutely not, I'm in the office and call me Luke," the man replied, "How can I help you?"   
"I'm ready to go back but, I feel so helpless right now, I have no idea how to make a plane ticket you could help me for" she said sheepishly, heard the other end of the phone laughing,  
"No problem, when do you want to return?"  
"If it's possible today, even in the night it's okay," she said gladly that Luke was helping,  
"Soon you'll get a message from the airline with time and ticket code, you have to be at the airport a couple of hours before the flight, the car will be waiting for you in the parking lot of the first class or will you be picked up by Thomas?"  
"I didn't tell anything I wanted to surprise him so the car will be fine, thanks" the two greeted each other, Y/N opened the door, paid the bellboy and dined, it was nice to keep quiet and exclude everything and everyone for a few hours, when arrived the message of the flight prepared herself, called a taxi and left closing the door for the last time, it would be weeks before the move.  
The car left her at the entrance of the airport, the woman pulled the hood up again and followed the directions for the departures, passed the check and stopped at the ticket office,  
"Good evening, can I see your ticket?" said the polite stewardess, Y/N showed the phone "Thanks, the flight will pass, she will board in half an hour" smiled, beckoning her to sit down in the waiting room, noticed the looks and felt uneasy fortunately no one bothered her, she felt vulnerable and out in the open, it was a new sensation, she remembered what Tom had told about the zoo's animal effect and smiled, a voice announced flight and started off with the rest of the passengers, a steward led her in first class  
"Can I get you a drink, Miss?" asked, helping her to put the luggage in the hatbox, "Champagne or coffee?"  
"A fruit juice please" replied Y/N by hooking the belt tighter than necessary, flying waved it and that evening was no different from the other flights made in recent weeks, the steward handed her the glass with a smile,  
"Ladies and gentlemen, good evening, the captain welcomes you on the flight to London, we ask the passengers to fasten their belts and turn off the electronic devices we will take off soon" the captain's professional voice calmed her even as tightened belt, held breath when the plane broke away from the runway, the flight was calm and fast in a little over an hour saw London below her, got out and found the car waiting for as soon as she left  
"Welcome back, where is Miss?" asked the driver, opening the door for her,  
"At home thanks" she said happily, they had been two eternal days without him but finally she had returned, entered the silent and dark house Tom was still at the party and she didn't know at what time he would return or if he would stop to sleep from some friend , left the backpack at the entrance and went up to the room lit the light took a shower and collapsed into bed clutching the pillow.  
It was late at night when he felt Tom's arms tighten around her  
"Welcome back Darling" he said kissing her head, "I missed you"  
"You too" she replied crouching closer to him, "How was the ceremony?" asked, smelled the alcohol in the man's breath and smiled, he had certainly toasted a lot and, at least for the night, he wouldn't ask questions ,  
"It was fun you would have liked" laughed sleepily, holding her tight, "Your day?"  
"It's gone, but let's not talk about it now.." replied Y/N, "..what do you say instead of sleeping" she laughed realizing that Tom had already fallen asleep, laced his fingers to her and closed eyes feeling safe, she failed as slept, kept thinking about Rice and her turn, she wondered if really had changed so much to justify his words, the regular breathing of the man close to her made fall asleep almost at dawn.   
She opened eyes just before lunch, more tired than ever, she had slept badly having horrible dreams, put on her robe and went down to the kitchen, the house was quiet, Tom was probably gone she found a note next to a bunch of flowers   
¥ I went out to run back soon I love you ¥   
smiled taking a rose from the vase and putting it in her hair before making coffee and looking for something to eat in the fridge, prepared a simple toast and went to the library, put her breakfast down on the table and explored the room in search of something to read, it was the first time was alone in the house and that was her favorite room, took an old book of stories and settled herself comfortably on the sofa reading and admiring the sunny park outside the big windows, she immersed completely in reading fascinated by the Scottish stories forgetting the days just past, it occurred to her that hadn't looked at the phone since the day before and got up to take it she didn't want the others to be worried about her, Rice and Simo had behaved horribly but the rest of the family didn't have any blame, turned on the phone and found herself again in the family chat quickly read the messages, all similar and anxious, and replied with a vowel to reassure  
¥ Sorry for yesterday, rest assured I am at home in London ¥   
¥ Poppy never do such a thing again .. ¥ wrote Marco   
¥ Marco is right we were anxious especially after we went to your house and we didn't find you .. ¥   
¥ How are you? ¥ Gian was the most worried ¥ We know you don't want to talk about it .. tell us how you feel at least ¥   
she took a picture of what saw from the window and one of the library sharing them in the chat   
¥ As you can see by myself I'm fine, I relax and wait for Thomas to return from the morning run ¥ wrote adding a smiley face   
¥ Wow but do you have a private library? ¥ asked Jack   
¥ Something similar ¥ was happy to be able to safely share photos of the house, heard Tom's voice calling her   
"Darling where are you?"   
she switched off the phone and stood up to join the man   
"I am here my love," said, throwing arms around his neck   
"Good morning my queen, I am sweating soaked, how about a shower and maybe we go out for lunch" the man said before kissing her   
"I could not agree more with you" laughed as followed him upstairs,   
"Do you want to tell me how did you go with your family?" the man asked, handing her a bath towel, Y/N shook head no longer wanted to think about it,   
"I'd rather not Thomas.. sorry" she said in a low voice, the man took her face in his hands and smiled,   
"It's all right, I don't want to know anything if you don't feel up to it," he said kissing her, "Sammy is waiting for us tonight for the games"   
"The games?" asked the woman, handing him the shampoo, "I thought they would leave right after the honeymoon ceremony"   
"I forget that you do not know the Scottish customs" he laughed as washed her hair, "After the wedding ceremony and dinner it is tradition that men challenge each other in races force themselves to conquer the girl of their dreams" he explained seriously, "Tonight I will fight for my queen's heart,” concluded, kissing her,   
"My Lord you don't need to fight, my heart belongs to you already" she laughed Y/N hugging him, they ended the shower laughing and joking among the bubbles and prepared to go out.  
"If you allow me to take you to one of my favorite restaurants," he said, opening the door to her, the woman laughed at Tom's cavalry, of all the new things that was getting used to, those small gestures were the strangest,  
"Even a sandwich is ok Honey, I'm hungry," she replied, tying belt, the man started the engine and they left for the city center, Y/N was more and more fascinated by London even if would have to postpone the visit, soon they would leave promised herself would see her when they returned, the car turned a lane and stopped in front of a room with a large wooden sign, there was a cow carved on it and other colored statues always in the shape of a cow were arranged around the tables, the woman smiled curiously following Tom inside the restaurant, the meitre dressed as a butcher welcomed them  
"Mister Hiddleston is a pleasure to see you again," he said professionally, shaking his hand. "Your table is ready, this way," gestured to follow him, the woman admired the industrial-style interiors with brass chandeliers and warm lights, they went down the separè stairs frosted glass and copper divided the second room into corners of privacy,  
"Madame, please," said the man, moving her chair away,  
"Thank you" she smiled as sat down, "I'm curious to read the menu, this place is beautiful" said in a low voice, opening the menu, the meat reigned supreme in every course, beef and cow from all over the world and in all the sauces they lit up eyes when she read Chianina's Florentine, suspected that he had brought there to please her, looked at him from above the menu, the man smiled at her  
"I love eating here, if I can I recommend the croutons are something special" he said turning the menu and showing her the list, a waitress went ahead smiling,  
"Excuse the intrusion I leave the wine list," she said, laying the paper on the table and disappearing again,  
"Darling what do you think you are eating?" He asked the woman scrolling through the wines,  
"Everything looks inviting but I think I'll be on a classic Italian, crostini and fiorentina" she laughed with mouth watering,  
"Then I order a red wine," he replied, nodding to the waitress who approached,  
"Crostini for two as an appetizer then fillet with pepper and Florentine," he said, ordering for both, "To drink instead of sparkling water and the red Chianti" the waitress hesitated a second  
"Certainly Mister Hiddleston" said, turning and going towards the cellar, she returned a few minutes later followed by what seemed to be the chef,  
"Good evening," he said, approaching the table, "Is Florentine for you?" asked Tom,  
"No it's for the lady" he replied with a gesture towards Y/N who stared at the chef smiling,  
"Excuse me Miss our Florentines are usually shared in more people being very large," he explained to the woman, "Can I recommend a fillet?"  
"Very large would it be?" she asked curiously, was used to Florentine but maybe in England they were different,  
"2 pounds and a half" replied the chef, the woman had no idea of the weight conversion, she thought for a second  
"I'm sorry but I'm Italian and I have no idea how much kg is," she said blushing sincerely, the chef laughed  
"Then you will have no problem finishing it, it is about 1 and a half kilograms, normal for us," he said in Italian, "I think of it, to the blood and not cut" concluded smiling, Y/N thanked  
"Estelle brings the wine, no ice bucket thanks," he said to the waitress and took his leave,  
"Any problems with meat Darling?" Tom asked, taking her hand,  
"No problem, apparently here you are not used to the size of the steaks" laughed explaining the exchange with the chef,  
"In fact I'm curious to see you struggling with the Florentine" laughed as kissed her, the waitress opened the wine and poured it into Tom's glass to taste it, the man motioned that it was fine and filled the glasses of both before to retrace her steps.  
The food was as if she imagined it, exquisite, the croutons were as good as those of trattorias in Italy, Tom's phone rang  
"Good morning bride," he said with a smile, "Already standing?", Y/N beckoned to him to say goodbye, "Of course we'll be there, we'll finish lunch and leave .." he laughed at what Sammy told him, "The key is to usual place, later" closed the call and looked at Y/N, "Sammy sent clothes for games "  
"Who knows why I expected it?" she laughed, "By now I'm not surprised by these things, I'm curious to see the games and the clothes!"  
the waitress moved on to remove the starter plates and changed the knives a few minutes later, returning with the seconds,  
"It's huge, are you sure you can finish it?" Tom laughed as saw the woman's steak,  
"Of course" replied Y/N sinking fork in the meat, "In Tuscany this cut is normal, thinks I know people who eat it even bigger than this" she laughed, the meat melted in mouth and had no problem finishing it, if had she not been at the restaurant would have bitten even the bone but had to behave like a lady,  
"Would you like a dessert?" asked the waitress, removing the dishes  
"Darling?"  
"I'm just full of coffee for me"  
"For me a tiramisu thank you" the man said, they finished lunch and went back home, it was a beautiful sunny day, they found two dark hangers on the coat rack,  
"Great clothes have already arrived," said Tom, taking the crutches, "Let's get ready" took her hand and went up to the bedroom.  
The dress, or rather the costume, was in a beautiful medieval style in blue fabric, down to the feet and full of laces, Y/N undressed and put on the long shirt in light linen bordered with lace before wearing it,  
"Thomas help me tie it" said calling the man, "I understand why the ladies had a maid to help them, it's a nightmare of laces" laughed trying to figure out where to start, she felt Tom's hands fumbling on her back,  
"My queen you are beautiful" he said kissing her neck, the woman laughed clutching the ribbons on her chest, the man closed her sleeves, turned to admire her and handed the hat, Y/N gasped, Tom had worn a kilt and a simple white linen blouse with the color band of his clan,  
"For the Gods .. you .. you .." could not say anything sensible and shook her head, had to concentrate so as not to attack him and to have his hands caress didn't help,  
"Honey, shouldn't I wear the colors of your clan?" she asked, remembering that had seen in a documentary that the Scottish ladies used to wear headbands or handkerchiefs in the colors of their partner, Tom looked at her sideways, "Here.. always if you want.." she said suddenly uncomfortable realizing that maybe was running too fast, the man took her by the hips laughing and making her rotate,  
"Are you serious?" He answered kissing her, "Darling sure I want, it would be beautiful" , he cut a piece of the band and tied it to her wrist like a bracelet smiling happily like a child at Christmas, "You always amaze me, now let's go, you won't want to be late" he said taking her hand and going towards the car.


	30. Chapter 30

"It's so weird being in the car with these clothes," the woman said as they headed out of town, she didn't know the destination but the view was completely different from London, huge green fields divided by dry-stone walls darting past them, thick-fur cows red turned to the car, hearing the roar of the engine, Tom stopped to leave the road to a large flock of sheep crossing the roadway, they were an hour outside the city and looked like another planet, liked it immensely, the man left again and shortly after waved hand towards a field, Y/N leaned out of the window to see better, colored curtains were staked on the sides of the field, long laid tables surrounded by benches welcoming guests, the center of the field was divided into segments in some there were long trunks resting on the ground, relatives and friends of the spouses moved about the camp, Tom followed the directions and stopped,  
"Do you leave car in the middle of the street Thomas?" asked going down,  
"The valet will take care of parking it," he said, taking her by the hand, "The games are about to begin," excited as he heard the screams, the woman almost ran to keep up with his pace, you could see that was happy to be there, 5 men met the couple with threatening air Y/N did not know how to behave,  
"Hiddleston know the rules," said the tallest, stopping them, "No Lady can wear the colors if you don't win," nodded his head and two helpers stepped forward and took delivery of the ribbon from her wrist, the woman stared at Tom dumbfounded,  
"See you soon at the table," he said with a smile, "McHaffri treats her well, she doesn't know our customs," said giving the man a slap as laughed and gave her his arm,  
"On this side my Lady, the bride awaits" Y/N smiled and followed him through the large park looking around, everyone was in costume including the many children running around and playing around a pole covered with colored ribbons,  
"You've arrived!!" Sammy chirped as walked in, "Tommy where is?"  
"Hiddleston joined the other my Lady" McHaffri smiled with a bow before taking his leave,   
"It will all seem strange Y/N" laughed the bride taking her under her arm and heading to the central table, "Sit next to me I introduce you to the others" , Y/N smiled as greeted the women at the table and sat down,  
"She is my mother Sally and David's mother, Stacy, they are my sisters and those dressed in blue like you are the other bridesmaids," Sammy said as walked around the table,  
"Nice to meet you," the woman smiled, "Excuse me, but where is the groom?" Y/N asked, looking around,  
"He's getting ready for games with the others," she laughed, waving her hand toward the edge of the field where a group of men were riding,  
"Make yourself comfortable and enjoy your first games" she brought to drink, "When your turn comes I will help you organize" whispered making her blush, the speech seemed very premature but she couldn't help but think about it.  
The games were a spectacle for the eyes, the first group challenged each other on horseback, they had to hit the middle with a pike in a straw puppet, won the knight of one of the bridesmaids who galloped to the table by throwing her a flower, Tom came second and headed at the table to pay homage to Y/N with a ribbon, the woman smiled bowing, the others laughed like little girls, Sammy stood up when David lined up in front of a log with other men,  
"What do they have to do?" Asked Y/N curious, the trunks looked really heavy,  
"They have to lift the trunk, take 10 steps and throw it trying to make it rotate in the air, it doesn't count how much distance it runs, the number of laps is counted," Sammy replied, illustrating the proof, the woman was fascinated and imagined what the games must have been like in those days. , tests of strength to conquer a girl, she looked for Tom among the participants and saw him, beautiful and sweaty, as he threw a stone and she felt like loosing the laces of the dress,  
"My Lady are thirsty?" Asked a page to the bride,  
"Yes, thank you, we have finished everything," Sammy laughed, "Bring other sweets, please, and some water," said dismissing him, "What do you think?" she asked at Y/N,  
"It's beautiful Sammy, marriages are much quieter in Italy," the woman replied, continuing to look spellbound,  
"Tell us, I've never seen one"  
"We also do bachelor parties but it's not like yours, usually friends of the bride organize a dinner out and at the most go to the male striptease" laughed telling, "Nothing so bold as getting drunk for pub .. "  
"Ohh so everyone is sober at the ceremony?" Sammy laughed in amazement,  
"Usually yes, we get drunk at the banquet," she said, emptying glass, "The couple is celebrated eating and drinking for a few hours, then the guests return home and usually the couple leaves for their honeymoon," concluded, "It's all very quiet and perhaps boring from your point of view, I must admit that this type of wedding feast amuses me much more ", Sammy embraced her happily "I'm really happy that Tommy found you" she whispered, the women looked at each other just before turning around following the screams, David and Tom had just beaten another couple in the log launch and were reaching them triumphantly,  
"Congratulations, my Lords," Sammy said, standing up, "Sit down and enjoy the wine you deserved it," laughed as David took her by the hips and spun around, Tom placed a flower in Y/N's hair and kissed her head,  
"Are you enjoying Darling?" He asked sitting down with the woman on his legs,  
"It's a beautiful day Thomas," replied, smiling, "The most beautiful wedding I've ever attended" came up to kiss him, "Seeing you on the sweaty and cheerful field fills me with joy.. and it makes me hot," she whispered,  
"It's the purpose of the games," he smiled mischievously, "Many guests are single, it's a great way to get to know each other," said, turning her around, "You see there are already movements," pointed to a maid who exchanged glances with a friend of the groom, "Alle women like the sweaty man who lifts trunks "  
"I can only agree with you, nothing overheats more than a man in a kilt.. well maybe these clothes.." laughed Y/N  
"You are beautiful with this color, even to me it is warm to the idea of undoing the laces of the dress" it provoked,  
"If I remember correctly someone threatened to kidnap me and take advantage of me in a barn.. but maybe I dreamed it" the woman whispered before kissing him, the couple laughed raising their glasses to toast the bride and groom,  
"Can my Lady accompany Y/N for a walk to show her the view from the cliff?" the man asked, winking at his bride, Sammy stared at them laughing  
"Bring me back my maid healthy and safe Hiddleston" she replied giving him a pat on the bottom and smiling with an accomplice to Y/N, Tom took his lady by the hand and walked towards the nearby fields, other couples were walking in more or less intimate attitudes, the view left her breathless, everything was brilliant, the green of the fields, the sky with absurd blue, they crossed a field of lavender and heather that seemed painted, Y/N was ecstatic, loved nature and was falling more and more in love with English campaign,  
"Thomas is incredibly beautiful," said happily, "I've seen so many documentaries on English campaigns, but being here is almost mystical," said, twirling cheerfully like a child among the flowers, the man looked at her laughing,  
"My fairy is enjoying the green" laughed, taking her in his arms, "When we get back from the shoot we could take a ride and take a house in the area, what do you say?" He asked kissing her, "I see you know, a red brick house with ivy on the walls, a white fence, a nice lawn and maybe a little pond with a pond for my nymph "  
"It would be a dream my love" answered dreamily, she also imagined something similar, "You already have a house that I love and with your work you have to stay in the city for convenience" laughed,  
"We can always use it on weekends and when I'm not working," he said, "I'd like a hidden place to have a barbecue with friends and family without prying eyes," urged, "A hidden place where my nymph could swim naked and run among the flowers" whispered mischievously, squeezing it, the heart of Y/N began to beat as fast as ever when he held it that way, took her hand and escorted to a building that looked like a hunting lodge.  
"Thomas is really dark in here," said fearfully as he followed, "Sure it's not dangerous?"  
"Shh darling" replied pushing her against the wall, "It's time to move on from threats to facts" he laughed before kissing her passionately, Y/N meowed excited as slipped her hands on the man's chest trying to take off his coat, Tom stopped her bringing hands behind her back,  
"You won't think you can undress me, do you?" He whispered, clasping her wrists, started kissing her again, stroking her with his free hand, gently squeezing her breasts making moan, her nipples hardened instantly, the woman felt the man's hard cock through the clothes and could not wait for him to undress her, Tom detached himself from her, looking at her mischievously, lit a camping torch and went to the armchair and sat down, Y/N did not move, waiting for his command,  
"Come closer to me Princess," he said, gesturing to her, the woman reached him slowly, stopping in front of him, the man leaned out and imprisoned her with one of his looks and stroked her hips, down, brushed the hem of her dress and put a hand under skirt going up again, brushing her, a groan escaped the woman,  
"Mmm did you forget your panties?" He smiled slyly, passing hand over her ass and pulling her to him, "Does it seem decent to go to a party like this?" said, inserting two fingers into her pussy and starting to move slowly inside, "Confess that you're looking for trouble" the voice full of excitement,  
"I.. I ask forgiveness.. my lord" she mewled trembling,  
"It's okay, I like bitches disguised as princesses," said, touching himself with his free hand, played with her pussy for a few minutes, entering and exiting slowly, bringing her to the limit as he felt the signs of the woman's orgasm, stopped and removed his fingers,  
"Raise your skirt," he ordered, the woman obeyed by pulling up the dress to the waist, "Come, sit with me" invited her, unfastening the kilt, Y/N sat on his lap aligning herself to his cock and went down savoring the sensation of man making his way inside her, he took her face in his hands and kissed, panting, "You're so exciting Princess" whispered kissing her neck, locked her hands behind her back tying them with the band and taking her by the sides dictating the rhythm,  
"Oh.. My lord.." panted Y/N ".. please stronger ..." shouted, the man put his hand over her mouth,  
"Shh .. shut up, little bitch ..." he growled, staring at her, "I don't want to hear a breath.. while im fuck you" increased his snorting blows, felt the woman's pussy tighten him in the rush of orgasm, took his hand from her mouth and kissed her coming in turn, they remained staring at each other with short breaths, smiling,  
"Do I keep the promises or not?" Tom said laughing, kissing her gently untying her hands, "I didn't expect you not to wear underwear," he teased,  
"It was not included in the costume I thought I would do without it" she kissed him innocently, "Thomas .. can we keep the costumes?" asked with a smile,  
"I like your playful side in bed," he laughed as he clad, "We'd better get back to the party before Sammy sends someone to look for us," htook her hand and retraced their steps.  
The Festival ended late at night among rivers of cider, champagne and fireworks, the spouses invited the most drunk guests to stay, tents were installed in the camp  
"Tommy you what do you do, do you stay or go back to London?" asked an exhausted Sammy hugging her friend for one last dance,  
"I think we will go home, Y/N had a difficult couple of days even if she didn't tell me anything," the man replied,  
"I don't know her but she seemed happy and relaxed today, especially after your walk," she laughed,  
"You're the usual curious" said Tom making her turn, "But yes I also saw her cheerful, but I'm still learning to know her, she's really good at hiding certain things", the couples greeted each other and returned to the car,  
"I'm very tired honey can't wait to get home, take a shower and sleep" said Y/N leaning on the man's shoulder, it was true the last two days had been long, she hadn't rested much hadn't looked at the phone anymore since she arrived in London even though kept thinking about what had happened didn't want to worry about Tom with details, without realizing she fell asleep, the man woke her up when they got home,  
"Beautiful we arrived," he said softly, unhooking her seat belt, "Did you like the day?"  
"Oh Thomas it was incredible, I love your traditions for weddings .. and I love hunting huts," she said sleepily, kissing him, they turned the corner of the garage and found a man waiting for them near the door, Tom stood in front of her, protective before recognizing the guest  
"I had to expect this visit," said Y/N, laughing as met Phil, "Take a seat," said, following Tom into the house,  
"I make coffee and leave you alone," the man said, disappearing into the kitchen, Y/N led the way to the library and they sat down,  
"Why are you here Phil?" She asked curiously  
"What a question, you don't feel from yesterday we were worried" Phil replied looking at her, "I .. sorry but have you been to a masked ball or a Scottish wedding?" asked laughing, "Beautiful costume",  
"We went to Sammy's wedding games," she replied, "In fact, since you are here, help me take this dress off, it makes an absurd heat on him," said, turning to get laces on her back,   
"Here's the coffee," said Tom, entering, "Hey take away all the fun," laughed to Phil  
"My fault, I wanted to make myself comfortable to chat," replied Y/N innocent,  
"I'll let you talk in peace, I'll wait for you in bed, my queen," he said, kissing her, greeted Phil and went up to his room,  
"Poppy cabbage but how did you manage to resist without jumping on him?" The man said, fanning himself, "That kilt is an attack for the heart" laughed,  
"Don't tell me, I was excited all day then we went for a walk and.. well I don't have to explain the rest to you" she laughed back, "As you can see I'm great, I told you yesterday," said,  
"Take your cell phone with you, don't you?" He scolded her,"There are a lot of things we are discussing and it would also serve your point of view"  
"I didn't bring the phone with me because I didn't need it," she replied lying, the truth was that he was afraid that Rice would try to mediate for Simo and she didn't want to know about either of them “A look as long as you are here" got up carrying with the dress, went up to the room to pick up the phone, went in on light on tiptoe so as not to disturb Tom who probably was already asleep but found him on the phone, the man looked at her smiling, stopping talking,  
"Sorry Thomas, I get my cell phone back, say hello to Sammy," she said coming out, "Let's see what happens," said, sitting back up next to Phil, who stroked her hand and didn't like it, the family chat was restored and the discussion was about the wedding. , Simo had not been excluded from the event and they were talking about the various hotels and b&b for everyone, the blood went to her head,  
§ Hey sorry if I only read now I didn't have the phone with me§ wrote trying to stay neutral  
§ Poppy finally !! § wrote Gian, § Now that you're around the world and you need to leave your phone at home? :P §  
§ I am not in London alone, I was at a wedding party I did not want to spend time in chat§  
§ Poppy we wanted to know if Tom will come with you to book room for wedding § wrote Franc § Just to leave you your privacy :) § ,  
§ I will come alone, Thomas will be in full swing and after the shit of the other day I don't want to risk other stolen photos § answered dry, § and it's your day, we don't want to create chaos §  
§ We understand the problem, do you feel comfortable coming? § asked Jack, Y/N did not understand the question, they thought it should not be seen since it was more than recognizable now turned to Phil,  
"What the hell's going on, honey? This is not a discussion, do you all think I should give up?"  
"Of course not, it is not related to your visibility but to the fact that Simo will also be there, do you think you can resist without breaking his face?" He replied with a half smile,  
"So he will be there too?" asked, Phil nodded his head, "I see.. I will behave myself, in public and on wedding day I would do nothing to spoil the party for Franc and Jack" she replied angrily,  
§ Jack quiet I'll flawless :) § sincere replied  § Simply ignore the problems, I have to maintain a certain demeanor now §  
§ Ok now rooms, I would say to move into the room with Gian and Phil if for you it's good§  wrote Franc,  
§ For me it goes very well § replied Gian  
§ Even for me it's good § said Phil  
§ As we are talking about it, I arrive in Skopelos on Thursday, I preferred to take the flight the day before, you never know § the woman said,  
§ Marco and I also arrive on Thursday so we can take a tour maybe in Athens § Niko answered happily  
§Then we book from your arrival so you don't have to look for a room for just one night§  Franc was practical and organized as always,  
§ If it is not a problem I thank you, otherwise I will stop in Athens for the night and leave with the others when they arrive § wrote Y/N accommodating as always  
§ Well you can stay with us at night § inserted Marco, § Will be like at the sea in 3 in the bed!! § the woman laughed heartily, remembering certain nights, leaned against Phil grateful that he had gone to see her,  
§ Poppy when you can answer the chat please § wrote Rice, § Returning to the wedding I will be in Mikonos from Wednesday for work, I will join you as soon as I finish, if there is room for the fourth in bed :) §  
§ We squeeze a little bit no problem § wrote Niko, closed her stomach really thought that she would spend the night in the same room with Rice!?  
§ Here I am, sorry I have been stuck at work! § Simo had been re-entered in the chat, she felt nauseous, Phil hugged her,  
"I understand how you must feel," he whispered cuddling her, "That was what we were discussing.."  
".. you have decided to give him a second chance.." she replied disappointed, "I understand the reason and I assume that Rice pressured after I left"  
"You know it's not to spite you or make you feel bad, we all understand how you feel, let's say that for now more than a second chance is in vigilance" answered Phil  
§ I have anticipated holidays as I had asked, I leave for Mikonos on Sunday so I enjoy some sunshine and I will be tanned for the wedding, if we were on Thursday for beach and sea instead of going to Athens to see ruins?§ obviously Simo was happy and cheerful, he had passed smoothly again, the others could give him all the second chances in the world but she could not forgive him,  
§ We try Simo § wrote Niko, § Poppy would be ok for you? Let's pick you up at the airport and leave §  
§ Are you serious Niko?§ dismayed churches, § I .. I do not believe what I read, see you on Friday at the hotel, send me the name of the hotel or the position §  
§ Don't you feel like having a beach? We can go to Athens if you prefer § said Marco to mediate, he probably understood the situation,  
§ Do not worry, I do not need a baby sitter to go for a walk in the city, go to the beach without problems § wrote Y/N, § Now I find out that my boyfriend is waiting for me in bed, see you for the wedding § turned off the phone repenting to have turned it on,  
"Phil you better go, I'm tired," said to his friend,  
"Hey hey come here," he replied, holding her close, "If you can console yourself Gian and I were not okay"  
"Yeah" was the only thing she said, just wanted to undress and curl up in Tom's arms, "Thanks for stopping by, see you at the wedding" she accompanied his friend to the door and joined Tom in bed, the man hugged her in sleep and soon fell asleep.  
 


	31. Chapter 31

Tom woke her up at 9, they had to go to the embassy for documents,   
"My queen it's time to get up," he whispered, kissing her neck, "The car will be here in 1 hour,"  
"I get up right away ..." Y/N replied, covering her head with the sheet, "... a minute and I go to the shower ..", she felt the man laughing as left the room, getting used to similar sleep/wake rhythms was a real nightmare, she still felt tired from the previous days, had slept little and badly and it seemed to that she had a dead animal in her mouth, mixing cider and champagne was not a brilliant idea as thought but it was coffee late at night giving the final round, got up and went into the shower like a zombie who repeats the rites of the old life, Tom had left the bath towel in a comfortable position, washed her teeth twice, and put on robe before going down following the smell of coffee, to her surprise found herself in front of the typical Italian breakfast, milk, coffee, various jams and rusks didn't seem real, she went around the counter and threw arms around the neck of her man who was cooking the eggs,  
"Thank you" she whispered leaning behind him, heard Tom laugh, "Not just for breakfast, for everything"   
"I wanted to spoil you a little given the recent mess" he smiled turning and taking her in his arms, "And after the documents I thought to bring you to visit Cambridge, how about you? ”,  
"Really! You have no commitments today!!" the woman jumped happily, it was one of her many dreams to visit Cambridge and his library,  
"I'm all your darling, maybe theater tonight, a friend puts on the Rocky Horror, I thought you might like it and you can wear the plumed corset," he said laughing as watched her jump for the kitchen,  
"You .. you spoil me too my king, sometimes I really think I don't deserve a man like you" she said kissing him, Tom stared at her,  
"You know the rules, I don't want to hear certain nonsense" stroked her face, "Let's finish eating and dress up or we'll be late" the woman nodded, enjoying her breakfast.  
On time at 10 am the driver rang the bells and the couple left the house,  
"Darling, do you have the Italian documents with you?" He asked before closing the door, the woman nodded, checking again, she had everything, even took the phone that began to vibrate as soon as she turned it on, got into the car and looked at the device, found 4 missed calls of Rice and a long, long chat that he canceled without reading, again the friend tried to call her,  
"Everything okay?" Tom asked, "Did something happen that they look for you like that?"  
"Nothing important" smiled looking out the window, turning off the phone, "The bride and groom are finishing to organize the various hotels and b&b for all, they are a little stressed" laughed  
"I think it's normal, organizing a wedding is not so easy, especially if you get married away from home," said the man, "I'm curious, how would you organize your wedding?",  
"As I am, I would like an intimate ceremony, perhaps in a meadow or in a small chapel, with the closest loved ones, without too many frills, for me it is important that there is love, not magnificence, it is the union of two hearts not a show ” she smiled, had often imagined her wedding, a simple dress and flowers in hair, a bouquet of wildflowers  
"So a lot of secret weddings," said Tom,  
"We say yes, how do you imagine your marriage instead?" Asked Y/N, looking at him, the man took her hand,  
"As absurd as you may think I look like yours, you missed Sammy's but it was very simple, Scottish marriages are for love, spouses are relatives and close friends, it's the party after it's open to everyone" smiled, his phone rang,  
"Hey dude good morning" he said in reply, "Do not disturb quiet we are going to take the documents of Y/N in the embassy .." approached the woman to him, ".. wait for the step .." he said passing the phone to the woman who looked at him before taking it,  
"Hello," she said cheerfully thinking it was Chris,  
"Poppy finally" Rice's voice froze her, "If I get back on the phone I shouldn't disturb Tom," he said accusingly,  
"If I haven't answered you there will be a reason you don't believe ?!" she said dryly, "I'm busy, I hope it's not a long thing",  
"Can we talk for a moment please?" The man began, "I would like to explain ..."  
"There is nothing to say or explain, you have made your choice and as always you have convinced others too," she said angrily, "If you are worried that you can make a scene at the wedding you can feel comfortable, if you want to convince me that everything is fine or tell me the story you told others about waste "  
"At least listen to me, Simo really regrets what he did and asked me to talk to you because you don't answer his calls or have any messages .."  
"I don't answer because I blocked him, I was serious when I said that I don't want to have anything to do with him anymore, I don't think he is regrets or sorry, now I'm sorry but I don't want to hear your explanations, I thought that after 15 years you would be he was on my side and I was wrong, as far as I'm concerned we're all right this way" Y/N said closing the call, turned to Tom and gave him back the phone,  
"Tell me please, did you and Rice have a fight?" He asked in amazement, "After what I saw on vacation it seems impossible to me",  
"We didn't fight, we think otherwise it's all right" she replied lightly, the man didn't seem convinced but didn't insist, the phone rang again,  
"Sorry, Rice, but he doesn't want to talk to you ..." he said in reply, "...she didn't say anything to me .." he remained in silence listening for a few minutes watching Y/N from time to time shaking her hand, the woman pretended to nothing even though probably Rice was telling him his version of what had happened, she was so angry,  
"Rice, I tell you for the last time, stop calling," she said dryly.  
"Now you want to tell me who I can and can't hear?" Until proven otherwise Tom is a friend of mine and I don't need your permission to call him, if I remember correctly it was I who introduced you" Rice replied as altered as she,  
"What do you want thanks for? Well thank you, are you happy now?" she didn't hold back, he didn't understand how much she had changed, Tom picked up the phone when the woman burst into tears,  
"We'll be better to close," he said before hugging her, "I'm sorry darling"  
"It's not your fault, Thomas," she replied between sobs, "I get over it immediately, sorry I didn't want to listen to such a thing," said tightly to him, "I can't go to the embassy in these conditions," looking at herself in the mirror, the car stopped. in front of the building, the driver was talking to the guard at the gate who checked the name and let it pass,  
"A good breath will surely be a bath if you want to rinse your face," the man said as stroked it, Y/N put on dark glasses and they went down, they were greeted by a secretary,   
"Good morning, I am Ilaria if you want to follow me," she said “Bring you a coffee on hold? "  
"For me, thank you, I can know where the bathroom is," asked Y/N, smiling, she was getting good at hiding if she was ill in public, the secretary motioned for her to follow and accompanied, as soon as she was alone took off the glasses and threw the cold water on her face, looked at herself in the mirror again, eyes were still red but she could pass for allergy, "come back all right, don't think about Lucifer, concentrate on the departure" said, staring at her reflection , passed more water on her face and retraced steps, the secretary had brought coffee and water, sat down next to Tom and waited.  
Ilaria accompanied them to an office where an attendant was waiting for them,  
"Good morning miss," said, shaking her hand, "These are your British documents and your passport, do you have an Italian identity card with you?" He said, handing her the envelope, the woman nodded and pulled out the document, the clerk he took and stamped it, "Here to you now all the documents are in order, your medical card has been translated and sent to the doctor, do you have any questions?" asked,  
"Only one, now with double documents if I go to Italy which one should I use?"  
"It is indifferent, the important thing is that you bring with you the British card when it is here or outside Italy, or a copy of the passport" replied professionally before dismissing them, the couple returned to the car and left for Cambridge,  
"You're almost a British town now, Miss Hoddleston," Tom whispered to her, and the woman laughed, she liked being called that by him,  
"Honey tell me about the trip, we haven't packed yet" asked kissing him,  
"Excluding a few promotional nights I don't need a lot of clothes, I will spend almost all the time on the set" he began, "I suggest you bring a pair of costumes and at least an evening dress, then comfortable things, we can always shop there"  
"Thomas I have a closet full of clothes I don't need any more" laughed Y/N, "In case I can always stop at home when I go to the wedding to get more if I need",  
"I hope I did well I arranged the flight to Athens and took a room at the Hilton, I know how much you like their room service" smiled mischievously, the woman clung to him,  
"Thanks sweatheart, Niko and Marco are waiting for me to go around the city before moving to Skopelos and gather us," she lied shamelessly  
"Promise me you will send me some photos, I want to see you with the ceremonial dress" he said, "You will be beautiful"  
"I'll be a monster, you have no idea what the stone staircase is to get to the chapel" laughed Y/N, "I'll send you the photos before climbing"  
"Darling do you think will solve you and Rice?" He asked point-blank,  
"I do not know Thomas, I really do not know, he hurt me like no one else in the world, I felt betrayed and what is worse is that he seems not to understand what he did" replied lowering her voice, "I presume you first told his version " said looking at him, the man nodded,"What idea did you get?" asked the woman, Rice knew how to be very convincing when he climbed into the chair,  
"Honestly I have no idea, I have only one version of the story” he said, squeezing it, seeing as the pandora vase had been opened, she told him everything, about the photos, the arrival of Rice and Simo and how he reacted to the sight of Chris's gift, how had openly taken the share of the friend by passing it on as an exaggeration on her part and how in the previous days he had convinced the others that it was right to give Simo a second chance,   
"That's why Phil came to see me for being close when I opened the chat" She concluded feeling very tired, all that situation was wearing her down, Tom said nothing the woman looked at him as she thought,  
"My queen you shouldn't have kept everything inside, I'm sorry you're suffering like this," said, squeezing her, "I don't think Rice knows how to handle your relationship now that you'll start traveling the world with me and you will meet new people, you don't have thought he might just be jealous!?” he concluded,  
"I don't think so, I was always jealous and possessive ..." she broke off, thinking back to Rice's speeches when it came to Chris and for a second the idea that he was jealous made her think, even if was, would never have behaved like that there had to be something else, ".. I simply think it has changed, everyone changes in the course of life" concluded shaking her head, "I don't want to ruin my day thinking of these things, tell me about tonight" asked happy to see one of her musicals favorite in London,  
"Edward gave us seats under the stage and invited us to have dinner with him and the company after the show, always if you like"  
"Jokes!!! Of course I want to go!" Y/N replied excitedly, "I'll have to wear a jacket and a skirt then, I can't go out alone with the corset for dinner" said thoughtfully,  
"Don't worry, you'll be perfect, they usually come out with costumes, it's not the classic dinner, it's more a party," he laughed, "But if you don't mind I'll come dressed normal," the woman laughed  
"Too bad I think you would look good in garter belt", both of them laughed, Tom made the car stop on top of a hill and let the woman down,  
"What's up, Thomas?" asked, looking around,  
"Nothing wanted me to see Cambridge from here, it's wonderful," he said, turning her around, the town opened beneath them, you could see everything, the college, the houses, the students who were rowing, were speechless,  
"Is beautiful," she said in ecstasy, "Is the library that building?" asked, pointing to a large red brick building,  
"Yes, we have the rector's permission to visit it but you have to be silent so as not to disturb the student"  
"I will be mute like a fish, although I think it will be your fault if there will be trouble" she laughed as climbed back into the car.  
Y/N put her head out the window when they crossed the gates of the university too excited to wait to arrive, Tom at her side laughed, wanted to impress everything in the mind, many students turned to the passage of the car and her purple hair attracted the attention in a place with strict rules of behavior and clothing, she didn't wait for the driver to open the door and got out as soon as the car stopped in front of the entrance, looked around with dreamy eyes, Tom took her hand and brought her back to the reality,  
"Darling he's Rector McGregor," he said introducing her,  
"Excuse me, I will look like a fool but for years I dream of visiting the university," she said awkwardly, shaking hands with the man,  
"Don't worry, Miss Hoddleston is always a pleasure when the alumni come to visit us," he replied, smiling at her, "is it almost time for lunch you join us?"  
"With pleasure rector thanks for the invitation" Tom replied, following him inside, the woman observed everything and gasped once she entered the faculty, taken from the paintings and from the colors of the place she didn't pay attention to the two men who conversed, the students greeted them politely the guests, the dining room was immense and fresh, the large windows let in light, students and teachers stood up in respect when the rector entered followed by Tom and Y/N, she felt tremendously small and insignificant, the food was very good the woman noticed how silent the students were during the meal and it seemed strange to her but maybe it depended on education, they were all so quiet, the rector called an elderly student after lunch, to accompany the guests to the library, before he knew that place like his pockets,  
"I have no words," she whispered excitedly, "You studied here how did you get out of it? Really with everything there is to read I could stay here decades ”, looked around, the wood reigned supreme, side stairs led to the upper corridors everywhere there were tables and sofas for reading and studying, Y/N moved towards the shelves full of books with light steps, as if visiting a cathedral, that was her sancta sanctorum,  
"Darling, I want you to see something you like," Tom said softly, taking her hand and taking to an air-conditioned room, the woman looked around curiously, not understanding what a similar room could be, they sat down at a table,  
"Hiddleston is a pleasure to see you here again," said a distinguished man in his 60s approaching,  
"Thank you professor," replied the man, rising with respect, "This is my girlfriend, Y/N" he said introducing her, the woman stood up intimidated and shook his hand, "He is my literature professor, I spent a lot of time here" said, smiling,  
"He should put these Y/N" said the professor, handing her a pair of cotton gloves before taking a box and placing it on the table in front of her, the woman wore them wondering what they were for, Tom smiled at her mysteriously,  
"I am pleased to show you a first copy of Much Ado About Nothing," he said, taking out a large, ancient tome and placing it on a lectern, "Hiddleston said he would appreciate it, pay attention is very delicate," Y/N stared at Tom too shocked to say anything, she touched the cover of the book opening it with all the delicacy of the case, there was a faded dedication that he couldn't translate too excited by what he was touching, had tears in her eyes,  
"I... I... this is a dream..." she whispered, "I can't believe I'm watching and touching a similar book ..." slowly flipped through the pages for 20 minutes feeling honored by the opportunity, getting lost in the writer's notes, she would continued but realized that a similar tome could not stay in the air too long, reluctantly closed the book and let the professor put it back in safety,  
"It was a real honor, thank you," said, still excited, leaning on Tom who smiled at her,  
"It is a pleasure to share it with a person who loves books," the professor replied paternally as he accompanied them back to the reading room, "Hiddleston knows the library as well as I let you continue the visit," said taking his leave, the couple walked around, Tom took a volume and sat down next to a window, the man began to read for her, it was from the holidays that did not happen he got comfortable listening to it and it was not the only one, many young students closed their books and approached asking for allowed to attend, would have been an excellent professor, she thought of her man's idea in a pleated skirt and socks and blushed, once in LA would look for a cosplay store, the light began to change, the students thanked and headed to their activities ,  
"I know you'd stay here until tomorrow, but we have to get back in and get ready for the evening," said Tom, putting the book back in place and taking her hand,  
"It was a dream day, I'm ready to go home my king," the woman replied, smiling.  
 


	32. Chapter 32

They arrived home and started getting ready for the evening, Y/N was happy and excited about going to make another of her dreams.. come to the theater in London, took out the corset and decided to use the shorts instead of the culottes, she felt at ease half naked but did not want to give rise to gossip in case there were paparazzi,  
"Thomas, please help me?" the woman asked as tried to fasten the braces on the corset,   
"You have my orders, my lady," he replied, kissing her neck, "Now that you're almost ready I'm not so sure I want to go out ..." said hugging her from behind, "... if I had not promised to go to Eddy I would probably take this stuff off and take you to bed" laughed mischievously squeezing the laces, "You're beautiful, why didn't you put the culottes of the suit?" asked looking at her , Y/N blushed  
"Those are good in private my king, the volleyball shorts are perfect for a costume .. and I didn't want to show too much .." she smiled almost shyly, kept feeling like a schoolgirl when he looked at her like that, Tom took her face in his hands and kissed gently,  
"I put on my jacket and we go", the woman put on a duster that covered her ankles, leaving only the fishnet stockings and heels, the couple went to the garage and left for the theater, where they parked in a alley behind it, Edward was waiting for them to come in from the back stage,  
"Tommy is a life that I don't see you!" he said hugging his friend, a toolmaker took their coats, "My darling is a pleasure to meet you" turned to Y/N embracing her, "Someone here knows how he dresses .." laughed making her turn,  
"I hope I'm not the only one in the room, it would be embarrassing as a first exit," she laughed nervously, Tom took her hand,  
"Don't worry, you are among the most covered, I assure you" the group laughed, "Ametist will take you to your seats," he said, leaving them with a girl in costume with sparkling orange hair that looked like cotton candy, "See you later!"   
girl who made them sit in the front row, Y/N heard the buzz behind them but tried not to notice, she had to get used to the fact that her boyfriend was recognized wherever he went, two girls dressed as Magenta approached  
"Tom, can we take a picture?" they asked  
"Of course come closer" the man replied with a smile, posing with them, the two thanked them cheerfully as children before returning to their seats, Tom sat down again taking Y/N by the hand,  
"Everything okay?" he asked softly,  
"Of course Thomas, getting used to your fans is strange but I understand them" she smiled tense, was aware that spending an uninterrupted evening would have been almost impossible, she was reflecting when Ametist accompanied another couple and made her sit in the free seats next to them,  
"Hiddli you could tell me that you would come we would have made the trip together" the man next to them said, Tom turned and laughed  
"Cumbi I thought you were somewhere in the world to shoot!" replied hugging his friend, Y/N was open-mouthed Benedict Cumberbatch was two seats next to her and exchanged greetings with Tom, the month before something like that would have her stunned .. now much less, Tom turned to her,  
"She is Y/N" he said introducing her, the woman smiled holding out her hand, Benedict stepped forward and hugged her without too much ceremony,  
"Dear darling, she is Sophie" he moved to introduce her partner, Y/N found her beautiful and liked immensely the cherry red latex dress she wore, on her slender figure she was a wonder, the couples sat down to enjoy the show , Y/N loved Rocky Horror and completely immersed herself in the show, halfway through the show the women got up to get something to drink,  
"How are you in London Y/N?" Asked Sophie, handing her the martini,  
"Very well even if I haven't had the chance to visit it yet," she replied, "I hope to be able to see it when we return"  
"Even at the beginning I followed Ben around the sets, it was a nightmare for me" Sophie laughed, "If you decide to stay at home sometimes we could go around the city together" proposed,  
"Willingly, but for now I will follow Thomas, already next week we will be divided" replied Y/N as they returned to the seats,  
"How strange they are besieged" laughed sarcastically Sophie seeing the group of fans from the two men, the women laughed and made their way by getting comfortable and waiting patiently for the loving hordes of their respective companions to return to their places,  
"You never get bored," Benedict sighed  
"But then they are the ones who made us get where we are," concluded Tom, smiling, the show resumed between lights and colored smoke.  
Ametist reappeared at the end of the show to accompany guests behind the scenes where the actors were partying. Edward joined them beaming,  
"Did you like it?" He asked excitedly  
"It was great, thanks for the invitation," replied Y/N, they were talking while actors and staff were getting ready to go out,  
"Are you coming to dinner too?" Tom asked Benedict,  
"Certainly since the days of the RADA I have not been to a post-show dinner, I miss that atmosphere" replied the man giving the arm to Sophie, the couples started towards the side exit, they found the fans waiting just outside the door , word had spread that the two men were at the theater,  
"Sorry Eddy" said Tom taking Y /N by the hand and heading towards the car, luckily the back stage road was closed,  
"Don't worry Tommy, I'm not all here for you" Eddy laughed as he walked towards the gate with the actors of the show,  
"Ben where did you park?" asked at his friend,  
"We came by taxi" he replied, "We come by car with you if there is room"  
"Sure jump up," Tom laughed as opened the door to the woman, the group left for the restaurant.  
The restaurant was not really a restaurant it looked more like an old-fashioned pub, warm lights and candles welcomed them, the colored wooden staircase led to the room, the mismatched tables seemed to be randomly placed in the room, a row of skulls of various colors and materials was lined up on the fireplace, portraits of famous poets in colored frames were scattered on the walls, Y/N was open-mouthed had never seen such a place, the innkeeper greeted them with a big smile  
"A blow came to me!" she began, hugging Tom and Ben, "Boys, you haven't seen yourself here for years"  
"Molly is nice to be home," the two men said,  
"We're here with Eddy, well when they arrive," Tom said, "This is a special place for all theater actors, it's customary to come and celebrate here the first of a show," he told Y/N making her way to the table, the man made the introductions and sat down  
"While we wait for everyone to arrive, I will bring you the usual" said Molly, disappearing behind the counter, Y/N noticed that despite being fairly crowded, no one had strange reactions to her boyfriend, perhaps in that place it was normal to see celebrities and no one was upset,  
"Even for me it was strange that no one screamed or jumped the first time I came," Sophie told her in a low voice, "Most of them are RADA actors or students they all know each other" a waitress served them dark beer in horns, Y/N looked at the horn overflowing with foam and drank without asking questions, she really struggled to swallow, the beer was very strong and hot turned to Tom who was laughing at his expression,  
"I guess it is not your taste darling" he kissed her, "It is tradition to drink the first jug as centuries ago when this circle was founded"  
"Thomas is the worst thing I ever drank" she replied laughingly, "But with traditions one does not argue" shortly after the company reached them, they sat down cheerful and excited talking about the show food and alcohol flowed in rivers, Y/N you were having a great time it was almost dawn when they got up to go home,  
"Hey hey Hiddleston where do you think you're going?" Molly stopped them at the top of the stairs, "You're too drunk to drive, you know the rules give me the keys," said holding out her hand  
"I'm fine, Molly ... quiet," he laughed, the woman stared at him and the man handed her the keys without making a fuss,  
"Charles bring them home safely," she said as tossed the keys to a boy,  
"Molly worries too much," Benedict said, leaning his head against the window,  
"Miss Molly takes care of her chicks," Charles laughed as he started, "No one can drive after an evening with her are the rules," 20 minutes after leaving Benedict and Sophie left the car in front of the gate,  
"I park the car," said Charles, starting and going down to the garage  
"Thank you Charly, and thank Molly for your concern," Tom said as opened the front door, passed Y/N and followed her, closing the door behind him, threw the keys on the table and went to the kitchen  
"Thomas was the best day of my life!!" the woman said reaching him, the man smiled at her and handed her a bottle of water  
"I'm glad you enjoyed it, tomorrow we have to prepare everything for the start" he replied, "A good breath will be traffic around,"   
Y/N laughed by now he was getting used to having bellhops, secretaries and strangers moving about home, she would have missed her new nest but for now just wanted to be with him, she didn't care any more, they went up to the room Tom helped her take off the corset before going to the shower, Y/N was in perfect peace after the day and the cheerful evening, the two collapsed embraced in bed.  
She woke up before his companion, put on her robe and went down to the kitchen to prepare breakfast, she wanted to be awake and active when the staff arrived, was sipping the first coffee in the library when heard the door fumble, smiled welcomingly and went to the entry  
"Good morning Luke," she said softly, "Thomas is still sleeping, I just made coffee if you want it." "Good morning, I take it gladly," he replied, following her into the kitchen,  
"Usually he is the morning one but we were late and I let him sleep," she said, pouring the coffee to the man, "I'm going to wake him up, I have no idea what we have to take for the trip and the stay, it's my first flight so long" laughed Y/N putting milk and coffee on the tray and disappearing upstairs, "My king Luke is already here, it's 10 and there is a beautiful sun outside" whispered leaning the tray on the bedside table, the man smiled opening his eyes and stroking her face,  
"Good morning my queen I get up right away," he said, sitting up, "Is coffee in bed? Thank you” moved to take her in his arms, the woman crouched leaning her face against his neck,“ You're morning darling” he laughed kissing her head,  
"I wanted to be able to talk and get organized before your armies arrive", the bell rang the pair got up and went down, a group of 5/6 people was talking to Luke,   
"Good morning" Tom greeted them cheerfully, "Breakfast fast and we get to work ", the group responded to the greeting and scattered around the house, Y/N was always amazed by the familiarity with which strangers to her knew the house so well, joined Tom and ate,  
"Miss Y/N after I should leave the passport so we speed up the check at the airport," said a secretary,  
" It's in the drawer in the room with mine you can take them together," Tom said for her, the girl nodded and retraced her steps, "It's more comfortable like this, an office clerk goes on as we go to the airport and hand over passport and tickets so when let's get there first" he explained to the woman who was staring at him quizzically, they finished having breakfast and went upstairs to pack, Y/N didn't know what to bring around the closet looking around,  
"Can I help you, Miss?" asked a voice behind her, the woman smiled gratefully,  
"Yes, thank you, I was thinking of taking a pair of evening dresses," she said as passed her hangers, opened the drawers and took out some swimsuits with matching pareos, pajamas and a set of t-shirts and shorts, it would have been warm in LA, she passed the small trolley to fix the underwear on her own, she wanted to bring something nice and spicy, it occurred to her that they could also serve a couple of more formal dresses in case of exits or interviews and chose her favorites who gave the secretary, in less than two hours, had packed her bags, put her historical backpack, a pair of handbags and sandals in a bag before checking again that he had documents with him and charged the battery, "Do you need another Miss? "Asked the secretary, Y/N looked at the open suitcases and shook her head,  
"I would say that I have everything thanks for the help," she replied, "Let's see what is best for the trip," said to herself as looked at the clothes in the closet, she knew would be photographed with Tom during the trip and didn't want to disfigure, she had often seen pictures of the man in the airports and was nervous, picked up and put the clothes back several times,  
"I recommend jeans and t-shirts, maybe a light sweater on the plane is usually cool" said Tom hugging her, "And .. this for the arrival, it's my favorite I find that you're a charm on him" he whispered taking the dress that he had given her when arrived, Y/N smiled at him,  
"Mmm then I put on my jeans, my favorite t-shirt and my dress shoes," she replied turning to kiss him, "I want to have space for a book"  
"I thought I would take a kindle for when we travel, it's more practical and lighter and there are many more books," he smiled tightly,  
" It's a nice thought but I'm old-fashioned, for me books must be made of paper," she replied, "I love feeling the weight of a good book in my bag not to mention the scent of paper," laughed. "Can I get something from the library?"  
" It's your home you can take what you want darling," the man replied. "Meanwhile let's get ready to leave in an hour," said, taking her hand towards the room.  
They prepared calmly, Y/N was nervous she didn't like flying and staying 8 hours on a plane, was agitating, she needed to calm down, normally she would have called Rice, shook off the thought and picked up the phone  
¥ Day boys are leaving ¥ wrote after having casually checked the chat  
¥ Agitated? ¥ Marco asked with a smile  
¥ Excited for the new adventure? ¥ asked Niko ¥ It will be great if you need information to make shopping as well ask ¥, the woman smiled Niko was an expert in making expenses,  
¥ Son very agitated is an eternal flight by my standards ¥ she answered sincerely,  
¥ You can always sleep, it will pass more quickly, when I went to Australia I slept for most of the trip ¥ added Phil  
¥ You do not count sleep anywhere if you sit for more than 20 minutes ¥ the song Gian  
¥ Please let me know when you arrived. ¥ wrote Rice  
¥ You can always enter the club of 10000 ¥ the provoked Roby  
¥ You are always the usual ¥ the woman answered ¥ We are on a scheduled flight I will not put on a show ¥ the family laugh, the simple reading them had calmed her, she went to the library and put in the bag a big book of stories,  
"Darling is now" Tom called her from the hall, the woman joined him, looked in the mirror and left the car waiting for them.


	34. Chapter 34

They passed on to greet Tom's family before heading to the airport, Y/N felt nervous that she wanted to stay a little longer in London and would stay if the idea of not seeing Tom for weeks had not been so unbearable, she looked out from the window the city that paraded in half a day would arrive in LA  
"Thomas where will we stand once we land?" she asked feeling foolish for not having inquired before, "You didn't tell me anything and I'm starting to be curious," smiled,  
"If you promise not to get upset, I'll tell you ..." he replied mysteriously, the woman shook her head and laughed it was a similar phrase from him, "... I found a delightful place .. in the hills .. completely glassy" said hugging her,  
"Like glass?" she asked in amazement, "shall we live in an aquarium?" laughed, it was not her idea of privacy a glass house but she would have adapted, "the next time you ask more questions" told himself admiring the city.  
The driver parked in front of the entrance and unloaded the few baggage they had while Tom took a trolley, Y/N smiled trying to disregard the people who had been staring at her since had come down with her companion from the car, many had pulled out the phone to steal some shots, Tom took her hand  
"Let's go" he smiled before kissing her, the couple entered and headed for the company counter to pick up tickets and check in, a group of girls approached as they moved to reach the gate,  
"Can we take a picture?" they asked excitedly  
"Certainly," the man replied as always courteous and affable, took a couple of shots and Tom signed the photos, Y/N watched the girls leave with the precious booty,  
"..That luck ..", ".. we came on purpose ..", "..you saw how beautiful his girlfriend ..", the woman smiled reaching Tom who was waiting for her,  
"Sorry it's so strange until recently I was like them and now I'm the envied one" she laughed shaking her head,  
"It's really a strange thing, the fans think they know me and many envy what I have and you, they don't imagine how hard my job is," he said taking her hand, "And how heavy it can be for those who are with me constantly moving or paparazzi ", the woman kissed him, she didn't know what to say, still didn't know that side of her new life, they called their flight and moved towards the bus with the other passengers, a hostess led them in first class and served them Champagne,  
"Thank you" said Y/N with a smile,  
"If you need anything else, ring the bell," the girl replied politely before disappearing to welcome the other passengers, fastened her belt and checked phone, read family's last messages and said goodbye before turning it off, she had never heard this before. ready for something in her whole life, turned to Tom who was talking on the phone and smiled at him, the man squeezed her hand, ended the call and prepared to leave,  
"I will miss home but I'm so glad you decided to follow me," he said, smiling at the woman,  
"Home is where the heart resides" she replied, "And my heart is with you, I don't need four walls to be happy .. I need you" reached out to kiss him as the plane rolled on the track and realized it was true, she needed nothing just her man to stay healthy.  
11 hours later she opened her eyes as the plane landed, fell asleep without realizing it,  
"You're getting used to flying darling," Tom smiled, breaking his belt.  
"I never would have thought it possible but yes" replied Y/N stretching and getting ready to go down, they retrieved the hand luggage from the hatbox, thanked the stewardesses and went to the terminal, Tom looked for a trolley while the woman watched the suitcases turn on the belt waiting to see their appearance, unlike the departure they were greeted by groups of fans waiting, the driver who was waiting for them had a sign with the name of Tom in plain sight, Y/N laughed and went to the driver with the cart while Tom was besieged signing autographs and taking pictures,  
"Well arrived Miss, load the car," said professional,  
"Thank you, we come right away," replied the woman, retracing her steps to reach Tom,  
"Ok, ok, I did 11 hours of flight, if you calm down you will have all my attention" he was saying aloud raising his hands to calm the fans, his "armies" subsided instantly, the woman smiled and knew how much the Tom's voice could be hypnotic and fascinating, a few minutes later they were in the car,  
"Does Mr. Hiddleston want to go to the set or take you home?" asked the driver before starting the engine,  
"At home it's fine, thank you," Tom replied, squeezing the woman,  
"I am amazed by how they calmed down as soon as you asked," Y/N said absently as he watched the view, "I thought it only worked for me," smiled tightly at him,  
"Sometimes this thing amazes me too I admit it" he laughed relaxed, "I hope you like the accommodation, while we are here you could take a tour and see if there is any house of your taste, it could make us a nest," he said, the woman nodded was not a bad idea, Tom's work would make them go back to the studios often and having a place to call home and just hear it made her feel good, turned on the phone to warn that they had landed  
¥ Guys all right, we arrived and we are going home ¥ she wrote merry  
¥ We know ... the social networks were faster than you ¥ Roby replied posting the photos,  
¥ And we also know that the flight was quiet .. ¥ Marco replied by posting a photo of the two of them sleeping on the plane,  
¥ But what the hell ¥ Y/N couldn't understand about all that media coverage, ¥ Even during the trip ?! ¥ thy chatted for a while, the speech soon turned towards the upcoming wedding, it had just arrived and would be off again after a couple of days,  
¥ I confirm that I will arrive in Athens on Thursday, see you in Skopelos on Friday? ¥ asked for confirmation, ignoring the renewed invitation to tour the city,  
¥ Sure, place all ferry timetables and accommodation addresses! ¥ said Franc sending a link, the car stopped in front of a high gate surrounded by a fence.  
A woman was waiting for them smiling, she didn't look like a real estate agent but rather a secretary, she went to the car  
"Welcome" she said cheerfully leaning against the door, "Mister Hiddleston these are his schedule" handed him a folder "..and here are the house keys and the alarm code" concluded by giving him an envelope before saying goodbye and going up on the scooter to go back to the studios,  
"I open the gate wait in the car," he said to Y/N, leaning the folder on the seat, the gate began to move, Tom climbed back into the car and entered the property, the woman looked at the garden with fascination, a row of low pink lilacs marked the sides of the driveway there was no trace of trees in the park only green grass and some lilacs used to delimit other areas, at the top of the avenue there was the house, it looked like a big cube, the roof was flat and surrounded by a fence the outer wall was stone with a large window in the center, the woman found her beautiful, preferred a more classic style but appreciated the stone, made it imposing and safe, even if she suspected that she could not enter anything without being noticed or reported, the cameras were everywhere hidden on the lampposts, between the vases, they descended from the car Y/N looked around, the fence hid from property all the property, a path led to the opposite side of the garden, would have all the tea I want to explore it when Tom was at work,  
"Well come my queen," the man said, opening the door and making way for her, the interior was as bright as the outside, the glass reigned supreme, excluding the dividing walls the house was really an aquarium, the large windows opened on everything the park, the glossy white marble shone in the reflection of the windows, a sliding door at the end of the room gave access to the infinity pool surrounded by sun loungers and covered tables, looked out to admire the view, the house was built on the edge of the slope now he understood because they had used so much glass, no one could look inside unless they fly,  
"What do you say?" the man asked hugging her, "Do you like it?"  
"Thomas I am speechless this place is beautiful!" she replied turning to kiss him, "I'll have to get some sunglasses, as soon as I wake up all this light would kill me ... like vampires" laughed biting his neck,  
"I make a couple of phone calls, finish the tour of the house I will reach you" the man said, opening the folder Y/N smiled to himself as wandered around the house, it would often happen that Tom isolated himself to work, opened a door in down the hall and followed the corridor to the kitchen, also with a large window in place of the wall that overlooked the valley below, it made her dizzy but she didn't notice anymore when she explored the room, it was her dream kitchen, super modern and equipped with all comforts, a mixed cooking oven, induction cooker, a panel touched the screen on the counter next to the burners and a menu was opened for the toast plate and the one for the waffles, touched the image of the second and a compartment of the counter moved to raise the plate, all the accessories were hidden, the woman was elated turned to the fridge and found in the ticket attached to the door  
# The fridge is connected to the store, to do the shopping just write the code and send the list, purchases will be delivered within 2 hours #  
the door lit up as soon as the woman touched it to open it, it became a sort of glass, she could see the empty interior of the fridge without opening it, she was astonished, immediately moved to the shopping list and made her first order, she wanted to have all the food necessary for at least a week even if the man would have lunch at work wanted the evening dinner to be perfect, returned to the room and went up the stairs, thought they would take them to the roof but found herself in the sleeping area, there were 4 more bedrooms the master one the privacy of the rooms was guaranteed by curtains of various thickness, the suitcases were placed on the bed, since Tom was busy he opened them and began to arrange the luggage, they had very few things with him, the man would have spent almost all of the time on the set and the woman had brought just a few changes in case she wanted to go and visit the city, put the only evening dresses in the closet checking that they hadn't spoiled during the trip but found them perfect, the secretary who had helped her was used to packing for Tom, retraced her steps and, not finding the man in the room, went out and walked around the house, the back garden was incredible, next to the pool there was a sort of fire pit, she had seen similar ones in the movies, the seat was full of cushions and protected by a glass firewall, on the opposite side there was a masonry bbq with a long wooden table and benches, it seemed to browse through a magazine, Tom was still on the phone with the script in his hand and gesturing, Y/N smiled and went into the kitchen to get a drink, the fridge was empty but the cellar was well stocked, luckily there were also some juices as well as wines from various vineyards, took two glasses and blueberry juice and reached the man,  
"My king, how can you be so awake?" she asked sitting next to him,  
"For me it is quite normal as a business trip and I have never suffered too much from the jet lag," he replied relaxedly, "Are you tired?"  
"More than tired I would say out of tune, having slept in the plane I feel quite rested physically but for my head it is night ... I don't know if I have explained myself well" she smiled putting her head on the man's shoulder,  
"I understand you quiet it is normal to feel so especially on the first long flight" he stroked her head, "I know what it takes to get better .." said, getting up and taking her hand, they started toward the pool, the woman stared at him suspiciously ,  
"Now let's take these away ..." he said starting to undress her, Y/N smiled complicitly letting him do it, feeling his hands on her while she took off her clothes made her wake up immediately,  
"... a friend on my first flight to America told me that the best way to combat jet lag ..." he whispered, taking her in his arms,  
"What did he say?" she asked excitedly, Tom smiled before throwing her into the water,  
"It's freezing!!I hate you Thomas," she replied laughing,  
"He told me that a good swim is the best cure," he shouted, bursting out laughing in turn, "Is it better darling?" asked undressing to reach her,  
"Freeze and wake up thanks" she laughed, spraying him, the man dived and stood beside her in an instant, he was a good swimmer  
"It's not so cold," he said, hugging her, "The view is beautiful from the edge," he invited her to follow,   
"I can see it from here too," she said, standing far from the sheer edge, the flight had tried enough with heights for a just one day, "Maybe another time Thomas" smiled, the man came back to her  
"Won't you be afraid ?! You just did an ocean flight this is nothing in comparison "he teased her, squeezing it,  
"I'm already admiring the most beautiful thing in the garden, I'm not interested in the landscape at the moment," she whispered before kissing him, anchoring herself to his sides, "I think of an isolated pond in France ... don't you?"  
"Mmm, I don't know what you're talking about," he replied, biting her earlobe, moving toward the edge with his precious load,  
"I probably remember correctly ..." the woman gasped, "... or maybe I was with someone else"  
"My nymph confuses lovers?" he said accusingly kissing her neck as brushed her back against his nails, "And what happened in the lake of your memories?" asked curious, continuing to kiss and bite the woman's neck and shoulders , Y/N felt the man's hands caressing and holding her,  
"I was taking a bath and a man appeared, the most beautiful I have ever seen and he joined me in the water .." she began to tell, panting, the man supported her without saying anything, "... he pushed me towards the rocks and he started kissing me .." immediately Tom moved towards the smooth edge of the pool leaning against her  
"So?" he asked, ceasing to torture her for a second, "Then what happened?" looked at her straight in the eye, the woman kissed him and, following his game, began to tell how difficult it was to be taken by excitement,  
"... he stroked me, I felt his nails on the skin ..." she said sliding her hand over his chest, going down to his abs, "... he kept kissing me until he got to the breast .. at that point he bit me .. "  
"And you rebelled?" he asked before moving to her breasts and squeezing her nipples, the woman mewled   
"... I would have liked but I liked what he did ..." answered stroking his cock gently, "I didn't want him to stop "  
"..You are a little impudent nymph ..." Tom panted, scratching her thighs,  
"..It's not my fault .. he subdued me with his eyes .." she smiled guilty feeling the hand of the man make his way between her legs, ".. he played with me .. when he put his fingers in my pussy it was late to rebel ..." said in a whisper, the man was circling her clit continuing to bite her neck, Y/N could not go on, was out of breath, trying to keep control while touching him,  
"... continue darling .." Tom moaned, "... is it over?" asked, sliding his fingers inside her, moving slowly in every turn, favoring the rhythm dictated by the woman  
"..Not .. I'm not sure .. I don't remember well" she panted  
"Really?" the man asked, stopping, "..it's a real shame .." whispered, "Maybe I can help you .." slipped his fingers from her pussy and took her by the hips, Y/N rested her hands on the board arching enjoying Tom's cock penetrating her, "... do you think of anything? .." he asked, slamming it against the pool tiles,  
"Maybe .." she mewled clinging to his shoulders, "... I remember his strong body fucking me ..." answered kissing him, she couldn't continue "... don't stop ... don't stop please ..." prayed as the man dogged her body with growing vigor, his cock digging into her with greater and greater rapidity, he kissed her passionately, taking her breath away, squeezing her legs you have the man's hips and he came choking the groans on his neck,  
"..My beautiful nymph .." he panted on her skin, tightening and enjoying her, the two remained embraced, lost in each other's eyes,  
"Passed the jet-lag honey?" the man asked kissing her, the woman nodded laughing, "Thank you princess for having me, I like playing with you, I love you and I love the joy with which you give me all of yourself" he said stroking her back,  
"Oh Thomas I love when you take me that way, I love being able to be but when we make love" she smiled leaning against his chest, the sunset was a wonder seen from the garden, the air was cooled, the lights came on by themselves brighter as night fell, the couple came into the house, Y/N sat down comfortably on the large sofa and fell asleep while Tom was on the phone again,  
"Darling later we have guests .." he said, returning to the room, smiled found her sleeping, took a blanket and covered the woman's naked body.


End file.
